There's No Such Thing As A Hot Granpa
by The Irish Cullen
Summary: Grandpa, an old man who is two generations older than you and turns up to family events smelling of tobacco and scotch. Doesn't really describe Edward does it? It will now. Follow Edward and his fifteen year old make their way through life as patterns of family history begin to repeat themselves. REPOSTED & EDITED
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE: So after re-reading this I found myself cringing over the many mistakes and plot holes that I had left in this story. So I've re-edited the entire story and hopefully you find this to be a more enjoyable reading experience.**

**Title: **There's No Such Thing as a Hot Grandpa

**Summary: **Grandpa, an old man who is two generations older than you and turns up to family events smelling of tobacco and scotch. Doesn't really describe Edward does it? It will now. Follow Edward and his fifteen year old make their way through life as patterns of family history begin to repeat themselves.

**Rated: **M because well we're going to be talking about making babies here!

**Pairings: **EXB and RX? Everything will be clearer in the end.

**Disclaimer: **All recognisable characters are those created by Stephanie Meyer, but Dylan is all mine people!

**Edward**

"Renesmee, Baby Girl, are you okay?" I asked as I knocked on my daughter's bathroom door. This morning was the sixth morning in a row when I had woken up to the sound of her puking.

The toilet flushed a minute later and she appeared at the door looking slightly flushed herself after being sick. Her hair sticking all over the place much different to the usual way she styled her hair.

"I'm fine Daddy, just girl stuff." She said as she pushed past me. I grabbed onto her hand and pulled her into my arms wanting to cuddle my baby girl. I don't know why but whenever she was sick I suddenly saw her as my little baby again who I needed to cuddle and be kept safe.

"Do you want me to get the heating pad?" I whispered as I held her. Being a single father we had sort of established over time that my duties when it came to the time of the month were simply to make sure there was enough chocolate in the house and have the heating pad readied with some pain killers.

It worked well for us and it meant I wasn't too involved in the process.

"No, I'll just take two pain killers before school. I'll be fine." She said with a shrug, she was never one to whine and often chose to soldier on through being sick. I gave her a quick squeeze before letting her go get ready for school.

I went into my own bedroom and got ready for work before heading downstairs.

As I walked into the kitchen I hit the button on the answering machine which sat on the kitchen counter. The light was flashing so I knew we had messages.

Renesmee's voice rang through the room, she had recorded the greeting.

"_Hi you've reached Edward and Renesmee. Dad is probably too busy avoiding you or I don't care who you are so please don't leave a message. Unless you Mike Love you."_

"_Renesmee!" my voice yelled before the machine cut off._

The messages then began to play.

"Hey Baby, its Mike. We got held up here in Alaska for an extra day so you're going to have to catch a ride from your Dad. Love you Babe." The voice of the little twerp who for some reason I let date my daughter rang out.

Ugh Michael Newtown had been a thorn in my side for about six months now ever since he weaselled his way into my daughter's life. I know what you're thinking what father of a fifteen year old doesn't hate the daughter's boyfriend but Mike just wasn't the kinda guy I wanted Ness to be around. He acted like he was better than half this town when really everybody was just the same. Ever since she had gotten with him Ness had gotten a bit snooty and I had to take her down a few pegs and remind her we didn't always have it easy in life.

I was just fifteen years old when I was told that I was going to become a father. Victoria, Renesmee's mother was a girl a year older than me in school but we had slept together at a party and started dating. Once she found out about the baby she wanted an abortion but I convinced her not to. My family didn't believe in abortion and I knew I wanted this baby. Once Renesmee was born I filed for full custody of my daughter and Victoria quickly handed her over to me.

We heard from her every so often, usually when she needed money. Victoria and I had tried to make it work for Ness' sake a couple of times but it always ended up the same, me alone with a little girl wondering where her Mommy went.

For awhile we didn't have a lot of money, the only help I took from my parents was child care while I went to Night school and worked three jobs so I could afford my first apartment.

I eventually got out of school and now owned an architecture firm with my brothers. I built this house when Renesmee was nine. Sometimes it was hard to believe how far we had come, but I always wanted to make sure that Renesmee respected all the hard work it took to make the life we now had possible.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when a second message started playing out of the machine.

"Hey Edward its Bella, cute answering machine. Renesmee is so funny. So I had a great time the other night and would love to go out again sometime, you have my number. Bye." Her beautiful voice said before beeping out.

I had met Bella Swan a couple of weeks ago, after making quite an idiot of myself in the grocery store by knocking over a display of tampons. Apparently physical comedy was the way to a woman's heart because she gave me her number and since then we had gone on a couple of dates.

She was a single parent too and while her son was a bit younger we still had a lot in common, she had recently moved to the area and was working as a doctor in the local clinic. She was amazing and beautiful, so I was really enjoying getting to know her. I hadn't really dated much in the past couple of years what with Victoria sporadic appearances and the difficulties of raising a little girl single handed. But I think I was ready now and I really wanted to make a stab at this with Bella.

Apparently I wasn't hiding my happiness about Bella's phone call very well. Renesmee noticed my smile the minute she walked through the door.

"She called?" She asked excitedly and I tapped the side of my nose. "Agh! I am so happy for you!" she said coming over and wrapping her arms around my waist. "Daddy this is great!"

I hadn't told Ness much about Bella, except that I like her. I didn't need to my daughter to know everything about Bella until I decided how serious I was about this. That didn't mean it stopped her from fishing for information.

"I thought so." I said hugging her with one arm careful not to drop my coffee on her. "Now come on get your breakfast, I'm taking you to school. Newton is stuck in Alaska for an extra day."

"Oh he called?" she asked looking pale again.

"Yeah it's on the answering machine." I said cautiously. Since she was a child she's been prone to fainting due to an underlying condition of anaemia. I reached for a painkiller and her iron supplement placing them in front of her. "Maybe you should get back into bed Honey." I said walking over and feeling her forehead trying to decipher whether she had a fever or not.

"Um no, I'm fine. Tell me about the brunette Dad come on." She said changing the subject as she swallowed the pills.

"She's great."I said simply not wanting to get into it too much.

"Like, she could be the one great?" she asked.

"A bit early for that don't you think?" I asked trying to deflect the question; I wasn't very comfortable talking about this with my fifteen year old.

"Come on, you've gone out on like five dates. You're obviously not in the friends zone, which I know was your biggest worry to begin with and she's as you said so yourself Dad great." Renesmee said and I shrugged not really knowing what to say.

"I like her a lot." I said still not wanting to give Renesmee too much; I wanted to maintain some amount of privacy on the matter.

"More than you liked Victoria?" she asked, I had however braced myself for this question, my daughter was forever throwing me curveballs so I tended to be prepared for the more out there things. Renesmee knew the truth about her mother and didn't need me feeding her stories of how I was madly in love with her mother and she was a fully planned child or so she told me on her tenth birthday.

Renesmee has always been a rather opinionated child.

"A lot more than I liked Victoria Hon." I answered honestly. "I was a kid when I was with Victoria Ness, this just feels different." I said and she nodded. She had unfortunately seen the way I had let her mother treat us both in the past and she knew the issues I had with her mother. So to here I liked someone a lot more who I had only just met wasn't a complete shock to Renesmee.

"So when do I get to meet her?" Renesmee asked as we walked out to the car.

"Excuse me?" I asked sitting into the driver's seat.

"Well you got to meet Mike on like my first date with him and I have yet to meet Bella." She stated pulling out her phone and checking something. I swear to God it was glued to her hand, what do teenagers talk about 24/7, seriously how did they not run out of things to say?

"I'm sorry but do you decide my curfew?" I asked her smirking, I took a quick glance at her and saw she was frowning, her expression a little flushed. "Nessie-bear what's up?" I asked using a name I had given when she was born. "Are you sure you don't want to stay home?" I asked her.

"No Dad I'm fine, it's nothing I swear, Briona just texted me, we have a Calc test today and I'm completely stumped on the chapter so I'm not really confident about it." She said and I nodded, Nessie hated Calculus but stuck with it because she wanted it to look good on her college applications in a few years time. I admired her for that. I didn't go to University but I went to Night College while my mother babysat Nessie for me.

"I'm sure you'll do fine Honey." I said pulling up at the curb a little bit away from the school. I knew where the cool Dad zone and the nerdy Dad zone applied when it came to dropping her off at school, heaven forbid I ever parked up out front, people would see the Dad mobile.

"Bye Daddy." She said getting out of the car. As she did she practically walked into a guy, he was fairly tanned with short cropped hair. She took no notice and kept walking. I rolled my eyes and once she out of hearing range I lowered the window. The poor guy was standing there looking confused.

"Hey Kid?" I called and he turned to look at me. "I wouldn't take offense; she's got her head in the clouds." I called.

"Thanks Mr. Cullen." The kid said, obviously knowing who Nessie was.

"No problem, hey what's your name?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Jacob Black sir." He said politely.

"Tell Billy I say hi." I said I knew his father quite well; he used to manage my football team, before his accident. I didn't realise he had a son Nessie's age.

"Will do Sir." He said before I pulled out and headed to work, the fact that Nessie had been a little sick when I dropped her off weighing on my mind.

At least I know she would tell me if something were up.

**Renesmee**

"_Hey this Mike leaves a message." _

"Mike hey its Ness; please just call me baby I need to tell you something. I love you." I said before hanging up. I made my way into the school and quickly got my books ready for my next couple of classes. I was really dreading today; hopefully I was just over reacting.

I had a doctor's appointment later on today and hopefully by then all my fears will be dispelled.

"Hey Nessie." My friend Briona said coming over and hugging me.

"Hey Bri, what up?" I asked picking my bag up, I had to make it lighter than usual but it was fine, because I was so tired after getting sick this morning. God I hated throwing up.

"Did you hear Kelsey so totally got knocked up by John, what a whore? How can someone do that? But apparently her Dad got her older brother's after him and let's just say that's the only baby he's ever gonna get." Bri said and I giggled along with it, my stomach feeling slightly heavier as it did.

"Hey Bri, can you cover for me in Banner's today? I've got to go to the Doctor's after lunch." I said quickly.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked curiously.

"I just need to get my blood re analysed to see if my iron levels are good. No biggy." I said waving it off. We had been friends for so long she was used to me needing to get out of school for my doctor's appointments, what with my anaemia.

"Oh okay, Sure think Ness." She said before we walked into history. As I sat down I noticed Jacob Black walking over to me. "Oh God again, he's like stalking you Ness." Briona stated and I glared at her. I don't see why she had such a problem with Jacob I thought he was nice.

"Be nice Bri." I muttered as Jacob came over to my table.

"Hey Renesmee, Briona." He said causally and I smiled at him. He was a nice guy; I don't know why he didn't have more friends.

"Hey Jacob," I said, Briona murmured something that could be a greeting I'm not sure though "What's up?" I asked curiously, we had talked a couple of times but I think he made a point of avoiding Briona; she could be very bitchy at times.

"You dropped this earlier when you walked into Me." he said handing me my purse and I gasped realising I had walked into him early. My mind was so jumbled up right now it had barely even registered with me.

"Oh wow. Thanks Jacob. Did I? Where is my head these days? I probably just didn't see you. I'm really sorry." I said feeling bad. Jacob had recently transferred from another school in the area because our school offered better teachers and classes than his old one and he was having a hard time fitting in.

"That's okay. Bye." He said before sitting down at his own desk as the class began.

"What a loser?" Briona said before giggling. I did too but it didn't feel right.

The morning crawled along and by the time lunch rolled around I was ready to puke my guts up. I hid in the bathrooms before heading to Mrs. Cope's office. She was the school secretary and anyone who was leaving school had to go through her office.

"Hey Ms." I said clutching my bag strap, a nervous habit I suppose.

"Hello Dear, heading out for your check up?" she asked, I had to go once a month so she was used to me leaving school early. My Dad had talked to the school about it and I was pretty much allowed leave as long as I showed Mrs. Cope my appointment card. Because my appointments were so regular he couldn't always get the time off work to bring me. "It's a little early isn't it?"

"Um I have some important exams next week that I can't miss so I thought I would just go now while most of the classes are study periods." I explained showing her the appointment care and she just nodded handing me the register for me to sign myself out. Once I was done I handed her back the register and headed for the door.

"Good luck Dear." She said as I walked out of the school. I quickly walked the ten minute walk to the doctor's office. I pushed open the door and walked in. I usually saw Dr. Weber but I didn't want her knowing why I was here so I was planning on seeing the new doctor in the clinic, Dr. Swan. Briona had gone and seen her, a couple of weeks ago when she thought she had mono and said she was really nice so I hoped she would help me out with my predicament.

"Hey Nessie." Dr. Weber called from the front desk. "I didn't have you down for today did I?" she asked looking down at her appointment log confused.

"Um no I booked it with Dr. Swan because Ms. Flynn said you were booked up." I explained. Ms. Flynn was the secretary here who usually helped me schedule my appointments.

"Everything okay?" Dr. Weber asked curiously.

"Yeah I just have a hectic week next week in school with exams and stuff so I thought why not get the blood done now while I'm calm and all and unstressed." I said knowing this was exactly what she wanted to hear. Dr. Weber had been my doctor since she had qualified for her medical license. Her and my Dad had gone to highschool together and when she found out I needed to see a doctor regularly she was happy to help me out and schedule appointments around school and study.

"Good Girl, Dr. Swan is free now so just go on through." She said buzzing me into the patient rooms in the back. I nodded before heading into the examination room.

"Yes I know," I heard a voice say in a slight flirtatious voice through the door.

"So I'll see you tomorrow night?" the voice asked.

"Bye." It closed off before I knocked and walked in.

"Dr. Weber paged me in." I explained as I sat down.

"That's perfectly alright um... Ness is it?" Dr. Swan asked standing up and looking over my chart that I handed to her.

"Um yeah." I explained feeling awkward. I never knew what to say in these kinds of situations.

"Renesmee that must be a popular name around here." She said and I shook my head. She then looked back at my chart "Oh so you're Renesmee Cullen?" she asked a little amused.

"Um yeah," I repeated before suddenly word vomit and began spewing out why I had actually showed up here today. "Look I know my file is huge and yeah I now I need my anaemia works done but I have bigger problems." I rambled.

"What is it?" she asked suddenly looking very worried, she thought I was here for a routine check-up. Yeah not so much. "Is it a personal thing like, you know below the belt." She said tracing a line across her waist.

"Well it started there." I explained beginning to feel embarrassed.

"Sex? S.T.I's? Infection? No offense kid you have to talk to me if I'm going to help you." She said and I couldn't help but like her attitude she didn't make me feel dumb like some people do.

"I think I'm pregnant." I blurted out and her face fell.

"Oh," she said looking shocked. "Really?"

"Yeah and I'm so scared, what am I going to do? Mike's not ready for a baby." I began rambling.

"Let's just take a deep breath" Dr. Swan said and I sighed. "Now what make you think you're pregnant?" she asked me.

"I've been throwing up a lot" I told her "Plus my period's about two weeks late which never happens." I explained and she nodded.

"Have you taken a home pregnancy test?" she asked me.

"No, how the hell could I buy that in this town? Everyone would know before I got to the cash register." I told her.

"That is one of the disadvantages of living in a small town I'm afraid." Dr. Swan stated. "And you're period have never been late before?" she asked.

"No what the hell am I going to do? I want to go to college. My Dad is going to hate me..." I rambled off getting slightly hysterical. She walked around the table and knelt on the ground in front of me.

"Hey Edward isn't going to hate you." She said taking my hand into hers and squeezed it.

"Wait. How do you know his name is Edward?" I asked confused. "That's not on my form." I said glancing back down at my chart. She stood up and leaned against the desk again before taking a deep breath.

"I'm Bella." She explained and I felt like a tonne of bricks fall on me.

"Shit" I stated "Shit! I came to you because I thought Dr. Weber would tell Daddy if I came to her and now you're dating him, shit!" I cried, tears running down my face.

"Oh God." She said getting up from the desk again and hugging me. "You look like you need a hug." She explained as I cried in her arms. "Now Renesmee, there's no point in getting upset right now. This could just be a case of your period being a bitch. It's happened to the best of us." She explained as she unwrapped her arms. "I'm going to need you to pee in this and do a quick test that way." She said holding up a specimen cup.

"Okay" I said nervously.

"It's going to be okay Renesmee." She said.

"Okay." I repeated getting up and heading to the bathroom. When I returned I place the cup into a baggy and she sat it on the desk.

"I'm not going to tell your Dad no matter what your pee says." She said biting her lip crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"But..." I began when she shook her head.

"No, you can tell him, it's something you need to tell him. And if he decides he can't see me anymore because I didn't tell him I'll just have to make peace with that. You're my patient now and you come first. I would rather be the ex who helps you get through this than Dad's crazy new girlfriend who ratted you out. I wouldn't be comfortable with that. But I will be there with you if you want me to when you tell him for moral support." She explained. I nodded and she then left the room with the pee. I noticed she had different name on it and I would have to thank her for that later. She returned a moment later and sat at her desk.

"Thanks for doing this Dr. Swan." I said and she nodded squeezing my hand again.

"I'll put it on a rush. The test I'm running will definitely tell us if you're pregnant or not. It will take about two hours. Now I don't have any other patients for the rest of the day and I know for a fact that your Dad is in a meeting up in Seattle until this afternoon, so come on." She said standing up from her desk.

"Where we going?" I asked.

"To get a lovely new pair of shoes so that our feet will be pretty while our heads are thinking too much." She explained, she told Dr. Weber she was taking me home and she would be back in later to finish some labs.

"You don't have to do this Dr. Swan." I said as we got into her car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"One you can call me Bella and two I know I don't but I want to." She explained.

"Why do you want to?" I asked.

"Because I like your Dad." She explained "A lot. That's why. If I didn't take care of you now I would feel bad about it later even if it doesn't work out." She said and I nodded. "Plus I know what this feels like." She said looking out the window. I wanted to ask her more about that but she was being nice enough to me, I didn't want to pry.

"So I may have gotten pregnant and I get shoes? Isn't that rewarding a wrong?" I asked curiously.

"I suppose, but if you're pregnant then you won't be able to wear them because your ankles will be all swollen. And if you're not its congratulations you're not pregnant present." She explained as she drove in the direction of Port Angeles.

"Finally Dad picks someone with common sense." I muttered and she smiled.

"I'm glad you think so." She said looking straight on.

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **There's No Such Thing as a Hot Grandpa

**Summary: **Grandpa, an old man who is two generations older than you and turns up to family events smelling of tobacco and scotch. Doesn't really describe Edward does it? It will now. Follow Edward and his fifteen year old as make their way through life as patterns of family history begin to repeat themselves.

**Rated: **M because well we're going to be talking about making babies here!

**Pairings: **EXB and RX? Everything will be clearer in the end.

**Disclaimer: **All recognisable characters are those created by Stephanie Meyer, but Dylan is all mine people!

**Renesmee**

After Bella had bought me the most amazing pair of shoes ever she dropped me home, saying she would be back in a couple of minutes with my results. She promised she would open them with me and then we would figure out what to do after that should we need a game plan.

I was so nervous, that I couldn't sit around and just wait for the results. While I was waiting I made some lunch for the two of us as we hadn't eaten and waited nervously for her to come back. When she knocked on the door I felt my heart thumping in my chest. I got off the stool and led her into the house.

"Aw, thank you. I am starved." She said sitting down where I had placed her plate. "So do you want to look now?" she asked as we ate our sandwiches. My stomach was flip flopping but I needed to know.

"Now, it has to be now." I said brushing my hair out of my face. I couldn't stop fidgeting I was just so nervous.

"Okay." Bella said pushing the results in front of me "I didn't look I literally printed them out of the machine, put them in the envelope and deleted the printer history." She said quickly. I nodded the tears threatening to spill as I did. "Renesmee whatever it says in that envelope everything will work out." She said and I nodded before lifting up the envelope from the table.

I nervously opened the envelope and slid the piece of paper out of it. I took a deep breath and looked down at the page. My eyes zeroed in on one word on the page.

A word that changed my future forever

"Oh no" I cried, pregnant I was pregnant.

I Renesmee Cullen knew three things.

One I was pregnant.

Two, I wasn't going to be going to college.

And three my father was going to hate me.

"Bella I'm a statistic, a pregnant teen, daughter of a teen parent statistic." I cried as she held me in her arms. For a woman I just met she was more like a mother than mine ever was. "He's going to hate me." I sobbed.

"Ness, he can't hate you. He's not allowed to and even if he was he couldn't. He adores you. He may be upset and he may be mad, but he won't hate you." Bella said rubbing my back.

"I just need to..." I said getting up from the table, not even able to form a sentence. I was pregnant; I was going to have a baby. My life was so over it wasn't even funny.

My Dad was going to kill me and if he didn't my Grandparent's sure were. Oh God this can't be happening to me.

"Process this, I get it. This is a big thing, you need to just take some time and let it sink in. Here is my cell phone number." She said handing me her card. "Your Dad will be home in an hour Renesmee. The best advice I can give you is to tell him as soon as you possibly can. Call me when you do. Or before you do, just you know call me." She said giving one more hug before leaving.

I ran upstairs to my room and cried.

Just another stupid statistic.

This wasn't fair.

Why did this have to happen to me?

My life was officially over.

**Edward**

"Em, listen I better get going Ness wasn't feeling great when I dropped her off this morning so I want to..." I began; my brother just waved me off. He was used to it, plus he had kids of his own now. He understood when you just had to forget about work and go home and be a Daddy.

"Tell her to feel better." Jasper, my brother in law, called as I got into the elevator. Once I got to the parking lot and jumped into my car and drove home.

I arrived home an hour later to find a dark house. That's was strange I often walked around after Renesmee turning off lights that she had left on. Maybe she had gone to bed when she got home from school today.

Maybe I should bring her to the doctor, being sick every morning for a week definitely wasn't a good thing. She probably had a bug or something.

"Nessie?" I called as I kicked off my shoes, my feet killing after having stood in the back of conference halls all day long.

Getting no response, I quickly ran up the stairs. I got changed out of my work clothes and then went into her bedroom expecting to find her in bed but instead she was sitting at her desk staring out the window it sat under.

"Hey Baby Girl, how was school?" I asked walking into her room. I couldn't help but notice her flinch at the word Baby. Still getting no response I walked over to her desk. "Honey what's wrong?" I asked her worried now. Renesmee never kept stuff from me. Often I wished she would keep some stuff to herself, I mean the girl told me when she had to pee. We would just be sitting in the living room chilling out when she was would announce 'need to pee'. I blame the rise of social networking. Teenagers felt the need to share every single thought.

Snapping out of my musings I realised she had finally replied to my question.

"I screwed up Dad." She whispered. Her desk chair was a swivel one so I turned her around so she could face me. I knelt on my knees in front of her, trying to meet her eye level. I was seriously worried right now.

"The Calc test?" I asked, wondering if that's why she was so upset. Ness often put too much pressure on herself in school. "Sweetheart there's always make up tests and tutors, don't worry." I told her but she shook her head. "Ness?"

"No it's bigger than that." She said looking ready to cry.

"Did something happen with Briona?" I asked. I didn't really like the girl, she was another one who had gotten a bit big for her boots in my opinion but her and Ness generally stayed out of trouble so I wasn't going to complain. She could be friends with worse.

"No." She said shaking her head.

"Mike?" I asked, not sure how to handle these problems. Maybe my sister was at home and could come over I thought reaching for my phone in my back pocket when she stopped me in my tracks.

"Dad I'm pregnant." She whispered before handing me a sheet of paper, with lab results on it.

"What?" I asked her. "Nessie please tell me this is a joke." I said.

"Dad look at it." She said.

"No!" I said shaking my head. "You're not pregnant." I told her "No way, not you Ness." I said.

"I'm so sorry." She said tears flowing from her eyes.

Wanting to believe this was a joke I looked down praying to God that this was just going to be an early April Fool's joke I looked down and saw what she said was true.

I knew she was having sex, I wasn't an idiot but I got my sister to talk to her about contraception. There was always her allowance plus a bit extra so she could buy the fucking pill but this was... a baby... my baby was having a baby. She fifteen for Christ sake, the same age I was when... the same age I was when I found out I was going to be a father.

"When did you get this?" I asked not able to bring myself to look at her. My eyes just kept flitting over the word 'PREGNANT'.

"Today." She whispered the tears dripping onto the legs of her jeans. "Just a few hours ago."

"Angela?" I asked just out of curiosity.

"No. You're right about Bella, she is great." She said pulling at her arms.

"Bella?" I asked and she nodded. "My Bella? You went to see my Bella?" I asked panicked, what kind of man would she think I was? My daughter, my fifteen year old daughter was pregnant. Bella probably wouldn't be my Bella for much longer. She probably thought I was a great parent right about now.

"I didn't know it was her when I did. I didn't want to go to Angela because I thought she would make me tell you." Renesmee said "But Dad she was great..." She began but I had stopped listening, not really wanting to hear right now.

"How did you get out of school?" I asked, I thought her doctor's appointment was next week.

"I told them I have to go get my iron levels checked." She said sounding ashamed. Well at least she had some regret for what she had done.

"Does Mike know?" I asked pinching the bridge of my nose. "Well does he?" I asked when she didn't reply.

"No, he's not answering his phone. I wanted you to know first though." She said before crying again.

"Right." I said standing up, not really sure what to do right now. "How could you...? After everything Renesmee how could you?" I asked the tears welling in my own eyes right now.

"I've only ever done it twice and... Agh! I hate myself okay? I hate myself because I have just ruined everything. I'm not going to be able to go to college; high school is practically over for me. I'll end up getting some crappy job and those aren't the worst things!" she yelled. "Do you think I'm happy about this Dad because I'm not, I'm freaking out and you yelling at me is not what I need right now!"

"If you say the worst thing is you getting fat, so help me God." I warned her, not wanting to listen to her selfishness right now. "And I'll yell all I want!" I added childish maybe but I was so fucking mad right now.

"I was going to say, I know I let you down, but at least I know how you think of Me." She said running out of her room. I turned and followed her out into the hall to find her pulling up the attic stairs behind her, slamming the hatch closed as she did. That was a sign for me that she needed to be left alone. When she was six she kept threatening to run away every time I got at her for not doing something or doing something wrong.

Terrified that she just might actually do it I renovated the attic and told her that the next time she felt like running away she could just go up there instead. She also used it when she had sleepovers and stuff but now I knew she just wanted to think. As agreed I wasn't allowed up there until she had least mused for an hour.

I know it seems weird but hey I've never had to go to the police telling them my child has run now away have I?

I walked down to the basement and began punching the bag Emmett had set up for me down here. I had my own miniature gym there so I could work out at night instead; it also meant I didn't have to get a babysitter for Renesmee.

That bastard Newton, I will kill him. I thought as I punched the bag hard. Sometimes I wished I had a picture of him to stick to this so I could really imagine it was him. Where was her year book...?

Just as I thought that I heard the door bell ringing. I sighed and walked upstairs. As I opened the door I saw Bella standing there.

"Hey" I said scratching the side of my neck.

"How are you?" she asked and I sighed.

"Pissed beyond belief." I told her and she nodded.

"I get that." She said. "She called me, told me she told you about the..." Bella began and I nodded not wanting to hear the word Baby right now if I was being completely honest.

"Thanks for helping her out today." I told her.

"I'm a doctor." Bella said with a shrug.

"It was more than that and you know it." I told her.

"She looked pretty freaked out when she arrived at the office." Bella explained.

"Do you want to come in?" I asked.

"Sure" She said as we walked into the house. I showed her into the kitchen and I leaned against the counter. "You look like you could use several shots of tequila." She stated.

"And a time machine back to when she was four and thought all boys had cooties." I said rubbing face with my hands.

"Do you want a hug?" Bella asked and I looked up. "You look like you could really use a hug right now." She said.

"Oh my God yes." I said and she walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me. I hugged her to me tight.

"It's going to be alright. You did a good job with her Edward she's really strong." Bella said running her hands through my hair.

"Obviously a good enough job, how could she do this..." I began when Bella stopped me.

"Hush now. You need to just take a minute and relax." Bella said cutting me off before bring her lips to meet mine. No matter how many times I kissed Bella it always felt incredible, her lips were so soft and I found myself always wanting more.

I moved my tongue across her lips and she opened her mouth to give me more access. I walked us over to the wall and pressed her body against the wall. Her hand stroked the back of my neck and I kissed her with as much passionately. We hadn't had sex yet but if she didn't break up with me it would have to be soon.

"Edward?" Bella asked slightly out of breath.

"Yeah?" I asked before moving my lips to her neck.

"Stop avoiding the problem." She said simply and I knew she was right. I pulled away and sighed.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"The lack of anything pressing against my thigh." She explained and my jaw dropped.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"Oh you and I both know that was hot but let's face it; you got more reaction when I kissed you outside my house the other night compared to now. Your heads not in it." She said before kissing me briefly on the lips. "Now where is the pregnant teenager? I need to go make sure she's alright." She said sneaking out of my arms.

"The tower." I explained rubbing my eyes again.

"Like in the Princess Diaries?" Bella asked curiously.

"Something like that." I said, unfortunately being a single father of a teenager I knew exactly what she was talking about. I took her hand and lead her upstairs. Still shocked at what she had said. Once I had her on the second floor I gave her a quick tour. "My room is down that hall, Renesmee's the opposite, office and piano room and there and this is the tower." I explained reaching up for the handle of the attic stairs before pulling it down.

"Dad go away." Renesmee's voice yelled sounding tearful. I instantly wanted to run up and take her in my arms and tell her Daddy was going to make everything okay, but I couldn't.

"I'll leave you to it. I'll order Pizza." I said gesturing to the ladder. I watched as Bella climbed the ladder before I shut it behind her.

I hate my life.

**Renesmee**

I hate my life, I hate my life, and I hate my life.

Working on a new mantra, like it? I think it's catchy.

I heard the hatch open and without even looking I yelled "Dad go away." I just couldn't face him.

I heard some mumbling before I heard the sound of the hatch being shut. "Some digs you've got here kiddo a room and a tower. In my day you were lucky if you got a curtain to hang around you in the living room while you got changed." I heard Bella joke. I turned and looked at her hoping my expression showed that I so wasn't in the mood for talking. "I get that it sucks Renesmee I do but if you're not going to talk to him at least talk to me so I can talk to him." She said "Ness he's just upset."

"Like I'm not? This is so unfair I didn't want to lose my virginity to Mike," I said and she sat down on the couch opposite me. "But he just kept telling 'Baby I love you' and 'Baby we're going to be together forever let me show you what forever will feel like' I knew they were lines he has fed the majority of the cheerleading squad but I thought for whatever reason that I was different. So I did it and it was horrible. Absolutely horrible." I said crying, unable to speak after that. I heard Bella get up of her couch and walk over to my chair, she squished in beside me and wrapped her arms around me.

"When I lost my virginity it wasn't so spectacular either." She began telling me. "I was eighteen and living with my Mom in Arizona. I met this guy named Tyler and he made my inside feel and weird and not in the get to a bathroom quick weird."

I laughed at that, but Mike makes me feel like that too.

"He used to kiss me right on the lips in front of everybody and I thought that just meant he really loved me and didn't want to share me. And in a way I was right, so when he asked me to be girlfriend I jumped at the chance. But I was always really self conscious so I slept with him to make sure he would stay with me. Bobby Bradshaw's beginning of Senior Year blowout; we had sex on a squeaky couch in the basement. I woke up alone, with a blanket over me, really sore and hung-over. When I managed to stumble upstairs I found Tyler making out with a friend of mine. We broke up and I went home. He moved away and went to school in Florida and I well I moved to Harvard to do pre-med." Bella said but I could tell I wasn't getting the full story there. But I wasn't going to ask her, she didn't have to share all this with me but she was trying to help me.

"Can we go kick Tyler?" I asked sitting up.

"Nah, but I know how your feeling. There's is nothing scarier getting pregnant at the wrong time. I got pregnant while doing my residency in Seattle. And I was just terrified and let's face it the guy I was with was a complete moron. I tried to make it work but he wasn't ready to be a Dad either, he was more focused on his career." She said. "And I was twenty four at that stage so what you're going through is probably ten times worse, at least I was close to having a career. I only had to balance work, a job and a baby for a little while." She explained.

"You have a kid?" I asked looking at her. Dad had never mentioned that Bella had a kid.

"I do. His names Dylan he's six. I love him to pieces. My Dad's watching him for me now." Bella explained.

"Dad didn't mention you have a son." I said wondering why he didn't tell me.

"It's not something I tell people lightly. I'm not ashamed of Dylan God no, never. But I only told your Dad the other night and I asked him not to tell everybody straight away, you know. You'll get it when this little one is born. If you decide to keep it that is, not that you shouldn't keep it..." Bella said trailing off.

"I'm keeping it." I whispered and she nodded.

"Yeah?" she asked running her hand through my hair soothingly. I clung to this woman I barely knew like a toddler this to its mom and she didn't seem to care.

"Yeah. I was a teen pregnancy case and I know things haven't turned out the greatest but I don't know how my life would've turned out if Dad hadn't made her keep me." I said "He'd probably be all whole lot happier..." I began when Bella stopped me.

"Hey you, I know for a fact your Dad wouldn't be the man he is unless he had had you Hon. You know what he talked about the most on our first date, you. I know I didn't shut up about Dylan when I told him but I just thought 'this guy adores his kid'. The way he spoke about you I just knew he was a keeper." Bella said before standing up. "Speaking of which I better go and make sure Gramps isn't going crazy down there. Think about what I said if you want but don't doubt that he loves you. He wouldn't be him, if he didn't."

"Thanks Bella, Dylan's lucky." I said standing up and hugging her.

"Why's that?" she asked curiously.

"He's got a great Mom."

**Edward**

I sat in the kitchen waiting for either of them to appear, I had called for a pizza and it was coming in a few minutes. I hope one of them would appear before that happened I didn't want to interrupt whatever was going on up there.

What father wouldn't love that his daughter was bonding with his new girlfriend, well who he thought was his girlfriend?

I just wished they were bonding over shoes or nail polish and braiding each other's hair, but no. Back pains and swollen ankles were the topic of discussion I suppose. I heard the hatch open and I pretended like I wasn't just sitting there standing up and moving around the kitchen.

"Don't even try that with me." Bella said coming into the kitchen and sitting on one of the stools.

"Fine you caught me, I'm sort of freaking out here." I told her.

"As much as you freaked out when you found out about her?" Bella asked curiously.

"There on par with each other." I muttered leaning against the counter top again.

I locked eyes with Bella and she stared at me intently before my resolve broke and I buried my face into my hands. "God Damnit!" I yelled and slammed my fists on the counter. "Fuck it!" I yelled even louder.

Bella just sat in her seat and watched me. I noticed her looking at the clock and realised it was around six thirty. "Do you need to get Dylan?" I asked realising it was getting late for a six year old. Bella's son usually stayed with her Dad during the day.

"Um no, I called Dad earlier and told him I'm going to be a bit late." She explained.

"Bella, I'm sorry about that." I said referring to my outburst but she just shook her head.

"That was nothing Edward; I'm waiting until she tells this Mike for you to really blow up." She explained with a shrug.

"You are?" I asked curiously wanting to know.

"When I got pregnant I told my parents first, they were pretty pissed but once they found out the father wasn't going to be involved well my Dad hit the roof. Mike's just a kid, he's going to be very nervous, and he might freak out first. And that's going to freak you out." She explained. She then walked over and wrapped her arms around my waist. "She's scared, but she's keeping it."

"Thanks for talking to her Bella." I murmured into the top of her head.

"It was my pleasure Edward." She said squeezing me close to her.

"You do really need to get going huh?" I asked again, knowing she wanted to get home to her own baby. Dylan was Bella's main priority and she was putting off spend time with him to help out my daughter. It really didn't seem fair.

"I'm sorry, it's just I need to put him to bed" She explained and I nodded "I'll call you once I have him in bed. Okay?" she said. I nodded before bringing my lips to hers. "And tell me if something happens okay?" she asked.

"I will bye Bella." I said as she walked towards the door.

"Bye Edward." She said before disappearing out of the door, hopefully not out of my life.

Once she was gone the pizza guy pulled up and I quickly paid him. Grabbing a beer for me and a soda for Ness I quickly made my way up the stairs. I skilfully managed to open the hatch with one hand and not drop anything before walking up the stairs. She was lying down on the couch looking up at the roof her hand over resting on her stomach where her baby, my grandbaby laid.

"Hungry?" I asked unsure of what else to say. She looked over at me shocked to see me standing there.

"Not really, but Bella says I need to eat properly or she'll make me take a course on healthy eating." She murmured sitting up.

"Well what you're getting here isn't necessarily healthy but I could just give her the breakdown on pizza and claim that it's healthy." I said walking over to the couch and putting the box on the table.

"How so?" she asked as she slammed off the top of my beer and her juice off the side of the table. She seemed too skilled at that but I suppose drinking wouldn't be so bad compared to this.

"The base is like a bread, carbohydrates, tomato sauce and the other vegetables you put on top are your vegetables, there's some pineapple here, so that's fruit. Cheese is full of calcium and what is a pizza with some sort of meat on it?" I said.

"Vegetarian?" she asked taking a slice.

"Hey that's a cuss word." I joked and she chuckled.

"Let's not forget your veggie stage Dad." She said patting my shoulder.

"I was seventeen you didn't even know what a vegetable was." I said taking a bite out of my pizza.

"Oh yeah then why do I still have memories of you getting up in the middle of the night muttering 'Damn Asparagus, me want burger' before falling asleep on the floor."

"I may have been drunk Honey and trying to hide it from your Grandparents." I said laughing at it too "And the only reason you remember that is because Uncle Emmett wanted you to forget when he dropped you, so he always tells you that story." I added and she laughed.

"So are we just going to avoid the topic then?" she asked looking down at her hands.

I took a swig out my beer but lowered it as she asked her question "We can talk about it if you want..."

"I'm keeping it." She said butting in.

"Um okay..." I answered, nodding my head. Of course she was going to keep it, she was a Cullen and we're stubborn feckers. "What are your plans for school?" I asked.

"I'll be able to finish out this year and the baby is due sometime in the middle of summer meaning I can go back to school and get a job pretty quickly." She explained looking down at her hands.

"And what about Newton, you know after he recovers from being castrated?"

"Well I'm going to tell him, if he wants to be there he can."

"Nessie not that I'm blaming anybody but it's just a much his fault as it is yours too." I said not sure how to say this "Look I know he's going to be scared, I was terrified but I did it, he could do it if he really tried."

"You think so?" she asked looking up at me the same way she used to when she was a little girl, the only thing that had changed since then was I couldn't pick her up and tell her everything is going to be okay. I probably could but I didn't want to hurt the baby.

"I do Honey and while I'm not 100% okay with this I'll deal. My parents dealed for me and you I can deal with you and baby no name." I said. She nodded before crawling over on the couch until she was in my lap.

"I am so sorry." She said before her body began to shake crying. Not knowing what else I could do I held her.

We sat there in silence, I may not be in love with the entire situation but I would help her every step of the way, just as my parent had when I found out she was coming, because that what good Dad's do.

Or so I'm told.

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **There's No Such Thing as a Hot Grandpa

**Summary: **Grandpa, an old man who is two generations older than you and turns up to family events smelling of tobacco and scotch. Doesn't really describe Edward does it? It will now. Follow Edward and his fifteen year old make their way through life as patterns of family history begin to repeat themselves.

**Rated: **M because well we're going to be talking about making babies here!

**Pairings: **EXB and RX? Everything will be clearer in the end.

**Disclaimer: **All recognisable characters are those created by Stephanie Meyer, but Dylan is all mine people!

**Bella**

After I left Edward's house I drove over to my father's house. I knew I was late getting there and I had missed my little man all day.

In my final year of medical school I found out that I was pregnant for the second time, not the best news to get if we're being honest but the guy I was with at the time Garrett was such a nice guy I thought I would be okay.

It turns out Garrett wasn't such a nice guy. When I had gotten pregnant he had stepped up and proposed, but I think that was because all our friends were telling him it was the right thing to do. For the nine months I felt Garrett was very dethatched. He didn't seem very interested in the baby, I just presumed it was that age all assumption that men didn't become fathers until they held their babies. Or maybe Garrett was just nervous about becoming a father.

But six weeks after Dylan was born I knew he wasn't just nervous, he never picked Dylan up unless other people were around and he never listened to me when I talked about the baby. He didn't do anything to bond with the baby like I had expected him to do.

After another couple of months Garrett told me that he didn't want to be a father and that he wanted nothing to do with my little boy. It broke my heart. I adored my little boy, the minute he was born he became the centre of everything and the fact that Garrett didn't feel the same way was baffling to me. How could someone not love him?

I had always wondered had my past experience made me ready to be a mother when I got pregnant with Dylan. But seriously looking down at that little defenceless Baby Boy with his big brown eyes and pudgy cheeks how could you not just want to sit there are cuddle him forever and make sure nothing bad happened to him.

I quickly pulled myself together go and quickly broke off the engagement with Garrett and got the papers together to make sure Dylan was all mine. Garrett quickly signed off and has nothing to do with Dylan. Every so often though, usually when he got a new girlfriend for something he would make an appearance and beg me to reconsider, I wasn't going to do that to my son though. He needed a father, not someone who was just going to use him as a means to an end.

Pulling up outside my Dad's house I took a deep breath. Helping Renesmee today had brought a lot up today for me.

My first pregnancy was not something I liked to dwell on, at all.

When I was fifteen I got pregnant at the party, the night I lost my virginity. The whole pregnancy I knew my Mom was pissed that I had gotten pregnant but I never thought she would be capable of what she did.

While I was asleep after giving birth to my little girl my Mom forged my signature and gave my baby up for adoption. I couldn't believe that my mother would do that for me, I tried so hard to get her back but my Baby was lost in the system somewhere. Because I was still a kid I didn't have the money to hire a lawyer to try and get her back.

I moved back to my Dad's where he lobbied on my behalf to get my daughter back but my Mom had friends in the system who hid my baby, and made it look like my Dad was only doing this to get back at my Mom.

By the time I was old enough to make a proper stab at it everyone who I spoke to said that the child would be settled with her adoptive parents by now and that going to find her would only mess her up. So for the sake of my child I decided to put off the search until she was eighteen.

It was scary to think she was Renesmee age now, but it the same thought I was happy because in three more years her record would be open and I would be able to find her. Deciding it was best not to dwell on the past I quickly went inside to get my son.

Following my break up with Garrett, I had some decisions to make. My friend Angela had decided to set up a private practise here in Forks, so after I finished my residency I moved here and began working there. It was great because it meant I was close to my Dad.

Ever since my father had retired from the police force he had self appointed himself as Dylan's baby sitter. It was great because my Dad was a great male role model for Dylan to have in his life right now. Plus my Dad adored Dylan. After everything that happened with my Mom my Dad and I grew really close. He was always my number one and confidant who I could trust.

When I had given birth to my daughter he couldn't get the time off work to come to the hospital to see me and by the time he got there my Mom had already carried out her plan.

Shaking it off I walked into the house. All the bad thoughts I had been thinking about my past quickly disappeared when I walked in the door.

"Mommy!" Dylan said running into my legs and hugging them tightly. I picked my baby boy up, because I needed a cuddle. He wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled my neck. "Grandpa wants to make fish!" He whispered with a disgusted face causing me to laugh.

"We'll get pizza on the way home." I whispered "How was school?" I asked him kissing his cheek.

"Boring." He said sighing. "I missed you."

"Aw. I missed you too Baby. Dad?" I called. He walked out of the kitchen. "Thanks for keeping him so late." I said and Dad nodded.

"No problem we had some fun, right Bud?" he asked and Dylan nodded. "How's Renesmee?" he asked curiously.

"Shaken up." I said hugging Dylan to me.

"As anybody would be." He said. "And himself..."

"You can remember Renesmee but not Edward?" I asked laughing at my Dad's stubbornness. He never did like anyone I dated. I think he would like Edward though. He's pretty great.

"Are you laughing at my inability to remember names...? I never thought a doctor would laugh at mental illness." He said with mock seriousness.

"The only thing you suffer from is GOS." I laughed.

"What's GOS?" Dylan asked curiously.

"Getting Old Syndrome. Grandpa's been suffering from it for a long time." I said picking up Dylan's bag.

"What about you Kiddo?" Dad asked me. He knew that today was probably going to bring up all my bad memories.

"I've been better." I told him "But I'll be fine." I added.

"Okay, but if that changes..." He began; my Dad was always super protective of me.

"You'll be the first to know." I told him. "So we'll see you tomorrow Dad?" I asked and Dylan smiled at his Grandpa.

"I forgot to tell you didn't I?" Dad asked sighing.

"What?" I asked curiously,

"I'm not here tomorrow." He said rubbing the back of his neck "I thought I told you..."

"Dad maybe you are experiencing memory loss." I teased; he was always a feather head. "It's fine. I'll pick him up. Don't worry Dad, I'll see you Wednesday?" I asked.

"Yeah sure." He said before I walked out to the car. I called the pizza place on the way and picked up a giant meat eaters pizza for me and Dylan.

"So why was I at Grandpa's so late?" Dylan asked me from the back seat.

"Because I had to go talk to a friend of mine." I told him not getting into too much detail, sometimes the less you told little kids the better.

"Are you dating Edward?" he asked flat out shocking me. I don't know why though, Dylan's always been very upfront about things.

"You need to stop listening to my phone calls." I warned looking back but he had that expression on his face that told me he wanted an answer. I decided to be as honest as could. "Um we've gone a couple of dates why?"

"Is he your boyfriend?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. Again why do you want to know?" I asked curiously.

"Cause I do. Why aren't you sure? Missy Styles in my class said that when you kiss someone it means your boyfriend and girlfriend and I saw you kissed Edward." he asked sounding confused.

"Because men are complicated. And when did you see me kissing him?" I asked but he didn't answer. The little monkey must have been peeping out the window when I came home last night. "Plus with grownups these things can be complicated." I added,

"Oh okay." He answered and then my phone rang. My purse was in the back seat and I didn't have my blue tooth set with me.

"Can you answer that first me Babes?" I asked focusing on the road. It was raining quite heavy as always in Forks so I wanted to take care while driving. Plus I had seen too many road accidents caused by people talking on the phone while driving.

"Dr. Swan's phone?" Dylan said. I have him trained so well. He had two phrases he was supposed to say when he answered my phone. "She's driving who is calling?" he asked saying the second phrase into the phone.

"Dylan who is it?" I asked him hoping it wasn't someone needing me to make a house call I was too tired right now.

"Are you her boyfriend?" he asked into the phone ignoring my question.

Realisation shot through me about who he was talking to.

"Dylan!" I gasped glancing back at him. I can't believe he was saying this stuff to Edward.

"Well she says men are complicated." Dylan said and I literally felt like banging my head off the steering wheel.

"Dylan give me the phone." I said trying to get the phone off the child by reaching back, careful driving be damned.

"Grandpa says you're not to be on the phone while driving Mommy." Dylan said matter of factly "Are men complicated?" he asked into the phone.

"Edward says women are even more complicated than men Mommy." Dylan said rather proud of himself for being a member of the apparent superior gender. I sighed and pulled over to the side of the road, thankfully the rain had eased off.

"Look Dylan I am pulled over. Can you please give me the phone?" I asked holding out my hand for the phone.

"Bye Edward." He said before handing it to me.

"He's too cute." Edward laughed as I opened the door of the car.

"He's something." I muttered glaring back at my son, who gave me a big bright smile which was missing a couple of teeth but still adorable.

"So am I your boyfriend?" he asked as I pulled up my coat hood.

"I don't know. Do you want to be?" I asked getting out of the car and leaning against it. Immature I know but I didn't want to come off as too eager.

"I think it should be me asking you that question, I'm the one going to be a grandpa." He said sighing.

"A hot one though." I countered argued and he chuckled.

"There's no such thing as a hot grandpa." Edward said with a snort.

"Well I think come the birth of baby no name you'll be proven wrong." I said smirking.

"So I'm your boyfriend?" he asked.

"Only if I'm your girlfriend." I said.

"Deal." He said.

"So I take it you didn't call to get the third degree from a sixth year old. What's up?" I asked.

"I just calling cause I'm heading to bed, emotionally and physically draining this stuff, and you said you were going to call and I didn't want you think I didn't appreciate what you did today." He said.

"Edward it was my pleasure she's a great kid and I would've hated it had she been alone or felt like she was going to be ratted out in this sort of situation." I explained.

"In anyway, thank you. Do you want to meet up for lunch tomorrow?" he asked.

"No can do, I just remembered Dylan has a day off tomorrow and my Dad, my usual babysitter, cancelled so I'll be at home being Mommy all day." I sighed.

"Hey I'm off work tomorrow. If you don't want to take a vacation day I can take Dylan for you." He said.

"On your day off? Edward I can't ask that..." I began when he stopped me.

"I offered you didn't ask. You should drop him off on your way to work." He said.

"You're too sweet." I said "But it's the first time he'll be meeting you so I don't know." I said.

"He's going to have to meet me eventually Bella." He said. "And despite the crap-tastic result that we found out today I am actually pretty good with kids." Edward stated.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"I wouldn't ask if I wasn't Bella."

"I really appreciate this." I told him.

"So is that a yes?"

"Yeah." I answered a small smile spreading on my lips. I really was happy that he wanted to spend time with Dylan most guys weren't too wild I had kid, never mind wanting to spend time with him.

It was really important to me that if I was with someone seriously that they had to make an effort with Dylan. And yes it was early days with Edward but I have a feeling that this wasn't a casual thing. Edward didn't strike me as the kind of guy who got into relationships easily.

"Right I'll see you tomorrow and we'll meet up you for lunch." He added "Night Bella."

"Night Edward." I said hanging up the phone. I opened the car door and got back in. "So do you want ice cream with your pizza?" I asked Dylan.

"You're not mad?" he asked me looking shocked.

"You just got Mommy a boyfriend and yourself a babysitter for tomorrow. I think you've accomplished enough to get ice cream." I said reaching back and ruffling his hair.

**Edward**

"He shoots. He scores." I said to myself as I hung up the phone with Bella.

"Who are you talking to?" Nessie asked poking her head into my room.

"I have a girlfriend, I have a girlfriend." I said very childishly but it felt good to say.

"No way." She said looking shocked.

"Too quote Briona 'way'." I said putting on the annoying voice Nessie's friend has.

"Very funny. I'm off to bed." She said stretching a bit. She looked really tired, probably drained after everything today.

"Did you get through to Mike?" I asked her curiously.

"His cousin picked up his phone; they'll be back tomorrow so I'll tell him at school." She shrugged.

"Okay." I said nodding my head. "Night." I said

"Night Dad." She answered before her bedroom door clicked shut.

Today had been way too long.

The next morning after a long needed sleep I pulled myself up for another day and got up to get ready for Dylan coming over. I was actually excited to meet him. From what Bella told me he was a riot, always bursting out with random thoughts.

Kids were great at the age, you know when there not off having sex and getting pregnant.

"Renesmee?" I called upstairs. Mike's car was pulled up out front. "Mike's outside Kiddo." I told her.

He honked that stupid horn from the drive and I growled. The little asshole that had impregnated my little girl sat out there. He didn't even bother to knock of the door. It probably was better that he stayed his car though.

It took all I had not to go out there and kill him. I would probably have to bury him in the back yard if he came to the door.

"I'm coming I'm coming." She said as she ran down the stairs, heading for the door.

"You have to eat breakfast Ness." I told her.

"I'm fine Dad." She answered.

"Ness for the baby." I reminded her.

"He's waiting." She shrugged before grabbing a banana and running out the door.

I sighed and went into my home office to check my email when I heard a knock on the door.

I went downstairs and saw Bella holding a sleepy looking little boy and a tray with two cups of coffee. She had a bag pack on her back with what I understood was Dylan's toys for the day.

"Morning." She said coming in the door.

"Morning." I said stepping back.

"Dylan, are you going to say hi to Edward?" she asked prompting him up a bit.

"Laters." He mumbled before nuzzling her neck.

"Usually my Dad comes and waits until eight thirty to get him up, he'll wake up in a half an hour or so." Bella shrugged handing me a coffee cup.

"Hand him over." I said holding out my arms. Dylan happily sat into them and rested on his new pillow. Kids were great like that; they didn't care where they were they would just sleep no matter what. I sometimes wish I had that ability.

"Thank you so much." She said smiling at me as she shrugged off the bagpack and put it on the floor.

"Anytime Baby." I said leaning in and kissing her quickly. I loved the fact that I got to do this now without having to over think it.

"Right I better get going." She said as we pulled away. "Are you going to be good Dylan?" she asked ruffling his hair but he was having none of it.

"Mommy it's sleepy time." He groaned and I chuckled.

"I'll put him down on the couch and then I'll give him breakfast in a little while." I reassured her.

"Thanks Babe." And I had to hide my smile at the endearment, I was really loving being in this relationship. "No goodbyes for Mommy huh?" she asked Dylan

"Ask me later." He said lifting up his hand as a half wave.

"I'll take it. Seeya at around one for lunch?" she asked me before kissing Dylan's cheek, then mine.

"Sure." I said before she left. I shut the door after her and placed Dylan down on the couch. I pulled a blanket over him before grabbing my laptop and sitting in the kitchen with it. About half an hour later I heard some rustlings and I knew Dylan was now awake.

"Hey Buddy." I said going into the living room.

"Where's my Mommy?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"Your Mommy is at work. I'm Edward, remember we talked yesterday?" I asked him and he nodded.

"You're Mommy's new boyfriend." He said and I nodded.

"Yup." I answered "Do you want some breakfast?" I asked not wanting to get into that too much.

"Sure, do you have coco puffs?" he asked.

"They're only the best cereal ever." I said as he followed me.

"Finally a grownup that gets me." He said following me into the kitchen. I lifted him onto a stool at the breakfast counter. "So you have a daughter?"

"Yup, Renesmee."

"That's a cool name." He said. "I like your house." He said looking around him.

"Thank you. So what grade are you in?"

"First grade. It's so cool my teachers let us bring in our toys on Fridays." He explained.

"That is pretty cool. Why is there no school today?" I asked.

"The teachers are all going to have a race." He explained.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"They're going on a teacher course day and when I asked Brian Newton in my class he says that that means they're all going for a race." He explained.

"Does Brian have a brother Mike?" I asked.

"Yeah and he's such a pain. I only talk to Brian because Mommy says even though you don't like a person you can't be rude cause then nobody will like you." He explained.

"I don't like Mike." I said "He's my daughter's boyfriend."

"Ew. First he's stupid, and then he smells bad, now he kisses girls. Uh huh. That's just not right." He said shaking his head as I gave him the coco puffs. "I don't get how older people kiss. Do you know how contagious cooties are Edward?" he asked me, I more confused about how six year old knew the word contagious but he looked rather serious with his question.

"How contagious?" I asked his curiously.

"I asked Mommy and she says cooties spread by holding hands and that if I ever kiss a girl I have to go tell her so she can give me a cootie booster shot otherwise my arms will fall off." He explained.

"Really? Well I kissed your Mommy do I have cooties?" I asked mock horror across my face.

"No my Mommy is a doctor she doesn't get cooties." He explained. "Speaking of which..." He said reaching into your pockets. He took out a piece of paper. "What... are ... your... in-ten-ti-ons with my daughter... l mean Mommy?" he asked reading off the paper.

"What?" I asked baffled, someone had to be prompting him. No way could a six year old come up with a literal 'what are intentions?' card.

"I don't know the Chief wrote it and told me to ask you when I saw you." He explained "I was going to ask it last night on the phone but Mommy took the phone back." He explained.

"The Chief?" I asked curious.

"Grandpa." He explained and I remember Bella's father used to be the Chief of Police here in Forks, hence why Bella moved back here when she wanted to be close to her Father. "Answer the question." Dylan said pointing to the piss of paper.

"Do you even know what answer you're looking for?" I asked.

"A good one." He explained.

"Did the Chief tell you that too?" I asked.

"Yup."

"Well I like your Mommy and I asked her to be my girlfriend and she said yes. I want to spend time getting to know her and then we'll see how it goes from there." I said. "Do you want me to write it down?" I asked him as he looked a little confused.

"Please?" He asked pushing the paper towards me. I grabbed the pen and wrote it quickly.

"Do you often do jobs for the Chief?" I asked him curiously.

"Nope he just said he needed his best officer to do it." He said looking proud of himself "That's me encase you're wondering."

"That explains a lot." I said. "I think you did a good job."

"Thanks."

"Do you want to watch t.v or colour?" I asked.

"Colour. I brought my own ones." He said going to his bag and bring them up to the table along with a colouring book and blank pages which were all stored in a plastic case.

"Does your Mommy tidy your toys?" I asked knowing the handiwork of a mother when I saw it. Renesmee's toys were always thrown into a bag whenever she went anywhere. I think one time she went off with broken crayons and a Barbie with no head when she went to my sister's house.

"All the time. This is the colouring pouch all the colouring stuff has to be in the colouring pouch or something terrible happens. Me and the Chief are trying to figure out what the something terrible is." He said.

"My Mommy is like that too." I said.

"Crazy?" He asked.

"Exactly." I nodded. I got to work on my laptop while he got colouring away. He was quiet very much like Bella and when he was concentrated the tip of his tongue hung out the side of his mouth.

"What colour hair does Renesmee have?" he asked.

"Brownish red, like mine I suppose." I said shrugging.

"Okay... what colour are her eyes?"

"Green." I said "What are you drawing?"

"I heard Mommy said that she's shaked up over something, which means she's sad so I'm drawing her, a picture of herself." He said smiling at me.

"That's really sweet Dylan." I said looking at the picture. His colouring was really good for a six year old.

"She's likes pink right?"

"No she's a weird girl she likes yellow." I said.

"I'll give her a yellow dress then." He said grabbing his yellow crayon. When he was done he showed me the picture.

"That's great Buddy." I said. "Oh look it's time for lunch with your Mommy." I said.

"Okies." He said packing his stuff up. Before we walked out to my car.

"Do you need a seat?" I asked him.

"Nope Grandpa measured me and said I didn't need one." He said proud of himself and his height.

"Okay then." I said as he hoped into the front seat. I drove to the practice and walked in with Dylan.

What I saw when I got there was definitely not what I was expecting.

**Renesmee**

"Hey." I said getting into Mike's car.

"Hey Baby." He said leaning in and kissing me, his tongue plunged directly into my mouth and his hand moved to my breast. They were tender and he was hurting me.

"Mike!" I said hitting his hand. He looked at me perplexed "My Dad is looking out the window; I don't want to be grounded and not allowed see you." I said covering quickly.

"See that's why I love you your so smart." He said smiling at me dopily before pulling away. My stomach was a nervous wreck as we drove to the school and when we got there it only worsened.

"Hey Ness. How did the doctor's go?" Briona asked.

"You sick Baby?" Mike asked wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Nah. Just getting my iron levels checked." I said but the cramp in my stomach was getting bigger.

"Oh right." He said.

"It went fine." I said and he nodded, the bell rang so we all headed to class. I sat in the only empty seat in the room next to Jacob.

"Hey." I said sitting down beside him.

"Hey Renesmee." He said looking at his book.

"I'm sorry about my friends and how they act to you sometimes. They're jerks."

"Then why are you friends with them?" he asked.

"I'm beginning to ask myself the same question." I said when the sharp pain in my stomach got bigger. "Ouch." I said gripping my stomach.

"You okay?" Jacob asked.

"Fine." I said and then class began.

Class was long and boring and I kept getting these horrible pains in my stomach the whole time. But I knew I had to talk to Mike today, otherwise I would lose my nerve.

Once the bell rang I ran to the bathroom and threw up. I quickly fixed my make up before heading towards the cafeteria where I met Mike coming to find me. He linked hands with me and kissed me. I kept my mouth closed and pulled away quickly.

"Hey can we talk?" I asked Mike as we walked to the cafeteria for lunch.

"Sure what about?" he asked.

"It's sorta big." I said holding back a bit from the crowd.

"Go on." He said.

"I'm pregnant." I whispered.

He was silent for a moment his step faltering, maybe he's processing.

"You dirty little slut." He spat. "You cheated on me and got knocked up and now you're trying to blame me. Fat chance."

"I didn't cheat on you Mike." I said shocked.

"No then why did Kevin say he saw you cosying up to Black." He said.

"Mike come on, I didn't cheat on..." and then the sharp pain came back "Oh." I said I crippled over in pain.

"Don't play the poor defenceless girl you and me and finished you slut." He said before walking away. I grouched against the lockers.

"Somebody help." I cried through my pain as I gripped my right side.

"Renesmee?" Jacob's voice called.

"Jacob... please you need to get me to Dr. Swan's." I said.

"Sure." He said lifting me up. We walked by the office and Mrs. Cope seeing my complexion signed us out.

"Run Dear." She said to Jacob who took off like a bat to Bella's office.

When we arrived Bella was standing with a patient.

"Bells, there's something wrong with her I found her bent over in pain in the floor." Jacob said panicking.

"Oh God." Bella said. "Ness where does it hurt?" she asked.

"Here." I said holding my side tears rolling down my face.

"Oh shit, it's probably an appendicitis." I heard Bella said to Angela.

"I going to be sick." I said before I blew my chunks everywhere. Luckily their floor is tiled, unfortunately Jacob's shirt wasn't.

"Definitely an appendicitis." Bella said observing the puke. "Someone call an ambulance."

I looked at Bella worried for my baby.

"It will be fine Honey." Bella said as Jacob laid me down on the couch in her waiting room.

"What is going on here?" I heard Dad's voice ask.

This day was getting crummier and crummier.

**Bella**

"Definitely an appendicitis." I said looking down at the green puke which now covered the floor. "Someone call an ambulance."

Nessie looked at me her eyes filled with fear "It will be fine Honey." I said hoping it sounded convincing really I didn't know. Jacob Black who I hadn't seen in about a year scared the crap out of me when he came running in holding her.

I placed a cool cloth on her head and felt her side where she indicated pain. Her face contorted as I did. Okay that was not good.

"What is going on here?" Edward's voice suddenly boomed in the small waiting room. I froze and turned around.

"Jake get back to school, we've got her." I said and he nodded. "Although on second thought take the rest of the day off and watch Dylan for me. And change your shirt." I said.

"Yeah sure. Come on D-Man." Jake said taking Dylan off of Edward and going.

"Bella what's happening?" Edward asked looking panicked.

"She has what I think is an appendicitis." I said when the ambulance pulled up.

"How will that affect the baby?" Edward asked as I headed out for the ambulance. When I didn't answer him he grabbed my arm "How will it affect the baby?" he asked me.

"1 in every 1000 pregnancy the mother and child both die. 3 in every 100 the infant dies. 6 in every 100 the mother dies." I said taking in a sharp breathe. "Now let me go so she doesn't end up another statistic." I said and he let go.

"You save her first and then the baby. She's fifteen she has all the time in the world to be a Mom." He said sternly and I knew he meant it.

"Okay." I said before getting into the ambulance. "Call ahead fifteen year old, second month of her first trimester pregnant. Is anaemic and has insufficient iron levels." I said to the ambulance driver. "She has server abdominal pain in her right side and vomited well what's on my shoe let's try and save them both I need an ER prep and ready on arrival." I said to the EMT's who nodded. Edward was holding her hand telling her everything was going to be okay.

I only hoped he was right.

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **There's No Such Thing as a Hot Grandpa

**Summary: **Grandpa, an old man who is two generations older than you and turns up to family events smelling of tobacco and scotch. Doesn't really describe Edward does it? It will now. Follow Edward and his fifteen year old make their way through life as patterns of family history begin to repeat themselves.

**Rated: **M because well we're going to be talking about making babies here!

**Pairings: **EXB and RX? Everything will be clearer in the end.

**Disclaimer: **All recognisable characters are those created by Stephanie Meyer, but Dylan is all mine people!

**Edward**

"That freakin OR better be open." Bella yelled as she pushed the bed out of the ambulance and through the hospital door.

"Daddy" Renesmee whined and I clung to her hand. Sweat pumped from her body and she looked terribly pale.

"Edward?" A voice asked and I turned and saw my father there.

Well isn't this just fucking marvellous.

"Dad?" I asked pretending to be shocked. He was only the Chief of Surgery after all.

"Fuck." Bella whispered while handing a chart to a doctor. "Where's that ER?" she yelled again and they began pushing the cart down the hall.

"Edward what is going on?" My father asked me as I clung to Nessie's hand.

"Daddy, please make it stop." Nessie whined while Bella listened off the symptoms to the other doctors who would be helping her surgery.

"Edward, answer me." My Father said and I felt dizzy.

Too many people were yelling at me. I felt myself shutting down at bit. Bella looked over and saw me struggling.

"Everybody shut the hell up." She said sharply and the noise that surrounded me stopped. "Chief Cullen I get this is your granddaughter but I'm going to need you to be patient. Ness Sweetheart we're almost there okay? Edward breathe. Is he asthmatic?" she asked my Dad pointing to me and he nodded

"Yeah since he was little." Dad said and I felt my breathing becoming laboured.

"He's having an attack but I need to get her into surgery this very minute or we could lose her now please go take care of your son." Bella said to my father who nodded.

"Daddy, I'm so sorry." Nessie said and I shook my head as I clutched my chest.

"I... love... you Baby Girl, you got that?" I asked and she nodded before Bella squeezed my hand and pushed her down the hall.

"Edward come on." Dad said bringing me into a room and treating me for my stupid attack.

After I had calmed down a bit he went and got me a sandwich from the cafeteria.

"I haven't called your mother... yet." He said as he placed the stetescope on my back making sure my airways were clear before I ate.

"Dad look..." I said and he shook his head.

"She's pregnant?" he asked and I nodded. "I know it's going to sound horrible Edward but you get it now don't you?" he asked and I sighed.

"Yeah I do." I said rubbing my forehead.

"Luckily she's got you to help her with this, someone who has literally been there done that. Plus Dr. Swan doesn't seem to mind helping." He added with a smirk and I failed to hide my smile.

"She's my girlfriend." I told him and he smirked wider.

"Since when?" he asked me as he loaded up my inhaler.

"The other day." I said before taking a puff of my inhaler.

"Did she know about Nessie's pregnancy before that happened?" he asked.

"Bella's the one who did Ness's pregnancy test. She didn't want Dr. Weber telling on her so she went to the other doctor claiming it had something to do with her iron levels." I explained.

"She came up with a better excuse than you did. Dad the reason I ditched school today to go to the doctors with my girlfriend is because I think I syphilis." My Dad said quoting me from fifteen years ago.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up."

"And to think at the time I would've preferred you have syphilis." He said shaking his head as I ate my sandwich.

"And least it wasn't as bad as the time Emmett told me he couldn't go to school because he had menstrual cramps." Dad said and we both laughed.

"And you made him tell coach that was the reason he couldn't go to practise." I said shaking my head. It was then Bella came into the room. I had to push the thought of how sexy she looked in the scrubs so that I could focus on my daughter.

"How is she?" I asked standing up.

"She's good. I got that little bugger of an organ out in the nick of time. If I had it my way at birth the appendices would be removed." She ranted and I nodded but the question still hung in the air. "I sustained the blood flow to the uterus and the baby should be okay." She said smiling at me and I nodded.

"Dad could you give us a minute?" I asked and he quickly left the room. It was then Bella crumbled. Her hand over her mouth she looked away from me as the tears stained her cheeks. I wrapped my arms around her and buried my face in her hair.

After a moment of crying she pulled away.

"Okay that's my moment over. I'm really sorry about that." She said "God I'm so embarrassed." She muttered shaking her head. "It's your daughter and I'm the one breaking down." She said shaking her head.

"Everybody needs their moment right?" I asked and she nodded. "Plus it's nice to see someone I'm with actually care about her you know?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said. "Thanks for letting me cry." She said rubbing her eyes.

"Thanks for saving my daughter and my... grandchild." I said not really comfortable with the term just yet, but I was relieved the little thing would be okay. The baby didn't ask to be conceived, I couldn't blame it for all this mess.

"It's my job." She shrugged.

"I know but it makes you that bit more amazing to me." I told her and she smiled.

"She's in recovery now? You wanna go see her?" she asked and I nodded linking hands with her as we walked down to recovery. Bella got us into the room and introduced me to the nurse taking care of Renesmee before pointing me in the direction of Nessie's room.

"She's just in there. You go on in." Bella said. "I'm gonna go call Jacob, hopefully he and Dylan haven't gorged themselves to bloatation again." Bella said kissing my cheek before heading down the hallway.

I took a deep breath and walked into Renesmee's room. I pulled the chair out beside the hospital bed and sat down. She looked so small and tiny on the bed with all the wires attached to her. I couldn't believe she was going to be a Mom at so young but she could do it.

If I could do it, she definitely could.

I didn't have to like it though.

**Bella**

"Hello?" Jacob's voice asked through the phone.

"Hey Jakey, its Bella." I said.

"Bells? How's Renesmee?" He asked me sounding worried.

"She's out of surgery. It was appendicitis and she's in recovery now." I said "How's Dylan?" I asked him.

"He's great Bells. Just had dinner here and I'm going give him my bed." He said. "Little guy is pooped."

"Oh thanks. Hey if you still need a carburettor for the rabbit or something, send the bill my way." I told him. "It's the least I can do for today Jake."

"Heck no Bells. Me and D-Man, we're great now go be Ms. Doctor or whatever I've got him." He said and I laughed. Jake had always been that little brother I had never asked for but always got lumped with when I spent summers with my Dad. It was weird seeing him all grown up now.

"Put Billy on." I said.

"Will do Bells."

"Hey Bella." Billy said chuckling at Jake's antics.

"Are you sure it's okay? I'll send Dad down to get him in the morning."

"Of course, the little guy is the only who listens to me anymore so I love having him here." Billy said. "We were teaching him how to carve earlier."

"Oh great blades and my six year old. That's just what I want to hear." I said and he laughed. "Well as long as he wasn't under a truck or anything." I said which made Billy laugh harder. "I don't want to know."

"Sure it will do him no harm to do a bit of man's work." Billy said and I rolled my eyes.

"Okay put him on and then I'll let you all get on with your night." I said.

"Sure thing Bella. Dylan it's your Mom." Billy said and I heard Dylan running towards the phone.

"Mommy!" He yelled excitedly as he got on the phone.

"Hey Baby how are you?"

"I'm good. How's Renesmee?" he asked eagerly.

"She's good, little guy. I got her fixed in surgery so she should be all good." I told him.

"Is Edward not scared anymore?"

"I think he's okay." I said.

"Well he has good in-tent-ions." He said and I realised he was trying to say 'intentions'.

"You didn't." I said groaned as I banged my head against the wall "You, me and the Chief are going to have big conversations my friend about what is and isn't appropriate." I told him.

"Would you look at that a flying pig is fighting Godzilla." He said and I laughed at his antics. "Gotta go Mommy."

"Love you." I said.

"Love you too." He said before hanging up, I was still laughing at his crazy as I headed back into Renesmee's room. She was still asleep so I walked over and rested a hand on Edward's shoulder.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"I'm fine. How's Dylan?" he asked me.

"Oh you mean the evil child who I'm banning from ever spending time with my father?" I asked as Edward pulled me onto his lap. I was happy to be off my feet if I was being quite honest.

"I'll admit I was a bit taken back when he produced his 'what are your intentions cards' literally."

"Huh?" I asked him looking at him.

"He didn't tell you? Your Dad had it all planned out. Literally pulled out a piece of paper with the question on it because Chief didn't want him to forget." He explained and I groaned.

"Did he even know what kind of answer he was looking for?" I asked not surprised by this at all.

"A good one. Or so he told me." Edward said chuckled as he rested his head on my shoulder. "You can go home if you want." He told me.

"Nah, Billy and Jacob are going to keep Dylan tonight so I'm good." I said and he nodded.

"So how do you know the Black's?" he asked me. "Jacob seems to know Dylan fairly well."

"Jacob was my first baby sitting gig." I told him. "Our Dad's are like best friends." I explained "So after Jake's Mom died my Dad would bring Billy out to encourage him to get back into the social scene and I would babysit Jake." I explained.

"It's surreal you were babysitting and I was trying to bribe my Mom to be a baby sitter for me." He said making me chuckle.

"Let people get a good look at you before you say that again or me otherwise they'll think there's some serious cradle snatching going on." I said trying to keep the atmosphere light.

"True." He murmured.

"Daddy?" A small croaky voice asked and I stood up and put my doctor face on.

"You gave us a scare kiddo." I told her as Edward picked up her hand.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Appendicitis." Edward said and Renesmee looked at me.

"How's the baby?" she asked.

"The baby is fine Renesmee, I won't lie it got a bit rocky but after that it was all good. You're Grandpa's got the best interns here." I told her and she nodded.

"Thanks Bella." She said squeezing my hand and I smiled.

"How you feeling Baby?" Edward asked her pushing her hair out of her face.

"Does Bleh count?" she asked groaning.

"Bleh counts." I said knowing the feeling "Don't try and sit up just yet Ness." I told her not waiting her stitches to open. "But the hard part is over now it's all sitting on your butt being waited on hand and foot by your lovely father." I said patting Edward's shoulder. He fake smiled at me but I could tell he would do anything for her.

"Okay. By the way I need to talk to you about something." She said towards me.

"What?" I asked.

"Dad, can you...?" she began but he nodded his head letting her know he would go.

"I better go tell your Grandpa you're awake." He said kissing her forehead. "Love you Hon."

"Love you too Daddy." She said and my heart melted. They were too sweet some times, and when I say sweet I mean it like a diabetic shouldn't look at them sweet.

"What's up?" I asked once he shut the door closed. When I looked at her she was crying. "Oh Honey, I meant what I said everything is good. The baby's good and healthy and you'll bounce right back."

"I can't have this Baby." She said shaking her head.

"What?" I asked.

"I want an abortion." She stated.

"Okay." I said a bit confused. Only yesterday she was telling me with certainty that she would be keeping this baby. "Can I ask why Honey?" I asked.

"I just can't do it." She said shaking her head.

"You have to tell me why or I will have to get your Dad to make the decision. If I don't see you acting like an adult I can't let you make adult decisions." I told her. "I don't want you looking back on this and regretting Ness. It is a big decision." I said.

"Mike broke up with me." She said as I used the remote to sit the bed up so that she wasn't flat on her back.

"What?" I asked sitting on the bed beside her.

"He just broke up with me. Didn't give me a chance to explain or anything. He called me a slut and broke up with me." She sobbed.

"Oh my God." I said "What a douche. That is not fair." I said shaking my head.

"I can't have this Baby." She said and I took hold of her hand.

"There are other options Ness." I told her, even though I was a doctor I didn't necessarily agree with abortion.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Adoption. There are so many people who want a baby. If you don't think you could raise it maybe you could help someone out. I know so many couples trying to have a baby who would kiss the ground you walk on if you considered them." I said rubbing her back trying to keep her calm.

"Give it away?" she asked sounding shocked.

"Well if you don't want it doesn't it make sense to let the baby grow up with a family who will love it and cherish it?" I asked and she shook her head. "So wait you don't want it, so nobody else can have it essentially?" I asked her and she looked away. "Renesmee..."

"No." She said and I knew there was no point. She was acting like a child. I get that it was her body but her reason for having an abortion was just horrible when I thought of the hundreds of couples crawling over each other to get a baby. Having an abortion would be almost selfish if she did it for the reason she was claiming.

"I'm not talking to you about this now. You come back and talk to me when you're ready to talk like an adult." I told her.

"I can get an abortion from the free clinic." She snapped and I shook my head.

"I don't care." I said letting go of her hand and stepping back. "If you're not going to be mature about this maybe you shouldn't have it." I told her before walking out of the room. I was met by Edward and his father.

"Everything okay?" he asked looking at me.

"No. She's making some life changing decisions under the influence of pain medication and acting like a spoilt child and I'm not sitting with her like that." I said shaking my head.

"Dad you go ahead." Edward said crossing his arms.

"Of course." Dr. Cullen said before going into Renesmee's room.

"Bella she just had surgery. What happened?" Edward asked me looking confused.

"She wants an abortion and I know you probably think that's the best decision because she's so young but..."

"An abortion?" he asked shocked.

"Yes."

"Maybe she just feels it will be too hard to be pregnant and recover from this." He argued.

"No she wants an abortion because she's not going to be able to play happy families with Mike." I snapped crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"What?" he asked looking confused.

"The bastard dumped her Edward and now instead of considering options such as adoption, which would mean giving the baby to a deserving couple, she's telling me she doesn't care if I help her i or not she wants an abortion."

"And what did you say?" he asked.

"I'm not talking about something so important with her while she's acting like a child." I said.

"So you want her to keep it?" he asked.

"If not for her for some poor couple out there somewhere who can't have kids. I know families crawling over each other trying to adopt a baby and its girls like that throwing it away only thinking of themselves that piss me off." I told him. "All because this little fantasy of playing house with their jerk boyfriend's doesn't work out."

"She's just a kid Bella." Edward said.

"If she thinks she's old enough to have sex she's old enough to make realistic decision not just for her but for the baby." I snapped.

"Why are you so pro baby?" he asked sucking his teeth.

"Because I was just like you when I was fifteen except I was the one having the baby and she was taken from me okay. Stolen out of my arms practically."

"What? You have more than one kid?" he asked.

"Yeah I almost aborted her twice because I was only a kid, but I couldn't do it. I knew I had to have her. But then she was born and somehow my mother signed off my rights to her." I said "And the only reason I don't have her now? Is because I knew deep down she would be better off with mature older parents who could give her everything she wanted. Even though losing her was the worst thing that ever happened to me? I know I gave someone the best gift I ever could. And Renesmee is just being selfish right now; it's not just her anymore. That baby is a person." I said. "I can't talk about this anymore." I said before walking away not giving him a chance to explain himself because I really did not want to hear it right now.

I walked out of the hospital in my scrubs and all not even picking up my stuff. I would get it tomorrow and sat into my car. I sat in my car for a good half an hour and cried.

Well that's that relationship over, I thought as I pulled out of the parking lot. There was no way he was ever calling me again after that little episode.

Just when I thought things were going good.

**Edward**

Shocked at what Bella had said I stood there gormless as she walked away.

She had another baby? That her Mom had taken from her? What a horrible...? I don't there were even words to describe that.

When I had managed to recover from my shock I followed her but I couldn't find her. Realising I would just have to call her tonight, I went back to Renesmee's room. I couldn't exactly leave the hospital when I had a new crisis with Renesmee of hand.

Seriously I was barely thirty and this kid was given me a head of grey hair.

Dad was being paged so I let him out before sitting down beside Renesmee.

She wanted an abortion.

How could she do that to me?

She knew how I didn't agree with abortion.

Heck it was the reason she was sitting here in front of me.

I was practically having flashbacks to when Victoria told me she was pregnant but I didn't have to worry because she was scheduling an abortion the following week. I remember running home to my parents. Not even caring about telling them I had gotten some girl knocked up anymore but that I had to save my baby.

All the memories of the fights with Victoria after that hit me. Her parents had wanted her to get the abortion until my parents offered them a considerable amount of money that made them see things our way. I then had to follow Victoria around constantly to make sure she didn't sneak off to have the abortion while our backs were turned. She was conniving like that.

But my patience won out and after seven months of all that drama my baby girl was placed in my arms and Victoria went away on some fitness retreat to get rid of the baby weight.

"Grandpa said you had an asthma attack?" Renesmee said with a smirk but I shook my head, not in the mood to joke right now.

"Don't even start." I warned her.

"Dad?" she asked but I just couldn't look at her.

"Abortion? Do you even realise how much of a smack in the face that is?" I asked her shaking my head. I couldn't believe it when Bella had said it. Maybe I didn't want Ness to have the baby but Bella was right, the least Renesmee could do after making this mistake would be to help out another couple who could actually raise the child.

"To who?" she asked me. I just had to stare at her in disbelief. I couldn't believe she had just asked me that if I was being honest. "Well?

"To me. To Grandma. To Grandpa. To Aunty Alice and to Uncle Emmett. I gave up my life for you Renesmee and you know it. Well all did. Our entire family stuck our necks out for you to come into this world. If I hadn't stuck up for you, you wouldn't exist right now. And now you tell my girlfriend you want an abortion just because of some jock that dumped you. It's sickening. I thought I raised you better Renesmee. If this pregnancy is any indication to me at all it's that you're a spoilt brat." I told her. I was disgusted with her. She knew better than anyone the sacrifices I had made for her when I was growing up and now she was acting like this was an easy decision.

"Dad!" Renesmee said looking hurt but I couldn't bring myself to feel sympathetic. Not this time.

"Let me tell you Renesmee if you're this immature when you're having a baby it was mistake letting you have a boyfriend in the first place. Bella said some things to me that I agree with. Why is that just because you don't want the baby no one else can have it?" I asked her curiously.

"Because..." she began but she couldn't back up her argument. I knew she would have nothing. She hadn't thought about this at all, Bella was right she was just upset that the little fantasy of being Mike's little house wife hadn't played out the way she thought it would.

Granted I would still beat the crap out of the little shit when I saw him next for abandoning her and his baby, but still. The guy was sixteen, he didn't want to be a father. I had been in those shoes and they were not very comfortable. I know I had stepped up but not every sixteen year guy would and that was just fact.

"This is like the time you broke the doll house, which I was going to give to the charity shop, even though you hadn't played with it in about a year you broke it because I was giving it away. It was yours but if you didn't want it nobody else could have it. But the only difference is that this is living person we are talking about Renesmee not just some toy you don't want." I explained, I was practically foaming at the mouth I was so angry right now.

She just looked at me trying to stare me out of it but she had forgotten I was the person who thought her to glare. She wasn't going to win this fight and she knew it.

"Fine." She snapped "I'll keep it."

"And put it up for adoption?" I asked her.

"No. It's my Baby." She said "I'll get Mike to sign over his rights and then I'll make do." She said. "Happy?" she asked sarcastically.

"Ecstatic." I said. "Now go to sleep. You're going to need you're strength" I told her.

"Fine." She said with a huffed as she lay down on the bed.

"You'll thank me one day." I told her to which she huffed again.

"Sure I will. When I'm talking to my son who got his girlfriend knocked up." She muttered under her breath.

There are sometimes I wish I could hit her. I really do.

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **There's No Such Thing as a Hot Grandpa

**Summary: **Grandpa, an old man who is two generations older than you and turns up to family events smelling of tobacco and scotch. Doesn't really describe Edward does it? It will now. Follow Edward and his fifteen year old make their way through life as patterns of family history begin to repeat themselves.

**Rated: **M because well we're going to be talking about making babies here!

**Pairings: **EXB and RX? Everything will be clearer in the end.

**Disclaimer: **All recognisable characters are those created by Stephanie Meyer, but Dylan is all mine people!

**Renesmee**

"Ugh." I groaned as I sat up.

This scar plus morning sickness was just a nasty joke at this stage. My whole torso ache because of my scar and then every time I threw my stomach muscle got sore and it was just a horrible vicious cycle that I was not a fan of to be quite honest.

The only thing that made it worse?

People wouldn't leave me alone.

I swear my Grandma has a vat of soup at home; she's constantly bringing over summer. I had my appendix removed, not my teeth. I could eat solid foods.

And don't even get me started on Dad.

He was hovering. Constantly.

Can I get you a glass of water Ness? Do you need your pain meds? Is that a rash?

It never ended and I was going to kill him.

Why wasn't he out with his girlfriend or something?

"All right Hon here's your lunch." Dad said coming into my room interrupting my musings. It had been a week since my operation and I would be going back to school on Monday much to my misery. Word had gotten out that I was pregnant and I knew I would be avoided like the plagued, while the gossip queens pointed and sniggered behind my back.

High school is just the best, right?

"Thanks" I said as he stood the legs up on the tray and put it on my lap.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as I ate.

"A bit queasy but okay." I said and he nodded. "Dad?" I asked as I slurped at my soup, visualising that it was a Big Mac.

"Yes Nessie-Bear?" he asked as he fluffed my pillow behind me. "Is it a bit stuffy in here?" he asked me

"It's fine..." I began.

"I'll open the window." He said when I remembered my question.

"Why haven't you left this house since we got home?" I asked him and he sat down beside me on the bed again.

"Ness your sick." He said brushing the hair out of my face.

"Dad, have you even called Bella since the hospital?" I asked. I knew they had fought after I had played up with Bella, but I didn't think it was that serious.

"I don't know how that is any of your business." He said before sighing "No." He said running his hands through his hair.

"Why not it's been a week?" I yelled annoyed with him. He had been alone far too long I wasn't going to let him ruin this. I liked Bella.

"Renesmee" He said using my name as a warning. It was better than an expletive I suppose.

"Edward" I said in the same tone and he gave me a look that said 'you're sick but I'll ground you'

"I had more important things to be doing." He said with a shrug.

"Then calling your girlfriend?" I asked him and he shrugged again. I sometimes wonder did he ever actually grow out of being a teenager.

"Yes." He said not meeting my eye.

"How bad was that fight?" I asked him.

"Pretty bad." He said running his hands through his hair.

"It couldn't have pissed her off that much could it?"

"You'd be surprised. Some of the things you said really offended her." He answered.

"Why?" I asked shocked.

"It's not for me to say. But you're my daughter and I stuck up for you. Even if I was having visions of killing you when I had found out what you had said." He told me.

"And all this happened when? That day is just a foggy mess really."

"When Grandpa was in your room checking you're stitching. After you and Bella had your own fight."

"Did you break up?" I asked pushing myself up a bit. "Like did she say it was over?" I asked him.

"She's not answering my calls." He said not meeting my eye.

"She got a new phone." I said and his head snapped up. "You didn't know that?"

"How do you know that? You've been cooped up in this house just as long as I have." he said but before I could answer we were interrupted by the doorbell ringing. "Hold that thought. I'll be back in a minute." He said getting up and walking out of my room. I took my phone off my bed side locker and scrolled through the messages to find the one I had gotten from Bella a couple of days ago.

_Hey Renesmee, it's Bella here. Long story short I got a new phone. Look I'm sorry about everything and whatever you decide I'll be your doctor. - Bella_

She didn't tell Dad she got a new number? He stinks at relationship even more than I do.

And that's saying something

**Edward**

My daughter knew Bella got a new phone before I did? What the hell? And why did she get a new phone?

Oh God, what if she got it to avoid me? I really needed to fix this. I know I had only started seeing Bella but I really wanted it to work out. She was the first person I had ever met who I liked on all levels; she was intelligent but beautiful, funny but not obnoxious, refined without being condescending. When you're living in a small town like this that was hard to find.

As I was mulling my thoughts over in my head I reached the front door I found a man who looked oddly familiar stood behind it. For the life of me I could not place him but I knew I knew him from somewhere.

"Can I help you?" I asked him politely.

"I'm Charlie Swan." He explained.

"Bella's father?" I asked as I tried to hide my nerves. Charlie Swan used to scare the shit out of me as a kid. He was the Police Chief of the town when I was younger and when I was bad as a kid my Mom would always tell me Chief Swan had no problem dealing with little hooligans. Time had aged him a little bit but I could still make out the guy who struck fear into mine and my brother's heart. You can imagine my shock when I found out I had been dating his daughter.

"Yeah I get this is a bit unexpected, but she sent me over to get Dylan's bag from the other week. He was looking for his colouring stuff the other day and we only remembered you had it." He said scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Um sure. Of course, come on in and I'll get it." I said holding the door open wider. Bella's father followed me inside while I went to the downstairs closet and grabbed Dylan's bag pack from the hall closet were I had put it out of the way.

"Sorry about the hassle Son." He said still looking awkward.

"No hassle Sir." I said handing it to him.

"How's your daughter now? Healing well after the surgery."

"Yeah she'll be back to school on Monday. Thanks for asking Mr. Swan." I told him and he nodded. It was a bit awkward after that until he broke the silence.

"Look you seem like a nice guy..." He began. "I'm sorry it didn't work out between you and Bella." He said taking me by surprise.

"What didn't?" I asked confused.

He looked at me confused "She told me you guys broke up." He said and my heart sank.

"She did?" I asked, forcing myself not to cry in front of this guy.

"Yeah, she wouldn't tell me why though." He said shrugging his shoulders. "I'm sure it just wasn't the right time. She's got so much going on with work and Dylan. You've got your daughter and your company. Sometimes these things just don't work." He explained.

"Yeah." I said not sure what else to say.

"Nice meeting you Edward." He said before turning to walk out the door.

"You too Sir." I said as he walked out the door. Once he was gone I walked into the living room and sank down on the couch.

She told her father we ended things?

We ended things?

It was a fight.

One where I didn't let her know I sided with her at all. And then didn't talk to her for a week but still it was just one fight.

I thought back over the fight in the hospital and realised a very vital part.

I never went after her. Granted I looked for her after I got over the shock of what she told me about her Mom and her daughter, but she was well gone by then. And then I never called to check she was okay. I was so wrapped up in being mad at Renesmee that after having a fight where Bella disclosed probably her biggest secret to me, I let her walk away.

God I am some idiot. I snapped out of my stupor and knew what I had to do. I took out my phone and dialled a normal I was all too familiar with.

"Forks Health Clinic Mrs. Flynn speaking." The receptionist answered.

"Hello Mrs. Flynn this is Edward Cullen." I told her.

"Hello Mr. Cullen what can I do for you? Is Renesmee feeling okay?" she asked.

"Yes she's fine but I would like to book an appointment with Dr. Swan." I said hopefully.

"Dr. Swan's next free appointment is in the next half hour. Are you available then?" she asked. "If not I can book you in with Dr. Weber at three?" she asked.

Okay it was a bit sooner than I was expecting but it would have to do.

"No I'll be there in half an hour for Dr. Swan." I told her.

"Okay Mr. Cullen your schedule in to see Dr. Swan for 1:30."

"Thank you Mrs. Flynn." I said before hanging up. I looked at my watch and saw it was just one now so I had a couple of minutes before I needed to leave. I ran up the stairs and quickly got in the shower before getting dressed. "Nessie-Bear I'm just stepping out for an hour." I told her as I grabbed my coat and my wallet.

"Dad I'm not finished yelling at you get back here." She said and I laughed knowing she meant it.

"I have my cell if you need me." I called back before running out of the house. I got into my car and drove over to the Practise with just five minutes to spare. Once inside I was asked to fill out a form with details on what was wrong with me. I simply wrote down exhaustion and stress.

It wasn't a lie perse.

I was suffering from exhaustion and stress just not in extremities, that would warrant a doctor's visit.

"Mr. Cullen you can go in now." Mrs. Flynn said buzzing me in and I nodded carrying the chart in with me.

I nodded and walked towards Bella door. I took a deep breath before going in. She sitting at her desk reading a file, her hair was pulled back in a tidy braid and she was wearing simple blue dress under her doctors' lab coat.

"You know people who are actually sick could benefit from this." She said standing up looking fairly pissed off to see me. Not that I can blame her. I was pretty pissed off with myself right now so I could only imagine what she was feeling.

"I am sick." I said handing her the chart and she looked at it.

"Get some sleep and take a Xanax." She said coldly before shoving the chart back at me. "Now if you'll excuse me..." She said walking back to her desk.

"I needed to see you." I said shutting the door behind me and sitting down opposite her.

"Funny you didn't need to all this week." She said before looking back at the stuff at her desk.

"I'm not leaving." I told her covering her work with my hands so she had to look up.

"I'll get Dr. Weber to look after you then." She said leaning back in her chair.

"You look really pretty today." I said changing the subject. Angela hated me. Loved Ness, hated me. You stand a girl up for Prom once and ever flu shot makes you think Nurse Ratchet could be an improvement.

"And that's going to help your case how?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Isn't it basic procedure for stress patients to get there blood pressure checked?" I asked and she sighed knowing that I was right.

"Fine, sit down on the bed and roll your sleeve up." She said walking over to the far side of the room to get the machine to test the blood pressure. "I'm supposed to ask you what's causing the stress but I heard through the grapevine that your daughter's pregnant." She said.

"That's cold Bella." I murmured as she strapped the blood pressure strap around me tightly, making it pinch the skin. "Well there's another factor." I told her.

"Really?" she asked faking interest.

"Yeah my girlfriends father comes to my house this morning and informs me that apparently my girlfriend is more like my ex girlfriend. You did hear through you're grapevine how that happened did you?" I asked her.

Note to self don't piss off the woman with the machine that can make you feel like you arm is falling off with the push of a button.

"No I didn't but I did hear you were a right ass at the hospital after your daughter's surgery." She said squeezing the machine's pump.

"With good reason." I told her.

"And then not call?" she asked me.

"She changed her phone."

"Your daughter has the number."

"Why is that?" I asked.

"What?" she asked.

"That my daughter got the new number but I didn't?"

"Because we broke up."

"Oh so you're acknowledging this now." I said.

"What this?" She asked and I winced at the grip of the machine. "Sorry."

"Bella come on it was a fight." I told her.

"It wasn't just any fight it was the fight." She said "Your blood pressure is high but so is any father's of a teenage girl, especially one who's pregnant." She said writing it down on her chart.

"I think I know what's wrong with me." I told her honestly.

"Edward again really sick people outside." She said pointing to the door.

"I'm more fun." I told her and she rolled her eyes.

"We have security here." She said.

"Fine but I know what's wrong with me." I stated.

"Enlighten me please, maybe I could make a case study out of it and present it at my next medical conference." She said rolling her eyes.

"Broken Heart Syndrome."

"Get out." She said pointing to the door.

"I'm serious." I said standing up. "Look seriously you need to check this out I could die. And if I die I leave behind a daughter and a grandchild." I told her. "And seriously do you want that baby to be raised on Ramen noodles and burnt toast? Because that is all Ness can cook." I said honestly.

"You do realise you Dad is one of the most renowned heart surgeons in the country ask him." She said.

"Key work in that sentence 'surgeon' the man will try to cut me open, mom had heart burn once he was cleaning his scalpel getting ready for a triple bypass, he's cracked. Frankly I'm terrified of him." I said.

"Fine. Un-button your shirt." She said.

"Aw I knew you would forgive me." I said teasingly

"Security Edward." She reminded me and I sighed as I opened my shirt and shrugged it off my shoulders. She got me to sit forward before putting the stetescope on my back. "Deep breaths. Any more asthma attacks since the hospital?"

"No why?" I asked her.

"You're actually sick." She said rolling her eyes.

"You look for something hard enough." I said happily sitting up. "What's wrong with me?" I asked.

"You're a pain in the ass."

"Besides the obvious." I stated.

"You have some congestion in the lungs. Probably from the asthma attack. Is your inhaler filled?" she asked me.

"No." I said.

"When did you last have it filled?" she asked.

"About a year ago." I said and she reached over to her desk.

"Get it filled with this. Only this and nothing else." She said slowly.

"Don't talk to me like I'm four."

"Oh yes I forgot your very old." She said rolling her eyes.

"Almost a Grandpa." I said as I pulled my shirt back on.

"Will you leave me alone now?" she asked me.

"I never got your prognosis on my broken heart theory."

"Your heart's fine but again if you're really worried about it, ask the heart surgeon."

"Again, he'll try to cut me open." I said buttoning up my shirt "I heard about how you can cure a broken heart."

"Enlighten me please." She said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Like this." I said walking towards her and crushing my lips against hers.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? She asked pulling back.

"Kissing my girlfriend." I told her kissing her again but she didn't pull away as quick this time.

"We broke up." She said looking up at me.

"No you broke up with me, through your father. So technically neither one of us have spoken about breaking up with each other. So I think it's moot. We're still in a relationship." I said before kissing her again and this time she let me. "Now can I have your new number?"

"Edward..."

"Please Bella; I swear I'll make it up to." I told her kissing her.

"Fine." She said picking up her phone and calling mine. I rejected the call and saved the number.

"Why did you get a new phone?" I asked her. "Unless you were avoiding me then I don't want to know." I told her.

"Don't flatter yourself. Dylan thought it would be fun to scratch his name into my old one."

"So?"

"It was a touch screen." She elaborated.

"I see." I said and she nodded.

"It was just cheaper to get a new phone and number." She explained.

"So am I your boyfriend again?" I asked her not wanting to leave here until I got a verified answer on the matter.

"Yeah." She said leaning up and pressing her lips to mine. "Now get out of here I have really sick people in here that I need to tend to." She said pushing me out the door. "Next?" she called and I paid at the desk.

Best fifty dollars I ever spent.

**Bella**

As I tested Mrs. Davies blood pressure I couldn't get my grin off my face.

"You look happy Dr. Swan." She noted with a smirk on her face.

"Do I?" I asked unable to wipe my smile away.

"Yes and I have a feeling it has to do with the certain young man who just walked out of here." She said. Mrs. Davies was the cutest old lady ever. If you looked up Grandma in the dictionary a picture of her knitting with a plate of fresh cookies in front of her would be there. Eighties glasses and pearls included.

"It does." I said prepping her skin for a needle and pricking it. She was past caring whether it hurt or not at this stage. Most older people were because they were getting poked and prodded all the time.

"So do you think he's the one?" she asked.

"I don't know. It's still early days." I said truthfully.

"Does he make you laugh?" she asked me.

"Yeah." I said and I nodded, remembering how he had me laughing constantly on our dates, just by being charming.

"Well then he's the one."

"If that we're true Mrs. Davies every comedian would be married." I told her as I dabbed the spot where I took the blood.

"Honey listen to me, he's funny, you've got that dopey grin on your face and he's not a pain to look at. The answer is simple tap that." She said and I almost choke on the air I was breathing.

"Mrs. Davies do you 'tap that' means?" I asked unable to control my laughter.

"Yes I do and if you don't someone else will and then she'll have her bear claws in him. Tap him, keep him."

"Is that how you got your husband?" I asked.

"That and being the first one in my town to wear a bra." She said with a wink and I shook my head in amusement.

This is why I love my job.

After work I went and picked Dylan up from Dad's. I had a bone to pick with that father of mine if I was being honest. I hadn't asked him to go to Edward's house to get Dylan's stuff. I was pretty happy to just buy Dylan new crayons instead of facing that awkward moment.

"So I stopped by Edward's to get Dylan's stuff." Charlie said as he handed me the bag pack I had sent with Dylan last week.

"I heard." I said looking at him pointedly "Very sneaky Chief." I told him.

"You heard though." He said smirking proudly.

"I would really appreciate it if you stayed out of my love life though Dad." I said and he laughed.

"When else have I butted in?"

"Getting my son to ask my boyfriend what his intentions are and then getting my son to say he's looking for a good one when asked what kinda answer he was looking for is butting in." I told him and he chuckled.

"So he's your boyfriend again?"

"Apparently he never wasn't." I said picking up Dylan who nuzzled my neck. "Miss me, Baby Boy?" I asked him and he nodded.

"That's good. I liked him."

"Good to know." I said "See you tomorrow Dad."

"Right Kiddo." He said before shutting the door. I lifted Dylan into the car and put the phone's Bluetooth headset into my ear.

"How was your day Baby?"

"It was good. Can we go see Renesmee?" he asked me.

"You want to see Renesmee?" I asked curious to the request.

"Yeah. Edward said I could meet her but then she got sick." He explained.

"I don't know Buddy..." I began but then I made the fatal mistake. I looked at him and he was doing the puppy dog eyes. "Why did I ever teached you that?" I asked myself out loud. "Alright you call Edward and ask him can you come over."

"Mommy can I borrow your phone?" he asked sweetly. I was a sucker for that kid, it wasn't even funny anymore the stuff he got away with.

"Here you go." I said handing it to him after I got Edward's number up and he pressed the call button himself.

"Hey Edward its Dylan." He said and I heard Edward chat away with him.

"I'm good. Mommy? She's fine." Dylan said as if confused over why my boyfriend would be asking about me. You gotta love little kids and their innocence. "Can I come over and see Renesmee please?" He asked.

"Really? Mommy turn." He said hitting my arm lightly.

"Excuse me?" I asked him.

"I mean Mommy would turn please Edward said I can come over."

"That's more like it. Mommy turn. I'll turn you." I muttered pulling off the road and driving towards Edward's house.

"Yeah we'll be there in a minute. Bye." Dylan said before handing me back the phone. When we pulled up at the house Dylan hopped out of the car quickly. He quickly went up to knock on the door.

Edward opened it a minute later and smiled at him.

"Hey Buddy."

"Hey!" Dylan said excitedly. I walked up the front steps.

"Do you guys want to come in?" he asked and I nodded as Dylan ran past Edward. "What brought this on?" he asked me pulling me towards him and kissing me making me smile.

"He's a persistence child." I said and he shrugged.

"Come on I'll bring you up to Ness." He said taking my hand. Dylan followed us up the stairs. "Nessie you've got visitors."

"Grandma I can't eat anymore soup." She yelled and I laughed walking in her bedroom door. "Oh thank God I thought it was someone coming to feed me again." She said sitting up.

"Hey be careful you, if you mess up my handy work..." I joked while she laughed.

"This is scary looking Bella." She said lifting up her shirt to reveal the scar.

"It's not too bad actually." I said. "Dylan's is worse."

"Mommy it's cool." Dylan said lifting up his shirt showing his huge scar. I had killed the surgeon after I saw the hack job he had made of my Baby.

"That is so cool." Edward said looking at it and I shook my head.

"Fix your shirt Kiddo."

"Are you Dylan?" Renesmee asked and he nodded. "I finally get to meet you this is so cool." She said and Edward lifted him up on the bed.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah. All Dad and Jacob keep telling me is that your cool."

I looked at Edward and mouthed 'Jacob Black?' and he shrugged.

"You know Jacob?" Dylan said wide eyed.

"Yup."

"He let me play in the truck engine."

"With in it?" I asked and Dylan looked at me.

"I mean with it." He said smiling sweetly at me. Luckily for me he got his lying skills from my father, which meant they weren't worth shit.

"I'll be having words with your favourite baby sitter." I told him and he pouted.

"I thought I was your favourite baby sitter Dylan?" Edward asked with a smirk.

"You're all my favourites." He said turning his attention back to Renesmee; I had no idea where I got him from to be quite honest. Edward gestured for me to go downstairs while they talked and I nodded.

"So Jacob Black?" I asked.

"He's a good kid. He brings her, her homework every day and talks with her. Ever since news of the baby hit she hasn't heard from everybody else. She could use a good friend." Edward shrugged.

"What the hell do you think they are talking about?" I asked referring to the Gruesome Twosome we had left upstairs.

"One of life's great mysteries." He said looking up the stairs.

**Renesmee**

"So how's your Baby?" Dylan asked me looking very serious.

He was the most adorable child in the whole wild world and I was so keeping him.

"The baby is all good, thank you for asking." I said and he smiled.

"How long does the Baby stay in there?" he asked curiously.

"Long enough." I answered and he nodded.

"Is it a boy or girl?" he asked.

"I don't know." I told him.

"Do you want to know?"

"I haven't decided yet." I told him.

"I bet you want a girl though." He said. "I have a sister. I don't know her though but Mommy said girls are cool too. So I could see why you would want one. Plus you wouldn't have to learn about wieners and stuff." He said. "My Mommy only knows cause she's a doctor." He explained and I tried not to laugh.

"I just want ten finger and ten toes." I told him trying to veer away from topics such as wieners.

"So we need to talk about those two." He said matter of factly.

"I know right." I said sitting up, wincing a bit as I did but nothing too bad.

"There a bit dopey." He said and I nodded.

"That's a nice way of putting it." I murmured.

"I'm not allowed say any of the other words."

"Okay then." I forgot my partner in crime was a six year old. Minor setback. But we could deal. "So how do we keep them from ruining their relationship?"

"We could lock them in a room together?" He said.

"That would just result in more of us." I said biting my lip.

"What?" he asked.

"Never mind." I said. "What do you know about women?"

"There not boys." He said.

"That all?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay. Um..." I said "Well your Grandpa seems very pro the plan."

"Yup the Chief's in."

"That's good, that's very good." I said and he nodded.

"We're just gonna have to watch them aren't we?" he asked.

"Like hawks." I said.

"Mission Hopefully not a screw up commence."

"Did you and the Chief come up with that?"

"No." He said. "Grandpa had it named before I got there."

"Fair enough."

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **There's No Such Thing as a Hot Grandpa

**Summary: **Grandpa, an old man who is two generations older than you and turns up to family events smelling of tobacco and scotch. Doesn't really describe Edward does it? It will now. Follow Edward and his fifteen year old make their way through life as patterns of family history begin to repeat themselves.

**Rated: **M because well we're going to be talking about making babies here!

**Pairings: **EXB and RX? Everything will be clearer in the end.

**Disclaimer: **All recognisable characters are those created by Stephanie Meyer, but Dylan is all mine people!

**Edward**

"Ness it's time for school." I yelled up the stairs, she came down clutching her bag strap nervously. "Honey it's going to be fine." I told her walking over and hugging her to me.

"For you maybe, the only gossip going around town about you is that made a sex appointment with Bella at her office." She said pushing me back.

"For the last time it wasn't a sex appointment." I told her rolling my eyes are walking back into the kitchen.

"Fine" She said but I could she didn't believe me in the slightest. I knew the truth though that's what matters.

"Breakfast" I told her handing her a bowl and the coco puffs.

"I'm not hungry." She said shaking her head and I gave her a pointed look.

"But the baby is." I said taking hold of her shoulder and sitting her down. "I know it's going to be hard Nessie-Bear but something else will happen and all this will blow over." I told her. "I promise, and I know what I'm talking. I've literally been there, done that." I added and she nodded.

"Dad?" she said and I looked at her.

"Yeah Sweetheart?" I asked her.

"If it was a sex appointment would you tell me?" she asked me.

"Probably not" I said chuckling while shaking my head.

"And if today was going to be bad would you tell me?" She asked.

"Probably not" I said.

"Shut up then." She said finishing her breakfast and picking up her bag pack.

"Do you have your note to get out of Gym?" I asked and she nodded. "Come on then let's go." I said grabbing my messenger bag with my files for work.

"Dad I don't think I can go." She said as I walked towards the door. I stopped and turned to face her.

"And why is that the fruit of loins?" I asked her.

"Ew, don't talk like that! But I seriously think I think my other appendix is erupting." She said with a serious face.

"Get in the car." I told her shaking my head.

"It is Dad I can feel, agh!" She said grasping her left side. "I think I can see a white light. I'm come Mr. Goldie! I'm sorry for flushing you down the toilet!" She cried.

"You only have one appendix." I told her and she froze.

"Damn I thought I had you."

"Did I ever tell you about the time Emmett told Grandpa he couldn't go to school because he had menstrual cramps?"

"No."

"Well I grew up with the best of them." I told her as I unlocked the car and climbed inside.

"If I wasn't pregnant I would've said menstrual cramps." She muttered.

"If you weren't pregnant you wouldn't mind going to school." I reminded her.

"Fine" She said as we pulled out of the driveway.

"But nice touch throwing the gold fish in. Not over dramatic in the slightest." I told her and she shrugged.

"I'm desperate."

"It will be..." I began and she gave me a look. "I'll just shut up then."

"That would be a first." She muttered and I gave her a look knowing she was threading the line and she gave me apologetic look. I let her away with it though today was a stressful day. I remember my first day after everyone found out Victoria was pregnant. Some guys high fived me but everyone else treated me like a leper. It's only worse for the girl. I knew that much.

When we pulled up at the school I stopped where I saw Ness' friends.

"Just pull up a bit here." She said.

"But your friends are there." I said pointing.

"Don't point!" She exclaimed and I dropped my hand. "And no" She said shaking her head.

"Nessie..." I began not knowing what to say.

"No it's fine. There's Jake." She said getting out of the car. "Dad?" she said leaning against the door.

"Yeah Honey?"

"Love you."

"Love you too Baby Girl." I said before she stepped away from the car and walked towards Jacob. The other's didn't even bother calling her over. Little brats. I hate high school.

I drove around the corner and hid out of sight before calling what was basically my life line in all of this.

"Dr. Swan?" she answered the phone.

"I feel like I threw her to the sharks." I said not even bothering to greet her.

"You actually brought her?" She asked shocked.

"Was I not supposed to?" I asked "I can go back and..." I began when Bella cut across me.

"Yeah you were supposed to but I was expected a call asking for another sick note for another couple of days." Bella said. "She'll be fine." Bella explained and I sighed.

"I hope so." I said looking into my rear view mirror.

"Drive out of the school zone." She said slowly.

"Just until the bell rings." I told her.

"Now."

"Fine." I said looking back I hope to God she was okay.

**Renesmee**

You can do this. You can do this. That was the thoughts I was forcing through my brain as Dad pulled away.

I can't do this.

My other appendix is bursting? Where the fuck did that come from? God I was such an idiot.

I didn't even bother walking over to Briona and the others but just headed straight for Jake who sitting on the wall.

"Morning" I said with a weak smile.

"It won't be that bad." He told me and I shrugged.

"Are you pregnant?" I asked him and he shook his head. "Then you don't get a say in how bad it is." I said when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked around and saw Mike.

"Can we talk?" he asked me not looking me in the eye.

"Can you go die?" I asked him and Jacob chuckled.

"Who asked you Black?" Mike hissed and Jacob frowned.

"Don't talk to him like that. He's actually a friend." I said and Mike sneered "What do you want?" I asked. Jacob stood behind me like a protective body guard something I was thankful for.

"So it's true." He said.

"What?" I asked him. "Oh did your Mom finally break to you about Santa Claus?" I asked him.

"That you're pregnant." He murmured.

"Yeah, and it was true when I told you and you abandoned me in the hall with an appendicitis leaving me with a 6 in 100 chance of survival." I snapped.

"You could have died?" he asked him and I nodded.

"That's what she said." Jacob stated.

"You want to give us some room?" Mike asked getting up in Jacob's face.

"Jacob is my friend I want him here." I said staring Mike down. Mike grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Jacob before forcing an envelope in my hand. "What's this?" I asked him.

"My Dad heard you were pregnant and told me to give it to you." He said and I opened it up.

"Holy fuck..." I said looking inside, there had to be over three thousand dollars in that envelope along with a check.

"Do whatever you want with it just keep me out." Mike said.

"By 'it' do you mean the money or the baby?"

"Both." He said and I knew he was not going to be a part of this Baby's life. I had thought maybe he was just processing things and he would come to his senses, but if he wasn't it was just his loss.

"Fine" I said taking the envelope and tucking it into my bag, compensation. That could get me some amount of diapers and I wasn't turning it down. I didn't want to go to my Dad for everything when it came to the Baby and I wouldn't have a job when the little thing was born. "When the baby's born I'll send you the termination of rights papers." I said.

"The what?" he asked me looking confused.

"You sign the baby over to me and I never hear from you again." I told him crossing my arms. "Simple. Then he or she is all mean and you don't have any claim. It will be like you don't exist." I said.

"You already check this out?" he asked "That eager to get rid of me?"

"No, my Mom did it with me." I said. "It's just an unfortunate coincidence that I know about this stuff."

"Sure." He said looking down at his feet.

"So that's it then?" I asked him.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked me.

"Sorry I fucked up your life for a minute and a half of fun would be a good one." I said shaking my head.

"It was longer than a minute." He defended and I swear even the baby was slapping it's for head... if it even had one... wow that's creepy.

"Keep telling yourself that." I said shaking my head before walking back over to Jacob.

"What was in the envelope?" he asked as the bell rang and we walked back inside.

"Cash" I said not wanting to say much about it. I didn't want anybody coming and stealing it out of my bag.

"Oh." He said but he sounded unsure.

"What?" I asked sceptically.

"Nothing" He said shaking his head.

"Should I not have taken it?" I asked looking back but quickly snapping my head to the front.

"You're just gonna let him pay you off?" he asked. "Surely what's in that isn't enough for what's he's done Ness." Jacob said and I shrugged.

"If he doesn't truly love me or this baby then I don't want him near me." I said. "And this is a start. I'm sure I'll get something else to keep me quiet. There's rumours that Mike's Dad is going to run to a Senate seat in the future." I told him.

"Okay then." Jacob said.

"You don't think I should've taken it do you?"

"I think whatever you think Nessie about the whole thing. Remember I'm tagging along to make sure you don't become a complete loner." He said. "And because Bella told me to watch you." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"You know I don't need a baby sitter, well not in that capacity but if you want to take this little nugget from time to time you'll be the best baby sitter in the world." I told him and he laughed "Besides my Dad."

"No one could beat Grandpa Edward." Jacob joked holding the door open for me.

"Don't fucking remind me, I keep thinking he's going to snap but then he doesn't. It's odd." I said as we walked through the door. "I don't think he's thought about the 'G' word. Once he has though, that's when the big freak come, I bet you anything."

"You're just paranoid." Jacob said.

"That's beside the point." I said sitting down at my seat. Briona came into the room and stopped short before flicking her hair and walking towards me.

"Jacob." She said curtly before glaring at me "Renesmee."

"Hey Bri." I said taking my books out of my bag.

"That's Briona to you." She said and I looked at her shocked.

"Bri we've been best friends since Pre-K." I said shocked.

"That was before you went and got knocked up wasn't it?" she snapped.

"Back off." Jacob said and she sneered at him.

"What you gonna do about it freak boy?" she asked.

"Nothing you would be expecting that's for sure." Jacob said "Now I suggest you switch seats with me if you're going to be rude." He said and I gave him a small smile. He really was a great friend.

"Why should I move? I'm not the one who got knocked up." Bri said and I sighed.

"I'm not asking you to move because Ness' pregnant I'm asking you to move because your being a bitch." Jacob said and I tried not to laugh. He was blunt as fuck. Just like me. We would get one great.

While they were bickering back and forth I began to feel a bit weird though. What the hell was wrong with me now? I couldn't have just one day, could I?

"Jake?" I said and he looked at me. My stomach was feeling queasy and I was feeling light headed.

"What's wrong?" he asked and the room got really hot. "Ness?" he asked but his voices sounded distance.

And then everything went black.

**Jacob**

"Go alert Mr. Banner." I snapped at Briona while trying to keep Ness awake. This can't be happening, come on, open those God damn beautiful eyes. Bella was going to fry me and have me for breakfast if anything happens. And I'll hate myself that's for sure.

Ness was about to faint, I could see it her eyes were shutting, she looked flushed.

"Why should I?" Briona asked me and I glared at her.

"Because even if she's pregnant you were still her friend once I think you owe it to her." I said and Briona held up her hand.

"Sir Renesmee fainted can we bring her out for some air?" She asked.

"Yeah, take these hall passes." Mr. Banner said handing her three hall passes before I supported Renesmee out of the classroom. Once in the hallway I picked her up and carried her as me and Briona walked down the hall and out to the quad area.

"Ness, wake up." I said patting her face but nothing.

"Her iron levels are probably low." Briona said reaching into Renesmee's bag pack that she must have grabbed before we left the classroom.

"Huh?" I asked confused. "Why would you think that?" I asked her.

"She's anaemic." Briona said as she continued rifling through Ness' bag. "Come on Ness, where is it?"

"Since when"? I asked confused.

"They found out when she was born. I think she was premature or something." She said digging around the bag pack before pulling out a small vial and a sterilised packet holding a syringe. "Aha."

"What the hell are you going to do with that?" I asked as she tightened the syringe on the top of the vial.

"I'm trained with the youth's medical professionals at the hospital. I joined up in case something like this was to happen to Ness and I couldn't get hold of her Dad." Briona said.

"You're qualified to do this?" I asked looking sceptically at her and the syringe she was holding.

"Yes." She said sounding frustrated cleaning the needle with a wipe before slapping Renesmee's arm a bit. She then stuck it into her arm and pushed the syringe. Once she was done she pulled it out and she wrapped it in tissue and threw it in the trash.

"Nothing's happening." I said in panicked looking at Ness. "Why the hell didn't we go to the school nurse?"

"Nurse Ratchet? Nu-uh she hates Ness. And calm down Freak Boy it's an iron booster not polyjuice potion give it a minute." She snapped.

"Polyjuice potion?" I asked her, that was an odd reference coming from someone like Briona. I didn't think she knew how to read.

"My best friend got knocked up and then had an appendicitis my social life has been next to none for the past week and my Harry Potter obsessed sister came home from college with her dorky friends for a marathon." She snapped. "Look I think she's waking up."

"Ness?" I asked and she blinked.

"Head rush." She said holding her head and trying to sit up.

"Do you want me to call Bella?" I asked her.

"Who's Bella?" Briona asked looking confused.

"Dr. Swan." I explained "She's Ness' doctor.

"The one your Dad booked a sex appointment with?" Briona asked and Ness groaned.

"It wasn't a sex appointment." Ness murmured.

"Yeah right Jody was getting her birth control shot with Dr. Weber and she heard your Dad in Dr. Swan's office and then they came out with large smiles on their faces." Briona said.

"They had had a fight." Ness said holding her head.

"So it was make-up sex?"

"Why are you concerned with her Dad's sex life?" I asked her.

"Because he's a total DILF."

"Ew." Ness said shaking her head. "I am not well enough for this conversation."

"Is the term not GILF?" I asked her.

"GILF?" Briona asked.

"Grandpa." I said and realisation spread across her face.

"That's one hot grandpa."

"Briona stop calling my Dad a DILF or a GILF and there's no such thing as a hot grandpa." Ness said sitting up a bit but I made her do it slowly.

"Isn't your Grandpa Dr. Cullen though?" Briona asked.

"Why is she here?" Ness asked me while groaning.

"Because apparently her drug habit of using syringes comes in handy." I said and Briona glared at me.

"I'm hurt Ness." Briona said sitting down beside her.

"Oh yeah it was totally fine earlier though when you were being a total bitch to me." Ness shrugged. Briona wrapped her arm around Ness's shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I'm just mad you didn't think you could tell me. I found out after that." She said gesturing to me and I rolled my eyes.

"I prefer Jacob." I murmured.

"Sure, sure" She said sitting down beside Ness. "And plus you always said I get to be your child's godmother!" She exclaimed.

"We also said we would live in a house of cheese."

"Hey it's not my fault I'm lactose intolerant." Briona said.

"Friends?" Nessie asked.

"Friends" Briona said.

I would never understand girls, ever.

"You have to be nice to Jacob." Nessie stated and Briona looked at me like I had the plague.

"I suppose I shall have to" She said "Now come on before we get in trouble for ditching or something. Knowing your luck Preggo."

"I resent that." Ness said as I helped her stand up. She smiled at me as I did and Briona picked up Ness' bag pack.

"Well Ness abstinence is key, you know" Briona said and I could help chuckle at that.

"That doesn't mean we're friends or anything." I murmured and Briona gave me a dirty look.

"Come on children." Ness said walking ahead of us.

Today... actually the next nine months was going to be very long.

**Bella**

After getting Edward to leave the school zone my phone in the office rang. I reached over my desk and picked it up from the receiver.

"Dr. Swan?" I answered the phone and picked up a pen ready to take notes.

"Hey Bella it's me." His voice said and I dropped the pen.

"Garrett?" I asked shocked. I was not equipped for this.

"Um yeah listen I'm in Seattle and I was wondering..."

"Not a chance in hell" I said. "How dare you call me at work and ask me that" I said.

"Oh come Bells here me out."

"It's Bella to you, wait no Isabella to you. And there is no way I'm letting you within an inch of my son." I yelled.

"Your son?" he asked me sounding indignant. "You're an asexual creature now?" he asked me.

"Yes my son and I've got the papers at home to prove it. Now I don't care what you say he's no more your son then he is Jack the Ripper's." I told him.

"That's cold Bella." He said.

"Garrett I don't care if your new flavour of the month won't give you a chance because you abandoned Dylan, you're not using him as a prop. Because I let you do it once before and you know what it got me? A devastated Baby boy, you told me you didn't want him so I let you get an out. But that was on the condition that you didn't do this to me. Garrett you're not seeing him, you have no right to." I stated shaking my head.

"It's not that it's just... I miss you."

I swear I almost fell out of the damn chair.

"What?" I asked shocked once I had collected myself.

"I made a mistake..." he began.

"Yeah you did" I said "And there is no chance in hell of you and me ever getting back together, ever. You make me sick after what you did to my baby boy and it doesn't matter I've moved on." I told him.

"Really? You're seeing someone?" he asked sounding surprised.

"Yes I am; he's great. Dylan loves him and I get on great with his daughter." I said not even trying to keep the smug tone out of my voice.

"Right... but if you change your mind..." He said sounding hopeful.

"I wouldn't hold your breath Garrett." I said hanging up and slamming the phone on the receiver. "Holy crap.

My cell phone vibrated in my pocket.

_Wanna meet for lunch? – E_

_Sure, where? – B_

_Port Angeles? Bella Italia? – E_

_See you there at around 1? – B_

_See you there – E_

I looked at my watch and saw it was twelve I decided to head to Port Angeles early. I needed retail therapy after talking to Garrett. I left the office, knowing I had no patient until this afternoon and headed out to my car, after promising to bring Angela coffee on the way back.

I was wandering around Port Angeles when I ended up in Victoria Secret. My relationship with Edward was progressing quickly and god you could cut the sexual tension with a knife. I picked up a few different items and threw them into the trunk of my car before heading to the restaurant.

The matridee was about to seat me by the window when Edward caught hold of my arm.

"Hey" I said giving him a soft kiss.

"Got us a table over here" He said pointing to the back of the restaurant. "More privacy" He explained and I nodded with a smile.

"So how was it this morning?" I asked him, curious to how Ness got on this morning. I had been sick to my stomach about her all day.

"I knew there was a reason I hated high school" he said as the waiter handed us the menus.

"That bad?" I asked deciding on the spaghetti and meatballs quickly. I was starving.

"She's pregnant she doesn't have swine flu." Edward said shaking his head. "Do you remember feeling like an alien when you were pregnant in highschool?" he asked me.

"Oh my God yes" I said "It was awful" I said. "Like people would part like the Red Sea when I was walking down the hall, and that was before I had the baby bump like."

"Imagine being the guy, everyone acts like you're so fertile you'll knock everyone up. I remember they made me this really brainy strict catholic girl's lab partner and she cried because she thought I would get her pregnant too." He said shaking her head.

"At least that's behind us now and we have the experience to help her through it." I said taking hold of his hand which he squeezed.

"Thank you." He said leaning in and kissing me. I smiled against his lips and kept him there.

"Can I take your order?" the waiter asked interrupting us and Edward pulled back.

"Ladies first" Edward said.

"I'll have the spaghetti and meatballs" I said "And a glass of coke"

"Make that two cokes and add a beef stroganoff. Also can we get some garlic bread please?" Edward said and the waiter nodded taking our menus.

"I'll have that right over." He said before walking away from the table.

"So anything exciting happen to you this morning?" Edward asked me once the waiter walked away.

"I wouldn't call it exciting but my ex called me this morning." I said pushing my air back from my face.

"Dylan's dad?" Edward asked and I nodded. "What did he want?" he asked me.

"You don't want to know." I told him.

"He's in state isn't he?" Edward asked.

"Yup" I said popping the 'p'

"And he wants you back doesn't he?" he asked sounding slightly dejected.

"I told him not to hold his breath." I said.

"You did?" Edward asked sounding shocked.

"Of course, I'm sort of seeing this guy right now. He has this really sweet, mixed up daughter and the greatest hair ever." I said as the waiter put our food down in front of us.

"Is that so?" Edward asked "Does he know about me?"

"The guy with the great hair? Yeah you two are real close." I said taking a bite out of my food.

"Bella" he said and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes he knows about you. And even if I wasn't with you I wouldn't go back to Garrett, I wouldn't do that to Dylan or myself." I said sipping at my coke. "Not again, I can't do that to Dylan again. Plus I think Dylan would kill me if I did. He really hates Garrett." I explained.

"Fair enough" He said eating his own food. "And I don't blame kid. Ness hates her Mom too." He said.

"What?" I asked him knowing that he wasn't finished in what he wanted to say about the Garrett situation.

"It's just I've had phone calls like that before. They don't stop until you apply for a restraining order." He explained "And change all your numbers and pretty much move." He said.

"Victoria?" I asked and he nodded.

"She went through stages of hounding me for time with Nessie and then once she got here she would tell me she wanted us to be a family and then before I'd know it she'd been gone and all the cash that was in the house would be gone with her." Edward explained. "Like come, don't use your own child as a freaking prop." He said and I blinked finding it weird that he said practically the same thing that I had said to Garrett.

"How long has it been since you heard from her?" I asked him curiously.

"Last time she called... Nessie was thirteen. Nessie took the phone out of my hand and said she didn't care if Victoria was biologically her mother she wasn't her Mom and she never wanted to hear from her again. We haven't heard from her since." He said "Although if she hears through the grapevine that Nessie's pregnant it will be like flies on jam. She likes being the centre of attention and she'll be in town lamenting about how she's becoming a grandma at the age of thirty one and how horrible Ness is." He explained rolling his eyes.

"We should set you ex up with my ex." I said.

"It would save us a lot of trouble." Edward mused as we ate. "But we might unleash some scary amount of evil into the world if they procreated." He explained.

"Crap you're right." I told him and he nodded.

When we were done he walked me over to my car, our hands linked together as we did.

"Call me later?" I asked wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I most definitely will." He said leaning in and kissing me. "I was thinking we could ask Ness to watch Dylan this Saturday and you and I could go the movies or something?"

"Love to" I said kissing him "You better get back to work." I said and he nodded.

"Bye Love" He said as I got into the car. I internally squealed at his endearment.

As I drove home I thought about how perfect Edward was for me, her understood what I was going through with Garrett. Most people would think me mean for not letting Garrett see his son, if he had decided he wanted to make an effort. But both Edward and I knew how this would end. Garrett would be gone and Dylan would be heartbroken and I would be left to pick up the pieces.

I couldn't do that to Dylan, it wouldn't be fair. I promised him after Garrett left when he was five, and Dylan told me he hated his Daddy, that that man would never get to be lucky enough to be Dylan's Daddy.

And I had to keep that promise to Dylan. It was bad enough I had lost my Baby Girl, I wasn't going to let anyone mess with my Baby Boy, and anyone who tried to use him well they would feel the full brunt of Momma Bear from me.

And I knew Edward would be standing behind me, if it came to it. And that felt great. To have someone to support me that I could trust. It didn't matter to me that his daughter was pregnant and he had all this baggage because I had my own.

But despite all of it, I think we can make it work.

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **There's No Such Thing as a Hot Grandpa

**Summary: **Grandpa, an old man who is two generations older than you and turns up to family events smelling of tobacco and scotch. Doesn't really describe Edward does it? It will now. Follow Edward and his fifteen year old make their way through life as patterns of family history begin to repeat themselves.

**Rated: **M because well we're going to be talking about making babies here!

**Pairings: **EXB and RX? Everything will be clearer in the end.

**Disclaimer: **All recognisable characters are those created by Stephanie Meyer, but Dylan is all mine people!

**Renesmee**

Jake waited with me after school until Dad picked me up. Briona had wanted to wait to but her Mom was waiting to bring her to the dentist. I was glad that we had made up; seriously I don't know if I would be able to do this without Briona. Jacob was great and all, but I still needed my best girl friend.

"I didn't think I would get that far behind in a week, thank God this baby is due during summer so I won't miss too much." I said as we sat on the wall and waited for Dad.

"If you want I could help you catch up on some work." He said pushing his glasses up a bit. He only needed them sometimes and hated them, but I thought he looked cute wearing them.

Actually Jake looked cute all the time.

And Oh My God, stop it. I thought internally, seriously I could not get a crush on Jacob right now. What the hell is wrong with me? I'm blaming this on that whole pregnancy brain thing.

"Maybe this Saturday?" I asked him trying to stop myself from getting excited all we were going to do was study, study and not make out. Because I was pregnant and couldn't think of boys. Not even cute, geeky, sweet boys... seriously stop.

"Sure" He said with a smile. It was then Dad pulled up.

"See you tomorrow Jake." I called as I sat into the car.

"Hey Sweetheart" Dad said as I got in, he waved at Jacob before pulling off the curb. "How are you feeling now Kiddo?" he asked me. I had texted him a morning break earlier one to let him know what had happened.

"I'm fine. Plus I made up with Briona so now I've got two body guards." I said and Dad nodded.

"That's good Sweetie."

"How was work?" I asked him as we drove home.

"Good I met up with Bella for lunch." He explained.

"Well as long as you move those appointments away from her office I suppose it's all good."

"I'm not going to justify that with an answer because you don't even listen." He said with a smirk on his face. It was quiet after that and I knew I needed to tell my Dad about the money.

"So I talked to Mike this morning." I said deciding to just get this over with, knowing my Dad would freak out if I kept this from him.

"You did?" Dad asked me and I nodded. "And? Did the little shit apologise? I have half a mind to drive around there Ness you know that? Like seriously who walks away from someone screaming out in pain, especially when she just tells them that she's pregnant. Douche bag or not, that's just too far." he asked me and I interrupted.

"Dad no, don't go around there. It will just make it this whole and thing and everyone will know about it. And he didn't apologise." I began and Dad tried to start a rant but I stopped him. "He gave me five grand"

"What?" Dad asked stopping the car and pulling over.

"He said his Dad heard I was pregnant and he gave me five grand to buy stuff for the baby." I explained taking the envelope out of my bag. "Three grand in cash and a cheque for two grand." I explained handing it to Dad.

"So he paid you off?" Dad asked me.

"Basically" I shrugged over the whole thing really.

"And you've been carrying five grand around all day?" he asked me sounding shocked.

"Yup" I said popping the 'p' and he began driving again, not saying anything. As we pulled onto our street I couldn't take it anymore. "Dad say something." I said.

"Well I'm glad you had the sense to take it." Dad said as we pulled up to the house. "Most girls would do that stupid 'I don't need a man' shit but you know babies are freaking expensive." He said and I nodded.

"Thanks" I said.

We got out of the car and headed into the house, Dad holding onto the envelope as we went inside.

"I was going to ask if you wanted some cash, you could babysit Dylan this Saturday but you seem to be doing okay..." Dad joked as he tried to hand me the envelope again but I shook my head.

"Can you set up a bank account for me?" I asked him. "I don't trust myself if I have it laying around the place not to spend on stupid stuff." I told him.

"Yeah, I'll do it for you tomorrow, you'll have to sign some stuff though." He explained and I nodded.

"And I'll babysit Dylan, by the time I get all the baby furniture and clothes bought... that money is going to go quick. I'm going to need more than that. I have some savings that I was going to use to buy a car but that's not really a priority anymore." I said and Dad nodded.

"Have you thought about budgeting at all?" Dad asked me leaning on the counter.

"I was too busy having an unnecessary organ taken out." I muttered taking out a notepad from my school bag and a pen. I wrote down my list of things to do.

_Paint nursery_

_Budget Baby Costs_

_Study for Biology test_

_Get iron supplement refilled_

_Schedule sonogram with Bella_

"Hey Dad when are you going grocery shopping?" I asked him curiously and he looked up at me confused.

"Um tomorrow I think why?" he asked.

"Can I go?"

"You want to come with me while I go grocery shopping? You haven't done that since I told you, you couldn't fit in the cart anymore." He said chuckling.

"Well I was thinking while you did the usual shopping I could go down the baby aisle and get prices of stuff and then research it when I get home."

"That sounds like a very good idea Ness" Dad said. He pulled the list I had in front of him and looked at it. "What's the biology test on?" he asked curiously. I think the two of us needed to talk about something normal, unfortunately this wouldn't be it.

"The reproductive system" I said and he laughed. "Yeah laugh it up I've heard it plenty of times today. 'Hey Ness will you tutor me for Biology you seem to know what you're doing' or 'Ness you should ask Mr. B for extra credit seeing as you went so far as to do the nonexistent lab for this chapter'" I said rolling my eyes. "And some other cruder things that would make bathroom walls blush." I told him and he sniggered.

"You would think I would have sympathy for you but I don't." He said shaking his head as he drank from his beer.

"Been there done that sorta thing?" I asked and he nodded.

"I'll start dinner" He said heading to the kitchen which was attached to the dining room so we could still talk to each other while I did my homework.

"So what are you and Bella doing this weekend that you need a babysitter?" I asked as I started my homework.

"We're going to the movies, might get dinner out. I'll give you pizza money for you and Dylan."

"And at what time would that be?" I asked him curiously.

"Why got a date?" he asked sarcastically.

"No" I said narrowing my eyes as him. "Jacob is going to help me catch up on some Math I missed he's in like AP Algebra and Calculus." I said.

"What does Jake want to do when he leaves school?" Dad asked me.

"He wants to go to the college in Seattle and get a degree in engineering. He wants to open up his own mechanics place just between here and La Push, so he can stay close to his Dad you know 'cause Billy's in the wheelchair." I explained as I translated my sentences for French class and wrote out the conjugation of the verbs.

"Right" Dad said "Well he can come and tutor you on Saturday, if he wants to hang out with you and Dylan he can. Bella said they get on great." He added.

"You're leaving me alone with a guy?" I asked him shocked.

"And the six year who literally dusted off his 'what are your intentions' cards." Dad reminded me. "He'd rat you out quicker than it took Mike to get you pregnant." Dad added and I nodded.

"That is very true." I said standing up and getting a soda from the fridge when I realised something "How do you know it was that quick?" I asked leaning against the counter.

"I was a teenager once too you know." Dad said throwing the meat on the pan.

"Was that before or after they invented fire?" I asked.

"You do realise your only fifteen years younger than me right?" he asked. "If I'm old, you are too Kiddo."

"Fair enough" I shrugged. "So nearly everyone thinks it was a sex appointment." I told him.

"It was not a sex appointment." He said stirring some rice.

"I believe you" I said sarcastically.

"I'll let you in on a secret Ness; I haven't slept with Bella yet." He said.

"Oh God, you're not really going to the movies are you?" I asked wrinkling my nose "She's going to drop Dylan here and then you're going to her house? Ew" I said. "I don't want to know about your sex life."

"Then stop asking. Jeesh, it's like visiting my mother." He said "Ness we are going to the movies." Dad said "For God sake not all of us are hormone driven teenagers." He said and I shrugged before going back to my homework.

**Edward**

I set the dinner down on the table and some glasses from the cabinet and filled them with water. But I was distracted.

Something Ness had said was getting at me.

Was I going to be having sex Saturday?

Like I know we would go to the movie theatre but at the end of the night would I end up staying in her place?

Did I need to bring protection?

Was she on birth control?

I should pick up some condoms right? The prime example of birth control not working was sitting across from me blowing bubbles in her soda.

Yeah I should pick up some condoms.

In Port Angeles

If I bought them here everyone in town including Bella's father would know the minute after I walked out the door.

Yeah I'd buy condoms in Port Angeles. I'd slipped them into the groceries. No big deal.

Unless Ness saw them and then the teasing would commence. Why did she have to come grocery shopping with me this week of all weeks? Like seriously why did she have to be a mature grown up this week?

Ah screw it, I was paying for the groceries I would buy the condoms and just put them on the conveyor belt. I suppose it would be like the tampon rule. We don't talk about it. They get put on the conveyor belt, get paid for and then put in the bag.

Yes, if my daughter asked about the condoms I was buying I would just state that it is like the tampon rule.

Sorted.

"Hey are you sure you want to go grocery shopping?" I asked, oh yeah I was a total wuss.

"Yup" She smiled eating her dinner and I sighed of course the one time I needed to buy condoms would be the one time she wanted to tag along.

I hate buying the fucking things I really do.

First there's the choosing of them, you have to make sure no little old ladies, colleagues, family members or members of the clergy are walking by. Then you have exactly three point five second to pick the type you want, so if another guy walks by he's not thinking 'hey that guy is utterly clueless' and then my absolute favourite part when you put them on the conveyor belt and the cashier scans them, they always give you the once over and you know in their head they're trying to decide whether your over compensating or not depending on the size.

It was a totally embarrassing endeavour and heaven forbid you walked up that aisle and see another guy trying to attempt the same tasks. All hope is gone at that stage you might aswell be buying them in the local store in front of your girlfriends father.

Why you may ask?

Have you ever seen two guys picking up condoms at the same time?

Don't they look like a gay couple trying to prevent aids?

No matter what is always looks like the two guys are a couple.

Not that there's anything wrong with that. But throw in my kid running up to me screaming Daddy it looks like I'm in a gay relationship and we've adopted a child together.

Not that there's anything wrong with being gay. You just don't want people to think it when you're trying to buy condoms.

"Dad are you okay you sorta zoned out?" Ness said waving her hand in front of my face and I shook my head.

"I'm fine" I said shaking my head.

Buying condoms was way too much hassle...

Maybe Bella was on the pill.

**Bella**

I made sure to pop my pill into my mouth just before I dished up dinner.

"What's that Mommy?" Dylan asked as I swallowed it. Damn that kid was getting too observant for my liking.

"Multi vitamin Baby" I said scratching the back of his head. "If Mommy gets sick she can't go to work." I said lying through my teeth.

What?

I was hardly going to tell the six year old who spent large amounts of time with my Dad everyday that I was taking a pill that made sure I didn't have another baby. That so wouldn't go down well. Like seriously the next time Edward came to the door Dylan will have been advised to sit on the stairs cleaning the barrel of a gun.

"Okay" He said before turning his head back to his homework.

"Tidy off the table a bit Honey so we have room for dinner." I told him as I carried his plate over to the table.

Just as I was about to sit down the phone rang. "I'll get it." Dylan said jumping up and running for the phone, that and answering the door were his new favourite things to do in the world. He and the Jehovah's witness guys were great friends at this stage. "Mommy, Edward says Ness can babysit." He called from the hallway. I put his fork down beside his plate before walking out into the hallway.

"You go get your dinner." I said trying to take the phone out of his hand but he held on.

"Bye Edward" Dylan yelled into the bottom half off the phone as I took it off him before running into the dining room to eat his dinner.

"Hey" I said leaning against the wall a bit

"Hey to you to" Edward said happily.

"So Ness can babysit?" I asked crossing my fingers hoping Dylan had the right information. I really wanted to spend time with Edward. And if we had a baby sitter then I would get to have a lot of time together.

"Yeah" He said and I punched the air silently. "But that's not until Saturday..." He added trailing off.

"How about you and Ness come over here tomorrow and we could have dinner together?" I asked him.

"I'd love that" He said and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Okay then, well I'll see you tomorrow." I said trying to keep somewhat of my cool.

"Sure we'll be there around six?" he asked me.

"Great" I said "Bye Edward."

"Bye Love" he said before hanging up.

Internal swoon

**Renesmee**

I was leaning against the door of Dad's study listening to his conversation obviously when something he said struck me.

"Bye Love"

Love?

Love?

When had this started?

Had they said I love you to each other?

And Bella hadn't told me?

This was not good enough.

Once I was positive he had hung up the phone I walked into his study.

"What can I do you for Princess?" Dad asked as I sat down across from him.

"Dad we've known each other for almost my entire life." I began.

"Ness I was there from the start, conception and all." He interrupted and I rolled my eyes.

"Shhh" I said raising my finger to my mouth "As I was saying we've known each other for a long time and I always thought we had a strong father daughter bond." I told him.

"Where are you going with this?" he asked "Wait... You're not getting a car." He said quickly.

Facepalm

He so wasn't getting this, how did this man have a successful business? With Uncle Emmett of all people? It had to be Uncle Jasper.

"Dad I'm not worrying about a car until after the baby is born, I've enough to be doing without adding learning to drive on top of that. What I'm saying is whenever anything big ever happens in my life I tell you right?" I asked him.

"Or I find out" he shrugged and I nodded.

"Exactly" I said and he looked confused.

"Ness is this your way of telling me its twins and they have different fathers?" he asked me and I glared at him.

"No!" I said "It better not be twins." I said looking at my stomach "And I only slept with one guy." I said pouting "And I'm not even talking about me I'm talking about you." I exclaimed because this was so frustrated, I don't know how my Grandma has such nice hair, having had to deal with this guy all those years.

"Nothing particularly big has happened to me that you don't know about." Dad said moving his chair back to pull out the blue prints for a new building he was designing of the shelf.

"Oh really?" I asked putting my hands over the page once he had it rolled out.

"I have a lot of work Princess so if you're not going to make your point can you leave?" he asked with a sickly sweet smile.

"You said I love you to Bella." I yelled frustrated with him. He could be so aggravating.

"What?" he asked looking up at me this time. He pulled his glasses off his face and raised an eyebrow at me, he only needed his glasses when he was typing or drawing up plans. "No I didn't Ness." He said.

"You just called her Love on the phone."

"You were eavesdropping?" he asked.

"Oh yes that's the important thing here." I said with a huff.

"Ness, I called her Love, I didn't say 'I love you', we've only been out on a couple of dates it would be totally rushed to say it now." Dad said returning to his plans and pushing his glasses back up his nose. "And stop freaking eavesdropping. I don't do it to you. Granted a man can only hear two teenagers say 'Way' 'No Way' so many times but still." He said shaking his head and I rolled my eyes.

Always getting the low jibes in there, that kind of comedy was below him.

"But you do love her right?" I asked. He sighed and taking his glasses off again he leaned back in his chair. He knew he wasn't going to get any work when I was in one of these kinds of moods. I wouldn't leave him alone until I got the answers I wanted from him.

"I think I do" He said.

"Think?" I asked "That is certainly not good enough." I said standing up.

"Oh sit down Rosa Parks she bought you one pair of shoes doesn't mean I have to marry her." Dad said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah it does Dad." I said, wow these pregnancy hormones were no joke were they?

"If that was true I would've have to have married my own sister." He said.

"You were supposed to; she was so upset she settled for Jasper!" I said trying not to laugh while I was making my, oh so serious point. I was losing my touch. I didn't not like it one bit.

"How unfortunate for her, instead of having an incestuous marriage with her brother she settled for the love of her life, gosh darn it. Do you think she'll leave him for me?" Dad asked. "I'll call her now." He said reaching for his phone before giving me a look.

"This isn't over Cullen" I said standing up and flattening my palms on the desk.

"Oh yes it is Cullen" Dad said looking down at the blue prints and lifting my hands off his desk.

"Dad as a young woman fully scorned by the evils of men, can I just say something?"

"You're asking my permission to talk? How do we make this a permanent thing?" He asked me and I gave him my 'I'm not in the mood for your shit' look "You're going to whether I say yes or no so why not?" Dad asked.

"Bella's at the stage in her life where she's not going to mess around. If you love her, you should tell her." I said before leaving the room.

I better be mentioned in the toast at their wedding.

That is all I'm saying.

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **There's No Such Thing as a Hot Grandpa

**Summary: **Grandpa, an old man who is two generations older than you and turns up to family events smelling of tobacco and scotch. Doesn't really describe Edward does it? It will now. Follow Edward and his fifteen year old make their way through life as patterns of family history begin to repeat themselves.

**Rated: **M because well we're going to be talking about making babies here!

**Pairings: **EXB and RX? Everything will be clearer in the end.

**Disclaimer: **All recognisable characters are those created by Stephanie Meyer, but Dylan is all mine people!

**Bella**

"So how are things with Edward?" Angela asked as we got on the escalator at the mall.

"Really, really good" I said smiling, just bringing him up causes that reaction as of late.

"Have you... you know yet?" she asked me and I shook my head. "Why the hell not?" she asked me. "He's hot." She said and I sighed.

"Believe me I had great plans to do so, like all sorts of waving and shaving went on last weeknight. But we went back to my place afterwards and were talking, and I don't know..."

"You didn't want to?" she asked me.

"No I did, but he told me he didn't want to rush this. And he's right. What's the one thing I always do?"

"Rush." Angela said.

"So we didn't have sex." I said and she nodded. "But we didn't just sit around talking all night either." I told her and she smirked.

"Now we're getting to the good stuff." She said.

"All I'm saying is that he has a pretty amazing tongue." I told her and she smiled.

"Good for you, you get yours." she said. "So do Edward and Dylan get on well?" she asked me and I nodded

"I can't keep Dylan away from him." I said remembering the other night when Edward and Ness had dinner at my house. Dylan told Edward everything in full detail that had happened since he last saw him and had begun copying some of Edward's mannerisms.

"That's great Bella, it really is. I knew moving here would be a good move for you and Dylan." Angela said as she walked over to the sandwich bar in the food court. We had been walking around all day and were starving. We had two other doctors from the local hospital covering the practice for us, so we took the day off.

"So do you want to tell what you have been hiding from me all day?" I asked her curious. Angela was never good at keeping secrets so the fact she had lasted this long was surprising.

"Okay, we may have to change the name of the door of the practice." She said and I sat up.

"What? Why? Are we getting another partner?" I asked her curiously.

"No" She said before reaching into her bag, she covered her left hand for a second before revealing the most stunning ring ever.

"AGH!" I screamed in excitement and lots of people stopped to look but I didn't care. "When?" I asked wanting to know everything as I pulled her hand towards me and looking at it. "Ang, it's beautiful."

"The other night, Bella it was so cute." She cooed.

Angela and Ben had been dating since medical school, he was still working up in Seattle General Hospital as an attending, and it was his job to teach new interns when they came in. He was so sweet to Angela and almost gave up his job when she wanted to open the practice even though being a surgeon was his dream. That was when she called me and I took Ben's place, which is why he is always really nice to me. He really didn't want to have to leave before he was finished his attending-ship.

"He called me from work telling me he just got pulled into this really long surgery so I was all pissed ready to read him the riot act when he got home about how he never spends time with me and all that jazz, but when I walked into the house all these candles were lit"

"Aw" I said hanging on her every word I was a sucker for these sorts of things.

"So first I was like 'What sort of burglar breaks in and lights candles?'"

"They gave you a medical license?" I asked breaking out of the spell a bit.

"Shhh... So I walked into the living room and there were all these daisies laid on the coffee table." She said, daisies were Angela's favourite flower "When I picked them up he tapped me on the shoulder and was all like 'I know there your favourite' right?"

"Right" I said sinking back into the story.

"And then he took them out of my hands, took hold of my hands himself and lowered himself onto his knee."

"Oh Angie" I cooed Ben was such a sweetie. "What did he say exactly?" I asked.

"He said 'Angie we've been together for a long time but I want it to be longer. I just got word today that I'm finished my attending-ship and I've been approved to transfer to Forks General Hospital and I always said I would wait until that happened before I proposed.' And then he just asked me straight out and of course I cried, and then I tackled him. And then I said yes." She said making me laugh.

"You tackled him?" I asked shaking my head at her.

"I did much more than tackle him once he slipped the ring on my finger, if you know what I mean." She said before raising her eyebrows suggestively.

I shook my head at her and laughed. "So is the Pastor happy you are no longer living in sin?" I asked referring to Angela's father Pastor Weber. He wasn't a strict Pastor but he still held most of the basic principles.

"Technically he doesn't know Ben's living with me he just thinks he over a lot. But we're going to buy a house in Forks close enough to the practice and the hospital and then we'll just tell Dad that Ben is going to stay in _my _apartment until the wedding." She explained "Because his lease will magically run out while mine will have enough time left."

"It's great that in your late twenties but still terrified of your father." I said sipping my coffee.

"Like you're not afraid of the Chief?" she asked raising her eyebrow suggestively.

"Have you ever heard of a pistol wielding Pastor?" I asked and she laughed. "Didn't think so. Edward could lose his head. The worst your Dad could do would be... do Pastor's excommunicate people?" I asked and she shrugged. "Well yeah. My Dad is much scarier than your Dad" I told her.

"They gave you a medical license?" she asked me and I shrugged "So you're obviously my maid of honour right?" Angela asked and I nodded "And Dylan is going to Ben's best man because he has no friends."

"Not because my son is awesome or anything no?" I asked.

"No Ben just has no friends." She said and I laughed. "But also I trust Dylan will have a bachelor party that will involve no strippers."

"That is true. How does he feel about Chuckee Cheese?" I asked "Maybe I can set Ben and Edward up on a man date or something." I shrugged.

"Look at you setting up man dates." Angela said with a smirk on her face.

"I know, I'm not supposed to be like this him, not yet anyway. But still every time I see him my stomach is doing flip flops and my head starts spinning." I said and she looked at me apprehensively.

"Do you not eat before you see him?" Angela asked teasingly.

"You think I wouldn't be so quick to put myself out there after everything that's happened to me with men but Ang I think it's happening."

"No" Angela said raising her palms up "No it can't be happening. You cannot be falling for him Bella." She said. "You promised you would not do this. You need to be not so serious for awhile and if you want to be serious, Edward Cullen is not the guy who you should be setting your sights on" She said.

"Why not?" I asked sitting up.

"Bella his fifteen year old is pregnant. You want more kids someday right?" she asked and I nodded. It was no secret that since my Mom had signed away the rights to my daughter I wanted a big family.

"But what does that have to do with Renesmee?" I asked.

"Do you really think Edward is going to want more kids when he's already a Grandpa? And are you ready to spend the rest of your life being a Grandma?" Angela asked. "Honey I don't mean to be Ms. Downer but are you really ready for this?"

"Ready for what?" I asked her.

"To become a Grandma at the age of thirty."

"That is not Edward's fault."

"Bella I've been his daughter's physician for years. When she came into me and asked for the pill, I called him. He didn't seem to put out by it." Angela said.

"He didn't want to sound like a hypocrite." I told her. "And really I can't flaw her either; I've been in that position." I told her.

"But you've worked hard for your life, why would you settle for some guy who as far as I know has never expressed a want to have more kids. And now he's probably going to use Ness as an excuse to make sure he doesn't. I've known Edward since high school; I know what he's like." Angela explained. "Are willing to accept that Dylan is the last Baby you ever have?"

I sat back and thought about it.

"No I'm not" I finally said after a long pause. "Oh my God" I said covering my eyes realising what this meant. "I have to break up with Edward." I said and Angela frowned. "Crap."

"Maybe it's for the best you realised now before you get too attached." Angela said rubbing my hand "Before Dylan gets too attached."

"Oh Dylan, he's going to be heartbroken." I said standing up. "Look I got to go Ang, I'll call you later." I said before picking up my bags and walking out of the mall.

My phone rang as I sat into the car.

"Hello?" I asked rubbing my temples. My mind was racing with this new realisation. This was so unfair.

"Hey Baby" Edward said chirpily.

"Hey" I said trying to keep the emotion out of my voice. I couldn't talk to him right now. I had to do this face to face.

"What's wrong Bella, you sound upset?" Edward said his chipper mood dying.

"Um I'm fine" I said wiping my eyes but the tears continued to spill over.

"Honey where are you?" he asked not believing my lie.

"I'm just heading home from the mall"

"Driving?" he asked me.

"Yeah" I said.

"I'll be there in a sec" He said and I heard some rustling around.

"Edward its fine" I said not wanting him to see me like this and ask me what had gotten me so upset "You have work to do." I told him. I needed to figure out what I was going to say to him, I wasn't prepared but I couldn't put this off now.

"I work two minutes from the mall Bella I'm just walking into the parking lot now." He said and I sighed.

Too late to leave now.

"I see your car." He said. "I'll be there in one sec." He said before hanging up. I snapped my phone shut and I took a deep breath.

I can't believe I was going to do this.

He tapped on the passenger window before opening the door and getting in. I didn't say anything but his arms wrapped around forming a cocoon as he held me.

And you may think I'm a terrible person, but I let him comfort me.

**Edward**

I had no clue what was wrong with Bella as I held her.

You would think being a single father of a teenage girl I would've over come my fear of crying women. Not in the slightest.

Last time Ness had a fit like this I did the one thing any honourable man would do.

I called my Mommy.

But now here I was in Port Angeles holding my sobbing girlfriend.

Not the greatest moment in my life.

"Bella what's wrong?" I asked her before kissing the side of her head. Something had to have happened and I needed to know what.

She pulled back from me and wiped her eyes.

"Edward we can't be together anymore." She said shaking her head before running her hands through her hair.

I stared at her shocked. I pulled away and sat up straighter. Maybe I had misheard her or something, this couldn't be happening right now.

"What?" I asked.

"We can't be together anymore" she repeated and I realised I had heard her right the first time.

"Why not?" I asked unable to think of anything else to say. "Everything was great the other night Bella, did I say something wrong? I'm sorry just tell me how fix this." I said

"You did nothing, believe me. We just can't be together anymore." She said.

"Is it Garrett?" I asked her.

"No" She said looking down and that's when it all clicked for me.

"It's Renesmee isn't it?" I asked and she didn't say anything so I knew I had her. "Oh Bella, come on!" I said.

"You need to be focusing on your daughter." Bella said though her tears.

"Bella I have spent half of my life focusing on my daughter, can I not live it for myself for a change?" I asked but she shook her head. "Why not?"

"She needs you. And okay you're pissed at her and want to focus on your own life, but I just won't be in it." She said looking straight on.

"What brought this on?" I asked shocked. Everything had been great since we had resolved our misunderstanding at the hospital. I really thought we would be fine after that.

"I was shopping with Angela and she was telling me about her and Ben are getting married and so of course relationships were on topic. And me being the idiot let it slip to Ms. soon to be Mrs. I have to be practical about every single thing that I think I'm falling for you and she made me realise why I can't let that happen." She explained.

Where is Angela Weber? I am going to fucking kill her.

Wait Bella was falling for me? And after what Ness said the other night I had thought about it. I was in love with Bella already. And now this was happening.

"What can't it happen?" I asked "Tell me I want to know why you won't let yourself fall for me." I said.

"Because I want the rest of my future Edward. I'm only twenty nine I'm not ready to be someone Grandma!" She finally said it and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Oh because I am?" I asked. "Bella do I look like a Grandpa to you?" I asked her. "This is hardly what I want or did you think I was ecstatic about my fifteen year old getting knocked up. Seriously?" I asked her.

"No but I have Dylan to think about and I can't risk letting myself fall for you only for you to tell me you don't want the same things and then I have to pull Dylan away from you and he's practically foaming at the mouth for some paternal attention. I can't do that to my son." Bella said. "I can't keep messing up with him Edward, I've already let Garrett treat him like crap and I'm not going to let him lose another father figure. It's not fair."

"Tell me what you want. Just tell me." I said not wanting it to end there.

"You don't want it, I know you won't." She said shaking her head.

"Bella you always seem to have the pull in this relationship I may want those things that you want yourself." I told her.

"Fine" She said taking a deep breath "I want marriage, more kids at least two more a bigger house and a dog with a totally generic name. That's what I want."

"Did I ever say I was opposed to marriage Bella?" I asked her.

"No, but what are the chances of you wanting a baby with me when Ness is dropping her kid at Grandpa Edward's house?" Bella asked me.

And the sad part was she was right.

I don't think I could want another child, ever.

And I was only thirty this shit was screwed up.

Once I kill Angela I'm killing Mike Newton. That's it its final.

"The fact that you're quiet tells me that I know my answer." She said looking at her shoes. "I need to go pick up Dylan." She said quietly.

"So that's it?" I asked "It's all or nothing?" I asked her.

"Unfortunately" She said. "I'm sorry Edward. If I have realised this sooner believe me I wouldn't of let it get this far..."

"Just save it." I said reaching for the door handle.

"Edward?"

"What?" I asked her.

"If things were different..." She began.

"Don't say that Bella, because if you say that I am going to resent the hell out of the baby more than I do already." I told her. "And I need to think about my child." I said.

"You're right." She said and I opened the door of her car.

"Thanks for letting me know, I suppose." I said.

I shook my head and got out of the car slamming the door behind me. I heard her crying as I did and I so wanted to comfort her, but she had made her choice and my fifteen year old had made mine.

**Renesmee**

"So if you take this number from that and multiply it from this what answer do you get?" Jake asked.

"Pie" I said distantly.

"Ness 3.14 isn't close the answer is 9468 over 12. Which is equal to 789 over 1" Jake said looking at the answer in the back of the book, pushing his glasses up his nose. God he is so cute.

Is it normal to want kiss someone so much? I can't remember wanting to kiss Mike this badly. Ever.

"No I mean I want pie." I said standing up and walking to the kitchen. "Is it normal to have pregnancy cravings this early?" I called from the fridge.

"I would know this how?" Jake asked. I was about to respond when I heard a car pull up, the door slam and then five seconds later the front door slammed.

"Dad?" I asked walking out into the hall.

"You" He said pointing at me "Do not talk to me" He yelled before brushing past me.

"Jake I think you should go" I said as Dad yanked a beer out of the fridge and whack it off the counter to open it chipping the granite. Grandma was gonna be pissed about that. It took her forever to order those counters in.

"Sure" Jake said gathering his books and pushing the glasses up his nose. "Nice seeing you Mr. Cullen" He mumbled before muttering something like 'I'll see you Monday' to me.

"Bye Jake" I said with a sheepish wave. Once he was gone I turned to Dad "What is going on? He was helping me pull my math grade up and then you come barging in here like there's smoke up your ass." I said wondering what was going on.

"This is my home and I will 'come barging in here' whenever I fucking think I want to." He yelled.

"Dad what happened?" I asked him.

"You happened Renesmee; that happened." He said pointing to my stomach. I flinched at his words and gripped my stomach, as if to shield my baby.

"I don't follow" I said not sure for the reason behind his outburst.

"I was a kid a fourteen year old kid when you were conceived, had only turned fifteen the day your Mom told me you were coming, why the fuck was I having sex at fourteen? We had a t.v. There was a fairly decent football team in town. But no for some reason I got it into my head to sleep with a sixteen year old girl two years before I could even drive." Dad rambled taking a sip of his beer at certain pauses. "And then skip on fifteen years, why was I condoning you having sex? I knew what could happen but I turned a blind eye. 'I leave her money for the pill' I told myself convincing myself I was a good parent. I was never a big believer in Karma but wow I sure do know that shit is real now." He ranted before chugging back a mouth full of beer.

"Dad you're scaring me" I said knowing well enough to keep my distance, I knew he was going to break eventually about this but part of me hoped he would storm out and then I could pick the phone and call Bella and ask her to talk him down.

"Do you want to know why I now believe in Karma Renesmee?" Dad asked looking into the top of his beer bottle.

"Why?" I asked nervously I had never seen Dad like this, okay once after Victoria had come around but he didn't let me see most of us. He had gotten my Aunt Alice to come over and watch me while he and Victoria had screamed each other over and over again while I was upstairs. But he was never like this with me.

"Because today I called Bella to find her crying on the other end. When I track her down and try to comfort her she tells me we 'can't' not that she just doesn't want to be but we 'can't' be in a relationship anymore." He explained.

"Bella broke up with you?" I asked shocked.

"Oh that's not the kicker," Dad said "You want to know what the real kicker is?" he asked.

"What?" I asked him.

"She broke up with me because of you" He stated. "And that Ladies and Gentleman is why I believe in Karma, I let two teenager partake in pre marital sex, an act I was only too fond of, I let them take part in pre marital sex before they had even passed the age of consent in this state and my fifteen year old gets pregnant and as a ripple effect of that my girlfriend who I realised only two days ago that I was madly in love and was going to tell her, tells me we 'can't' be in a relationship anymore because we want different things." He ranted.

"Dad" I said shocked at his words, he was being really mean.

"And what's even worse I just realised that probably no woman will ever love me now because I don't want any more children. Why do I not want any more children? Because I feel that it's wrong to have a child be younger than its niece or nephew!" He yelled. "Well not wrong, but could you imagine what life that child would lead, the sneering the jokes. Oh your Dad's a grandpa! Hey why don't you get your nephew to bring you to the game?" Dad said putting on two weird voices for the last part.

I didn't say anything I just watched him get more hysterical as the words came out of his mouth.

"And you know what?" he said holding up his bottle, instead of waiting for an answer he just continued on right away "Sometimes I have doubts whether your even my daughter, your Mom was some slut, you could be anyone in Fork's child for all I know. She had a thing for older guys and Mike Newton's Dad always had a eye on her, maybe your Mike's sister and Baby Mama, oh wow Jerry Springer clear your couches because Renesmee Cullen or possibly Newton we don't fucking know is coming on."

"Did you start drinking before you drove home?" I asked eyes wide.

"Sure" He shrugged "It's not like I have any future ahead of me, Grandpa's don't have much of a life do they? They sit at home and wait for their children to come by with their grandkids because they've got nothing better to be doing." He said grabbing more beer out of the fridge. "I'm going to watch 'Wheel of Fortune' and wait for death to take me, you know like all other Grandpas." He said pushing past me.

I grabbed my bag pack and snatched the car keys out of the bowl.

"Where do you think you're going?" he called from the living room.

"Out" I yelled before slamming the door. I had my driver's permit, well sort of.

I read the booklet okay.

What? I wasn't leaving the car here for him to go drink driving in again. I hoped in and turned on the car before pulling out the drive.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, and did I say shit?" I asked myself as I drove down the street; I shook my head and went the only place I could think of. As I pulled up outside the house she came out the front door and stood on the porch.

"Edward I told you..." Bella began before trailing off when she saw me get out of the car. "Renesmee, did you drive over here? What's going on?" She asked me.

"Why did you do that?" I asked her. "Bella why did you break up with him? He's freaking hysterical about it. He's drunk and his ranting and raving and why?" I asked her.

"Come inside" Bella said wrapping her arms around my shoulder. She led me inside the house and brought me into the living room. "What happened?"

"Dad... hates... me..." I managed to choke out before my tears came. I think I even hiccupped.

"What why?" Bella asked taking my hand into hers.

"Because you broke up with him because of me." I stuttered and she wrapped her arms around me. I really needed a Mom right now. Seriously.

"No Honey" Bella said rubbing my back soothingly. "I broke up with your Dad because we both want different things." I told her.

"Bella he wants those things" I told her "He's always wanted more kids, we've talked about it so many times and I've always told him I would never get in the way if he really loved someone and he loves you Bella. I know he does." I told her wanting her to go take him back. She was perfect for him and he needed her. "He needs you Bella. The guy is a freaking mess and has only become slightly more tolerable since you started dating. Please take him back."

"It's complicated Sweetheart." She said pushing the hair out of her face. "Ness why don't you go up and sleep in my room, for the baby." She said patting my shoulder. I nodded and walked up the stairs and crashed on her bed. I was going to kill Mike Newton.

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: **There's No Such Thing as a Hot Grandpa

**Summary: **Grandpa, an old man who is two generations older than you and turns up to family events smelling of tobacco and scotch. Doesn't really describe Edward does it? It will now. Follow Edward and his fifteen year old make their way through life as patterns of family history begin to repeat themselves.

**Rated: **M because well we're going to be talking about making babies here!

**Pairings: **EXB and RX? Everything will be clearer in the end.

**Disclaimer: **All recognisable characters are those created by Stephanie Meyer, but Dylan is all mine people!

**Edward**

I rolled over onto my side and was met by the bright light of the morning.

Fuck that shit hurt my eyes. And my head was pounding. What the hell did I drink last night?

"Ow" I said clutching my head. I was about to sit up when I felt the coldest water ever being fucked all over me. "What the fuck?" I gasped sitting up. I looked up and saw Bella standing on the opposite side of the table holding a now empty bucket.

"Oh I thought you weren't awake yet." She said before rolling her eyes, she then scrunched her nose. "How much did you drink? It smells like Prom in here." She said lifting the bottles up from around the room and throwing them into the bucket.

"Prom?" I asked holding my head. "What are you doing here?" I asked squinting my eyes trying not to open them up too much.

"I came to bring your car back. My Dad's coming over and if he sees Renesmee and your car there he's going to put two and two together." She said picking up the bucket full of beer bottles are carrying out of the room.

I stood up and walked into the kitchen. There was coffee and a two pain killers sitting beside a mug and a glass of water.

Bella was standing by my garbage buckets separating the cans and bottles.

"How the hell do you not have alcohol poisoning?" she asked me.

I was not telling her I'm pretty sure I threw up half of it at some stage.

"Why is Renesmee at your house?" I asked changing the subject.

"She stole your car and then broke down in tears about how her Dad hates her." Bella said "So apart from coming over to prevent the pregnant fifteen year old from going to jail I came here to kick your ass." She said.

"Excuse me; you broke up with me you have no say over me and what I do." I told her as I took the painkillers and drank some of the coffee.

"But Mr. Cullen I'm your daughter OB/GYN and you're messing with my patient. I took her blood pressure last night and you're lucky I didn't have to omit her to hospital. It was through the fucking roof." Bella said not taking my shit. I knew she wouldn't but I could at least try. It was so obvious I was not winning this break up right now.

"I didn't realise Doctors made house calls anymore." I stated why is my kitchen so bright? I'm buying drapes and painting the whole room black. Fucking hell.

"Fine, I tried to be nice but it's not going to work." She said walking towards me, she stared me right in the eye "Get you're fucking shit together and apologise to your daughter or I will just let it slip to Daddy dearest that you drove home drunk yesterday. And if I test your blood your probably way over the limit." She yelled.

I don't know what was going through my head in that moment but do I ever really know what's going on?

It happened so fast neither one of us saw it coming.

I crushed my lips against hers and wrapped my arm around her waist. Her eyes widened at first and she tried to pull away but my grip held her in place. She soon gave in and her hand rose up into my hair while my hand firmly palmed her butt.

Again without realising we began walking, we somehow managed to make it up the stairs our lips never parting as I pulled her down onto my bed in my guest room because you know she had dumped water all over mine. She was wearing a button down shirt which quickly came off along with her bra.

We broke away gasping for air and she pulled my t-shirt over my head. I rolled her onto her back and did way with her jeans. I had kicked mine off at some stage during the night so she quickly got rid of my boxers. I pulled down her white panties and threw them with the rest of the clothes before inching myself into her, no foreplay no gentle words, just our laboured breathing as I pushed in and out of her.

She moaned and clung onto my shoulder as I pushed us both to our brink. We muffled each other's cries of ecstasy with our mouths as we came hard. I collapsed down beside her but our lips never parted until we both slowly drifted to sleep.

**BPOV**

_What did I just do? Oh my God._

_No we didn't you were dreaming Bella._

Yup I was dreaming. Just quite vividly

Yes I had been dreaming.

Dream me was the one who had driven to Edward's house.

Dream me was the one who let Edward practically mouth fuck her with his tongue.

Dream me had gotten to be with Edward in the most intimate of ways.

Dream me had gotten a stellar orgasm which I was totally jealous over.

In reality I needed to get a vibrator because fuck that dream had been amazing.

So why was it I could feel two strong arms wrapped around me and when I opened my eyes I saw Edward broad just the right amount of hairy chest in front of me.

I don't dream that good.

No.

I so did not just do that.

Oh wait I so did.

I didn't even protest I let it happen.

What the hell was this guy a freaking wizard?

One fucking kiss and my panties are lost somewhere in his hallway.

I was the butt of a feminist joke let me tell you something.

And I was way in over my head.

I was trying to figure out how to get out of this situation when I felt the grip around me tighten. I looked up and before I could saying anything his lips were attached to mine again.

"Edward..." I began pulling away but he didn't let me say anything and kiss me again. His hands played with my hair and he aligned himself along me as he moved on top of me again.

Okay I was weak but seriously how was I supposed to fight back? He was too good at this.

"Please" I moaned as he kissed along my neck. He moaned as he moved into me again and I whimpered. "Oh my..." I said arching my back up. His hands moved to my breasts.

"You're stunning" He grunted out before kissing me again. I cupped his face with mine and kissed him harder.

"What am I doing?" I asked.

"Shhh" He said kissing me again.

"We shouldn't" I said but he cut me out when he slammed into me "Oh God"

"Just relax Baby." He said kissing me and I moaned loudly. "That's it. You're so beautiful."

"Edward" I moaned "Harder" I told him and he nodded slamming into me.

What the hell is wrong with m-...? Oh!

I could feel my orgasm rip through me as he pressed his lips back to mine again. I knotted my fingers into his hair and just held him to me as we both came.

Somewhere in the back of my mind was ecstatic that I always took my birth control as I realised he wasn't wearing a condom but other than that, I could think of anything of else.

Once we were done he rolled off of me and we both panted looking up the ceiling.

"I love you"

**Renesmee**

"Bells?" a loud but gruff voice called coming down the hall.

"Grandpa!" Dylan yelled jumping off the couch where we had been sitting watching cartoons and running into the guy's arms.

"Hey little man where's Mommy?" he asked me.

"I don't know" Dylan shrugged jumping down.

"Chief Swan?" I asked extending my hand and he nodded. "Renesmee Cullen, Bella went out for a bit she should be back soon." I said and he nodding.

"Nice to meet you Renesmee please call me Charlie, did she say where she was going?"

"No, I got up and she wasn't here." I explained "I stayed here last night, my Dad was... working late so she probably went to make sure he had you know... eaten." I said lying through my teeth.

"Her car is still outside." Charlie said pointing towards the door.

"That can easily be explained..." I said before it came to me "Bella's car battery died and so she walked."

"How do you know it died if she was gone when you woke up?" he asked.

Yes I briefly forgot this is the guy who made Mike piss his pants during interrogating him.

"It died yesterday when she picked me up from school. Dylan must have accidentally left the car light on in the back or something?" I shrugged and he seemed to buy it. Thankfully

We all sat and watched t.v together until Bella came barging back through the door.

"Renesmee" She called and I quickly got up. I followed her as she stomped upstairs and into her room.

"Where did you go?" I asked "Your Dad's here..." I added.

Bella was pacing back and forth in the room holding her hand up to her eyes.

"This can't be happening" She muttered as she paced.

"Bella what happened?" I asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I slept with your Dad." She said "How the hell did I do that?" She ranted "Like seriously"

"Oh my God, are you guys back together? See how these things work out?" I began but her face told me something different. "It was an accident wasn't it?"

"Yeah" Bella said slumping down at the bed and throwing her head back. "I need to figure out what I'm going to do, he's coming by to get you in about ten minutes and shit did you say my Dad was here?" she asked sitting up.

"That's not all that happened is it?" I asked sitting up on my knees.

"He told me he loves me." Bella said running her hands through her hair.

"Finally, he tells you" I muttered.

"Ness" Bella sighed and I nodded.

"But you both still want different things right?" I asked.

"It sucks being old. I want to be twenty four again that was fun." She whined when we both heard the car pull up outside.

"I'll just go then" I said standing up. "Thanks for letting me crash Bella." I said picking up my coat.

"I'll go with you" She said standing up and walking towards the door with me. Charlie looked at Bella suspiciously but shrugged as I waved by to him and hugged Dylan. Bella opened the door as Dad was running up the front steps.

Dad stood apart from me and I gripped the side of my bag pack that I had grabbed before I left home last night.

"Ness I'm..." He began and I shook my head.

"Can we just not talk about it?" I asked looking down at my shoes, he had said some really hurtful things yesterday but I would rather just forget them.

"Sure" He said "Thanks for letting her stay Bella."

"No problem" I heard Bella say "Listen about this morning..." she began.

"What about it?" Dad asked and I took that as my cue to go sit in the car.

**Edward**

Ness quickly scurried off and sat into the back seat of the car and popped her headphones in. I so deserve that and more.

"Um I didn't mean for that to..." Bella began but I shook my head.

"No" I said still shaking my head. "No, you are not telling me you regret it. No I don't care. Because I know you don't." I said and she crossed her arms.

Seriously if she didn't want to happen, it wouldn't have happened.

Twice.

Okay I was feeling a little smug about that but come, that's impressive for a Grandpa.

"Edward I'm not going to change my ideas of what I want to tailor what you want." She sighed.

"What if I thought about it and I want what you want." I said. Not that I had thought about it but I could if she would give me a chance.

"Have you?" she asked and it was my turn to sigh.

"Bella I love you" I said not meeting her eye to let her see that I hadn't really thought about it but I would the minute she gave me another chance. "I want to be the one who gives you everything you want." I told her.

"But you don't want it." Bella said shaking her head.

"I want you Bella and I want to be there for you and Dylan. And I did always say I wanted more kids if I met the right person." I told her honestly.

"That was before Ness got pregnant though." Bella argued back and I groaned.

"Can we forget about Ness and the baby for two minutes? I love you Bella and I want to be with you. Renesmee made her bed and she can lie in it. She'll move out and she'll bring my grandbaby with her wherever she goes in life but if I had a baby with you it would be something we made together and out of love. I thought I wouldn't want kids younger than my grandchild but I want it Bella." I said realising I had just talked myself into wanting another baby, she better say yes otherwise I'd need to find an egg donor or something. Great. "I was a kid when Ness was born and I didn't get to experience raising her properly because I was going to school or working all the time to give rent up to my parents." I said taking a deep breath. "I'm not saying it won't be hard and people will probably whisper about it but let them, fuck them. I'd move to the opposite side of the country if it meant I could be with you and have a family."

"Bella what is going on here?" I heard a familiar gruff voice call. Chief Swan had the habit of finding me at my worse moments these days.

"Dad can you go back inside" Bella said not looking away from me.

He looked between Bella and I before slowly turning inside. Once he was gone I took the two steps between Bella and I before crushing my lips against hers.

"Just give me a chance" I whispered against her lips. "Just one more chance Baby, I won't make you regret it I promise. What happened this morning was the best I've ever experienced in my life and you are the most amazing person I have ever been with Bella. Please Love, don't give up on this." I said and she nodded with tears in her eyes.

"Okay" Bella said before wrapping her arms around my neck. I wrapped my own around her back and lifted her up into my arms, legs wrapped around my waist. I kissed the top of her head as she clung to me. "No more screwing this up okay?" she asked me and I nodded.

"I promise, don't run away again?" I asked her.

"Promise."

"God I love you." I said kissing her again.

I heard the honk of the car horn and turned to see Ness standing out the sun roof.

"Whoo!" She yelled clapping.

"Way to run a moment Ness!" I heard Dylan's voice yell. Bella looked up, my eyes following hers and we saw the six year old hanging out the window.

Bella and I laughed at the kids shaking our heads.

"Did not!" She yelled back.

"Did too." Dylan yelled at her.

"Now you're both ruining the moment." Charlie's voice said as he hung out the living room window.

"No privacy" Bella said as she jumped down onto her feet. "I better get in there." She said pointing over her shoulder "And you need to go to an ice cream parlour and buy an 'I'm sorry ice cream' for your daughter." She said patting my shoulder.

"Right" I said smiling at her. "We okay now?"

"Yeah" Bella said as her hands wrapped around my neck.

"You're still my girlfriend?" I asked my hands on her back.

"Say yes Mommy!" Dylan yelled.

"Of course she's going to say yes." Charlie said

"Make him sweat it Bella" Ness called from the car.

"You three back off." I yelled and they all stopped their racket.

"Yeah I am." Bella said nodding and I kissed her, cupping her face.

"Good because my parents are having a barbeque tomorrow which I totally forgot about and they told me I had to bring my girlfriend. I was afraid I was going to have to go and get a new one." I laughed.

"Pick me and Dylan up at one?" she asked and I nodded her leaning in and brushing my lips off hers.

"What was that I heard about getting the pregnant girl ice cream?" Ness yelled from the car.

"And she wonders why I don't bring her places." I said rolling my eyes. "I'll call you later Love." I said kissing Bella again.

"Okay" She said. I let go of her and began walking to the car. "Oh and Edward?" she called causing me to turn to face her.

"Yeah?"

"I love you too." She said before biting her lip and walking into the house.

I was a smirking fool as I got into the car. As I sat in Ness climbed into the front and whacked me on the side of the head.

"What?" I asked rubbing the side of my head where she hit me.

"That was for being mean." She said before hitting me again "That was for driving home drunk" she stated before giving me a right hard slap on the back of the head "Was for accusing me of being a Newton, do I look like a pig to you?"

"Why did you date him if he looks like a pig?" I asked rubbing my head. I was still ever slightly hung over. "Jesus Kid, why weren't you on the boxing team." I asked her and she ignored that statement.

"Because they all look like pigs"

"I have found my nickname for the baby." I said suddenly getting an idea as we drove off.

"Enlighten me Dad please?" she said rolling her eyes.

"Piglet" I said smugly and she gasped.

"You're calling your grandchild Piglet?" she asked jaw opened.

"Yes, yes I am. Be glad it's not cherry." I told her.

"Who's Cherry?"

"You are"

"Why?" she asked.

"It came from everyone saying you were conceived the day I lost my virginity. So Emmett was like let's call it Cherry because that's what Edward got popped when she was conceived." I explained.

"Right..." She said dragging out the 'I' "So we're going to Nana's tomorrow?" she asked me.

And just like that everything was back to normal.

The mood swings that the women around me took part in were giving me whiplash.

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: **There's No Such Thing as a Hot Grandpa

**Summary: **Grandpa, an old man who is two generations older than you and turns up to family events smelling of tobacco and scotch. Doesn't really describe Edward does it? It will now. Follow Edward and his fifteen year old make their way through life as patterns of family history begin to repeat themselves.

**Rated: **M because well we're going to be talking about making babies here!

**Pairings: **EXB and RX? Everything will be clearer in the end.

**Disclaimer: **All recognisable characters are those created by Stephanie Meyer, but Dylan is all mine people!

**Bella**

"Dylan time to get dressed" I called downstairs where he was sitting in his underwear watching cartoons as I finished putting on my lip gloss.

"Just this bit Mommy" He called and I shook my head. I ran down the stairs, picked him up and carried him upstairs. "Mommy!" He whined "SpongeBob is on." He protested.

"Edward and Ness will be here in ten minutes now come on." I said putting him down on his bed.

"Fine" He said as I helped him step into his pants and pull on his shirt. He was usually good at doing this himself but we were in a rush. "Where are we going?" he asked as I brought him into the bathroom and shoved the toothbrush into his mouth.

"Edward's parents house." I told him as I scrubbed his teeth making sure he didn't drip all over himself.

"Mommy why you still in your jammies?" he asked.

"Give me some credit I have my hair and my make up done." I told him as I picked up the cloth and smacked it against his face. "Aha I knew there was a handsome devil underneath that grime." I added as I scrubbed his face.

"Mommy" he whined as I wiped his buggers away.

Oh the joys of motherhood.

Okay I was a little bit nervous if I was being honest. But come on I was meeting Edward's parents today and Dylan had buggers coming out of her nose. Seriously, I was freaking out.

"Baby?" Edward's voice carried upstairs. "You home?"

"I'm upstairs give me five minutes." I yelled back but I heard his feet come up the stairs anyway.

"You're not dressed." He deadpanned as I helped Dylan put his shoes on.

"Of course I am. I thought cup cake pyjama pants were in. Dylan why didn't you tell me?" I asked him and he giggled "I have a six year old to get dressed." I told Edward who rolled his eyes at that.

"I had a pregnant fifteen year old to get up. On a Sunday. We're picking Jacob up on the way." He said.

"Jake's coming?" Dylan said excitedly.

"Yeah Ness and him didn't get all their homework finished yet so he's gonna help her before dinner." Edward explained. "I'll tie his laces you go get dressed." Edward said pushing me out of the room.

"Fine, fine" I said running down the hall to my room. Edward had texted me last night and said dressy casual so I opted for my dark wash jeans and a dark blue blouse. I quickly pulled on some dark blue ballet flats and grabbed my purse.

"Bella you read-...?" Edward asked poking his head inside my room he stopped when he saw me. "You look beautiful" He said coming over and wrapping his arms around me.

"You think so?" I asked pulling at my top.

"Why are you nervous you already know my Dad?" He said kissing my forehead.

"Because it's a rule of thumb the boyfriend's Mom hates the new girlfriend." I told him because this shit was pretty obvious.

"Whose thumb do they put these rules on?" He asked and I felt like smacking him. Seeing my expression he laughed. "Bella my mom already loves you because Ness has done nothing but talk about you for weeks to them. You'll be fine." He said.

"You promise?" I asked and he smiled before leaning down and brushing his lips off mine.

"I promise." He said "I love you"

"I love you too." I said before linking his hand in mine. "Okay ready."

"Right come on then" He said leading me out of the room and the downstairs. Dylan had left his bag of toys by the door for him to play with as Edward wasn't sure if his two nephews would be there or not. Edward picked the bag up while I got the cake I had made last night out of the fridge. "What's that?" Edward asked as I handed it to him so I could lock the door. Dylan waited held his hand out to Edward who took it while we waited. It was such a simple gesture but it made me smile on the inside.

"As much as I don't get along with my Mom her lecturing of never turning up to someone's door for the first time without something will stay with me forever." I said as he peered into the cover.

"Since when do you bake?" Edward asked.

"Mommy can bake the best chocolate cake ever." Dylan said and ruffled his hair. I took the cake out of Edward's hand and he hoisted Dylan up on his hip. It had rained all last night and there were puddles all over the ground but the sun was shining now. But Edward having been a six year old himself knew unless one of us was carrying him he would've been straight into the puddles to jump.

"Hey Ness" I said as I got into the passenger seat of the car, she had her eyes shut and was holding her stomach. "Morning sickness?" I asked Edward when he sat in the driver's seat while I reached behind me and made sure Dylan was buckled in.

"She was up all night with the stuff." He explained.

"I'll see her after school tomorrow and we can find how far along is she and all that jazz." I said and Edward nodded as he reversed out of my driveway.

"You know where the Blacks live right? I have an idea but it's sketchy." Edward said as we got on the road to La Push.

"Yeah it's pretty easy to find when your father used to make you trek down there in the darkness just so he and his best friend could go out for a beer." I said jokingly.

"Mommy if Grandpa was here he would say 'I did it once and it was only seven thirty." Dylan said ratting me out and Edward laughed. Ness began to brighten up a bit as we all talked on the way to Jake's house.

"How's Piglet?" Edward asked and Ness stuck her tongue out.

"Piglet?" Dylan asked.

"Nessie's baby" Edward said and Dylan nodded.

"Do I want to know?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"Piglet is fine, albeit being a bit selfish and wanting to be the only thing in my stomach right now." Ness said.

"You do realise the baby isn't actually in your stomach right?" I asked her and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm convinced my uterus is attached to my stomach that's all I'm saying." She said with a shrug.

"Edward, turn here." I said pointing to the barely visible turn off on the left hand side.

"Right" He said trying to make the turn as gentle as possible so Ness didn't throw up.

"So want to explain to me how you know Jacob?" Ness asked me.

"I used to babysit him" I said remembering when I moved to Forks to live with my Dad.

"You lived in Forks as a kid?" Ness asked.

"Yeah" I said. "Well I lived with my Mom but we had a big falling out over..." I took a quick at Dylan and decided against it, he knew he had an older sister but I don't think he really understood the whole thing. How could I expect him to? I was an adult and I didn't even understand the whole thing. And I didn't want him to start asking questions, just as we were about to meet Edward's parents. I didn't want him to bring that up. I wasn't ashamed but it wasn't something you spoke about the first time you met your boyfriend's parents. "Stuff and so I moved in with Dad for my senior year."

"So you and Dad went to school together?" Ness asked looking between the two of us.

"No" Edward said shaking his head "You know the way when you were two I decided to graduate early so I could go to night school and get a job so we could get that apartment."

"You mean the temporary shack?" she asked and he nodded.

"Bella thinks she started Forks High like a week later." Edward explained and I nodded.

"Oh I get it." Ness said when I pulled up outside Jacob's house. "I'll go get him" She said hoping out of the car.

"Do you ever think there's something going on between them?" I asked Edward who eyes widened.

**Edward**

"What?" I asked. "But she's pregnant." I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So?" Bella asked looking towards the door.

"Mommy can I go inside and see if Billy has my wolf yet?" Dylan asked and Bella looked at me.

"Do we have time?" she asked and I nodded. "Go on but don't take forever." She said as he got out of the car. "Billy's been carving him little animals since he was a baby. He's been working on the wolf for awhile and it was nearly done last time he was here."

"Go back to the Jake and Ness thing would you?" I asked her wanting to know why she thought that the Black kid was digging my knocked up Princess.

"He's obviously nuts about her." Bella stated.

"So is the dentist I don't think he's dating her." I said and Bella laughed "This isn't funny."

"You know what I mean have you ever seen the way he looks at her, its adorable Edward." Bella said. "I should be upset, I was Jacob's first crush, he used to follow me around and be all cute to me when he was little, it was so adorable. But I suppose you make up for it." She teased but I wasn't laughing.

"But she's pregnant." I said.

"Doesn't mean he'd stop liking her." Bella said.

"Huh?" I asked. "Why not?"

"Maybe he has a thing for pregnant chicks." Bella laughed as Dylan opened the door and he, Ness and Jake piled in.

"What's so funny?" Ness asked.

"Nothing" I said still shocked at what Bella said. "Seat belts." I said glancing at Jacob as I did. Bella caught me doing it and fought to keep her giggles in. "Stop laughing" I said but she shook her head.

"Right I'm done" She said clutching her stomach.

"Bella" I warned as I pulled out of Jacob's driveway. She gave one last chuckle before stopping. "Did you get you wolf Dylan?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah Mommy look he's so cool." Dylan said handing Bella the wooden sculpture.

"How does Billy do it?" Bella asked Jacob as she admired it.

"He has a lot of time to himself and he knows Dylan loves it." Jacob explained with a weak smile.

Bella nodded before looking around her "Edward?" she asked me as I tried not to freak out at the idea that the punk in my back sit was trying to get into my daughter's already impregnated pants.

"Yes Love?" I asked as I drove towards my parent's house.

"Where do your parents's live?" she asked.

"Just up here" Ness said pointing to the turn off.

Bella nodded as we turned up the drive and drove towards the house. Bella and Jacob looked at each other eyes wide when they saw the house. It was no secret that the family was rich we just didn't broadcast it all the time.

"Wow" Dylan said when he saw the house "This place is huge."

Don't you love the unfiltered mind of a six year old?

We pulled up and I held the door opened for Bella, Jake tried to do the same for Ness but Dylan beat him to it.

"I think Jake's got some competition" Bella giggled.

"Don't even joke about that sort of thing." I muttered taking her hand into mine. Bella grabbed onto the back of Dylan's shirt as we walked up to the house. Ness and Jake were ahead of us.

"Grandma" Ness yelled as she walked in. "We're here" She added for good measure.

"I can hear that Honey" Mom said as she walked out into the foyer. She hugged Ness "How are you feeling Sweetie?" she asked and Ness shrugged.

"Whenever I say I'm fine I toss my cookies so I'm Bleh." She told her. "Grandma this is my friend Jacob Black he's gonna tutor me before dinner."

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen" Jacob said and my Mom smiled warmly.

"You too Jacob it's nice to see my granddaughter has such good friends." She said "And please call me Esme."

"Okay" Jacob said.

"Oh Edward didn't see you there" Mom said looking past Renesmee.

"No why would you" I murmured before walking over and hugging my mother. "Mom this is my girlfriend Bella Swan and her son Dylan."

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen" Dylan said repeating Jacob's words and Mom melted. She has this thing for kids. You want to be on my mother's good side? Have a baby and let it call her Grandma she'll love you forever.

"It's nice to meet you too Dylan, please call me Esme. Nessie Sweetheart? Why don't you and Jacob take Dylan out to the trampoline with your cousins?" She said and I could feel Bella's nerves. Once the kids were gone though Mom looked up at Bella

"You home is lovely Mrs. Cullen" Bella said looking around her.

"For the last time today call me Esme." She said smiling and I internally let out a 'phew'. I knew Mom would love Bella but getting Bella to see that Mom loved her would be a hard feat.

"Thank you Esme" Bella said smiling herself.

"Mom, Bella brought this" I said showing her the cake "Kitchen right?" I asked her.

"Yes Edward that is where we put the food" The bemused voice of my sister called out.

"Bella this is Alice, my little sister." I said gesturing to the small pixie running towards us.

"It's so nice to meet you Bella, the others are in the living room so I'll take this and put it in the kitchen and you can do all the introductions Edward." Alice said in her usual fast paced voice to which had Bella not been a doctor she probably wouldn't have understood a word.

"Sure Alice" I said wrapping my arm around Bella's waist who looked at me questioningly. I shrugged "Alice is a bit..."

"Nuts" My brother in law Jasper said as we walked into the living room. "Pleasure to meet you Bella; I'm Jasper Alice's husband." He said extending his hand which Bella shook.

"Nice to meet you Jasper" Bella said.

"Bella this is my older brother Emmett, his wife Rosalie and that little cutie there is Abby" I said reaching for my niece who Emmett happily handed over to me. She was a year and a half old and so cute, with her big blonde curls and blue eyes.

"So this is the hot doctor?" Emmett asked me while looking at Bella who blushed while Rosalie shook her head.

"Forgive him; we're still trying to figure out exactly how many times he was dropped on his head as a child." She said to Bella.

"No problem. I suppose 'the hot doctor' is not a bad rep to have." Bella said making Rosalie laugh. "How old is Abby?" she asked as the baby cooed in my arms. I made funny faces at her and she giggled up at me.

"Eighteen months" Rose said smiling as Bella sat down beside her.

"You're first?" Bella asked.

"Fourth" Rosalie said and Bella's eyes widened.

"Four?" She asked.

"We have Maddie who's five then the twins who are four Henry and Robert; and Abby." Emmett explained and Bella nodded.

"You have a son right?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah Ness took him out to the trampoline. Dylan he's six." Bella said smiling. "You?" she asked.

"Three, I got Kevin, who is the same age as your lil fella, then we got Brandon who is five and then there's Lisa who's two."

"Who is the big guy who came in with Ness?" Emmett asked.

"Jacob Black" I said and Emmett looked around the door to try to see him.

"Is that the guy who...?" Emmett asked and I shook my head. "She's got another guy already? Well she's definitely her mother's daughter so." He said.

"Emmett!" Alice said slapping Emmett on the head.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Victoria dated other guys while she was pregnant with Ness." I explained and Bella looked guilty, probably about laughing earlier. "It's fine."

"Wait Jacob? Billy's kid?" Jasper asked me changing the subject.

"Yeah" I said. "Where's Dad, do you know?" I asked him.

"I'm here, I'm here." Dad said coming in the front door and pulling off his coat. "Oh full house" He said observing the living room. "How are you Dr. Swan?" he asked.

"Please Carlisle its Bella, but I'm fine" She said and he nodded.

"That's good, where's your mother Emmett?" Carlisle asked just as Esme came into the living room. "No need I've found her."

"Dad must have been standing near the anaesthetic again." I heard Emmett mutter to Rose who nodded as I bounced Abby on my knee.

We were in for a hell of a day.

**Renesmee**

"Nessie" my little cousin Lisa yelled as she saw me come in. I picked her up and put her on my hip.

"Hello Beautiful" I said kissing her head. "Jake, Dylan come on I'll give you guys' names." I said as we walked over to the play area my grandparents had set up when I was born. The equipment had been renewed or painted though since it had been mine.

"Sure" Jake said as Dylan clung to his hand obviously being shy.

"Right" I said calling the kids attention. "Line up" I said and they quickly jumped or crawled into their places. "This is Kevin, Maddie, Brandon, Robert, Henry and this little one is Lisa." I said hoisting her up a bit. "Guys this is my friend Jacob and this is Dylan."

Kevin eyed Dylan up before looking at the logo on his t-shirt.

"Do you like Ben 10?" Kevin asked and Dylan nodded.

"My Mommy let me bring the watch it's in my bag." Dylan said being a bit bolder "I've got two of them" He added, getting a little more confident. Jacob ruffled Dylan's hair and he smiled up at him.

"Can we play with them?" Kevin asked and before we knew it the two boys were running up to the house.

"What the hell is Ben 10?" I asked Jake who shrugged.

"Do I look like I know?" he asked as I put Lisa down on the trampoline and warned the bigger kids to go easy with her on it. The adults were beginning to move out to the patio and Grandpa was firing up the grill.

"God I have the biggest craving for a big fat juicy burger." I said rubbing my stomach. "You only get it if you promise to keep it down."

"You're talking to the baby already?" Jake asked as we walked up to the patio.

"Yes this thing has got to learn who's the boss now or it will never learn."

"Don't call my grandbaby a thing." Dad said as he walked over to us "Its name is Piglet." He reminded.

"Why Piglet?" Jake asked.

"Who do I look like?" Dad asked pushing the front of his nose up to resemble a pig.

"Oh my God, I thought it was just me who thought Mike looked like a pig." My Uncle Emmett said and Jasper, my other uncle laughed.

"Yes make fun of the unborn" I mock pouted sitting down beside Bella who chuckled a bit.

"So Bella where did you live before here?" Alice asked.

"Well I had lived in Forks with my Dad when I was a teenager he's Chief Swan but I lived on the East Coast for Medical school and then did my residency in Seattle." Bella said.

"Do you mind us asking where Dylan's father is?" Aunt Rose, Uncle Emmett's wife asked. I looked at Dad who was giving Emmett the signal to shut Rose up if she went too far.

"Um he didn't want to be a father and he didn't deserve to be after the way he treated my Baby, so he's not in the picture." Bella said before taking a sip of her drink. Dad squeezed her shoulder encouragingly letting her know it was okay.

"And where did you meet Edward?" Grandma asked changing the subject and I saw Dad blush.

"It's not very interesting" Bella said but she was lying I think.

"Well it is if it's got Edward blushing" Alice said and I knew we had them.

"I've never heard this story actually" I added sitting up a bit. "Dad just said he met you around town." I said and Dad glared at me.

"Well I was at the grocery store and Edward was trying to suttely bump into me" Bella said "And he knocked over a display for tampons and me"

"You did what?" I asked Dad who was pretending not to be listening. "Then what happened?"

"He literally helped me get up and ran away with his tail between his legs. When I saw him as I walked out of the store I went over handed him my number on a piece of paper and said 'Well if you made that much of a fool of yourself and your still attractive why not?" she said and my Aunt Alice laughed.

"That is so you Edward. He was always a klutz." She said.

"Laugh it up Lil Sister; I've got stories about you that Jasper doesn't know about."

"Do you?" Jasper asked.

"So you act like an utter fool and you still get a date?" Rosalie asked Dad, successfully changing the subject before it got ugly between Dad and Alice. Having seen them when they were teenagers, I could vouch that they had not grown up at all.

"Pretty much" Dad said before taking a sip of soda, I couldn't figure out who was drinking today and who wasn't.

I didn't real care either, push came to shove Jake had his driver's permit.

After that I went to work with Jacob on my Math homework while Dad and all the other grownups were talking outside.

"So this is where you lived when you were born?" he asked me and I nodded. "It's really nice."

"Yeah" I said with a smile, as I watched his lips. My obsession about kissing them was getting worse; I swear I dreamed about it last night.

"Do I have something on my face?" he asked me and I shook my head.

"Sorry" I said and he nodded smiling at me, I smiled back biting my lip.

"Ness?" he asked me.

"Yeah?" I asked him.

"Can I...?" he began.

"Ness, Jacob, the food is ready" Dad said appearing in the doorway.

"Yeah okay." I said looking away from Jacob quickly.

"Okay" Dad said before walking away from the doorway and back to the patio.

"So what were you saying?" I asked Jacob.

"Nothing." He said shaking his head.

"Are you sure?" I asked him.

"Yeah I'm positive." He said "Come on; let's go get that baby fed."

"Yeah" I said walking outside.

Was I crazy or was he about to kiss me before Dad interrupted us?

Way in over my head.

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: **There's No Such Thing as a Hot Grandpa

**Summary: **Grandpa, an old man who is two generations older than you and turns up to family events smelling of tobacco and scotch. Doesn't really describe Edward does it? It will now. Follow Edward and his fifteen year old make their way through life as patterns of family history begin to repeat themselves.

**Rated: **M because well we're going to be talking about making babies here!

**Pairings: **EXB and RX? Everything will be clearer in the end.

**Disclaimer: **All recognisable characters are those created by Stephanie Meyer, but Dylan is all mine people!

**Bella**

"That went quite well" Ness said as we pulled out of the driveway of the Cullen place.

"I thought so" I said looking back to Dylan sleep in the corner. Edward had had to carry him to the car, after playing nonstop and it being way past his bedtime he was exhausted. Edward squeezed my hand and smiled as we drove towards Jacob house.

"Did you have a good time Jacob?" Edward asked him, while keeping his eye on him. He had told me earlier he had caught him and Ness about to kiss earlier, he was dead convinced. I was shocked I knew Jake liked Ness but I didn't think he would do anything about it.

Ness could do a lot worse than Jake.

She had done.

"Yeah your Mom is really nice and your Dad cooks a mean steak." Jake said.

"Mmm steak" Ness moaned and I rolled my eyes.

"Fight the cravings Ness they only bring you heartbreak." I told her.

"How?" she asked me.

"When you can never fit into a size eight again" I said and she sighed.

We dropped Jacob off at his place before Edward brought me and Dylan home.

"I'll help you carry him in" Edward said and I nodded.

"You're waiting here Ness?" I asked her.

"Yeah I'll see you tomorrow for that appointment?" she asked me.

"Yeah I'll be the one in the white coat." I said as I got out.

"I'll be the one with her legs in the stirrups." She said and Edward shuddered.

"An image I could've gone my whole life without seeing." He muttered as he gently lifted Dylan out of the car. I quickly unlocked the door and let us in. Edward followed me upstairs and helped me get Dylan changed for bed.

"Night Buddy" I said kissing his forehead before he reached for his stuffed dinosaur Fred, and rolled onto his side. Edward and I crept out of the room before I walked him downstairs. He leaned in and kissed me hungrily, pressing me against the wall and I happily kissed him in return.

"You did great today Baby" He said and I smiled.

"You think she likes me?" I asked and Edward nodded.

"Mmm hmm and Emmett wanted to take you home after the cake." He added as he kissed along my neck.

"Edward?" I asked knowing Ness was waiting outside the door for him.

"I know" He sighed pulling away.

"You could always come back you know after you drop her off, you know?" I said and he smiled that crooked smile at me that made me want to jump him. Daughter in the car or not.

"I could do that couldn't I?" he asked before bringing his lips to mine again.

"Mmm Hmm" I murmured

"I'll be back in ten minutes." He said with a smirk and I nodded kissing him.

"Good" I told him "I love you"

"I love you too" He said before running down the steps. I quickly ran upstairs and was about to put on my silk blue night gown when the doorbell rang. I pulled it over my head and tied my robe around me before heading downstairs to let him.

That better not have woken up Dylan, we'd never get him back into bed if he got up. Meaning, less alone time for me and Edward. I ran downstairs to let him in.

"Edward you know he's..." I said but I stopped when I saw who it was "What are you doing here?" I asked shocked.

"I screwed up" Garrett stated and I pulled my robe over me tightly.

"Oh really I hadn't notice between all the lawyers and stuff" I snapped sarcastically.

"I told you I was in Seattle" He said lamely.

"So is the space needle it doesn't drop itself on my doorstep." I said crossing my arms.

"Expecting someone?" he asked pointing to my attire and I tightened it even more.

"Yes" I said "What's it to you?"

"Does he know about Dylan?"

"Um yeah he just helped me put him to bed, is that all?" I asked.

"Bella come on I have the right..." he began but I cut him off.

"No, no, no you don't have the right to anything at all Garrett you signed him off like a package your Mom sends you. You are nothing to that little boy anymore and I'll be damned if you break his little heart twice." I hissed trying to keep my voice low.

"Mommy?" I heard a little voice call and I sighed.

"Oh crap." I said as he came down the stairs. "Dylan go back to bed." I said but he was having none of that as he came down the stairs and jumped into my arms. "Come here Buddy" I said as he burrowed against me.

"What's he doing here?" Dylan mumbled against me.

"Are you not going to come to Daddy Bud?" Garrett asked and Dylan tightened his grip around me.

"Don't" I said, shaking my head at Garrett.

"Hey Baby whose this?" Edward asked coming up the steps "Wait what's wrong Buddy?" Edward asked brushing past Garrett and coming to Dylan and me.

"Don't go." He said climbing onto Edward who looked shocked but wrapped his arms around my Baby.

"Okay Champ" Edward said rubbing his back "Sorry you are?" Edward asked Garrett.

"I have the same question for you" He said and I glared at Garrett.

"My apologises, I'm Edward Cullen, Bella's boyfriend." He said extending his free hand but Garrett didn't take it.

"Garrett Jones" He said. "Bella's fiancée"

"Ex fiancée" I clarified as Dylan clung to Edward.

"Make him go." Dylan murmured to Edward and I sighed.

"Oh" Edward said dropping his hand. Edward looked Garrett up and down and Garrett did the same to Edward. "Why are you here?"

"Came here to see my son" He said looking at Dylan who shook his head. Edward looked over me and behind me exaggeratedly.

"Um Bella are you hiding some kid in the basement that I don't know about?" Edward asked.

"Um... no" I said wondering what the hell he was doing.

"Your son isn't here." Edward said staring him down.

"Yeah he's right there" Garrett said pointing to Dylan who was whimpering. I took him from Edward and cuddled him against me.

"Mommy" Dylan cried into my chest.

"Garrett shut the hell up." I told him as I gently rubbed the back of Dylan's head. "It's okay Baby."

"You know what?" Edward said "I have had it up to here with people like you, thinking oh yeah I'll get up and leave my kid, make someone else pick up the slack and then only when you feel like it you want to be a parent. It sickens me and you know what as long I'm in Bella's and Dylan's life, which I'm planning to be in for a long time, you won't get near them." Edward stated before lifting Dylan out of my arms and holding the door open to me. "Come on Bella"

"So what you now hide behind a man?" Garrett asked over Edward's shoulder as I walked inside. Edward handed Dylan to me and turned around and punched his fist right up Garrett's jaw. "Son of a bitch" Garrett muttered holding his mouth.

"Take that as a warning." Edward said before trying to bring me in but I stopped him.

"And Garrett?" I called causing him to look up "I don't hide behind Edward, he just chooses to stand up for me, something you could never or wanted to do" I said before following Edward inside with Dylan.

**Edward**

I was livid, absolutely livid.

Who the fuck did that bastard think he was? I should go out and hit him again.

A dislocated jaw? I should've dislocated his neck from his shoulder blades.

I looked at Bella and she had her eyebrows furrowed.

"I just..." she began and I stopped my direction of walking up the stairs with Dylan.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing" She said

"You wait here I'll put him to bed for you" I said kissing the top of her head.

"Thanks" She shrugged "Do you want anything to drink?" she asked as I walked up.

"Whatever you got" I called back as I carried the little boy up to his room. It was decorated with pirates' ships and dinosaurs. Eclectic much like himself and his mother. His bed was like a pirate's ships and I laid him on the bed he clung to my neck. "Buddy let go" I told him and he shook his head.

"I don't like him" Dylan stated and I sat down on his bed pulling him onto my lap.

"Neither do I" I told him and he nodded. "But you heard what I said I'm not going to let him near you or your Mommy alright?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Promise?" he asked.

"Promise"

"Pinkie Promise?" he asked and I held up my pinkie.

"Pinkie Promise" I told him hooking my pinkie with his.

"Well that's okay then." He said crawling off my lap and into his bed and I pulled the duvet over him.

"Night Bud" I said walking towards the door.

"Love you Edward" He yawned and my heart melted.

"Love you too Bud" I said before shutting his door. I leaned on the door and sighed.

Was I in way over my head?

Oh totally.

Did I love every minute of it?

Yes

I walked down the stairs and walked over to the couch. I sighed as I flopped down on it pulling an action figure out from underneath me.

Bella was nowhere to be seen, she was probably in the kitchen. I probably should go into her but I took the moment to think about my earlier actions.

I saw way too much of Victoria in Bella's ex. I just snapped at his demands, who the fuck does that? It was stupid.

I had my eyes shut and my hands behind my head in thought when I felt myself being straddled. Soft hands grabbed my wrists before my hands were touching something soft and _silky?_

Before I could even open my eyes to see what was what her lips were on mine. Her hands flew into my hair and scratched at my scalp.

I broke the kiss off and looked at her as she got situated on me properly.

Her hair was loose and almost down to the her pert ass, which was covered with only a small portion of her body in dark blue silk that only reached her mid thigh.

"Beautiful" I murmured curling a finger in a strand of her mahogany curtain of hair.

"Glad you think so" She smiled before biting her bottom lip. "I thought what you did back there, to stand up for me and Dylan; well I thought it was..." she said leaning down and kissing along my neck. "Sweet" kiss "Loving" kiss "Caring" kiss "And oh so sexy" She added biting down on my earlobe.

"You think?" I asked somewhat staggered.

Hey you try forming a sentence when all the blood is leaving your brain.

"Mmm hmm" She said "So maybe we should take this upstairs and I can show you how thankful I am" She added before stepping up off me and taking my hand.

"I wouldn't be opposed to that." I said following her back upstairs.

Yup loving every single second of it. Being impatient I took hold of her and carried her upstairs into her bedroom. Once there I placed her on the bed and she pulled me down on top of her.

"I love you" She said kissing me.

"I love you too." I told her around the kiss as she undid the buttons on my shirt and pushed it off of me.

I stood up and pulled my pants off of me and my socks.

"Come here." She said pulling me towards her. "Thank you" She said and I nodded.

"Just forget it." I told her kissing her before spending the rest of the night helping her forget.

**Renesmee **

"I don't know what your problem is" I heard Bella's hiss.

"My problem is that you're going to waste your life with this guy and you're going to end up hating yourself for letting this happen" Dr. Weber's voice said.

"Why can't you just accept that I love him and he loves me?" she asked their voices rising.

"Because he's no good for you" She yelled.

"Um guys..." I said opening the door they were glaring at each other.

"Hey Ness" Bella said picking up some files "Come on we'll go to my office k?" she asked quickly leaving the room.

"Sure" I said following after her.

"So how are you feeling?" she asked

"When I have fights with Briona I bitch to another friend and get ice cream" I told her.

"Scan first then ice cream" Bella said and I nodded. "So its January seventh, man this scan is really late you're like what four months?" Bella asked and I nodded rubbing the little bump that was appearing. "God my head is all over the place; well your due date from what this computer is telling me is the eight of July."

"No bikinis for me then" I muttered teasingly and Bella laughed.

"Sorry Honey, probably not" She said when there was a knock on the door. "Excuse me" she said standing up.

"Hey sorry I'm late" Dad's voice said and I looked up.

"We didn't know you were coming did we?" Bella asked and I shook my head.

"I told you this morning in the car" Dad said slowly as if trying to get me to remember it. "Just before you got out"

"No" I said shaking my head and he shrugged.

"Well I'm here now, what did I miss?" he asked sitting down beside me as Bella walked around the desk.

"Some couple you are you didn't even kiss" I murmured.

"You want me to make out with your Dad in front of you?" Bella asked and I shuddered. "Didn't think so, I was just telling Renesmee that her due date is July eight and then you came in."

"I just realised that if the sex appointment thing was real it happened in here ew." I shuddered.

"Put this on" Bella said handing me the robe "And then we'll do the vaginal exam and then we'll bring your Dad back in for the sonogram." She then went on to explain and I nodded. "Bathroom is through there" she told me pointing to the door and I nodded.

I quickly changed and when I got back Dad was out of the room.

"Now I know this feels awkward but if it makes you feel any better I've done it a load of times." Bella said and I grimaced as she helped me lie down on the bed and put my feet in the stirrups.

Now I don't know if you've ever had a vaginal exam, it doesn't hurt but it is really uncomfortable. Once that was done she handed me a towel to cover myself up for when Dad came in.

"No that all seems to be good everything looks healthy and normal. I'm just going to take some blood; I know you hate needles so I can..."

"Daddy" I yelled and she nodded.

"Yeah that" she said as he came into the room. "We're taking blood"

"I am vampire, I am vampire, I am vampire, and I have lost my fangs" I sang lowly.

"Funny" Dad muttered as he held my hand.

"And you have something in common with Juno too." Bella said as she prepped my arm for the needle.

"Wait you know where that's from?" Dad asked.

"Juno is an iconic film for anyone in this kind of situation. I love the soundtrack" Bella said sticking the needle in my arm.

"Let me guess 'All the Young Dudes' right?" I asked.

"No 'Tree Hugger'" Bella said trying to keep my attention away from the needle. "The flower said I wish I was a tree, the tree wish that it could be a different kinda tree, the turtle wished that it could fly really high in the sky over rooftops, and then dive deep into the sea" she sang lightly as she pulled the needle out of my arm.

"Hey you're pretty good" I said.

"At distraction?" she asked and I saw Dad go a bit red.

"I don't want to know what that is about" I told him and he went even redder causing Bella to laugh "But no singing, your pretty good."

"Thanks" Bella said "Your rendition of Vampire isn't too bad either" she added "Lift up you shirt just a little to reveal your lower abdomen."

She then squirted that gel on me, man that shit is cold.

"Sorry forgot to warn you" Bella shrugged. "Edward I'm going to steal Ness after this"

"Um for what?" he asked.

"Girl time" I told him like it was obvious.

"So nothing I'm involved in?"

"I will drop her off after I pick up Dylan" Bella explained as she pulled the sonogram screen over so we could see it. "And that Ness is your baby" She said pointing to a little mass to the right of the screen.

"Oh my god" I said peering closer "That's the baby?"

"Yup there's Grandpa's Piglet" Bella told Dad who squeezed my hand when I looked around he had tears in his eyes.

"Aw you big goof, I said I wasn't going to cry and now you've made me cry" I told him hitting his arm as he tried to wipe his eyes.

Bella shook her head in amusement as she handed the two of us tissues.

"Charlie had the same reaction when he saw Dylan up on the screen." Bella explained as Dad wiped his eyes.

"It's just wow" Dad said "I know I'm not the most 'yeah Ness, have the baby' but doesn't mean I don't love the little nudger."

I smiled when he said before turning my eyes to the screen again. It meant a lot to hear him say that.

"So I'll print these off and then I write you a note to get prescriptions refilled k?" Bella asked. "Edward come on, we'll leave you to get dressed" Bella added taking Dad's hand and leading him out of the room.

**Bella**

Once I shut my office door I led Edward into the printing room.

"You okay?" I asked as he leaned against the printer.

"Hadn't expected to react like that" Edward said wiping his eyes.

"You big softy" I giggled as I placed the usb stick to the printer to print out Ness' sonogram results.

"At least you know I'm in touch with my feminine side right?" he joked and I laughed.

"Right" I said as his arms wrapped around my waist. "Edward" I warned but soon caved as his lips latched onto my neck.

"I never did get my proper hello kiss now did I?" he asked as his hands ran over my hips. I turned around is his arms and pressed my lips to his.

He used his tongue to open my mouth and just as I was about to give in the door opened.

"Oh" Angela's timid voice squeaked as we pulled apart. "Dr. Swan I would like to remind you that this is your place of work" She then reprimanded and my jaw dropped.

"Well then Dr. Weber next time your fiancée comes in for _lunch_ I'll remind him that this is your place of work even if he hasn't been home for three days." I told her before stepping out of Edward's arms; this caused him to glare at Angela.

"Mr. Cullen we don't usually allow patients in here" She said coyly.

"I'm not a patient Dr. Weber, I'm paying for one's health care though and I think Dr. Swan you be okay if I thought moving my daughter's prenatal care away from this practice if staff members are persistently rude." Edward stated and I knew Angela would back down.

She hated the idea of the practice losing money.

"No I wouldn't" I added and Angela dropped a patient's history file into the filing cabinet before leaving.

"So you guys are fighting?" Edward asked.

"She's pissed that she was wrong about you because Angela likes to be right all the time." I said reaching into the printer for the photos and slid them into a folder. "Come on" I said leading him back into my office. I knocked on the door to warn her we were coming in.

"Oh do you have it?" she asked coming towards me and I handed her the picture. "I am scanning this onto facebook." She squealed and Edward shook his head.

"Want your copy?" I asked him.

"Yes" He said rather quickly and Ness laughed.

Once I had locked up my office Edward kissed me goodbye and Ness got into my car.

As we drove she was fiddled with my radio.

"Ah I love this song" she squealed as Hey Mickey by Lolly came on.

"You were three when this song came out."

"Yeah but Aunt Alice was like what twelve when I was born. She was a teenager in the nineties." Renesmee explained and I nodded.

"Oh what Mickey what a pity you don't understand" I sang and Renesmee giggled.

"You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand" She sang.

"Its guys like you Mickey"

"Oh what you do Mickey, do Mickey"

"Don't break my heart Mickey."

"I can't believe you know that song" I laughed shaking my head.

"Yep loved it when I was younger. Alice used to dress me up as a cheerleader and Dad would come home and go nuts." She said shaking her head as I pulled up to the ice cream parlour. "I remember him coming in one day and Alice and Rose who had only moved to town were dressing me up and of course I being the attention whore I am loved it. Dad came home from working and was looking for me and Grandma said 'Oh Alice was watching her while I made dinner' Dad comes running up the stairs to find me wearing what he tells was the shortest shirt Alice could find for a four year old and make up all done. 'Daddy look at me' I yelled right, he literally picked me up under my arm pits, pulled the clothes off me and threw me into the bath tub."

"What did he say to Alice?" I asked as we stood in the line for ice cream.

"She's a baby not a doll Alice." She said putting on her Edward voice. "To which Alice said 'but Edward...' and then Grandma banned Alice from babysitting me until she grew up a bit."

"Wow" I said "Double scoop of chocolate and marshmallow please" I said stepping up to the counter before gesturing to Ness

"Same but with a scoop of brownie too." She said before we moved over to the side and waited for our order "One for baby two for me." She explained and I nodded.

"You're talking to the girl who ate a pint of ice cream every week of her first trimester never mind the second." I told her as I paid and we grabbed a table.

"So spill about the Angela thing" Ness said scooping in to her ice cream.

"I don't know what she's up to trying to; mess up my relationship with your Dad... I don't know what she has against him." I said shaking my head.

"He stood her up" Ness said and I dropped my spoon.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"Angela didn't have a boyfriend so when junior prom came up her friend asked Dad would he go with her because she was really shy, but then the night of the prom I got the measles and Angela had to go with her cousin."

"Please tell me you're joking" I said shocked.

"No" Ness said licking the ice cream off her spoon "I'm really not, she hates him. Loves me, everyone loves me but oh my God why do you think I went to get my iron supplements refilled by myself?" she asked.

"I did wonder about that." I said piecing it all together. "But Ang is getting married what the hell?"

"She's probably just jealous that you got the guy she wanted." Ness said and I was flummoxed.

"Wow" I stated at a loss for words.

"Oh yeah don't cross the lady at the post office either"

"Your Dad date her too?" I asked.

"No Emmett used me as an excuse to get out of dating her. She hates the entire family, scary shit."

We sat there for hours and she told all about what it had been like for her to grow up here. We talked about boys, music, make up, the baby, endless topics and I knew not only had Edward captured my heart but so had Ness.

I was border line loving her as much as I love Dylan and let me tell you that is huge.

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: **There's No Such Thing as a Hot Grandpa

**Summary: **Grandpa, an old man who is two generations older than you and turns up to family events smelling of tobacco and scotch. Doesn't really describe Edward does it? It will now. Follow Edward and his fifteen year old make their way through life as patterns of family history begin to repeat themselves.

**Rated: **M because well we're going to be talking about making babies here!

**Pairings: **EXB and RX? Everything will be clearer in the end.

**Disclaimer: **All recognisable characters are those created by Stephanie Meyer, but Dylan is all mine people!

**So this time line is going to skip on a bit too when Renesmee is seven months pregnant. The story was going a bit slow for my liking so I'm going to speed it up a bit k?**

**So three months on.**

**Edward**

I watched Bella sleep beside me. Her eyes shut she looked like a sleeping angel. When the alarm rang I shut it off not wanting to disturb her sleep. It was Saturday and we both had they day off thankfully.

"Stop that" She murmured and I knew I had been caught watching her again. I couldn't help it she was too beautiful sometimes.

"What? Looking at my beautiful girlfriend is a crime?" I asked kissing along her neck and she smiled her eyes still closed.

"Fine but if your breathing starts getting laboured I'm going to make you sit outside like a normal stalker." She said with a chuckle.

"I could be having an asthma attack" I told her.

"Well I would make you sit outside with your inhaler" She said rolling onto her back and opening her eyes. "Good morning." She said with a smile.

"Now it is." I said leaning down and kissing her lips hungrily. She smiled at that and kissed me back.

"How long you been awake?" she asked when we pulled away.

"Not long, Ness texted me about some craving or something." I said shrugging.

"Poor Piglet probably wanted something and you've completely ignored their Mommy" Bella said getting up and pulling on her robe hiding her pyjamas that left little to the imagination causing me to pout. "Stop pouting"

"I can pout if I want woman." I told her pulling her back so her back was up against my chest. "And Ness has her license." I added pulling at the ties of robe and nuzzling at her neck.

"You drove here" Bella reminded me and I shrugged before kissing just above her breasts.

"I went grocery shopping yesterday whatever she's looking for should be there." I said when I heard the padding of feet on the floor, so I pulled away.

"Mommy can we have waffles?" Dylan called coming into the room. "I thought you went home." He said to me and Bella smirked retying the tie on her robe leaving me to explain this one.

"Um yeah but then Mommy had a nightmare so I came to make sure she was okay" I told him getting up and out of the bed and picking him up on my hip.

"You should really sleep with a shirt on or you'll get cold." Dylan told me as I carried him downstairs.

"What was that about waffles?" I asked sitting him on the counter wanting to avoid that conversation all together. Lord knows having it Ness after she caught Jasper sneaking out of Alice's room when she was four was one time too many to explain it.

Bella came downstairs in her robe but her hair pulled back off her face.

"Hey Dylan why don't you leave the breakfast to me and your Mommy and you go watch some t.v?" I asked and he nodded before heading into the living room. "So can I talk to you about something?" I asked as Bella got the waffle iron and I made the mix.

"Sure what?" she asked handing me the whisk.

"Um well next week the kids are finished school and Dad wants to make it the annual father son camping trip we have every year."

"So you're disappearing for the week?" she asked me and I shrugged.

"No, two or three days tops." I explained. "The kids are still a little young to be away that long." I added.

"Sounds fun" She said.

"Yeah it's something I look forward to. But usually it Dad and I while Em and Jazz bring their sons you know and I was wondering could I bring Dylan?" I said getting it all out. I had been thinking about this for awhile and I know Dylan had always wanted to go camping.

"You want to bring him? Are you sure? Like it's a Cullen boys thing right?" she asked. "Don't feel obligated to." She said stopping what she was doing.

"That's the thing I want to bring him" I told her honestly. "Bella you know how I feel about that little boy right?" I asked her.

"What?" she asked.

"I love him Bella, have since day one." I told her and she smiled.

"You do?" she asked and I nodded. "He loves you too, you know?" she asked me and I smiled.

"Bella I think we all know I think of Dylan as my own kid sometimes..." I began when she stopped me.

"The other day I told him he wasn't getting new rollerblades until his birthday and he did this" She said tilting her head back and pinching the bridge of her nose, a mannerism of mine. "Dad just looked at me as if to say 'what the fuck?' all I could do was laugh."

"Exactly Baby and I think he would have a great time him and Kevin get on great and Dad is a doctor so you know great first aid. I'll have my cell phone on me to make sure you and Dylan can call each other needs be." I explained.

"Yeah I think he would love it" Bella said.

"So I can ask him if he wants to go?" I asked her. I hadn't wanted to say anything to him in case Bella hadn't agreed.

"Yeah, thanks for running it by me first thought" She said kissing my cheek. "Do you think we should've called Ness and see does she want some?"

"Nah she's been all independent lately. She doesn't want to do anything with me these days. I had to beg her to let me and Jacob paint the nursery instead of her doing it herself, she almost took my head off for implying she couldn't do it telling me 'Dad I'm pregnant, not invalid' for once school can't let out fast enough maybe she'll chill out after that."

"Well I'll talk to her about slowing down at the appointment on Monday k?" Bella asked and I nodded.

"Please and thank you. Dylan, breakfast is ready Kiddo." I called and he came barrelling in.

"Cool, Mommy did you put in the chocolate chips?" he asked and Bella looked at him like he was nuts.

"You can have waffles without chocolate chips in them?" she asked slowly her eyebrows knitting together.

"Course not" I said as Dylan forked the waffle into his mouth. I couldn't wait to tell him, so I decided to tell him there and then. "So D-Man? How do you feel about going camping with me, my Dad, Em, Jazz and my nephews next week?" I asked and he swallowed quickly and turned to his Mom.

"Can I Mommy?" he asked pulling out the big doe brown eyes his mother pulled on me more times than I can count.

"Oh I don't know." She said pretending to think about it.

"Please, I'll walk the dog."

"We don't the dog." She told him.

"We should get a dog." He said and I laughed. "But okay, I'll walk Chief!" He exclaimed and Bella burst out laughing.

"Are you sure you're ready to take on that responsibility? He can be stubborn." Bella said.

"Mommy I'm a big boy." He told her and she nodded.

"Well... okay. I suppose you can go." She said pretending like she really had to think about it. He jumped off his chair and ran over giving Bella a hug and then me.

"This is going to be so cool. Wait to I tell Jake he's going to be so jealous." Dylan said and Bella laughed.

"Hey I'm painting Piglet's nursery with Jake this afternoon, you coming over to help?" I asked him, I knew Bella was already going to come over and keep Ness preoccupied so she didn't try and help.

"Cool" He said around a mouth full of food.

"Dylan" Bella warned and he smiled at her brightly causing her to laugh. We got dressed and piled into my car before heading over to my place.

I opened my door and went around getting Bella's, she got out and was walking to the door when a shrill voice caused me to turn around.

"Eddie Baby!"

Fuck. My. Life.

**Bella**

"Eddie Baby!" A really annoying voice called and Edward's face seized up. I grabbed Dylan's hand as the voice approached us. She threw her arms around Edward and he pushed her off.

"What are you doing here?" he asked his face getting red.

"Well I was at the salon the other day 'cause my Dad is like dying or something so I came back to Forks and I heard someone talk about Ness and she's pregnant. So I thought 'Eddie can't be too happy about that, so why don't I go over there and make him feel better.'" She said trailing her finger down his chest in a suggestive manner.

I wanted to break it.

He caught her hand and threw it off to the side.

"Victoria leave" he snapped and I gaped.

This is Victoria? Oh my God.

"Oh come on Eddie think about it. We could pretend Ness was never pregnant and adopt the baby together and we could have a second shot at us." She said and I feel like gagging. Edward looked like he wanted to hit her. I decided to help him out in a way that would get us out of this situation without anyone getting arrested. I leaned down and whispered 'Think you could help him out' to Dylan who mouthed 'Number three?' I thought about it and nodded. I let go of his hand and Dylan ran to Edward.

"Daddy, Mommy said we need to hurry up and get ready. If we're late to Grandpa's he won't take us fishing." He said pulling on Edward's pants and the red head step back from Dylan like he had the plague.

"Huh?" Edward asked and I widened my eyes at him to follow Dylan "Oh yeah Kiddo" He said picking Dylan up.

"Who are you?" Dylan asked pointing at Victoria and I smirked from where I was standing. I was putting that kid in commercials.

"I'm Victoria, Renesmee's Mommy." She explained and Dylan looked at Edward.

"I thought Nessie didn't have a Mommy so I shared my one." Dylan said and Edward looked at him.

"Yeah" Edward said "That's right, Victoria used to be Nessie's Mommy but she gave her up."

"Oh right" Dylan said looking back at Victoria. "My Mommy is prettier." He added point blank and Edward looked like he was going to burst out laughing.

I took this as my cue.

"Baby what's going on?" I asked walking back down the path.

"Nothing" Edward said trying to hold back his laughter.

"Oh hi, I'm Bella" I said extending my hand.

"Victoria" she said taking it away. "Are you Edward's new girlfriend?"

"Mom?" Ness asked coming down the steps having seen the entire show and walking towards me. "Thank God Dylan was here, I thought you two newlyweds were making more siblings for us on the lawn." She said and Edward nuzzled his head into Dylan's shoulder.

"Newlyweds?" Victoria asked.

"Oh your here, knew I should have turned the sprinklers on, but yeah the ceremony was beautiful. Cried my eyes out. Was on the beach. Would show you the photos but would you look at that I have to pee again." Ness said walking back into the house Dylan following her.

"Is Jake here?" he asked and she nodded as the door shut, I noticed it stayed it ajar.

"If your newlyweds where are the rings?" she asked and I looked at Edward, his kid made up that lie.

"It was all very spontaneous, we were supposed to get married after Ness's baby was born but we couldn't wait, but the rings we loved weren't ready yet so they'll be here next week." Edward said fluently.

"So your offer won't be needed." I told her letting her know I had heard her and her eyes widened. "Nice meeting you" I said before catching Edward's hand and pulling him after me.

Once we got in the door and shut it the four of us burst out laughing.

"Oh my God" Edward laughed covering his eyes while I leaned against the door. "Where did he learn that?"

"Number Three of Chief Swan's get rid of annoying men from Mommy Operations. We just flipped it." I explained through my bouts of laughter.

"How many are there?" Ness asked.

"Four" Dylan said giggling so hard he got the hiccups. "Three's my favourite."

"Your one was good Ness" I said laughing and Edward nodded at that one.

"Very creative" Edward stated.

"I do what I can" she said as Jake walked down the stairs half covered in paint already.

"What is going on?" he asked and we all started laughing. "I give up with you people" He said before Edward and Dylan followed him upstairs. That had been way too much fun.

**Renesmee**

It had been a week since the Victoria incident and Dad was running around like a loon.

"So what is happening?" I asked him.

"Bella is going to come here and watch you while I go camping with the boys." Dad explained. "I will be gone for two days Ness do not mess up my relationship in two days." He added and I pouted. "You are not allowed to lift anything, drive without Bella being in the car with you, you leave this house she better be with you. I catch word of you going AWOL, I will come home and there will be hell to pay." He warned me.

"Fine" I sighed "Can Jake and Bri come over and help me set up the nursery?" I asked and he nodded. "You know I don't need a babysitter." I said.

"Well think of Bella as a resident doctor instead of a babysitter then" He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine" I repeated as he grabbed the first aid kit. "I think Grandpa will have one of those."

"Ness this is the first time I'm taking my girlfriend's son camping I am taking every precaution I can. If he comes back any different to how she sent him off I don't think I will have a girlfriend anymore." He said. "And you won't have a father."

"Bella's not that crazy" I said and then thought about it. "Pack the travel ice packs." I told him before taking my cereal and sitting in the living room.

"Thanks" He called.

"Oh and make sure Bella gives you his blanket, he'll say he doesn't want it and he wants to be a big boy but it smells like Bella and he will cry for it if you put him to bed and it's not there." I told him remembering that babysitting catastrophe Dylan and I had had a couple of weeks ago when Bella and Dad went out to dinner.

"Get blanket." Dad said writing it on the top of his hand. "Anything else?"

"Yeah he's grown up with a mother, who is a doctor as a lone parent the child is a neat freak. He will brush his teeth anally three times a day and will have to have cleansing hand gel on him or near him at all times. Make sure it is there." I warned him.

"I knew that one" He said "We're leaving the car's parked next to the camp site this time in case it rains you know?"

"Good idea" I said "Where you camping?"

"The site Grandpa has clear on the far side of the mountain, we didn't want to go too far because Em is about weary about leaving Rose with Abby by herself" Dad explained "Plus its close enough for me should anything go wrong with you."

"I'll be fine." I told him.

"Ness..." Dad said.

"I know I know I'm pregnant and I can't do anything without it being documented or something. But still Dad Piglet is staying in there for another couple of weeks I promise." I told him rubbing my stomach.

"Okay, but remember call me if there's any problems k?" He asked and I nodded.

"I know, now go get your boy." I said and Dad nodded with a smile. Watching my Dad be a Daddy again was interesting. He was great with Dylan, not that he hadn't been with me but it was weird watching it from this perspective, plus he had more to give now that he hadn't be able to give me as a kid. But it was nice to see. It had just been me and him for too long.

He was going to spend the night at Bella's with Dylan give him one more night in his bed. Bella was going to come over here in the morning. I did appreciate the company although I would never admit it to Dad. I crawled up to bed and fell asleep at nine thirty. I was having a baby not turning into one right?

The next morning I woke up to the smell of pancakes and the sound of the pan sizzling. I walked downstairs to see Bella standing at the stove while Bri and Jake sat at the counter.

"Morning Honey" Bella called over her shoulder not even looking at me.

"Do all Moms' have eyes in the back of their heads?" I asked sitting in between the two of them.

"Yup they put them in when your asleep after you give birth" Bella explained putting three plates down in front of us.

"Guys Bella's not here to give you free food" I told Jake and Bri who smiled at me innocently.

"My Mom can't cook" Bri defended.

"And mines dead." Jake added and I shook my head at their antics. I was lucky enough that the two of them had bonded over wanting to keep the bullies and bitches in school away from me and had become friends.

"Fine, fine" I said taking a bite out of my pancakes. "Oh my God how is Dylan not a chubby kid?" I asked Bella was an amazing cook.

"Don't know" Bella shrugged. "I'm convinced he has an over active thyroid, but can I get Angela to agree to do the test for me? No"

"Why don't you do them?" Bri asked.

"He cries when he gets needles. He's only six." Bella reminded us.

"When's he seven?" I asked curious.

"Next month. I'm dreading it. I'm convinced he's going to start calling me 'Mom'" She said like it was a curse word.

"And be sure to spank his bottom Bella" Bri said teasingly.

"I think it's cute he calls her Mommy" I added and Bella nodded. "Maybe he'll just call you Mom in front of his friends."

"I still don't want it to happen" She pouted and the other two shrugged. I reached down and touched my baby bump. That would be me one day, praying for the day my kid didn't grow up to fast.

I then returned to eating breakfast when Jacob looked up at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You nudged me" He said and I looked at Bri

"No I didn't" I said when I felt the baby kick and Jacob's eyes widened.

"Your baby just kicked me" Jake said looking down at my bump.

"It kicked Dad the other day" I lied and Bella caught my eye and smirked.

"Oh right" He said before him and Bri got off the stools. I couldn't help but notice the disappointment in his eyes.

"Let's get this baby room started" Bri cheered as they walked upstairs.

"Ness stay back and help me with the dishes?" Bella asked and I gestured to Bri to follow Jake upstairs. "Spill"

"What?" I asked.

"Nessie and Jakey sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g first come love then comes Piglet and then comes the depo shot because we all know the pill doesn't work on you" Bella sang and I rolled my eyes.

"That doesn't ever rhyme" I muttered.

"You didn't deny it though" Bella added.

"Okay so maybe I have the teeniest of tiniest crushes on Jacob but you know I'm pregnant nothing's going to happen" I shrugged.

"You never know Hon I said to your Dad from the start you and Jake would make a cute couple." Bella said scrubbing the dishes.

"I'm not going to make him be father to baby that's not his" I murmured.

"What if he wants to be?" Bella asked. "Don't rule out having a love life yet because you're going to be a Mom."

"Thanks Bella" I said leaning into her side and she wrapped her arm around her shoulder.

"THE CRIB GOES ON THE LEFT"

"NO THE RIGHT"

"LEFT

"RIGHT"

"I think you better get up there" Bella said as my two friends screamed at each other I sighed and did what she said and Dylan thought I ruined moments?

Bri and Jake were professionals at it.

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: **There's No Such Thing as a Hot Grandpa

**Summary: **Grandpa, an old man who is two generations older than you and turns up to family events smelling of tobacco and scotch. Doesn't really describe Edward does it? It will now. Follow Edward and his fifteen year old make their way through life as patterns of family history begin to repeat themselves.

**Rated: **M because well we're going to be talking about making babies here!

**Pairings: **EXB and RX? Everything will be clearer in the end.

**Disclaimer: **All recognisable characters are those created by Stephanie Meyer, but Dylan is all mine people!

**Edward**

I woke up the next day to the smell of baking. I looked around and remembered I was in Bella's house and relaxed realising my fifteen year wasn't currently trying to set the house on fire. I was planning on sleeping for another ten minutes but decided to investigate the baking.

I quickly got dressed and went to seek out the goods.

I walked downstairs to find Dylan dressed and ready to go camping, his bag waited by the door while Bella gave him breakfast.

"Finally" I heard Dylan sigh before I looked at Bella.

"What?" I asked

"You sleep too long" Dylan said as Bella ruffled is hair.

"He's just excited." Bella said. "Sleep well?" she asked handing me a plate with bacon and French toast on it. I kissed her in thanks before sitting down beside Dylan.

"Yeah great actually, how long you been up?" I asked sitting down across from Dylan.

"Well he woke me up at five asking could you both leave now." Bella said and I laughed "He was in his pyjamas and half asleep, once I had him back to bed I thought about waking you up because you know it's your fault but I decided that we wouldn't have time for _that _so I'm baking cookies."

I thought about what she said.

Damn she was going to wake me up for sex? And then didn't?

I didn't realise I was pouting until she leaned in and kissed me again.

"Stop pouting I'll make sure we have plenty of time for _that _once my two strong men get back from the wilderness" She laughed and Dylan was looking at his arms as if to say what?

"You better" I said kissing her again and Dylan covered his eyes.

"What?" Bella asked.

"If the cooties he has bounce off you cause you have the shot and hit me I'm sorry Mommy we can't be friends anymore" Dylan said

"I do not have cooties" I said shocked. "Girls are the ones who have the cooties"

"Mommy doesn't" Dylan said.

"Denial is not just a river in Egypt" I said and he thought about it for a minute before his eyes widened.

"Ew I let her hug me" He yelled and Bella shook her head as Dylan jumped up from the table and ran to the bathroom.

"Thanks he now thinks I'm contagious." Bella said in disbelief.

"I'll explain to him later that I misunderstood and that neither of us have cooties" I told her pulling her onto my lap. "I'll miss you" I said kissing her neck.

"I'll miss you too" She sighed "Take care of my Baby or I'll break you" She said standing up quickly.

"Not break up with me, just break me" I said and she nodded "Fair enough. What cookies are you making?" I asked.

"Chocolate chip ones." She said taking them out of the oven and putting them up on the tray. I wrapped my arms around her waist. "Don't even think about it" She said. "Dylan, come on if you scrub your face any longer you'll pull the skin off."

"Just one?" I asked and she shook her head.

"They'll be cool by the time you load up the car so I will give you two some for the ride over to your parents." She said as my hands traced her hips.

"Can't believe you didn't wake me up" I whispered.

"Excuse me if I want to take my time with you and not just some quickie." She said pushing back against me.

"But when we get back?" I asked and she smirked.

"When you get back I will have a lovely outfit for you" She purred before the bathroom door opened.

"Colour?" I asked.

"Blue" She said before stepping out of my grasp as Dylan came into the room.

That woman was a vixen. Bella's skin tone was a luscious cream colour that made any type of blue pop on her vividly. I liked the blue, the blue was good.

"Blue what Mommy?" Dylan asked and I looked at him. I didn't realise he could have heard that.

"Blue is the colour of your knapsack right?" Bella asked and he nodded. "I was just telling Edward so he didn't grab the one I'm taking when I go to his house to stay with Nessie."

I forgot how good a liar you have to be when you have a six year old.

"Okay" Dylan said taking the lie in.

"You ready to go?" I asked and he nodded his head excitedly. "Say bye to your Mommy I'll put your bag in the car." I said leaving them to have a moment while I grabbed his bag and try to shove it into the trunk of my car with the rest of the stuff we would need.

"Have fun you two" Bella called as Dylan let himself into the passenger seat of my car, Tupperware box full of cookies in hand. She walked over to me kissed my cheek. "Thanks for asking him he's been going ninety all week, thank god school let out his teacher called and said 'can you ask him to stop talking about camping?" Bella giggled before pressing something plastic into my hand.

I looked down and saw it was an inhaler.

"I brought my own" I told her rolling my eyes.

"It never hurts to have a spare" She stated giving me the 'don't cross me' look.

"Okay Dr. Swan" I said leaning down and kissing her lips "I love you, and call me if anything happens with Ness"

"Edward I think I'm fully qualified to handle the immobile fifteen year old, have fun, miss me terribly of course and I love you too." She said before letting go of my hand. I got into the car and told Dylan to wave bye to his Mom as we pulled out of the drive.

"So you excited?" I asked as we drove out of the drive and he beamed up at me.

"Yep grandpa even bought me a sleeping bag because he says once you all teach me to go camping and I know what I'm doing and if I show I'm a big boy he'll take me fishing at night time." Dylan said in a very Alice like fashion.

"Where does your Grandpa fish?" I asked out of curiosity I only knew of a view hot spots for it around here.

"He takes the boat up the creek past Billy Black house and there's a really good spot there were the sea water hits the water that comes from the rivers so you get all kinds a fish, I once caught one this big" He said holding his hands out a couple of inches apart.

"That big?" I asked in mock shock "How did you carry it?"

"Billy Black sits the bucket on his lap or on the step of his wheel chair while I push him. Jake and Grandpa carry the rods and stuff." He said.

"So you've got a system?" I asked.

"Mommy came up with it" He said smiling. "Do you fish?" he asked.

"Sometimes, my brother bought me a rod a couple of years ago but work takes up lots of times. Sucks to be a grown up." I told him as we drove in the direction of my parents' house. Instead of bring four cars I was going to pick up Dad and hitch his old trailer onto the tow bar.

"I'm going to ask Grandpa if you can come fishing with us" Dylan said matter of factly.

"Do you think he would mind?"

"No he likes you" Dylan said and my curiosity piqued. I knew Charlie didn't hate me but I didn't think he particularly liked me.

"Does he?" I asked trying to act nonchalant.

"Yup, says he likes how you treat Mommy and that your heart is in the right place. Plus he got very happy when I told him 'bout camping."

A part of me felt bad for not asking Charlie did he want to come but the other part didn't. This was my bonding time with Dylan and I didn't want to have to share him with a guy who was obviously the kid's idol. I know it sounded childish but hey I needed to let this kid know I was serious about being with his Mom and him or his Mom wouldn't even give what I was going to _suggest_ a chance.

Okay I know its quick and it seems rushed but I'm not getting any younger here.

Yes I was going to propose to Bella.

Hence my need for Dylan's glowing approval.

We pulled up at my parents' house and Dad was saying goodbye to Mom.

"Hey Mom" I yelled getting out of the car. I knocked on the passenger window and Dylan hoped out and got into the back leaving it open for my Dad.

"Hey Honey" She said coming down the steps of the house and walking towards me for a hug. Once we hugged she went to say hi to Dylan while I pulled the trailer onto the tow bar with Dad.

"So how's Bella?" Mom asked once we had it tightened.

"She's good. She's going to keep her eye on Ness so don't feel bad about being out of town." I told her. Mom had gotten a job designing the interior of a new office building in New York, she was looking forward to it but felt bad about what she felt was deserting Ness in what was supposedly her hour of need. Alice worked with Mom so she had to go with her and Rose had not just Maddie and Abby but little Lisa aswell, I could hardly ask her to baby sit Ness.

"That's good" Mom said smiling. "Have fun boys" She said as Dad and I got into the car. Dylan was sitting in the back looking out the window.

"Em and Jazz already up there?" I asked, I thought they were going to meet us here as we pulled out.

"Not yet but Jasper had to dropped Alice to the airport and drop Lisa off at with Rosalie so Emmett and him were going to leave at the same time. Emmett was going to take all the food and Kevin with him while Jasper was going to take the twins and Brandon in his car.

"But I thought Jasper was Kevin's Daddy?" Dylan said.

"He is but Emmett is Kevin's favourite Uncle."

"Well" I said faking offense.

"Because his Uncle Edward is a big sour puss." Dad added and I took my tongue out of him. "And when Kevin grows up he wants to be exactly like Emmett."

"Is Alice aware of this aspiration?" I asked opting to stay on the main road further up the mountain and not going onto the dirt track until necessary.

"We're letting him break it to her." Dad said and Dylan giggled.

"Oh I forgot Mommy gave me cookies" He said handing the box into the front.

"Yes" I said reaching in and taking one. Dad looked at me with his eyebrow raised "You've tried her chocolate cake that woman can bake" I said.

"Had she not been a doctor she was going to be a baker or something" Dylan said chomping down at the cookie as Dad took one out of the box.

"Oh my God, that's good" Dad said cupping underneath the cookie so none fell. "How is he not a fat kid?"

"She thinks it's an over active thyroid." I said and Dad looked back at Dylan.

"Could be" He shrugged. "I'll talk to her about later." He said as I turned onto the bumpy track.

"Should I have put him in the harness?" I asked thinking about it.

"Pull over here and we'll put it on him." Dad said.

"We're here?" Dylan asked.

"No but the grounds going to get really bumpy and it can hurt your neck if you jiggle too much." Dad told him as he got out and pulled the harness out of the seat. I pulled Dylan into the middle of the back seat and strapped him in properly.

"It's like being an astronaut." I told him.

"Cool" He said looking at the straps.

"And your butt will be killing you after this part of the road." Dad added and Dylan laughed as we got back into the car. Hopefully the harness would keep him still and prevent him getting queasy. Last year we had an incident with Brandon it was everywhere. In Jazz's car thankfully but still everywhere.

I managed to make it down the bumpy track without killing any of us or the car thankfully before climbing the steep hill up to the camp site which was nestled under some trees. It took about an hour to get to the top of the hill before descending down into the alcove where are camp site was.

The alcove was like a cave without a roof on it for the most part which looked over the lake meaning the boys could go swimming without us having to go with us all the time. As I pulled in Dylan was practically jumping with the excitement. I let him out of the harness as we saw Jasper's minivan; oh the teasing that was given was merciless when we saw that contraption the first time, edged over the hill.

"Smart move of Jazz's part" I said to Dad who nodded as we pulled the roof box off the top of the car.

"What?" Dylan asked.

"Going in front of Emmett so he doesn't just free wheel don't the hill." Dad told him and Dylan's eyes widened.

"Let's not do that." He said looking at me.

"I think your mother would kill me." I told him and he nodded.

"Stone dead"

Dad and I began separating the stuff in my car into three piles. Food and Medicine, camping equipment i.e. tents, lawn chairs etc, and then stuff like fishing rods and footballs, the other could add to the piles when they got down here and then we would decided how to set up.

Once Jasper was down he began to do the same until Emmett's horn blared over any conversation we were trying to have.

"Jasper you drive like an old woman" Emmett called out the window of his car as Jasper helped Robert down from his car.

"Yeah Daddy even the two Grandpa's got her before us" Kevin said as he threw opened the passenger door of the giant jeep open.

"I have to respect that one" Emmett said fiving him as Jasper walked over to his son.

"Really you want me to go that fast with your little brother in the car." Jasper said grabbing Kevin by the under arm and mocked locking him in a death grip.

"I give" Kevin said and then he saw Dylan. "Yay your here, now I don't have to hang out with the babies and the old people."

"We heard that" I yelled at Kevin and little Brandon nodded beside me.

"Yeah Kevin" He yelled.

I lifted my nephew onto my hip "And how are you child who doesn't prefer Emmett to me?" I asked as I lifted the sleeping bags out of Dad's trailer.

"I'm good" Brandon said nodding. "Daddy left Lisa with Aunt Rose" He said.

"Poor Lisa" I joked and a football hit the back of my head.

"Heard that" Emmett said and I chuckled.

"Go play with Henry and Robert" I said putting Brandon down and he nodded. "How's Abby feeling?" I asked the little cutie had had a terrible fever the last time I had been talking to Emmett, he was thinking of just sending the boys with Dad which is a big deal to Emmett he hadn't missed one of these camping trips not even he went to college and it was just him, Dad and I.

"Better, the fever went down thankfully after I had her sat in the bathtub all night." He said and I nodded.

"Sucks when they're sick right?" I asked.

"Even more so when it's a girl." Jasper said. "Like I have sympathy for Kev and Brandon when their sick but if my baby girl comes in clutching her stomach saying 'Daddy my tummy has an owie' it's like 'yeah I'm not going to work'" Jasper said and Dad nodded.

"I was the same with Alice. But you have to let that go or once a month you'll be eating out of the palm of her hand." Dad said and Jazz and Em gagged.

"My daughter will never get those." Jasper said.

"I'll be damned" Emmett added.

"Guys it's better you give them two pain killers and send them to bed with the heating pad then buying prenatal vitamins" I said.

"Amen to that" Dad said and the other's went pale.

Jasper's eyes were wide while Emmett looked at me in shock.

"Right none of you are to tell Maddie or Abby that have a vagina!" Emmett said whispering the last word causing Dad to laugh.

"They're going to figure it out." I told him.

"Why did you tell my daughters they had vaginas?" he asked whispering the last word again, even though the kids were off the far side of the camp site out of ear shot.

"Yes I sat two of my nieces down and said 'see here because you don't have anything coming out of it's called a vagina." I said sarcastically and Jasper just shook his head.

"Emmett we are going to buy metal bars for their windows." He finally said and I laughed.

"The pill didn't work on mine; metal bars won't work for yours." I told him and they both looked at each other flabbergasted.

"Too funny" Dad muttered and I knew our camping trip had begun.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"You and you" I said grabbing Kevin and Dylan by the elbows, the camp site had been set up and even though it was still early we needed to get firewood before it got dark. "Come on"

"Where we going?" Dylan asked.

"Firewood" I told him handing them both over the shoulder bags and they nodded following me into the forest. "Right Kev what are we looking for?"

"Dry wood" He said in a bored voice.

"I'm just checking you knew I didn't want a repeat of last year." I told him and he glared at me.

"That was Uncle Em's fault."

"What happened?" Dylan asked.

"Emmett and Kevin were sent for firewood and they came back with really bad soggy wood, but by the time they got back it was pitch dark, we all had to huddle beside the barbeque to stay warm." I told him.

"Why do we have a barbeque when we light the fire?" Kevin asked.

"Because it's easier to check if the meat is safe to eat and not going to kill you" I told him as I picked up the type of wood I was looking for and the right size we needed.

It took us about an hour but we had enough for tonight and tomorrow I grabbed the bags which were now brimming with wood off the boys and carried it. Kevin ran back towards the sight while Dylan hung back.

"You can run ahead if you want" I told him.

"No I'll walk with you" He said and I smiled.

"You having fun?" I asked.

"Yeah can we go swimming tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah that's what's great about having the lake beside us you guys can be in and out of it all day if you want." I said. He was quiet after that. "What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing" He said kicking his shoe.

"Do you want to call your Mommy? The others will all be doing tonight before bed." I told him.

"Later" He shrugged.

"Then what's up?"

"I was looking in my bag and Mommy didn't pack my dinosaur or my blankie" He shrugged.

"Is that all?" I asked and he nodded.

"Your bag was all full and your Mommy knew you would have wanted them last night before we came so they're in my bag." I told him and he looked up at me. Bella had thought he wouldn't want them in front of Kevin but Kevin was gonna curl up to his Daddy like he did every camping trip as I tried to convince her. When she didn't believe me thinking the Dylan would get mad for her thinking he was a baby for packing them I told her I would pack them in my bag in case he asked. She relented to that happily.

"You have them?" he asked.

"Yup I'll give them to you in the tent." I said with a wink and he was back to his usual happy self after that. We walked back to the campsite and I dumped the wood down beside the pit where we lit the fire.

"Did good Edward" Jazz said as he grabbed three pieces and stacked them together to light a fire. Emmett and Dad were at the barbeque flipping burgers while Kevin and Brandon were kicking a soccer ball. Dylan ran over and joined in on the game while Henry and Robert were fighting over the ball they were playing with.

"Mini me's" Emmett yelled and they both looked at him. He picked up another ball which was identical to the one they were fighting over "Robert, Henry had that first you take this one" he added throwing it over to them. "There too similar those two." Emmett huffed

"Because there twins." Jasper said slowly and Emmett stuck his tongue out at him.

"It's your fault there twins" Emmett said pointing to Jasper who looked at him.

"Why?"

"Because Rose and you are twins. If you had just let your sister have the space I would only have one of them." He said and I shook my head.

"Which one would you pick?" I asked and he glared at me.

"You know what I meant ass wipe" He muttered as he slid the burgers into buns. "Boys come get food" he yelled as the five kids came running over. Once he had gotten all of them fed he served up our food. I sat down in my lawn chair watching the kids run around.

"So taking her son camping?" Jasper said sitting down beside me "That's fairly serious."

"Don't think I know that?" I asked as I ate my burger.

"Are you two moving in together?" Emmett asked as he scarved his own food.

"We haven't really talked about it but after we get back I think those conversations will definitely be up to bat." I said smirking.

"NO" Emmett said around a mouth full of food.

"Emmett your setting a bad example for the twins" Dad chastised "Wait what?" he asked looking at me.

"Oh our way back I'm taking Dylan to help me pick out a ring" I told them and Emmett nearly fell out of the lawn chair.

"You're going to propose?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah" I said smiling, it was the first time I had voiced my opinions out and now they were out in the open it felt good.

"You slick fucker" Emmett said shocked. "You brought him out here so he'll go home talking about how great you are and that you're like SuperDad and then you and Dr. Hot Body live happily ever after"

"Pretty much yeah" I said nodding and Jasper shook his head. "What?"

"Are sure you want to be thinking about marriage Edward, Renesmee's ready to pop any day now."

"She's still got two months and I am sick of people telling me what I should and shouldn't be thinking about just because my daughter is pregnant. Dad and Mom still lived there lives when I got Victoria pregnant. Mom still set up her company Dad still became Chief of Surgery. I can live my life, she messed up, I paid my time for when I messed up having her so young, I'm not paying for her mistakes aswell." I told Jasper. "And the sooner everyone gets that bit of information through their skulls the better off we'll all be. I'm going to ask Bella to marry me and what she answers me with will be what's best for us. Not Renesmee of the baby, Bella will choose what she wants for herself."

"Fair enough" Emmett said. "Did you ask the Chief?"

"No, I need you all to watch Dylan for me tomorrow morning while I go ask him and then I have to ask Dylan."

"Dylan?" Dad asked like I was crazy.

"If I was the woman and Bella didn't ask Renesmee for permission I would be right offended." I said.

"And have you talked to Ness about how she feels about the situation."

"Yeah, she wanted me married off years ago and you know sometimes I hear her talking to Jake and she calls Bella Mom."

"Dylan calls you Dad sometimes" Jasper said and I looked up at him.

"When?" I asked.

"He was playing with Kev the other day and it slipped out. I didn't say anything to him or Bella about it but it happened."

"We're like a bunch of women sitting here gossiping about proposals and shit come on let's go play some football" Emmett said standing up before running over and tackling Henry who had the football to the ground.

"No fair" Robert squealed as Dad scooped him up tickling him, Jasper got his two boys while I grabbed Dylan who was laughing loudly.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

I stood outside the door and waited. I had left Dylan with the others who were going hiking, I told him I forgot my allergy medicine at home and he decided he wanted to go hiking.

It worked as a great alibi.

"Edward?" Chief Swan asked opening the door. "I thought you were camping with Dylan and the others."

"Yeah I was still am just came down to grabbed some allergy meds for one of Jasper's kids. Dylan wanted to go hiking and my Dad is watching him." I said.

"No offence but..."

"Yeah so allergy medicine wasn't the only thing on my list of things to do while Bella isn't expected to walk in any second."

"Come on in" He said opening the door and I followed him inside. "You want to marry her?"

"Yes" I said.

"Okay then" He leaning over to a note pad and picking it up. "These are questions I as a father have to ask you before I can give you my blessing." He said licking the tip of his fingers and flicking the page over.

"Fair enough fire away"

"Have you ever been in jail?"

"You pulled me in for drinking when I was seventeen" I told him and he nodded to himself.

"Oh yeah" He said "Do you smoke?"

"No"

"Drink?"

"Occasional beer, nothing heavy"

"Income?"

"Steady" I told him, I had been expecting this sorta thing.

"More kids?"

"Yes"

"Act as a father figure to my Grandson?"

"I will be whatever Dylan wants me to be but for the past couple of weeks I've been trying to establish a father-son sort of bond between us." I explained.

"Have you ever cheated on a girl you've been with?"

"No"

"Okay this is the kicker what baseball team do you support?" Charlie asked with a very serious face.

"Go Mariners" I said raising my fist up.

"Okay you got my blessing" Charlie said putting the notebook down.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, I know you love her and would do anything for her so how can I not give it to you, but I'm the one you have to impress."

"Oh I know that" I said "No offence to you but I know whose blessing the entire thing depends on." I said.

"And the best part is he's six years old" Charlie chuckled.

"I know right" I said as we both stood up.

"You better get back up there" Charlie said and I nodded.

"You know if this all works out you should come with us next year." I told him and he smiled.

"I may take you up on that." Charlie said as I got in my car and drove back up as quickly as could.

When I got back up to the camp site the other were just coming back. Dylan ran over to me and showed me the really 'cool' shimmering rocks they found at the top of the mountain.

"Uncle Edward look they sparkle like that guy from those movies" Brandon told me and I nodded ooh-ing and aw-ing at their 'spectacular' find.

"You mean those gay vampire movies?" Emmett asked.

"Mommy watches those because she says the blonde guy looks like Daddy. She squealed when the new one came out going 'this is the movie I've been waiting for'" Kevin explained putting on a really high pitched fast paced voice that could have been his mother.

"Right" I said looking at Jasper "My sister is a freak right?"

"Mommy watches those too with Nessie" Dylan said "They kept fighting over who was better. Nessie likes the werewolf guy; I think he looks like Jacob." He explained.

"Now that you mention it Edward you sorta look like that vampire guy" Emmett said looking at me and I glared at him.

"I'm going swimming" I said grabbing the hem of my shirt and throwing it over my head. "Who's coming?" pulling my jeans down and my swim trunks over my boxers.

What that water was cold.

"I am" Dylan said along with the other four boys who made haste in getting changed before following me down to the lake, the twins wearing armbands, Brandon was down to one while Kevin and Dylan were good swimmers. I watched as Brandon and Kevin jumped off the pier we had built which if you launched yourself off right brought you to the centre of the lake. Robert and Henry were fighting about who got to go first down the ladder when Emmett roar at them that there were ladders on both sides of the pier. Emmett dive bombed in followed by Jazz. Dylan stood on the pier.

"You coming D-Man?" Emmett called as Dad jumped in. I waved Emmett off not to bring attention to him and let him face his fears.

"Wanna jump together?" I asked and Dylan nodded. I lifted him up into my arms before running to the edge of the pier and jumping off. He squealed with delight as we hit the water and I couldn't help but remember a day I had here eleven years ago.

_Flashback_

"_Man this heat" Emmett said pulling off his shirt. Rosalie was undressing too while Jasper stretched out the towels on the pier. "Need help getting that shirt off Baby?" he asked Rose who rolled her eyes._

"_Emmett I would really appreciate you did proposition your girlfriend right now" I said laying down my own toll alongside a smaller bright pink Barbie princess one._

"_Daddy look" a little lisp called and I turned around to see my baby girl beaming up at me, her curly hair tied into two pigtails high up on the side of her head while her waist was surrounded by a ring with an elephant's face and trunk of the front._

"_Did Auntie Ali help you put your swim suit on?" I asked picking her up in my arms._

"_Yep, look she even listened to you it's not in pieces." Nessie said pulling at the stomach of her swim suit causing me to laugh._

"_That's good" I said lifting her out of her floaty ring and sitting down on the pier. I sat her in between my legs and grabbed the sun block._

_Jasper and Emmett got to work massaging tanning oil into Alice and Rose's back but at the time I couldn't have even tried to be envious of them._

"_Daddy I put some on you?" she asked._

"_You do my legs" I said squirting the cream into her hand and she slapped her hands onto my legs while I rubbed the cream all around her shoulders and under the straps of her swim suit._

"_Daddy your legs are all hairy, you should shave them like Auntie Ali does" Nessie said and Emmett snorted._

"_Ness" Alice said looking up at her "We don't talk about that in front of boys"_

"_Okay, Daddy Auntie Ali doesn't shave her legs" Nessie said turning to face me and I popped the sun cream on her nose rubbing it on her face. Rosalie and I fought the urge not to laugh while Alice went bright red. Jasper had it the worst though because he was just started to apply the sun block to Ali's legs when this whole thing had began._

"_I'll take your word for it Nessie-Bear" I said standing her up to make sure I had covered all the spots._

"_Daddy can we go swimming?" she asked and I looked at the guys they seemed up for it. I helped her step back into the ring before hoisting her up on my side._

"_On three we jump?" I asked and she nodded eagerly "You count" I told her._

"_One" She said and I step closer to the edge "Two" She continued and I walked closer "Three" she yelled and I ran the rest of the way before jumping in. She squealed and held around my neck as we._

"_Cannon ball" Emmett yelled jumping in and soaking us even more followed by Jazz who did the same._

"_Again, again, again Daddy" Nessie squealed._

_Flash back ends._

"Again, again, again Edward" Dylan laughed but I shook my head.

"You know what I think I would rather just I don't know" I said picking him up by his under arms and pretending to extend them. "Throw you" I said letting go but not too quickly.

He remerged laughing "Everybody let's tackle Edward" he yelled and before I knew Kevin was on my back.

"This is mutiny" I yelled as Emmett and Jasper laughed at me. Dad had grabbed the water camera and was photographing my attacked.

Once the kids decided Emmett was an even better target I swam over to Jasper who was watching Kevin and Brandon in amusement.

"This reminds me of that day we spent out here that Summer when Ness was four" I told him and he nodded.

"I was just thinking that actually 'Daddy it's okay Auntie Ali doesn't shave her legs' I don't Alice has ever been redder." He said and we both chucked as Dad pulled the boys off Emmett.

We played games in the water before dragging the boys out for dinner.

"So I was thinking we stay here until two tomorrow, let the boys have fun in the lake while we pack up and then we just have to leave there swimming gear and a change of clothes out" Dad said as I wrapped a towel around Dylan's shoulders, his teeth chattered as I rubbed his arms trying to get him warm.

"Sounds great" I said drying Dylan's arms and letting him do his personal part before leaving him into the tent to get dressed in his pyjamas. Once he was done I got dressed and we both sat down by the fire. Dad was cooking and Jazz and Em were juggling getting two kids changed out of their wet clothes.

"So did you have fun?" I asked Dylan and he nodded.

"The best" He said "Thank you for letting me come with you guys Edward"

"No problem Champ" I said ruffling his hair. "It's a tradition that the men in this family bring their sons camping" I told him.

"So Carlisle used to bring you and Emmett?" he asked.

"Yeah and Jasper has been friends with us for years so he would come with us from time to time."

"But..." Dylan began when Dad handed us two plates of food, he took Dylan's halt in talking as a want for privacy so he went back to the grill.

"But what Bud?" I asked.

"You're not my Daddy" He said looking down at his food.

"Technically no but I like to think of you as my son" I told him and he looked up at me.

"Really?" he asked.

"Hey Dad, me and Dylan are going to go for a quick walk" I said and Dad nodding putting our food under the heater for us. I walked Dylan down to some rocks by the lake and sat down beside him. "Yeah I do Dylan"

"But what about Piglet?" he asked and I was confused.

"What about Piglet?" I asked.

"Some of the kids at school said that you were going to dump my Mommy once Piglet was born are you?" he asked.

"No, definitely not." I said "Dylan I love your Mom and I love you like you're my own son" I told him truthfully.

"Doesn't mean you won't leave us" He said picking at his fingers. "_He _left us"

"Dylan your Daddy..."

"_He _is not my Daddy" Dylan said looking away from me.

"Okay well that man is a very stupid man because he let you and your Mommy go" I said and Dylan looked at me confused. "I'm never going anywhere Buddy; I'll always be there to do the guy stuff with you"

"Promise?" he asked.

"Pinkie promise" I told him raising my pinkie to his. He locked his in mine and we shook them. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure" He said.

"How would you feel if I asked your Mommy to marry me?" I asked.

He was quiet for a minute and looked like he was seriously thinking about it.

My heart was hammering in my chest

If he said no... I wouldn't be able to do it

"That would be cool" He said with a smile on his face "Are you gonna?"

"Yeah" I told him.

"When?" he asked curiously.

"Not sure yet I want to wait for the right moment."

"Okay, is this a secret?" he asked.

"A big one" I told him and he nodded before shutting his mouth tightly and running his finger in between the gap before flicking his fingers to signify his mouth was zipped. "You wanna come help me pick out a ring tomorrow?"

"Sure" He said before both our stomachs growled. We both laughed before I picked him up and brought him back to the others. We sat around the campfire for hours eating the barbeque, making smores, telling scary but not too scary otherwise our partners would kill us stories to the kids before bring them to their tent.

Dad volunteered to extinguish the fire while we all crawled into the tents. Emmett had one with his boys, Jasper the same, and Dad and I were sharing one with Dylan. I settled him in his sleeping bag handing him his blankie which Ness was totally right did smell like Bella (I've hit a new level of weird) and his dinosaur before settling into my own.

"Night Daddy" He yawned and my heart swelled with pride.

"Night Son"

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: **There's No Such Thing as a Hot Grandpa

**Summary: **Grandpa, an old man who is two generations older than you and turns up to family events smelling of tobacco and scotch. Doesn't really describe Edward does it? It will now. Follow Edward and his fifteen year old make their way through life as patterns of family history begin to repeat themselves.

**Rated: **M because well we're going to be talking about making babies here!

**Pairings: **EXB and RX? Everything will be clearer in the end.

**Disclaimer: **All recognisable characters are those created by Stephanie Meyer, but Dylan is all mine people!

**Bella**

"Wow this place looks great" I said looking into the nursery. It was painted a pale yellow and the furniture was all pine giving it a warm feeling.

"Thanks" Ness said admiring it herself. Briona and Jake had just left after working two days straight on the room. Edward will never know Jacob slept on the couch.

"Dinner?" I asked.

"Please" Ness said following me downstairs proudly rubbing her baby bump as she did.

"Pizza?" I asked her and she nodded reaching for the menu and dialling the number once the order was in she hung up and we walked into the living room. "I was expecting them two to be home by now" I said looking at my watch.

"Well Dad texted me and told me him and Dylan were getting something out, just there" She said holding out her phone.

"Right" I said I was pulling out my own phone to check it when it began ringing. "Dr. Swan's phone" I said.

"Don't you sound all sexy answering like that?" Edward cooed and I shook my head

"My six year old is in your presence" I reminded him while Ness mock gagged.

"He's picking out what he wants" Edward explained.

"What are you getting?" I asked.

"We're just getting Pizza" He said.

"Oh we just called it" I told him.

"Well we're in Port Angeles so I'll bring ours home and we'll eat together k?" he asked.

"Why are you in Port Angeles?" I asked curiously, that wasn't on the way home... it was actually out of the way completely.

"Um... the ground on our side of the mountain had oil stains all over it; I think a truck had a leak so I took the other way, which brings you via Port Angeles." He explained.

"And where's your Dad?" I asked, I thought Carlisle was going with Edward and Dylan, like on the way to camping.

"He went with Jasper, Emmett took the kids and Dad and Jazz went to pick Mom and Alice up from the airport." He explained.

"Right well I'll talk to you when you get home."

"Right bye Baby" Edward said before hanging up.

"Where are those two?" Ness asked picking up the t.v. remote.

"Port Angeles" I shrugged.

"Why?"

"Something about an oil spill" I answered as the doorbell rang. "That's probably the pizza."

"Dad left money I'll get it" Ness said standing up off the couch. "Just a sec" she yelled walking down the hall.

**Renesmee **

I pulled back the door to get the pizza.

"Pizza delivery" A voice I knew all too well called.

"Mike?" I asked my hand instinctively reaching for my stomach. Maternal instincts and what not

"Ne...? I mean Renesmee" He said looking at my face and then my stomach.

"You know I live here" I said no understanding his surprise.

"Yeah but I didn't expect to see you looking like..." he trailed off looking back at my stomach.

"Seven months pregnant?" I asked leaning against the door frame.

"No" He said. I heard the slam of a car door and looked to see Jacob walking up to my house.

"Hey Jake" I called "What's up?" I asked him as he stared Mike up and down.

"Forgot my phone" He said tensely and I looked at him confused.

"Um that will be 19.95" Mike said rather quickly his eyes wide at Jacob. Usually at school Jacob was covered up in baggy hoodies or shirts and wearing his glasses. But now he was wearing a tight fitted tank top which showed all those sweet, sweet muscles. Poor boy was sending my damn hormones into overdrive and he didn't even realise.

"Here" I said handing him twenty five "Keep the change" I told him as Jake took the pizza boxes out of Mike's hand.

"K" Mike said before walking away rather quickly.

"I hate that guy" Jake said as I held open the door for him his hands full with the pizza.

"Join the club, we've got maternity wear" I shrugged as we walked into the kitchen.

"Do you ever leave?" Bella asked when she saw Jake.

"Forgot my phone" Jake shrugged "I left it up in the nursery" He added.

"Want some pizza?" I asked "Dad and Dylan will be here in a little while"

He seemed to be thinking about it for a minute before shrugging "I could eat, let me just get my phone" He said running up the stairs.

"What did Mike say?" Bella asked as she opened the pizza box, I was about to suggest waiting for Dad when I heard his car pull up outside.

"He didn't expect to see me looking so pregnant" I told her as I grabbed some napkins.

Bella was reaching to get glasses out of the press when the front door flew opened and a blur of a six year old boy flew past me before latching onto his mother's legs.

"Mommy" He yelled excitedly as she leaned down and hoisted him onto her hip.

"Hey Honey, how was your camping trip?" she asked kissing the top of his head.

"So much fun" Dylan said as Dad came into the kitchen holding two more pizza boxes, I think we had enough food. "I missed you though" Dylan added nuzzling his Mom's neck and I internally awed.

If I had a boy, I wanted a Dylan.

"Aw I missed you too Honey" Bella cooed placing another gentle kiss on his head.

"Hey Nessie-bear" Dad said sitting beside me. "Nice to see both of you still have all your limbs" He then added as Bella passed him a plate.

"Yup and she even still has all ten fingers and toes, amazing I know" Bella said sitting Dylan down on the counter. Jake came downstairs holding his phone.

"Found it" He said waving it.

"I'm glad" I told him as Dad stood up and walked over to Bella, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Did you miss me?" he asked and she nodded before leaning up and pressing her lips to his.

Again I internally awed but Dylan reminded me of my duty as a child.

"Ew" He said wrinkling his nose, I fake gagged while Jacob pretending to cover his eyes.

"We don't need to see that" I told them as Dad pulled away from Bella.

"You and Dylan staying here tonight?" Dad asked Bella.

"Yeah, I thought you wouldn't back until tomorrow morning so I didn't pack up my stuff yet" Bella told him.

"We're having a sleepover here?" Dylan asked as him and Jake dived into the pizza.

"Yup" Dad said "We'll put you in the spare room beside the room's that's gonna be Piglet's" He added reaching for the pizza while Bella opened the box for our own orders.

"So tell me all about this camping trip" Bella said which launched Dylan into this huge long story recounting what could've been the last 60 hours. I think my Aunt Alice was influencing him because the kid was talking twenty words a second in my opinion. Bella ooh-ed and awed at the right moments and I found myself taking mental notes from her about being a good mom.

She was a real natural at it.

**Edward**

"Come on" I said pulling Dylan out of the car. This was the fifth jewellery store we had been too but nothing seem to be the right ring for Bella. I lifted him up onto my shoulders as we walked into the store.

"How many more of these stores are there?" Dylan asked with a sigh.

"Well this is the last one in Port Angeles" I told him as I ducked down to go in the door "So let's cross our fingers" I added as the bell chimed alerting the man behind the counter to our arrival.

"What can I do your for today sir?" The jeweller asked as I lifted Dylan off my shoulders and put him on my hip. "Something for Mommy's birthday?"

"That's not 'til September" Dylan stated matter of factly and I hid my chuckle.

"I'm looking for an engagement ring" I told him as I peered down at the case.

"Oh of course any idea of what you would like to get?" the jeweller asked reaching down into the shelves and lifted the boxes which contained the ring cushions up onto the counter.

"I want something that's timeless, suttle, elegant and beautiful" I told him looking down at the rings.

"Like Mommy" Dylan added and I nodded.

"Yellow gold or white gold?" The jeweller asked as Dylan and I peered down at the rings.

"White gold" I said and Dylan nodded.

The jeweller put away the yellow gold rings and showed me the rings which resembled the criteria I had given so far.

"This one is three carats here" He said showing me a ring that was nice but I didn't feel like it was right.

I browsed a bit more feeling a bit dejected.

"Maybe we just don't have the ring you're looking for Sir" The jeweller said and I sighed.

"I'll suppose we'll keep looking Buddy" I told Dylan who was staring at a ring; he had a serious expression on his face that reminded me of Charlie. "What are you looking at?" I asked him curious to what he was thinking.

"That one" Dylan said pointing to the ring and I looked at it a bit closer.

It was a simple diamond with a plain band, thin in height but wide in surface ring with two smaller diamonds inserted to the side of it. The light caught the diamonds magically as we looked at it like I imagined what it would look like in the sunlight or a flicker of a candle.

It was perfect.

"That one" I said pointing at it to the jeweller who nodded.

"Good choice" He stated as he brought out the rings individual box.

He gave me the rings certificate of authenticity and the receipt in case it needed to be resized before I handed him my black credit card.

"So when are you going to ask her?" Dylan asked as we stopped to get pizza.

"I'm not sure yet" I said placing the ring box into my pocket.

"Well it better be soon, because the Chief can't keep diddly squat secret." He said nodding.

"Wait" I said stopping him as he went to get out of the car at the pizza place "It's not you I have to worry about when it comes to spilling the beans?"

"No" Dylan said "Him and Billy Black gossip like old women, and when Billy knows Jacob will know and then Jacob will be all like 'I know a secret' to Mommy and then Mommy will bribe him with chocolate cake to get the secret and then she'll know"

"Right" I said dragging out the 'I' this may just have gotten slightly harder.

"Hey can throw him in the bath for a couple of minutes?" Bella asked once our pizza was over and done with.

"Sure" I shrugged. "He has another pair of clean jammies in the car; will I go grab his bag?"

"Thanks" Bella said as she carried Dylan upstairs.

I quickly brought the bag inside and left it on the bed in the spare room. Knowing that Bella would be busy making sure Dylan didn't flood my bathroom for the next ten minutes I snuck back down the stairs very ninja like in my opinion to where Nessie and Jacob where sitting in the living room.

They seemed to be having an important discussion and as a concerned father I had to listen in.

Okay I was just nosy as hell but who cares, my house my right to snoop.

"Jake you don't mean that" She said sounding tense.

"I do and you know I do. Plus you feel the same way." He said eagerly and I pressed my ear against the door what had I missed.

"Jake it's not fair to you so..." she began when she was cut off. I peered into the crack in the door to see that boy's lips glued to my daughters.

"I know you've got a million and one other things to be thinking about right now but don't rule it out just yet" He whispered before standing up and walking towards the door, I tip toed back to the kitchen and clang some pots around so they didn't realise I had been snooping.

"Edward?" Jacob asked and I looked up at him.

"Yeah Jake?" I asked back trying to pretend I had not seen him just make out with my daughter, my pregnant daughter, who was pregnant with a baby and that baby was not his. Was this boy thick or stupid I wanted to know which one.

"Um I've been working on a car for Ness down in my garage, a little Volkswagen Beetle but with new seats and all that would be safer for the baby and all, I've had the Chief in and he says its road safe but I didn't want to mention it to Ness until I had your okay though" He said biting his lip.

"Um..." I began quite shocked at this. Ness and I had been talking about getting her a car. I wanted something cheap and safe. She wanted something cute and girlie.

Figures right?

"It's perfectly safe and it's sorta a present from me for her and the baby" He said digging his hands into his back pockets.

"Um..." I repeated "I'm off for the rest of the week so I do you mind if I check it out first?" I asked.

"Of course not, I'm glad you're even considering it" Jake said.

"Right I'll be down tomorrow" I told him and he nodded before leaving.

Realising that if I wanted to show Nessie the ring tonight I better do it now before Bella got Dylan out of the bath. I walked into the living room and flopped down on the couch.

"Rough night?" I asked her and she looked at me her eyes wide.

"Um... no" She said shaking her head "Why would you say that?" she asked.

"Um no reason, just Jake left in a hurry" I said, obviously we weren't talking about this. I was fine with that.

"He needs to get up early and bring his Dad to the clinic for physiotherapy, he's never gonna walk again but he needs to keep his arms strong for the chair." She said rather quickly.

"So I talked to the Chief..." I began and she sat up a bit.

"Your letting me talk about Jake's itinerary tomorrow and you've got news like that?" she asked hitting my arm "What did he say?"

"Ask Dylan"

"In front of Bella?" she asked beginning to stand up when I grabbed her arm and pulled her back down.

"No, he told me to ask Dylan"

"And what did Dylan say?" Ness asked, I looked over my shoulder and listened for a second before slipping my hand into my pocket and pulling out the box.

"Dylan helped me pick it" I told her and she covered her mouth before squealing against it.

"Show me, show me" She demanded and I looked around me again before pinching the box open to reveal the ring. "Oh my God"

"Do you think she'll like it?" I asked realising I had basically let a six year old boy pick it.

"Dad she's going to love it" Ness said.

I heard Dylan's footsteps running down the stairs followed by Bella's so I snapped the ring box shut and shoved it into my pocket just as Dylan came into view. Plenty of time to not look like I did something like a cover up. Dylan's hair was wet and he was wearing pyjamas with Spiderman on the front of them.

"Ready for bed?" I asked him standing up and picking him up.

"Yep" he said popping the 'p'. "Mommy said to come down and say night"

"Night Dylan" Ness called from the couch.

"Night Nessie" He said as Bella came into the room. She was looking at me oddly and I didn't know why.

"Do you want me to put him to bed?" I asked and she didn't respond "Bella?" I asked.

"Mommy" Dylan said louder causing her to snap out of her daze. "Edward's putting me to bed" Dylan told her and she nodded kissing his temple.

"Night Sweetheart" She said.

"Be back down in a minute" I told her as I ran him up stairs. I walked into the spare room and laid him down under the covers. "That enough pillows?" I asked him and he nodded "Right you got your blankie, your glass of water, bathroom is just across the hall by the way and your dinosaur."

"His name is Fred" Dylan told me as he tucked the dinosaur under his arm pit.

"More about that tomorrow" I said getting a smile out of Dylan. "And if you need us Mommy and me will be just down the hall, or Nessie is two rooms down okay?"

"Okay" He said with a yawn. I leaned down and got my hug before walking out of the room and switching off the light. As I passed my room I ran in and put the ring in my underwear drawer.

She'll never find it there.

When I walked down the stairs Ness was sleepily heading towards her room.

"Night Daddy" She yawned. I kissed the top of her head before making sure she got up the stairs okay, when I got to the living room Bella was curled up on the couch with the t.v. on.

I settled down beside her and pulled her into my lap.

"What's on?" I asked.

"Miami Ink" She said and I nodded I loved this show. Half way through the program there was a man getting a tattoo of his daughter's name on his upper arm. "Would you get one?" Bella asked.

"I have one on my back" I told her and she look up at me.

"No you don't" She said.

"Yeah I do"

"Edward I have seen you naked tonnes of times and I have never seen a tattoo." She said.

"Because I'm the big spoon" I told her as I stood up and pulled my shirt over my head. It was a simple one that I had gotten when Renesmee turned two. Alice was making the banner for the party and was trying out a loud of different scripts when I saw one that caught my eye. I had it placed just halfway up my back towards the right. Underneath was her date of birth and the line 'Something's work out better than you ever dreamed they could'

"That beautiful" She said touching it gently.

"Thanks I got it when she turned two" I said sitting back down and pulling my shirt back on. I did notice Bella's pout at this action. "What about you?" I asked.

"I don't know how we don't know this about each other" She said taking her shoes off and pointing to her ankles. "My Achilles Heels." She said pointing to the script across the edge of her foot. On the right one read Dylan and his date of birth and the let had the name Lela with a date underneath it aswell.

"Lela?" I asked.

"It was the name I had picked out for my baby girl before Mom took her" Bella shrugged and I could sense the mood changing with the direction of this conversation.

"That's pretty" I said turning a bit to face her. I switched the t.v. off so we could talk "Do you ever want to meet her?"

"Everyday" Bella said "When she turns eighteen her record will be unsealed, but I don't know if she kept that name, I just want to hold her once and tell her I'm sorry that I wasn't strong enough to fight harder for her." She whispered.

"Bella you're the strongest person I know." I told her cupping her hands.

"Thank you" She said wiping her eyes a bit.

"Do you know where your Mom is now?" I asked her.

"Florida" She said shrugging "I told Ness about how I lost my virginity, and how my boyfriend Tyler cheated on me that night, right after. That was the night I got pregnant. I knew my Mom was pissed the whole time I was pregnant but I didn't think she would ever do something like that you know? I was so scared to tell my Dad. I thought he would kill me. I just think what would have happened had I moved out to Dad's instead of living with my Mom. She literally just took her out from underneath my nose. What kind of person does that?"

"I have no idea Love. I don't know how you survived that, when Ness was first born my parents sent the local minister to the hospital to see me, she was so sick when she was born that had to keep her there for a couple of weeks and he tried to convince me that someone could give her a better life than I could and that some pair of strangers would love her more... the thoughts of giving her up almost killed me, needless to say I'm not very religious anymore." I told her.

"Neither am I, but I tried to convince myself that if I made a life for myself and showed I could be responsible enough they would give her back." Bella said looking down at her hands "I didn't even tell my Mom I was pregnant with Dylan, Charlie did. I had just brought Dylan home, like back to Dad's house and he didn't know that I hadn't told Mom and he was furious he went on this tyrant about how my mother was 'a selfish bitch' and how she should 'be swallowing her fucking pride' to come and meet her grandson. I waved it off saying 'she's probably just waiting for the airlines to get cheaper' he bought that for awhile because Mom remarried to a minor league baseball player so there always kinda scrapped for cash."

"So how did Charlie tell her?" I asked leaning forward a bit.

"I was doing my Paediatrics rotation in the intern hospital up in Seattle because my placements on the East Coast didn't cover one and I knew I wanted to be a local General Practitioner so I did a couple of months here, but while I was at work Dad was watching Dylan who being the awesome child his is kept saying 'Gampy' and when Charlie put him to bed he got so mad that my Mom was ignoring a kid as great as Dylan and got on the phone all fired up 'how dare you neglect my Grandson' and 'you can rot in hell you bitch' all that jazz right?"

"Really? Your Dad the quiet Chief Swan like?"

"Charlie is a bit of a nut when it comes to Dylan and an even bigger nut when it comes to my Mom's neglect issues." She shrugged.

"So what happened after that?" I asked.

"She basically hoped on a plane and flew out here and I wouldn't let her near him. She's never held him. When Dad forced us all into a room together I had Dylan in my arms at all times. The only reason I know she's in Florida is because Phil, my stepdad set up an account for Dylan's college fund with Charlie and they both pay one hundred dollars each into it every two months and a Christmas the gifts that I know Phil buys and wraps himself are post marked Florida. He's a nice guy, my Mom's toy boy like, he's blinded by this eccentric woman who's into kinkier sex and he doesn't have to worry about getting her pregnant."

"Did he tell you this?"

"Not in those words exactly but the sub-meaning was there." She sighed looking down at her hands.

I tilted her chin up to look at me before pressing my lips against hers, the only sound that could be heard was our lips meeting each other and the noise that came from breathing through your nose.

Her hands slid over my shoulders while my slid around her waist.

"I love you" I whispered when we pulled apart panting.

"I love you too Edward" She said leaning her head against my chest.

I leaned down and pressed my lips against her again her hands moving to the back of my neck as I lifted her up off the couch and carried her up the stairs her legs wrapped around her waist. She pulled my shirt over my head once we were in my room while I un-buttoned hers. She fumbled with the button of my jeans before pushing them off my hips. I lifted her back up into my arms and helped her pull her jeans off before laying her down on the bed.

It may not have the specific blue outfit she had told me about before we left for camping but her innocent white bra with the matching panties were just as hot against her creamy skin tone. I kissed, licked and suckled every inch of her upper body discarding her bra to the floor before moving to her legs, gently kissing where the names of her two children were before crawling back up her body so that I was situated in between her legs.

She pushed my boxers down my legs using her heels while I hooked my fingers into the side of the panties pulling them down her legs before she kicked them off.

Once our barriers were shed I slid my now throbbing erection into her slick, warm and very inviting pussy.

"Edward..." she moaned her feet moving to my ass and pushing me in deeper. I pushed in and out of her grunting as I did.

Bella had decided to go on the shot about a month into our sexual relationship so we had dumped the condoms, no more embarrassing shopping trips for me.

Which is why moments later when I came into her I didn't have to worry about pulling out. She clung to my shoulder as she rode out her own orgasm before collapsing her arched back onto the bed bringing my body weight down on top of her. I rolled to my side and slung my arm over her waist.

As I slept my subconscious kept returning to that little box in my underwear drawer and I knew I was doing the right thing.

I couldn't wait to ask her to marry me.

And then everything would be as perfect as it could get around here.

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: **There's No Such Thing as a Hot Grandpa

**Summary: **Grandpa, an old man who is two generations older than you and turns up to family events smelling of tobacco and scotch. Doesn't really describe Edward does it? It will now. Follow Edward and his fifteen year old make their way through life as patterns of family history begin to repeat themselves.

**Rated: **M because well we're going to be talking about making babies here!

**Pairings: **EXB and RX? Everything will be clearer in the end.

**Disclaimer: **All recognisable characters are those created by Stephanie Meyer, but Dylan is all mine people!

**Renesmee**

"Ness, breakfast" Dad called as I rolled over on my bed. I was freaking exhausted. Growing a baby was hard work, let me tell you. It's no joke.

"No" I groaned not wanting to get up, this damn baby kept me up all night and when I was asleep my thoughts kept drifting back to Jake.

He loves me?

Is he freaking serious?

I was seven months pregnant with some other guy's baby and he was in love with me?

Talk about looking through the bad to see the good.

And what did I feel about Jake?

Do I love him?

"Yes you do" Bella's voice said frightening the crap out of me "Your monologue there not so much an inner one" She said sitting down on my bed and pulling her robe tighter on her chest, I blushed scarlet at her words "Don't worry your Dad's downstairs, he didn't hear you" She explained and I sighed lying back down on the bed.

"Well that's a relief" I murmured pulling the pillow over my face, still embarrassed that she had heard my ramblings. "Wait you said 'yes you do' how do you know?" I asked her sitting up at bit, curious as to what she had to say about all this.

"When you fall in love you begin to see others who are experiencing it." She said pressing her back against the wall. She laid my pillow down on her lap and I took of a sign to rest of my there. "It's easy to see you love him Ness and he loves you and that Baby" she said teasing her finger through my hair calmingly.

Did she take a 'how to be an awesome Mom' course? And if so could I take it? She was so good at just being a Mom and talking things through with me. I never thought I would get this lucky with a step mom but Bella was great. I really hoped she said yes when Dad asked her to marry him. She was perfect for both of us if I was being honest.

"You think he loves the Baby?" I asked rubbing my stomach getting back to the topic.

"When Piglet kicked in his direction through his face lit up. When you lied and told him it happens all the time he got a bit grumpy to be quite honest." Bella said and I smiled dejectedly.

"I'm in love with him" I whispered rubbing my stomach "But I'm afraid to be" I told her and she gave me a weak smile.

"Believe me I get your worries, even to this day I worry about being in love while having a child from a previous relationship. Will they walk away? Will Dylan get too attached? Will I love them but they won't accept my son? Those fears are genuine Ness. Guys like your Dad who arm arms wide open for these situations are hard to come by." She said thoughtfully "And I know I almost threw this all away because I was scared but I'm glad I didn't. And I think you'll end kicking yourself if you let this opportunity pass you by." She said.

"But how can I expect Jake to be a father to a kid who isn't even his? It's different for you and Dad you're both in that place where kids, marriage, babies, joint checking accounts and all that other junk are what you want with each other but with me and Jake's its different." I said with a sigh. "He's only seventeen. Mike doesn't even want to be this baby's father, how can Jake want to be?" I asked her.

"I'm not saying it won't be hard Ness but I know you don't expect Jake to be the Baby's father, I think Jacob has bravely stepped up to the plate and will be whatever you need him to be. Don't write the guy off just because you got pregnant. I know one day you'll be looking back on all this or your kid will ask you why you never married and settled down and all you'll be able to think is I hid behind the 'I have a baby thing' and never experienced life." She said "Which believe me is very easy to do." She said and I knew she was talking from experience. "It's not always the biological father of your child that makes the best Daddy. Look at Dylan and Garrett?"

"Who?"

"My ex fiancé, Dylan's Dad."

"You were engaged before?" I asked her and she nodded. "I didn't know that."

"Well yeah, I was. And he was a crap Dad to Dylan. And I just look at Edward and think now why couldn't I have waited for you to come along and be my son's father. I'm just very lucky that your Dad loves Dylan, and he's lucky that I love you." She said running her hand through my hair and I smiled at her. "And I think you could be lucky, because I know Jacob loves Piglet." She said. "Just promise me you'll give life a chance? And not just sit in waiting. Getting pregnant is not the end of the world. It just feels like it in highschool."

"I promise. I love you Bella." I told her hugging her and she smiled.

"I know Kiddo." She said moving the hair out of my face.

"So do they teach you how to make these profound and wise statements in medical school or is that just an ability you're born with?" I asked her making her laugh when my door opened. Dad poked his head in.

"Ladies breakfast is ready" He said before taking in the scene in front of him. "What's going on in here?" he asked looking at the two of us.

"Just a little girl time" Bella said with a shrug.

"We both live with boys, we need girl time." I added and Bella nodded standing up off the bed.

"So true." Bella said before turning to Dad. "Mmm breakfast sounds good, what are we having?" she asked as I sat up.

"Bacon and French toast, Dylan is itching to dig in" Dad said as Bella walked out of the room. I stood up and pulled a brush through my hair; it had been tousled during my sleep and gotten all knotted. "Everything okay?" Dad asked and I turned to face him not realising his was still here.

"It's perfect" I smiled and he nodded "I'll be there in a sec, start without me." I told him.

"Okay Kiddo" He said before turning to leave my room.

"Hey Dad?" I called after him and he turned around.

"Yeah Hon?" he asked facing me and leaning against the door frame.

"The sooner you get that ring on that's woman's finger the better" I told him and he smiled before heading downstairs.

Picking up my phone I scrolled down to the new message window.

_Hey can we talk sometime this morning? - N_

I took a deep breath before sending it off.

I then ran downstairs and joined everyone at the table.

"So Dylan, are you gonna come with me to see Grandpa today?" Bella asked and Dylan's eyes widened.

"You can't see Grandpa" He said and a look of what looked like realisation spread across Dad's face.

"Um why not?" Bella asked looking between Dad and Dylan.

"Because he'll spill the..." Dylan began before stopping "Um..."

"What is going on with you?" Bella asked before looking at Dad again. "Wait what's going on with both of you?"

"Nothing" Dad said looking down at his plate not meeting her gaze.

I rolled my eyes, like she couldn't see through that whole 'I just won't look her in the eye and lie' thing. A blind man could see through that. A blind deaf man.

"So I take it that's a no on Grandpa's?" Bella asked Dylan.

"Can we go shopping?" Dylan asked rather quickly as if trying to change the subject.

"You hate shopping" Bella said looking at me "Do you know what's going on with these two doofs?"

It was then I realised what they were hiding.

"No, no I don't know anything; maybe they got too much fresh air on the mountain." I shrugged I was a way better liar than those to nimrods.

"Right then we'll go shopping, Ness you wanna come?" Bella asked me.

"Sure I need to pick up baby stuff" I shrugged, I wanted to get it all now before I became too big and it was uncomfortable for me to move.

"Great, we'll go shopping" Dylan said smiling widely.

"You gonna come Baby?" Bella asked Dad.

"Um would love to but I have to go..." Dad said before trailing off it was then got a text in on my phone. "Ness no phone at the table" He said, looking relieved to change the subject from hiding the proposal from Bella.

"Wait, this is important." I said looking down.

_Busy this morning, I'll swing by later – Jacob_

And now I'm nervous. Great. I suppose we needed to talk about this eventually. I needed to tell him that I loved him back.

"So why can't you come?" Bella asked him.

"I have to go to the Seattle office; I remembered I need to pick up some plans for a building that I'm designing." Dad said and Bella nodded.

"Okay then" She said slowly before looking around at the table at the three of us again. Her plate was empty so she stood up and walked over to the sink. "Hey Edward all my underwear is dirty can I borrow a pair of yours?" she asked and I wrinkled my nose.

"Sure" Dad shrugged before looking at me "You look like you smelled something foul." He said to me.

"You're sharing underwear?" I asked

"Well I don't wear hers" Dad said as Bella smirked and walked towards the stairs.

"It's still wrong" I said shaking my head while Dylan looked at Dad in shock.

"What Buddy?" Dad asked him.

"Girls can wear our underwear but we can't wear there's?" he asked.

"Exactly" Bella said walking up the stairs.

"First drawer Babe" Edward called as she disappeared up them. Once she was gone he let a sigh of relief.

"That was a close one" Dylan said blinking dramatically.

"Why can't she go see Chief? Would he tell her?" I asked curious.

"Yup" Dylan said popping the 'p'

"Where did you hide the ring Dad?" I asked picking up my orange juice.

"My underwear drawer" He answered and I sprayed my juice back into my cup out of shock.

"Attractive" Dylan said sarcastically, a statement he had learned from Briona, I worry about him.

"What?" Dad asked.

"Your underwear drawer?" I asked stressing the word underwear.

"Yeah why...?" he asked before his eyes widened.

"Oh" Dylan said covering his mouth and looking at the stairs.

"Fuck" Dad said quickly jumping up from the table and running up the stairs.

"Shopping really?" I asked Dylan once Dad was gone.

"I might get out of it" He said waving his hand to hush me.

"Could've picked a straighter activity"

"Ness be quiet I'm trying to listen" He said before sneaking up the stairs, I decided what the hell and followed him up. He obviously had the right idea.

We snuck up the stairs and sat either side of Dad's bedroom door.

We could barely hear what they were saying but it sounded like they were...?

Oh my God...

EW!

We were in the house.

Those two were animals.

"Come on downstairs Dylan" I said pulling his hand.

"Why?" he asked but I covered his mouth.

"Come downstairs and I'll get you out of shopping for clothes and bring you to the toy store" I told him and he quickly followed me. He was too easy to bribe sometimes.

Those sick twisted people, we were downstairs we didn't need to hear that.

**Bella**

I quickly jogged up the stairs and went into Edward's room. Pulling my shirt on I walked over to his underwear drawer and pulled open the drawer to look for a pair.

I find men's boxers to be extremely comfortable sometimes and I often borrowed Edwards when I stayed over. I reached into the drawer and pulled out some black cotton boxers, a little blue box tumbled out with them must be some cufflinks or something, I thought as I pulled the boxers on.

I was about to pick up Edward's cufflinks box when the door swung open.

"What's wrong?" I asked him and Dylan had been acting weird all morning and I wanted to know why. "You've been acting weird all morning you know." I said and he shrugged.

"Nothing" Edward said leaning down on the floor and picking up the blue box quickly.

"It fell out as I pulled out the boxers" I shrugged pulling my black jeans up my legs.

"Did you look inside it?" He asked and I turned around.

"No why? I just assumed it was cufflinks" I said sitting down on the bed and grabbing my hair brush and brushing my hair out.

"No reason" Edward said pulling his underwear drawer back out and putting the box back in.

"So want to tell me why my six year old wants me to avoid my father?" I asked pulling the brush through my hair.

"I wouldn't know Baby." He said but I knew he was lying. He couldn't lie for shit.

"What are you hiding from me?" I asked him.

"Who said I'm hiding anything from you?" he asked rather skitterish like.

"Your body language for one" I said standing up and deciding against the top I had on. I opened my bag and pulled out a tank top before reaching into Edward's closet and pulling on a green and brown chequered shirt. I felt his hand grab mine as he twirled me around so I was facing him.

"Now what does my body language tell you?" he asked leaning down and kissing me greedily. I pulled away realising the kids were awake and we couldn't start anything now, because knowing our luck they would walk in on us but he didn't seem to agree.

"That you're horny?" I stated but it came out like a question.

"For you Baby" He murmured before my lips back to his, his hands slid down to the waist band of my jeans his long fingers slowly dipping under it making me shiver in anticipation.

"Edward we can't" I tried to protest but it wasn't working as once the sentence was out of my mouth he had it covered again. I moaned, probably louder than I should have when his tongue entered my mouth. I pulled away and got out of his grip. "What is up with you? One minute your all skittish and then the next your trying to jump me"

"Is there something wrong with having a healthy sexual appetite?" he asked reaching out to pull me into his arms again.

"Edward come on just tell me" I said before deciding to try a different tactic. "Please?" I added putting on my best Bambi eyes.

"There's nothing to tell..." he began but you could see he was losing his grip, he was going to break "I mean okay there is but I..." he then added, deciding I needed one more thing to hammer it home I walked towards him and began placing soft kisses along his neck.

"Please tell me?" I asked as I moved my lips up and down his neck.

"Bella..." He panted out before placing his hand on his neck blocking me. "Okay you wanna know?" he asked.

"Yes Baby come on tell me" I said really wanting to know.

"There wasn't an oil spill yesterday when we were coming down the mountain. Dylan and I stopped off in Port Angeles for something" He said running his hands through his hair.

"What?" I asked wondering what made him lie.

He walked back over to his underwear drawer and pulled out the cufflinks box.

"This" He said before pinching open the box lid.

It wasn't cufflinks.

I gasped as I saw the most beautiful ring nestled into the black cushion be revealed in front of me. I covered my mouth in shock realising what it was.

Suddenly the pieces fitted together.

The secrecy

The skittish-ness

Dylan's want for shopping

Them not letting me go see my father, who let's face it was a huge blabbermouth.

Edward took hold of my left hand and kneeled down on one knee, I found my throat closing up a bit but that could wait until later to think about.

"Bella Swan, I love you so much, you are the most beautiful, smart and amazing woman I have ever laid my eyes on. I can be the real me around you and I want us to be together, you, me, Ness, Dylan, the Baby and any of our own babies that will probably come around as a family, forever. I'm going to love you until the day my heart stops beating and probably still after that, will you marry me?" he asked.

Holy crap, this was really happening.

He was proposing to me, in the middle of his bedroom.

He had gotten permission off my Dad and had brought Dylan ring shopping.

This man was too perfect.

"Yes" I managed to choke out, his words had done nothing for my emotional state as they had driven me further into my emotional mess "Yes a million times yes" I said and he smiled the most breath taking smile at me. He carefully slid the ring up my finger; it was a perfect fit before standing up and cradling my face in his hands.

"I love you" He said.

"I love you too" I told him before locking my lips with his. He lifted me up into his arms and as we pulled apart I giggled, the only natural response to the light and happy feeling I was experiencing now.

The door creaked open and Ness walked in her eyes covered.

"Will you two nympho's get dressed there's only so much bribing I can do with Dylan before he asks what you two are doing up here." She said strained.

"Ness uncover you eyes" Edward said and she slowly peeked through her fingers. When she saw we were still fully clothed she looked at us bizarrely before her eyes went to my left hand.

"AGH!" She screamed before running over to hug us, Piglet kicking against the side of her bump as she did.

"Is Piglet coming?" Dylan yelled running up the stairs before stopping short when he saw us. He looked at the ring on my hand and let out a giant sigh of relief.

"What Buddy?" Edward asked.

"At least I don't have to go shopping" Dylan sighed and we all laughed.

Looking around I saw how we all magically fit together, we were our own strange little family.

And I couldn't have been happier.

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: **There's No Such Thing as a Hot Grandpa

**Summary: **Grandpa, an old man who is two generations older than you and turns up to family events smelling of tobacco and scotch. Doesn't really describe Edward does it? It will now. Follow Edward and his fifteen year old make their way through life as patterns of family history begin to repeat themselves.

**Rated: **M because well we're going to be talking about making babies here!

**Pairings: **EXB and RX? Everything will be clearer in the end.

**Disclaimer: **All recognisable characters are those created by Stephanie Meyer, but Dylan is all mine people!

**Edward**

I felt great, like really great.

"Hey where do you want these boxes?" Jake asked as he lugged in a couple of boxes. Bella and Ness were out baby shopping while we men were left to lug in the boxes of Bella's and Dylan's stuff.

"Just there" I said pointing to a corner in my well I mean mine and Bella's room.

"Cool" he said dropping them on the floor. He looked mad about something.

"You okay kid?" I asked.

"Um Ness won't talk to me" He said running his hands through his hair.

"You two have a fight?" I asked.

"Um... no" He said "Probably just some pregnancy hormones or something" He shrugged.

Liar

But I was hardly going to tell him I knew exactly what was going on between him and my daughter.

"You should just give her the car" I shrugged trying to make a joke out of the mood and he smiled weakly.

I had to reschedule with Jacob when to check out the car and I had dragged Rosalie who is surprisingly an excellent mechanic with me to deem it fit. She gave it a thumb up and offered Jacob an apprenticeship in her garage before he went to college telling him there was a spot for him in her shop once he got his engineering degree, something he was only too happy about.

I don't know what had happened between Jake and Ness after she and Bella talked, yes Bella told me about what her and Ness had talk about, we were engaged she tells me everything, but that Ness cancelled talking about the whole thing with him due to all the excitement here the day Bella and I got engaged and never rescheduled. I was annoyed at Ness for leaving the poor boy stewing but Bella assured me that it was Ness' prerogative to go at whatever pace she needed to go.

"Edward Grandpa says he needs help moving my bed up the stairs" Dylan said coming into the room and I nodded.

Dylan was beside himself at the moment, was always smiling and in great temperaments. Right now he was the channel of Bella knowing how she liked all her stuff and where she would want it as we all lifted stuff in. Bella's house sold surprisingly quickly on the market to a young couple who had just moved to the area so we had put some of that money away for the wedding.

I had designed this house a couple of years ago and built it to my liking something Bella said was way more significant than a house she found in the newspaper and bought it because it was handy. Plus hers only had three bedrooms and Ness had the room for Piglet already set up.

Another feature was should it come to it, there was a two bedroom living space over the garage I had designed for a home office before deciding to have it downstairs, that if Ness wanted she and the baby could move out there and that would give Bella and I the two bedrooms back.

Not that we were rushing her, even though we were a bit more older we had decided to let Ness have the baby and graduate highschool before Bella and I even talked about babies. Bella said it was all going to be too stressful and Ness was going to need all the help she could get so I knew it was a valid point.

Jacob and I went to help Charlie lift Dylan's pirate ship bed upstairs, it wasn't that heavy just awkward.

"How did you move this into Bella's old place, just the two of you?" I asked.

"Oh no Bella and Chief didn't do anything. I moved everything into that house." Jacob said as we settled the bed into the spot Bella had pointed out before she left this morning. We were just moving all the heavy stuff in right now, once she got in it would all be reorganised and we would be told where to put it.

"Liar Jake, I helped" Dylan called.

"Yeah but you were three there wasn't much you could do" Jake said and Dylan shrugged.

"I still moved my stuff in." He said pouting at Jake a bit who looked apologetic.

"Sorry D-Man I'm just a..." Jake said.

"A love sick Puppy" Dylan said nodding and we all stopped and looked at him.

"What?" Charlie asked.

"That's what Mommy said when Jake got all grumpy last night when he was helping us tape the boxes." He said rolling his eyes like we were dumb.

"Right" I said feeling awkward as Jake was embarrassed. "Come on Dylan lets go bring in your Mommy's shoes" I told him and he sighed.

"She has two feet why does she need sixty pairs of shoes?" he huffed and I laughed it relieved the tension a bit but Jake looked flushed a little.

"Hello" Ness' voice called and he paled.

"Guys we're home" Bella said and I could hear the smile in her voice at the word.

"Hey Baby" I said walking over and taking the bags off them. I kiss her quickly on her lips "How was shopping?"

"We got the cutest stuff ever Dad" Ness answered. They had been picking up some bottles and diapers today, Bella saying while the whole house was being organised Ness should go through all the stuff she had so far and sort it out properly. It wasn't an awful lot which Ness was at first worried about thinking she wouldn't have enough but Bella and my own Mom assured her at lot of the baby stuff women had before the baby came was useless stuff they get from the baby shower, which Ness decided she didn't want.

Ness had sat Bella and I down a couple of weeks ago and asked us not to plan a baby shower like my sister Alice had wanted to do. She said that Alice wanted to make it like a baby party inviting all the girls from school aswell as relatives and Ness didn't think it was appropriate.

She thinks and I fully agree with this that by slapping up a banner saying congratulations and all of us plastering smiles on our faces would be a bit like false advertising teenage pregnancy. She didn't want other girls to think it was all happy baby games and getting free stuff all the time. She also felt that a shower would be glamorizing it all when really it wasn't something that should be taken lightly.

Bella and I agreed to talk to Alice about it and once she realised what kind of message it might send out realised the shower might be the wrong thing to do. At first Ness felt bad knowing her aunt loves any excuse to throw a party but Alice told her she thought Ness was being very selfless as most young girls and even some women look at the shower as a way to get some necessities for free from friends and the fact she was giving up her baby shower to not give off the wrong message was quite honourable.

But Bella then felt bad about Ness not having any party so she brought Ness for a girlie dinner with Alice, Rose, my Mom and Briona and had a mini shower.

It was nice and Ness had supposedly teared up at the mini celebration. I was just happy to be away from all that stuff. I still couldn't believe I was going to be a Grandpa in less than a month so I was a little wary of it all. I had a taken a leave of absence from work, which seeing as I co-owned it with my brother and my brother in law was rather easy to do. I was going to stay off for the year and help Ness with the baby.

That wasn't saying I was becoming a babysitter but I was going to give her a hand with some of the responsibilities. She still wanted to go to community college at least so she needed to do good in her SAT's. Bella thought it was a great idea, Jasper and Emmett and I had decided that the next year's profits would be divided into twelfths instead of the usual thirds. They would both be getting five twelfths and I would be getting two because I was taking the year off. But the house had no mortgage; I had used some of my trust fund to pay it off and with the money we had saved and from Bella's job we were more than stable in finance.

The girls were showing me everything they bought when Jake walked out of the house not saying bye to anyone, Ness was in mid sentence as he did so.

"Can you excuse me for a minute" She asked and without waiting for an answer stood up and walked to the door.

"What's going on there?" I asked and Bella shrugged.

"I would tell you if I knew" She said before we walked upstairs and began putting away her stuff with Dylan.

**Renesmee**

"Hey Jake" I called as he walked to his truck.

"What?" he asked as he turned around crossing his arms across his chest.

"Can we talk?" I asked.

"It's been almost a month and now you want to talk?" he asked and I looked down.

"I know I've hurt you the way I've been ignoring you the last month" I began

"Oh you think?" he snarled and I felt really bad.

"But Jake I'm in love with you" I whispered and he was silent.

"What?" he asked shocked.

"I was scared to admit to myself before but Bella said I needed to stop hiding behind the fact that I'm going to be and Mom and admit my feelings before I let things pass me by, I'm not asking you to be a father but I'm asking you to be there for me" I said quietly.

I thought we would just get in his car and drive as far away from me as possible when I felt two strong arms wrap around me. I titled my face upwards and he leaned down to cup my chin before crushing his lips against mine. I sighed against him, he was about to open my mouth with his tongue when we heard a throat clear behind us.

I looked and saw my uncle Jasper standing there.

"Hey Uncle Jazz" I said biting my lip.

"Let's just pretend I didn't see that" He said before walking away muttering something like 'steel bars' and 'shot guns' in relation to Lisa.

"I better get going" Jake said and pointing to his truck and I nodded. He picked up my hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it before getting into his truck and driving down the street.

I walked into the house and grabbed Bella by the forearm and dragged her from her and Dad's walk in closet. I pulled down the ladder to the tower which I was redecorating so it wasn't too girlie that Dylan didn't want to hang out in here.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked.

"I told him" I said and she smiled widely.

"Oh my God" she said pulled me down onto a couch "And then what?" she asked.

"We totally kissed but Uncle Jazz interrupted it and Jake had to go home but Bella it was wow."

"I'd say so" she said.

"God is 'this' what 'it' feels like all the time?" I asked her.

"What Honey?"

"Being in love" I said like it was obvious. "Your stomach gets all knotted; your heads light, a warm feeling spreads over you..." I said trailing off, what the hell wasn't the warm feeling spreading over you supposed to be figurative?

"You don't seem thrilled at the last one..." Bella said when I gulped. Bella looked down and we both saw my jeans were soaked.

"Oh my God" I whispered "No, Bella not now, it's too early" I said.

"Nessie Honey your fine the baby is technically full term" Bella said "Now I don't want you to panic, I want you to calmly walk downstairs and get a towel, dry yourself and change out of the wet clothes."

"Should we tell Dad?" I asked.

"No" Bella said helping me stand up "He'll freak you out, but as I said you just move at your own pace, stay calm, the water breaking is just a sign that the baby is coming sooner rather than later and we've got hours to go before it comes. There is no need to rush okay?" she said and I nodded as we walked down from the tower and she walked me to my room. I slowly got changed while Bella helped me stand up.

Once I was ready to go Bella took hold of my hand and walked me into Dad's room.

"Edward?" Bella asked and he turned around, a perplexed expression came on his face when he saw us.

"Why did you get changed?" he asked me and I looked at Bella to tell him.

"Her water broke"

"What?" Dad yelled and now I understood the not telling him until you're ready to go thing.

"Edward breath" Bella said nodding at him "You don't want to have another asthma attack okay?"

She was a really good doctor

"Okay" Dad said nodding.

"Now Dad is going to watch Dylan while you drive me and Ness to the hospital so Ness can have the baby" Bella told him even slower.

"Yeah" Dad said following Bella's every word. The atmosphere was calm until.

"Mother fucking bitch" I hissed as a contraction hit me.

"Dad we're going the hospital watch Dylan" Bella yelled before taking hold of my hand and leading me down the stairs. Dad followed holding the bag.

"What why?" Chief asked as he walked into the living.

"Nessie's water broke" Dad said rather quickly.

"Go" Chief said and Dad nodded.

"Damn this shit hurts" I murmured as Bella tried to help me down the steps of our front porch, it wasn't working and I was getting frustrated at my inability to do one simple thing when I felt myself being lifted up.

"Your okay Honey Daddy's got you" Dad whispered into my ear and I nodded against his chest as he carried me towards his car. Just as we got to the car Jake pulled up with a cute little car.

"What is going on here?" Jake asked as I tried to look at the car.

"My water broke, who owns the car?" I asked looking around Dad.

I swear I heard people slapping their faces at my statement. What the car was really cute.

"Your water broke?" Jake asked as Dad lowered me into the back seat of the car beside Bella.

"Yeah" I shrugged "So who owns it?" I asked.

"Ness, forget about the damn car" Dad said handing Bella a towel for the back seat, heaven forbid I stain the Volvo.

"You do" Jake said and my jaw dropped.

"You built me a car?" I asked him shocked.

"Yeah but I think the fact your having a baby beats that" Jake said.

"People have babies everyday it's not every day someone builds me a car" I argued when another contraction hit me. "Okay maybe I should be concentrating on the baby thing" I said wincing.

"Good choice" Bella said wiping my forehead.

"Jake are you coming?" Dad asked him and Jake went eye wide for a second.

"Yeah of course" He said hoping into the passenger seat before Dad started the car.

"Wait how do you know?" I asked Dad who looked back at me

"Next time you decide to confess your undying love for each other and you don't want me to know, don't do it in my living room or my front lawn" Dad said looking between Jake and I. I don't know if it was the contractions or the embarrassment of realising Uncle Jazz had ratted us out but I blushed like a tomato.

"How you holding up Hon?" Bella asked me and I weakly smiled at her.

"Ow" I hissed trying to sit up a bit, Piglet didn't agree with that. "Other than that the fact that something which is way too big wants to push its way out of me I'm doing fine."

"Excellent, we're going to get you to the hospital and get you all settled in and then once you're far enough in the dilation process I'll give you the epidural." Bella said rubbing my back soothingly.

"Thanks" I said just as Dad pulled up to the hospital. Jake and Dad carried me inside while Bella ran up to the desk.

"Hi Nurse Mallory I need a private room in the maternity wing for my step daughter" Bella said walking behind the desk and picking up a chart.

"Um yes Dr. Swan" Nurse Mallory said moving quickly and calling a room up. "Room 213 Dr. Swan" She added before shuffling off.

"What was that about?" I heard Dad ask Bella as Jacob lowered me into a wheel chair.

"Let's just say I use fear to get the nursing staff to co-operate" She murmured as she kicked the break off on my wheel chair and began pushing me towards the elevator.

Once we were in the room Dad and Jake lifted me onto the bed.

"You two out" Bella said and Dad stared at her.

"What?" Dad asked.

"You heard me out" Bella repeated.

"She's my daughter" Dad argued.

"Well she's gonna be my daughter after we get married and she's my patient so yeah out" Bella said and I felt like high fiving her for her awesomeness before deciding against it.

"Why?" Dad asked while Jake rubbed my back.

"Because I'm about to check how far dilated she is and while I know you're going want to be there when the baby is actually born I think we should give the girl some privacy." Bella said her voice rising "Now anyone who has a penis can get out of the room"

Jake stood up quickly and Dad begrudgingly followed before they clicked the door shut.

"You sure now how to clear a room Bella" I told her as she helped me get changed.

"It's a talent Hon" She said and I nodded.

"I know this isn't the best time to be talking about this but Bella I'm really happy you're marrying Dad." I said as she tied the hospital gown at the back.

"Thanks Ness that really means a lot" She said.

"So when can I start calling you Mom?" I asked her curiously as she helped sit down on the bed.

"Whenever" She shrugged "I'm waiting to see who breaks first between Edward and Dylan" She said hooking the monitors onto me and switching them on.

"Ten bucks Dylan?" I asked.

"Twenty your Dad is going to cave first, I can feel it" Bella said.

"According to Uncle Jazz Dylan has already said it"

"But to Edward?"

"I don't know" I shrugged.

"Why don't you know?" she asked.

"I was busy being pregnant" I told her.

"Hey can you hold my ring for me while I check you, I forgot to take it off before we left home." Bella said sliding it off.

"Why would you take it off?" I asked.

"I don't want the diamond to catch and rip your vagina or cervix in all honesty. I had a friend in medical school who did that once and the poor girl was in ever more agony" She explained handing me the ring and I nodded.

She pulled on some latex gloves before helping me get my legs in the stirrups.

"Well Ness you're about three centimetres dilated so far, which is good seeing as you have only been in labour about 45 minutes." She said and I nodded. "The first couple of centimetres are the easiest though, once we get to five you'll probably plateau for a little while and then they'll pick up again. You're young and healthy so you know it shouldn't be too long."

"Thanks" I said as I settled down a bit once Bella pulled her gloves off I handed her back her ring.

"I'm going to tell your Dad he can come back in"

**Bella**

"How is she?" Jake asked as I walked out the door, Edward looked up too.

"She's about three centimetres dilated and her usual witty self, it gonna be a couple of hours though." I told them "You can go in if you want"

Jake walked passed me and into the room, Edward went to follow when I grabbed his arm.

"I'm going to say this once because I love you and I don't want to end up killing you" I said and he nodded "For the next couple of hours I am her doctor, I will say when you clear the room and how many people are in there at all times. You will treat this situation the same way you would with any other doctor, got it?"

When he had undermined me in there it really pushed my buttons, I was the doctor I was the boss.

"Yeah" He said hanging his head a bit. I reached and pulled his face down to mine.

"I love you" I reminded him and he smiled.

"I love you too, even when you're being really bossy"

"My bossy-ness is for the well being of our future grandbaby, I'll do what I want." I told him before giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Fair enough" He shrugged.

"I need you to do me a favour" I said.

"What?" he asked.

"I need you to mind my ring, I don't want to wear it during the delivery for obvious reasons and other medical ones; and I definitely don't want it getting lost on me so..."

"Sure" He said and I slid it off. "Although I don't like the idea of you not wearing it for a couple of hours."

"Neither do I but once all this is over you can put it back on me" I told him before linking hands and walking into the room. Jake was leant over Ness giving her a sweet kiss, it was cute but you could feel Edward tensing behind me.

"Break it up love birds." Edward said and I swear I saw Jake jump.

"Dad" Ness sighed pushing herself up a bit.

"We're here for the next couple of hours I'm not watching you two make out" Edward said sitting down on a couch opposite.

"Great feeling the family love here" I said holding up my thumbs. "I'm going to go get changed into some scrubs, these heels are killing me."

"How are scrubs going to help your feet?" Jake asked me.

"Because where they keep the scrubs they keep the nurses shoes." I said

"Are those the ones that you feel like you're standing on pillows?" Ness asked sitting up.

"Size five, right?" I asked her and she nodded eagerly. I walked out of the room and walked down to the doctors changing room. I pulled a pair of green scrubs out of the supply closet and grabbing two pairs of those shoes out. I walked into one of the stalls and got changed quickly before folding my clothes and tying my hair back in a ponytail.

As I walked out of the stall I literally walked into Angela.

"Oh hi" I said rubbing the back of my head.

"I thought you were off for another day" Angela said crossing her arms.

"Ness' water broke" I explained.

"Is she nine months?" Angela asked.

"Eight and a half but we're not totally sure of the conception date so she could be nine months, it was down to two dates" I shrugged and she nodded.

"So how's Edward?" she asked.

It's been like this since Angela and me had that fight, we barely talked to each other at the office.

"Trying to stop the two teenagers making out while one of them passes out his grandchild" I shrugged.

"Mike's back in the picture?"

"God no I wouldn't let Ness go near him if he tried, Jacob Black" I said and she nodded.

"I heard you got engaged" She stated looking towards my left hand.

"Yeah about two months ago" I said quietly.

"I hate this; you were supposed to be my maid of honour do you know who it is now? Ben's sister!" She said and I couldn't help but laugh.

"You hate Ben's sister" I said and she nodded.

"My point exactly Bella" She said.

"You don't support my decisions Ang and I'm sorry but I can't be friend with someone who doesn't want to be happy for me. Which when I was finally pulling my life together you weren't. I'm sorry" I shrugged grabbing my stuff and leaving the changing room.

I was walking back up to Ness' room when I heard my name being called.

"Bella what are you doing here? Surgery?" Carlisle asked looking me up and down.

"Did Edward not call Esme?" I asked when a crash came from around the corner.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Esme yelled.

"Never mind" I said as Esme ran over to me.

"What is going on here?" Carlisle asked.

"Ness' water broke" I said "Esme she's doing great I was just getting changed so I can bring you up now" I told her and she nodded.

When we got back to the room Esme was straight over to Ness asking how she was. Jake and Edward looked scared as Esme hovered over Ness but I thought it was nice. Having nowhere to sit I decided Edward's lap would have to do.

"I had another contraction while you were gone Bella" Ness said and I nodded.

"I'll check you in another couple of minutes and we'll see where you are okay?" I asked.

"Sounds great." She said sarcastically. Edward rested his hand on my shoulder and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Did I tell you your amazing?" he asked me and I smiled before kissing him sweetly.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Ness said and I looked up confused.

"What?" I asked.

"Dad put a kissing ban on, so up you get" She said and my jaw dropped.

"Why?" I asked hitting the back of his head as I stood up.

"Because I told them I wasn't sitting here watching them make out and they thought I was joking" Edward said smugly.

"It kinda back fired on you though huh?" Ness asked as she made Jake go and get me a chair which was sat the far side of her bed.

"A bit" He muttered his smug tone lost.

"Fail Edward" I told him shaking my head, Ness bit her lip and from the monitor I saw another contraction was coming. I stood up and held onto her hand as she rode it out like a trooper.

"I got those shoes for you" I told her and she nodded. I reached into her bag and pulled out her hair brush. I had made the mistake of leaving her with two boys and her hair was all over her face. "You got a hair tie?" I asked her and she pulled one off her wrist.

"That's better" She said rubbing the back of her neck after I had braided her hair. Jake sat on the side of the bed and held her hand. "Did you call your Dad and tell him where you were?" she asked him.

"Yeah he got Seth to drive him up to yours and is watching Dylan with Charlie." Jake said "Oh by the way Dylan's fine, a bit miffed that no one asked him to come with us but after that fine."

"No I would end up killing him if we brought him" I told Jake as I pressed a cool cloth to Ness' head. "Remember that time I brought you two to Disney?" she asked him.

"I haven't heard this story" Dad said looking up from a book he must have stashed in Ness' bag.

"Oh yeah I brought Jake and Dylan to Florida one year and all the way there 'Are we there yet?' or 'When are we going to be there?' and Jake's favourite one 'is it this place?'" I said and Jake groaned.

"By the time we got to Disneyland we had gagged him." Jake said.

"Imagine that but with asking when the baby was going come; I can't even give him a time frame on that." I said shaking my head. "Nah we can just bring him once the baby is born" I shrugged and Edward nodded coming over and squeezing my shoulders.

"Yeah" Ness said "So just out of curiosity how long will it take for me to be able to drive again once the baby is born."

"Will you forget about the car" Edward said.

"What car?" Esme asked.

"Jake built Ness a car Mom" Edward said and she smiled a Jake who blushed a little at the attention. "Wait is this, the car that Dylan was allowed play in the engine of?" Edward asked.

"No that was the truck..." He said before looking at me "Shit" he muttered.

"Oh yeah you and me are going to have a nice talk on babysitting" I told him and he sighed.

"It was all safe"

"Until the bonnets slams down." I said.

"That's his favourite part." Jake argued and Ness shook her head.

"Just stop now" She told him and he sighed.

"But you built it all by yourself?" Esme asked him and he nodded.

"Yeah your daughter in law Rosalie came out and checked it with Edward and she gave it a thumbs up." He explained.

"Rosalie knows about cars?" I asked Edward.

"You know that giant car garage on the way to Port Angeles?" he asked me.

"Yeah" I said.

"Rose's Dad owns that and she grew up playing inside engines" Edward shrugged. "She part owns it now with her Dad."

"Playing in engines didn't do Rosalie any harm" Jacob butted in and I picked up a pillow and threw it at him. "Shutting up."

**Edward**

I was relatively calm given the circumstances.

No really I was.

"Edward?" Bella's voice called and I looked up. "We're going to give her the epidural now so can you come back in and hold her straight for me. Jake I'm gonna need your help too." She said and we both walked in. I was quite impressed with Jacob and how he just automatically stepped up and did everything for Ness and the baby.

"What do we need to do?" I asked Bella as the nurse prepared from earlier prepared the needle. It was huge.

"Well Ness I know you tired but I need you to sit up on the side of the bed." Bella said. Jacob helped her sit up; she was so tired she had been labour a total of eight hours which wasn't too bad by some standards but the process was draining. We both then helped her to the edge of the bed. "Okay Edward I want you to brace her shoulders and Jake can you just hold her hands still so she's not shaking?" Bella then went on to explain as she pulled open the back of Ness' gown.

"Ness your doing great." I told her and she tensed hating needles. Bella prepped her skin for the needle before sticking her skin with the needle. She took a deep breath and turned her head into my chest. I used my free hand to cradle her head against me as Bella pumped the numbing drug into her. I could feel her tears pressing into my shirt and my heart broke. My eyes were trained on the needle while Jacob held her making sure she didn't jerk from the needle. One wrong movement and she would end up paralysed.

"Renesmee your doing brilliant." Bella told her as she pulled the needle out and held a cotton swab to her skin. "All done sweetheart." She said but Ness didn't go to move. She cried in my chest from the pain and Bella bit her lip apologetically.

"It's all done Nessie Bear" I told her while mouthing 'she's fine' to Bella.

I kissed the top of her head before laying her back down on the bed. Jake held onto her hands until she was comfortable again. Bella excused herself from the room and I told Jake to keep an eye on Ness for me.

Bella was leaning against the wall; her head tilted backwards trying to keep the tears in.

"Bella she's just a wuss." I said trying to make a joke out of it.

"I shouldn't of done it. The nurse is supposed to do but I wanted to do and I made her cry." Bella shrugged as I wrapped my arms around her.

"But this will make it easier for her so I think she'll be okay" I said before leaning down and kissing her tears away.

Once she was ready we went back into the room.

Bella modestly checked that Ness was the right amount dilated before calling for the nurse to get the cart.

"What's wrong?" Ness asked sitting up a bit.

"You my Dear are ten centimetres dilated; we're going to the delivery room." Bella explained and even though Ness was exhausted and barely able to sit up she broke into a dazzling smile. "Time to get that Baby."

"Let's get this show on the road" She said excitedly.

"I'm going to wait..." Jake began when she turned to him.

"You're not making go in there by myself." Ness exclaimed and he nodded. She then turned to me "And you are going to cut the cord"

"What?" I asked her shocked.

"Well he's going to be standing behind me for the whole thing so your cutting the cord."

"Okay Baby Girl." I said as we got her onto the cart and Bella walked us down to the delivery room. The nurses quickly hooked Ness up to the machines and instructed me on how to hold back her leg while Jake was holding her up by her underarms so all she had to focus on was the pushing.

"Okay" Bella said sitting on the stool at the edge of the bed. "Oh the count of three you're going to push okay Hon?" Bella asked and Ness nodded. "One, two, three" She counted and Ness pushed as the contraction came.

"Shit" Ness yelled out and Jake and I looked at each other. Thank God we never had to go through this.

"Good job Ness, that is what we want every time" Bella said "And again one, two, three" she called out and Ness pushed with all her might.

"I'm going to fucking kill Mike Newton" She hissed as Jake held her up.

"I wanted to that eight months ago" I told her and she winced as Bella counted us in again.

"Baby is crowning" Bella said and the nurse nodded preparing the towels and such. "Great job, Ness we're going to go again now"

"Oh my God" Ness cried out in pain as she pushed herself again.

"Okay Ness one more and you'll have the head out okay?" Bella said and I had to slapped Jake's hand to stop him looking.

"Seriously?" I asked him.

"It's not like I was looking for perverted reasons." Jake said as Ness grunted out another push.

"And we have the head" Bella called out and I looked "Seriously?" she asked me.

"It's the birth of my grandchild" I said as Bella gently turned the baby on its side.

"One big push now" Bella said and Ness screamed as she pushed the rest of the baby's body out. "Baby's out" Bella called out taking the towel off the nurse as the little cry pierced the room.

"What is it?" Ness asked while breathing heavily. Bella wiped the initial after birth off the baby as it cried.

"You Ms. Renesmee have a beautiful baby..."

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: **There's No Such Thing as a Hot Grandpa

**Summary: **Grandpa, an old man who is two generations older than you and turns up to family events smelling of tobacco and scotch. Doesn't really describe Edward does it? It will now. Follow Edward and his fifteen year old make their way through life as patterns of family history begin to repeat themselves.

**Rated: **M because well we're going to be talking about making babies here!

**Pairings: **EXB and RX? Everything will be clearer in the end.

**Disclaimer: **All recognisable characters are those created by Stephanie Meyer, but Dylan is all mine people!

**Renesmee**

I couldn't believe it as I heard my baby cry in the room.

I was a Mom. I had a baby. That was mine. My own little person, that I had made.

"What is it?" I asked Bella wanting to know, I had left the sex of the baby as a surprise.

"You Ms. Renesmee have a beautiful baby boy" Bella said as she clamped the umbilical cord. "Edward?" she asked and Dad gently cut the cord.

"Ness he's beautiful" Dad told me, he even had tears in his eyes as Bella laid the baby down on my chest wiping the afterbirth off his back.

"Hello Baby" I cooed at him he was like a pink little sponge and his face was all scrunched up but he was still beautiful.

"Ness, he's amazing." Jake said and I nodded, my own tears spilling over as I looked at my Baby Boy.

I kissed his forehead as the Nurse lifted him up off me and took him off to be weighed. Bella wheeled me to recovery while sending Jake and Dad to tell the news to the relatives who were waiting.

"Any ideas on a name?" Bella asked and I shrugged.

"I thought I was having a girl to be quite honest." I told her "But I can't believe it. He's here. He's a person that I can hold and look at." I said as she helped me clean off before wheeling me back to my room. "Thank you for... you know... everything." I said to Bella who smiled.

"Anything for you Sweetheart. You're going to be great" Bella said rubbing my shoulders "And that Baby's got two very good looking grandparents to spoil it if I do say so myself, plus a very excited little uncle." She said smirking.

"Don't I know it" I laughed as she helped me brush my hair off and let me nap for an hour before they brought my baby back.

"Here he is" Bella said laying him in my arms. He was so small, the nurses had him in a plain white onesie and swaddled in a blue blanket.

"Hi Baby Boy" I cooed to my son as Dad came into the room. He stopped at the door when he saw me. But I was too busy looking at my son. "I've been waiting for you Little Boy." I told him kissing his forehead.

"Hey Honey" Dad said with a smile as he came into the room. "You did brilliantly in there." He told me kissing the top of my head and looking down at the baby.

"You have something that belongs to me Cullen" Bella said holding out her hand. Dad caught it and turned it around before slipping the ring up her finger and kissing the top of her hand. "Thank you" She said before she turned to look at the baby. "Ness he is adorable."

"Do you want to hold your Grandson Dad?" I asked him.

Dad had tears in his eyes again as he nodded and gently took the baby into his arms.

"Hey Little Man" Dad said looking down at him. "Look at him" He said smiling at the Baby.

"Now doesn't that look great" Bella said pulling the camera out of her bag and snapping a picture, Dad and I both looked at her "That is a KODAK moment, hey I'm a doting Grandma now leave me be." She said sticking her tongue out.

"One hot Grandma" Dad said cheekily and I rolled my eyes at their banter.

"Could say the same for you Gramps." Bella stated and he laughed.

"Yeah right, there's no such thing as a hot grandpa." Dad said although he was smirking as he looked down at my Baby.

"I beg to differ."Chief's voice said and I looked up.

"Yeah Grandpa's can be hot" Grandpa Carlisle said coming into the room.

Dylan ran over and hugged Bella's leg tightly.

"No one even said bye Dylan we're going to get the Baby" He muttered into her leg and she laughed lifting him up onto her hip.

"Sorry Bud" She shrugged. Dad handed me the Baby back and I smiled at him. I loved holding him. He was amazing.

"Do you want to meet your nephew, Dylan?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Mommy I can't see" Dylan told her and I patted the side of the large bed for him to sit on. "He doesn't even look like a Pig" He said.

"Dylan" Bella warned but me and Dad were laughing too hard for him to even realise what he said could be offensive.

"But he doesn't" Dylan said and I kissed his forehead.

"You crack me up Kid" I told him and he stroked the Baby's face.

"What's his name?" Dylan asked and I looked down at the Baby.

"I was thinking Daniel but Danny for short" I said and Bella awed making everyone look over at her.

"That's really cute" She said when all the men in the room looked at her, my Grandma had had to go to work and my aunts were coming by later so it was just her. Jake went to make sure his Dad was okay but he was promised to come back later. "What?" she asked. "Seriously, doting Grandma over. I will awe and coo over my Grandbaby as much as I want. It's my right."

"Yeah okay." Chief told Bella shaking his head at her.

"Yeah Danny Edward Cullen" I said smiling down at him.

"What?" Dad asked looking at me shocked.

"Okay this is what we call a private moment." Bella said grabbing Dylan and ushering the Chief and Grandpa out of the room.

"Yeah I knew if I had a boy you weren't going to let me call him Edward as his first name." I said with a shrug as I looked down at the baby.

"Of course not" Dad said, for some reason he didn't like his name.

"But I like it" I told him "And I think it goes together nicely Daniel Edward Cullen" I said. "Is that your name Little Boy?" I asked and he yawned. "Oh my God, that is so adorable. Although we can never tell Bella you did something cute and she wasn't here." I told Danny and Dad chuckled.

"Another little D-Man?" Dad asked coming over and sitting on the side of the bed.

"Ah why not?" I shrugged looking down at his little face. Danny's eyes flickers open and I saw they were bright blue but they had a hint of green in them.

"He has your eyes" Dad told me and I smiled.

"I want him to not look completely like me but I don't want him to look completely like... you know?" I said and he nodded.

"Yeah I do. I got lucky you're my mini me, the only thing that's Victoria in you is that your hair is redder than mine you big ginge." Dad joked and I laughed. "Oh no he's going to be ginger isn't he?"

"Hopefully" I said kissing the top of the baby's head as I laid him on my chest and gently rubbed his back.

"So what's the deal with Black?" Dad asked as he took Danny out of my arms. I was so exhausted I was afraid I was going to drop him so I was happy Dad took him. Danny made a little grumble as Dad moved him. "He's definitely yours, talking back already." Dad cooed down at Danny who went fast asleep again.

"What about him?" I asked Dad as I continued to look at Danny. He was so perfect. From something that came from a big 'oops' he was perfect.

"Is he gonna want to be Danny's Dad?" Dad asked me.

"I told him I wasn't asking him to be a father when we talked before my water broke but I think he wants to." I said and Dad nodded.

"Just be smart okay?" he said "You thought your life changed when you got pregnant, you haven't seen anything." He said playing with Danny's hands.

**Edward**

Ness drifted off to sleep while I held Danny in my arms; I was holding my Grandson and I had a giant smile on my face. How could I not? He was incredible. I could see so much of Ness in him and only a smidge of Newton, which was good he could grow out of that. He would grow out of that. I sat down on the couch and looked down at my grandbaby and smiled as he raised his little hands to mine.

"Hey Little Man, you'll probably hear in your life that I wasn't exactly supportive when all this began but I just wanted you to know that I love you so much. The situation mightened be great but you are. And no matter how much Mommy pisses me off, you'll be my little guy okay?" I asked him playing with his tiny little fingers.

I knew Ness was going to be a great Mom; she was just a loving and nurturing person like Bella. It came easy to them. It would be hard but still it would work out right.

Jake came back after awhile, as I was putting Danny down in the crib for a sleep, and I watched Ness, making sure she was okay. I needed to keep watch over my Baby and my Baby's baby. So weird.

"How long has she been out?" he asked as I laid Danny down in the little crib beside Ness.

"An hour or so" I told him as I sat down on the couch.

"Did she pick a name yet?" Jacob asked walking over to the baby and looking down at him.

"Daniel but she's gonna call him Danny" I explained as Jake smiled down at the little boy who was asleep.

"He looks like her" Jake said "Especially in those Baby pictures Esme has been showing everyone" He said, the smile not leaving his face.

Oh that Kid is such a goner when it came to Ness and Danny. I could see that now.

"Oh Ness is going to kill her" I laughed knowing all too well whenever a baby is born in this family my Mom takes out everyone's baby pictures much to our chagrin.

"You went through a naked stage?" Jake asked and I looked at him my eyes widening.

"Bella's there too isn't she?" I asked and his smile got wider before I jumped up and took off. I found my Mom and Bella sitting in the waiting room with a photo album between them.

"Right in the middle of the super market just took them off" Mom said as Bella held her mouth to stop her from laughing too loud.

"Mom?" I asked her and when Bella saw me she turned away so I wouldn't see she was laughing, it's a shame I could see her shoulders moving up and down as she laughed.

"What Honey? I think Bella deserves to know that her future husband went through a stage of undressing himself in public places." Mom said and I glared at my mother.

"I was two" I argued as Bella and Dylan who had also been listening to that conversation giggled. Dylan going so far to press his face into Bella's shoulder, he body shaking with the laughter.

"You can re-enter any stages of your life at any time dear" She said.

"If I spontaneously decide to take my clothes off I'll let you show all the baby pictures you want." I said shaking my head "I'm going to get some coffee"

"Oh yeah food" Bella said jumping up "You coming Dylan?" she asked and he shook his head.

"What is Alice wearing?" Dylan asked looking at the pictures and Mom chuckled before launching into a long story. Bella and I linked hands before walking over to the elevator. Once the door was shut she pulled my face down to hers and kissed me hungrily.

"What was that for?" I asked pulling away panting.

"If you start to spontaneously take your clothes off I better be with you" She whispered seductively before the elevator stopped and she got out.

That woman was going to be the death of me.

**Bella**

I went into Ness' hospital room to find Jacob asleep on the couch while Ness was still passed out on the bed.

I heard a little gurgling sound come from the crib and walked over to it.

Danny was lying on his back with his arms stretched in the air, wide awake.

"Hello little boy" I cooed as I pick him up he fussed a little bit before calming down "Your such a good little boy aren't you?" I asked as I rocked him breathing in that new baby smell that I loved so much.

"Mommy?" Dylan's voice asked and I looked towards the door of the room.

"Yeah Baby?" I asked him as he walked towards me.

"Can I ask you something?" he said as I sat down on the chair beside the bed holding Danny.

"Sure Bud" I said rubbing the baby's back soothingly not wanting him to wake Renesmee she was exhausted.

"Is Edward gonna be my Daddy?" he asked somewhat nervously, and I looked up from the baby. Dylan was sitting on the edge of the bed his leg dangling but that wasn't what struck me, it was his face he looked really vulnerable so I did the only thing I could. I stood up and placed Danny in the crib before reaching out and pulling my own baby onto my lap, it was important that even with a new Baby we still paid attention to Dylan. I never wanted him to think I was putting Ness' baby over him. He was my special little guy and he came first. His head nuzzled my neck and I kissed the top of his head and I wrapped my arms around him.

"Do you want him to be?" I asked moving the hair out his eyes it was getting really long and I was going to have to get it cut soon.

"Yeah" He murmured into my shoulder as I held him.

"Well I know Edward loves you very much Dylan" I said trying to reassure my son "Maybe you should ask him" I said.

"What if he says no?" Dylan whispered and my heart broke for my little boy.

"I don't think he will" I said honestly.

"Really?" he asked his arms wrapping around my neck.

"Mmm hmm" I said not wanting to give him a definite answer because I really didn't know where Edward's head was at right now. I wanted him to tell Dylan what he wanted from their relationship.

"What makes you think that?" he asked.

"Because I said yes to this" I said holding up my left hand to show Dylan the ring.

"I picked that" He said smiling proudly as we looked at my ring.

"Did you?" I asked shocked as I looked at my ring.

"Yeah, Edward was about to tell the guy at the store we would keep looking when I saw it" He said and I smiled realising how much Edward had involved Dylan in the process.

"Well you have great taste Buddy" I told him kissing his cheek.

"Mommy" He said crinkling his nose and wiping his face.

"Hey I carried you for as long as Nessie carried Danny I can give you as many kisses as I like" I told him causing him to giggle. "You know something Dylan?" I asked him moving his hair again.

"What?" he asked.

"This is a really big secret and you can't tell anybody" I told him.

"Mommy, tell me" He said eager to know a secret.

"You're the most important person to me in the whole wide world." I told him and he looked at me shocked.

"What about Edward?" he asked me and I shook my head.

"He's a pretty close second but you're always going to be first" I said kissing his forehead.

"What if you and Edward have more kids?" he asked me and I thought about it.

"Well then it may just have to be a joint first but for now it's just you up there Bud" I said and he smiled.

"You're the most important to me too Mommy" He said quietly "I love you the mostest."

"Ditto" I agreed before I heard his stomach rumble and he let out a yawn. "Come on" I said lifting him up onto my hip.

"Where we going?" he asked as I carried him down the hall, Edward was standing beside a vending machine waiting for a soda when I found him.

"Hey me and Dill are gonna head home for the night" I told Edward who smiled when he saw me.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" he asked.

"Nah you stay here with Ness we'll get a cab" I told him kissing him gently while Dylan covered his eyes. "Do you want anything from home in the morning?" I asked.

"My toothbrush and I think Ness would love hers too" He said with a laugh "Oh and some clean underwear for me."

"I pack you a clean t-shirt too" I told him.

"Thanks Love" He said kissing my forehead. "Night Dylan"

"Night D- Edward" Dylan said turning into my shoulder blushing at his almost slip up. Edward either didn't notice or it didn't faze him because either way he made no gesture to it that he noticed.

"Love you" I said as I hoisted Dylan on my hip a bit.

"Love you too Baby" Edward said before I waved goodbye and got in the elevator. I hailed a cab easily and lowered Dylan in before getting in myself.

"Hey if I call it in will you take a detour to the pizza place?" I asked the driver.

"Sure" He shrugged and I dialled quickly. I pulled Dylan out of the cab to get the pizza and some ice cream before getting back into the cab and heading home. Moving boxes were everywhere and I knew I was going to have to begin sorting this all out once I had Dylan fed and in bed. We needed to have the place tidy for when Ness got home with Danny.

All the dust that would start to collect would not be good for little Danny, or my asthmatic fiancée, so I wanted to get it all cleared up.

"Right I'm running you a bath and leaving the pizza on a low setting in the oven so I can organise your room a bit" I told Dylan as I put the pizza in the oven.

"Okay" He said as he shut the freezer door after putting the ice cream away.

I ran his bath and he stripped off before climbing in, once I had his hair washed I left him to wash himself before going into his room. The room was furthest away from Danny's which I liked; I didn't want Dylan to have to be kept up a night aswell as the rest of us. Walking in I saw boxes everywhere, luckily they were all labelled and I easily found what I was looking for.

Dressing his bed and pulling out his pyjamas and not to forget his dinosaur and blankie, I got his room ready for tonight, the rest of his room could wait for tomorrow. And he could tell me where he wanted it himself.

"Mommy I think I'm clean" He yelled and I laughed as I grabbed some towels and went into the bathroom. I pulled him out of the bath and stood him onto the towel on the floor so he didn't slip on the towels.

"I have your bed ready, okay?" I asked "But how about we get you some pizza and ice cream first?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Yes" He said as I dried him off. Once his hair was more or less dry I led him to him room.

"I'll get the food ready" I told him and he nodded as I left him to get dressed, I was trying to get him to do things more independently now he was getting older. Pyjamas were the easiest to get dressed into. He knew tags go at the back so he was pretty good at that.

I was dishing his food up on the plate aswell as mine when I heard his slippers padding against the floor. He climbed up onto the chair at the breakfast counter and dug in as did I. I didn't realise I was that hungry until the food was in front of me.

The phone rang and Dylan looked at me confused.

"Who calls this late?" I asked looking at the clock and seeing it was almost ten and Dylan needed to get to bed soon, luckily it was summer so it wasn't too bad, plus his step sister having a baby was a good enough excuse to stay up late I rationalised, as I picked up the phone. "Hello?" I asked.

"Bella?" a woman's voice asked into the phone and I gasped before slamming the phone down on the hook.

"Who was that?" Dylan asked around a mouthful of pizza.

"Wrong number" I lied and he nodded.

Suddenly I had lost my appetite.

How did she have this number? I was only living here a day. Less than that.

I looked at Dylan and felt the fear rise in me.

She wasn't getting near my baby this time.

Not over my cold dead body.

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Title: **There's No Such Thing as a Hot Grandpa

**Summary: **Grandpa, an old man who is two generations older than you and turns up to family events smelling of tobacco and scotch. Doesn't really describe Edward does it? It will now. Follow Edward and his fifteen year old make their way through life as patterns of family history begin to repeat themselves.

**Rated: **M because well we're going to be talking about making babies here!

**Pairings: **EXB and RX? Everything will be clearer in the end.

**Disclaimer: **All recognisable characters are those created by Stephanie Meyer, but Dylan is all mine people!

**Edward**

"We're home" Ness called as she opened the front door, Jake carried Danny's baby carrier while I grabbed the bags. I was shocked when I saw all the packages were tidied away and the house was immaculate.

Dylan came running downstairs and smiled when he saw us. Bella followed him down and even though she was smiling it didn't reach her eyes, which were quite tired and bloodshot looking.

"How are you Hon?" Bella asked Ness coming towards us, the nurse had discharged Ness after giving her the mommy crash course of diaper changes and breastfeeding. Needless to say Jake and I were not in the room for the latter no matter how much Black wanted it. I think I was going to have to get Bella to sit down with Ness and talk about a more intense approach to contraception after the initial six weeks were up.

"Great" Ness said smiling widely "Well a little sore but other than that..." She added hugging Bella before reaching down and hugging Dylan. "Jake can you put that carrier on the counter I don't want to leave him in it too long" She said and he nodded, the two of them plus Dylan and Danny disappearing into the kitchen.

"Hey" I said pulling Bella into my arms.

"Hey" She said tiredly.

"How long did the house take to do I would've helped you" I told her feeling bad it had her so tired.

"Um not long, I wanted it done so the boxes weren't gathering dust when the baby came home" She shrugged.

"What's wrong?" I asked her and she looked over her shoulder to where we could hear Dylan laughing.

"Can we talk outside?" She asked and I nodded leading her out to the porch.

"Bella what happened?"

"Well a couple of things" She said rubbing her temples.

"Let's start with the smallest" I said sitting her down on the swing bench.

"Dylan wants to know if you'll be his Dad he's going to ask you" She said and I smiled.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah he asked me the other day at the hospital were you going to be his Dad and I told him he should ask you" she shrugged smiling.

"Most definitely" I said really happy now and wondering when he was going to ask me, ever since that night during camping when Dylan called me Daddy I had been wanting to make that more official I just hadn't brought it up with Bella yet. But when Bella leaned forward and rested her chin on her fisted hand that was being propped up by her knee I remembered she had something else to tell me. "What else happened?" I asked and she shook her head in what look like disgust, with who I didn't know.

"She called" Bella whispered.

"Who?" I asked extending my hand out and turning her face to face me and saw she was crying.

"My mother" She whispered and I heard the fear in her voice. "I don't know how she got this number I had only been here one day..." she said the tears flowing.

"She called here?" I asked her.

"I don't how" Bella whispered and I wrapped my arms around her "Edward I can't let her see him" She cried into my shoulder "I've had nightmares of her coming and taking him"

"Dylan?" I asked.

"He's my little boy she can't meet him" Bella said through her tears and I pulled her onto my lap "She'll try and take him"

"Shhh Baby" I murmured soothingly "You're a grown woman your mother has no rights over you and I'll be damned if she tries to come near our little boy" I told her and I knew she knew I meant it when I said 'our little boy'

"I wouldn't be able to take it if I didn't get to see him everyday Edward, if she..." Bella began and I cut her off.

"Nothing is going to happen" I told her "I won't let it, I promise Bella"

"Okay" she whimpered against me, I held her close to me until Dylan came running out onto the porch.

"Why are you two out here?" he asked cocking his head to the side when he saw Bella's red eyes, he came over and crawled onto her lap hugging her. "Why are you sad?" he asked her.

"No reason" She said plastering on a giant smile "You gonna help me make dinner?" She asked him and he nodded excitedly "Go wash your hands" She said and he ran off. Once he was gone she wiped her eyes with the end of the sweater she was wearing.

"You okay?" I asked her standing up.

"Yeah" She said shaking her head before pressing her lips to me gently "Thanks for letting me get it all out" She murmured.

"That's what I'm here for" I told her kissing her again before following her inside to the kitchen. Ness was sitting at the table while Jacob sat opposite her holding Danny in his hands. When Ness saw Bella she looked at her before me and then Bella again.

"You okay?" Ness asked her.

"I'm fine" Bella shrugged and Ness looked at me. Just then Jacob's nose wrinkled.

"Oh that's foul, here's your kid" He said handing Danny to Ness who look at Jake in shock.

"What happened to loving me?" she asked him.

"I do I swear but no way I am I going anyway near that" He said and she rolled her eyes.

"Hey Dad can you help me lift the cover off the changing table?" she asked and I knew she wanted to talk about Bella.

"Sure" I said following her upstairs. Once upstairs I took the plastic covering on the changing mat before laying the towel down.

"So what's up with Bella?" Ness asked as she laid Danny down on the mat. He was beginning to fuss but he wasn't that big a crier from what we could tell.

"Her mother called" I said and Ness' head shot up to look at me.

"You're kidding" She said lifting the baby's legs up to get the dirty diaper out from underneath him.

"No" I said shaking my head and handing her the wipes for his butt.

"I'd cry" Ness stated.

"So she's probably going to be on edge for awhile" I added and Ness nodded.

"Oh God yeah, don't worry about me" She said.

"Your my sixteen year old who just gave birth I'll worry about you all I want" I told her kissing her temple "But she's going to be a bit over protective of Dylan because of this so if you could talk to Jake about maybe not..."

"Suggesting bringing him out and when Bella tells Dylan no he gets all upset" Ness said and I nodded.

"Exactly" I said as she buttoned Danny's onesie before pulling the little pants up on him.

"All clean" She cooed kissing his forehead before lifting him up and laying him on her shoulder. "Such a good baby" She added "So Dad?" she said and I got worried.

'So Dad's never end well.

"What?" I asked.

"I was wondering if Jake could stay over tonight, like sleep on the floor in my room or Dylan's even if it makes you more comfortable but he wants to help out with the baby tonight" She said and I looked at her with a shocked expression.

"You're really asking can your boyfriend stay over." I asked "After everything Ness, really?"

"Oh come on it's not like I can have sex for another two months anyway" She said.

"Ness I'm going to pretend you didn't say that because in my head you were never having sex in the first place and that Danny is the miraculous conception." I told her holding my hands off.

"Oh yeah virgin Nessie" She said kissing Danny's hand. "Come on Dad please" She said "Danny wants him to stay" she added.

"Oh that's evil" I told her "Using the grandbaby against me" I said taking my grandson into my arms and looking down at him.

"I use what I can" She said shrugging.

"Fine" I sighed realising I wasn't winning this fight "On your floor with the door open" I told her.

"That I can agree to" She said "Good job Buddy get Grandpa to agree with Mommy" She said rubbing the back of his head.

It was still bizarre to hear her refer to herself as Mommy; I don't think I would ever get used to it.

Heck Grandpa was still throwing me off

I carried the baby downstairs to the kitchen and Ness followed. Jake was helping Dylan stir some sauce in the pan. I looked him down and when he felt my glare on him he looked up at me.

"Dad said you could stay" Ness told him kissing his cheek and Bella almost dropped the knife she was holding in shock.

"On her floor on the air mattress with the door open" I added and Jake nodded.

"Ha ha you have to sleep in a pink room" Dylan laughed at Jacob while I sat down at the table with Danny in my arms. I looked up at everybody and saw them all moving in the kitchen, it was crowded, a bit on the warm side and a little louder than I was used to but it felt right.

I always felt this house was too big for just Ness and I but now it felt right. I looked down at Danny who had fallen asleep in my arms.

Even though the situation had seemed so awful when it first came to light it was looking up.

Dinner was a bit hectic getting everyone fed; Bella took Danny on her knee while we ate claiming she had the most recent experience doing this particular type of multi-tasking.

Dylan while his usual talkative self didn't say much in my direction I brushed it off but I wondered what was up.

Another big event was getting everyone settled for the night. I blew up the air mattress and Bella dressed in for Jacob moving it closer to Ness's bed than I had it.

"Putting it on the opposite room isn't going to do anything" Bella said as I pouted.

"Fine" I sighed leaning against the door as Ness, Jake and Dylan gave Danny bath.

Dylan loved Danny; he was taking his uncle responsibilities very seriously.

"You big baby" Bella said rolling her eyes.

"Your big baby though?" I asked and she kissed me on the cheek before leaving Ness' room. I followed her to see Dylan coming out of the bathroom; Bella must have gotten him in the bath before Danny because he was ready for bed already.

"Edward can you put me to bed?" he asked and I looked at him shocked after his snub earlier.

Bella shrugged when I looked at her.

"Sure thing" I said ruffling his hair "Say night to your Mommy" I told him and he hugged her leg and she kissed his forehead.

"Night Mommy" He said.

"Night Sweetheart" She said before turning into the nursery to check on Ness and Jake and how they were coping with the baby.

I linked hands with Dylan and brought him to his room. Bella had all the boxes unpacked so it looked like his room in old house but a bit bigger.

"In you get" I said pulling back his covers, expecting him to lie down when he got on the bed like he normally does I got curious when he stayed sitting up playing with his dinosaurs hands.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked

"Sure" I said sitting down on the bed, this could be what Bella had told me earlier or it could be something completely different.

"You're going to be my stepdaddy right?" he asked.

"Sure am" I said smiling at him.

"And Nessie is going to be my stepsister?"

"Yeah unfortunately" I said and he smiled.

"Can I just call you my Daddy and Ness my sister instead?" he asked still not looking at me directly.

"Dylan I would love it if you called me Daddy" I told him honestly and he looked up at me this time.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yup" I said "Now come on lie down" I told him and he did so.

"Night Daddy" He said with a big smile on his face, I think my face matched.

"Night Son" I said kissing his forehead and standing up. I switched his light off and closed the door over so he wouldn't wake up every time someone got up with Danny. As I walked by Ness' room Jake was plugging in the baby monitor and switching it on. "Where's Ness?" I asked and he jumped.

"In the bathroom getting changed." He said and I smirked slightly knowing he was nervous around me.

"Right well there's no point in denying this is not going to become a regular thing but Jacob I would rather not get any more grandbabies until she's at least a legal adult." I told him and he gulped.

"Okay" He said.

"Sleep well" I told him, I said night to Ness as she came out of the bathroom before heading into mine and Bella's room. I clicked the door shut after me. Bella came out of the closet wearing her shorts and a tank top, usual bed wear for her.

"I'm exhausted" Bella yawned as I pulled my shirt over my head and pulling down my jeans.

"Me too" I said grabbing a pair of pyjama pants and leaving them on the end of the bed in case I was needed during the night. I crawled under the bed and pulled Bella close to me.

"So did he ask you?" she asked linking her fingers through mine.

"Yeah, I was wondering how you would feel about me adopting Dylan after we get married" I said and she turned to face me.

"I think that is an amazing idea" She said kissing me. "Not fair you get to adopt mine, Ness probably wouldn't want me to adopt her" She sighed turning back around.

"You never know Ness is only sixteen if you want to ask them how they feel about it tomorrow you can see what she says" I said.

"Sure" Bella said yawning again and this time I caught it off her.

"Night Baby" I murmured against her neck.

"Love you"

"Love you too"

**Renesmee**

"Your Dad hates me" Jake said as I turned down my bed.

"No" I said "He just doesn't like the idea of me having a boyfriend staying over." I shrugged when I felt him wrap his arms around me.

"I don't want to cause problems with you two, you're going to need all the help you can get" He murmured and I sighed.

"As long as I don't get pregnant again he thinks your great." I told him patting his cheek before turning around and kissing him. "I love you" I murmured when we pulled apart.

"I love you too" He said kissing my forehead before I lay down in bed.

I looked at the clock and saw it was just after eleven.

"Night Jakey" I yawned before drifting off asleep.

I was just properly asleep when...

"Waaaaahhh" I heard my baby cry out.

"No" I sighed as I peeled back the duvet on my bed. Jacob turned over but once he saw me getting up he turned back onto his face.

I looked at the clock 1:00 a.m not so bad I thought as I walked into the nursery and turned the light so it was on softly instead of a harsh light.

Danny was lying on his back crying with his eyes clenched shut. There were no tears so I could only guess he was just hungry.

"Hello little boy" I said lifting him out of the crib and walking to the rocking chair. I popped open the buttons on my pyjama top and raised his mouth to my nipple "You know the last time I let a guy near these I got pregnant" I said as his crying ceased and he latched on "What all men want. Boobs" I cooed in the baby talk voice while I supported his teeny body in my hands. He looked up at me while he fed and I smiled down at him. His eyes were turning green which I was happy about; apparently the Cullen genes were quite strong because from the colour of his fine strands of hair he was going to have strawberry blonde hair.

I felt the tugging on nipple cease and I saw that he had fallen asleep.

"You m'dear have the right idea" I said quietly as I laid him down in the crib and left the room.

I fixed my top before walking back into my room.

"What was wrong with him?" Jake asked as I lay back down on my bed.

"He's a true red blooded male that's all I'm telling you" I yawned before turning over. I felt an uncomfortable feeling over my right breast "What the hell?" I asked sitting up and switching the lamp on. I looked down and down and saw the wet circle on my pyjama top over my nipple.

"You okay?" Jake asked sitting up as I stared at my breast. It was then I realised Danny had been feeding from the left one so the right one was particularly full.

"Damnit" I said getting up and walking over to my closet.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked sitting up.

"My milk let down in both breasts up the child only wanted one" I said pushing some stuff around to find the breast pump. "Walah" I said pulling it out.

"What is that?" He asked looking at it in shock.

"According to my aunt Rose this is the best breast pump you can get" I said reading the instructions. "It's quiet so you can use it at night without waking everybody up" I explained.

"Oh okay" He said as I took it out of the box and plugged it into the wall "Wait your going to do it in here?" he asked.

"Oh come on you big baby it's just a boob, it's not like you haven't seen one before" I said.

"No I haven't. Well not in real life" He said and I looked at him in confusion. "What?"

"Are you a virgin?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I would ask if you are but your breast milk pump is ready" He said as I continued to look at him.

"So you've never..." I asked and he shook his head. "Wow, you're a virgin and your girlfriend has a baby?"

"Yes I'm not the only one who sees the irony of it" He muttered.

"Well if you want I can do this on the bathroom" I said but he shook his head.

"No your fine" He said "This is your room" He added and I nodded. I pulled open my shirt and attached the pump to my breast and then pressed the button to start it. "Does breast feeding hurt?" he asked and I looked up at him draping my top over the pump in case he got uncomfortable.

"No it's just really weird feeling" I told him "By the way Bella's probably going to be a bit over protective of Dylan in the next couple of days don't offer to take him somewhere without running it by her first"

"Why what's going on?" he asked propping his back against the side of my bed while sitting on the air mattress.

"What do you know about Bella's relationship with her Mom?" I asked.

"I know that when Bella started babysitting when I was little she was just after getting over a bout of depression because she had lost a baby or something and that's her and her Mom disagreed about something."

"Well I didn't know she was depressed but Bella didn't miscarry the baby she actually gave birth to it but when Bella was sleeping after the birth her mother initiated that Bella was only a kid and that she had the right to intervene for both Bella's and the child's safety claiming that Bella was an unfit Mom before signing Bella's daughter over to the state." I explained.

"Are you serious?" he asked "Wait what does this have to do with her being over protective of Dylan now."

"Her Mom called here, from I what I can they didn't talk or anything but if her Mom knows the phone number she may try and come here and Bella's not taking any chances with Dylan." I explained as the pump finished. I capped the container and put it in the mini fridge I had in my room.

"Thanks for telling me" He said as I reached into my closet and pulled on another top.

"Sure thing" I said leaning down and giving him a quick peck before climbing back into bed again.

"Night"

"Night"

Maybe this time I'll get to sleep.

_Three hours later_

"Ness" I heard my name being whispered far away and I willed my eyes to open. The red numbers on my clock blared at me telling it was after four in the morning. I looked up and saw Jake holding Danny on his chest.

"What's wrong?" I asked sitting up.

"Sorta need you" He said.

"There's a bottle in the fridge" I said trying to lie down.

"That's gone" Jake said and I sighed.

"Did you give him that?" I asked but he shook his head.

"I heard someone get up to the bathroom earlier on maybe it was Bella or Edward" He said handing me the baby. I readjusted my top too tired to care and holding the baby's mouth to my nipple again.

"Has he been changed at all?" I asked yawning.

"I did it about three" Jake yawned.

"You should sleep" I told him as I looked down at Danny who had stopped crying and suckling hungrily. I turned him to the other breast trying to get it to even out a bit.

"I'll sleep when you sleep" Jake said kissing my temple.

"Your sweet" I said smiling when I felt the baby's little body droop. "You better not poop that out until Mommy has at least two hours of sleep" I warned and he slept in my arms. Unable to move I was so tired Jake lifted the baby out of my arms but his hand accidentally brushed off my breast and he blushed crimson as he burped Danny before leaving the room. I fixed my top and fell back asleep when I heard Jake lie down on the air mattress.

We slept to eight this time magically this time Danny had no reason to be crying he just wanted to be held. I rubbed his back soothingly as I walked around the nursery.

"Oh your cute in the day time but see when that sun goes down" I muttered as he continued to cry against me. "Danny come on" I whined but he kept crying. I checked his diaper, nothing. I tried feeding him he pulled away, what else does a four day old baby need?

I heard the door open and saw Dylan standing in the doorway.

"He okay?" the little boy asked coming towards me.

"I think so" I said as he cried.

"Can I hold him?" Dylan asked holding out his arms.

"He's a bit fussy Dylan" I said not sure, Dylan had held Danny a couple of times but never when he was crying and I was a little weary of how well he would cope and not get fussy.

"Please?" he asked giving me the puppy dog eyes and I relented.

"If you teach him those I'll kill you" I said as I slid the baby into Dylan's arms. He held him like a pro, mirroring the way Dad held Danny. Almost immediately Danny stopped crying and Dylan smiled at me. "How'd you do that?" I asked marvelling at this.

"I heard Mommy say tell you in the hospital sometimes you need to put him down when he's crying and take a breather but you don't seem to like doing that so I thought I would come in and hold him while you took the breather" Dylan said like it was obvious and I shook my head in shock.

If I was confused at the seven year old ability to get the baby to stop crying what he did next surprised me even more. He leaned down and pulled a two step ladder out from under Danny's changing table and put it next to the crib before laying Danny down in the crib. It was raised up high at the moment but you can lower the mattress down as he gets older.

"When did you...?" I asked looking at the step ladder.

"I have it to get at my high shelves" He shrugged pushing it under the changing table again.

"Did you give him that bottle earlier?" I asked shocked.

"Their instructions about how to get it ready up on the fridge" He shrugged "Mommy put them there for Jacob"

I hugged him to my side and kissed the top of his head.

"You rock" I told him as we walked out of the nursery.

"I asked your Daddy would he be my Daddy and he said yeah but can you be my sister?" he asked and my heart melted.

"Oh totally" I said "Give your sister a hug" I added getting down on my haunches holding my arms open. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me.

"Love you Nessie" He said quietly.

"Love you too Dill" I said before going back to my room. Because it was eight and I used to be up this early for school so I was awake now. Jake was waking up when I walked into the room, he stretched out yawning.

"Morning" He yawned as I walked out of my closet already dressed.

"Morning" I said leaning down and kissing him. He wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me down on top of him. I knotted my fingers into his hair and his tongue slipped into my mouth when...

"Well, well, well" Bella's voice said with a smirk and I jumped.

"Shit" Jake muttered realising we had been caught.

"Oh be glad it was me and not Gramps" She said coming into the room and pulling open the curtains in my room. "How many times were you two up last night?" she asked as Jake stood up and began folding the duvet.

"One, three, four and eight" Jake said counting his fingers out.

"Not too bad, your Dad had him at five I think... and then I had to go in because I don't trust your Dad before he has coffee" Bella said leaning against the doorframe.

"Fair enough" I said pushing the air mattress under my bed shrugging, where else was I going to put it. I wasn't sure if Jake was going to be here again or not tonight. "Dylan had him even at some stage last night" I said and Bella quirked her eyebrow.

"And did what?" she asked.

"Heated a bottle of pre expressed milk and gave it to him" I said and even Jake stopped.

"You do know who Dylan is right?" Bella asked "Smallish kid, about ye high, brunette, can usual be seen in race car pyjamas after ten at night" she explained and I laughed.

"I know but when Jake got up a bottle I had expressed at one was gone and he said he had heard someone get up"

"Wow" Jake said shaking his head "I assumed it was you or Edward, Bella" He added.

"I suppose we're never to underestimate Dylan are we?" Bella asked before leaving the room. "Breakfast in a little while" She added.

Jake got dressed and followed me down the stairs with Danny in his arms. "He was awake when I was walking by" Jake said handing him to me.

"Oh look at you all awake but not crying now" I said as he looked up at me looking all innocent. "Don't play with me mister you had everybody in this house up all night" I said "Yes you did" I added in the cutesy tone not caring how much I looked like an idiot.

"Mommy I can't find my socks" Dylan said coming into the kitchen and Bella shook her head putting the spatula she was holding down.

"Well I suppose I should get Edward up" She shrugged.

"Let Dylan do it" I said with a smirk letting her know I knew. She stopped and smirked before nodding at me "Hey Dylan?" I called over my shoulder.

"Yeah?" he asked looking up at me.

"Wake up Dad for Mom would you?" I asked and he quickly ran out of the room. Bella looked at me with her eyebrow quirked.

"What? If he gets my Dad I get his Mom" I told her and she kissed my forehead.

"Sure thing Honey" She said rolling her eyes.

"I'm up" I heard Dad say as Dylan dragged him downstairs.

"More successful at that then I would have ever been" Bella said lifting Dylan onto the counter to help her with breakfast.

"Morning all" Dad said sitting down Jake and picking up the paper.

"That's very anti social" I said as I sat the baby on my knee and supported his back.

"What?" Dad asked looking up.

"Coming in and picking up the paper, no kiss to your almost wife or a how was your night to your just home from the hospital after giving birth daughter or this is the kicker not giving the baby a kiss hello" I said shaking my head "That's not cool Dad"

"I haven't had coffee yet you" Dad warned "And I gave Bella a very big kiss this morning" He said and I saw her blush.

"Ew" I said covering my eyes "There's innocent children in the room" I added moving my hand away from my eyes and holding it an inch away from Danny's face.

"I never said anything bad Ness it was you are you perverted mine that changed it" Dad said.

"Dylan instead of sharing a Mommy and Daddy you can have him" I told Dylan who shook his head.

"No 'cause then I has to give you my Mommy and nope, I'll share her but not give her away."

"I love how we're bartering tools" Bella said slipping a plate down in front of me. "I'll take him while you eat" She said lifting Danny out of my arms.

"Hey at least you're the wanted one." Dad argued as he pulled Dylan up onto his lap so there were enough seats "And we need a bigger dining table."

"I was thinking that" Bella said "There's a furniture sale down in Port Angeles you wanna see can we get one their?" she asked handing Jake his breakfast.

"Sure" Dad said "Dylan you have a very bony but" He said moving him on his knee and I laughed shaking my head.

This was family and I was loving it.

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Title: **There's No Such Thing as a Hot Grandpa

**Summary: **Grandpa, an old man who is two generations older than you and turns up to family events smelling of tobacco and scotch. Doesn't really describe Edward does it? It will now. Follow Edward and his fifteen year old make their way through life as patterns of family history begin to repeat themselves.

**Rated: **M because well we're going to be talking about making babies here!

**Pairings: **EXB and RX? Everything will be clearer in the end.

**Disclaimer: **All recognisable characters are those created by Stephanie Meyer, but Dylan is all mine people!

**Edward**

"Baby you ready to go?" Bella asked from the closet where she was looking for her coat.

"Yup" I said pulling on my sweater and shoving my wallet into the back pocket of my jeans.

"Can you grab Dylan and make sure he's ready while I get my boots on?" she called.

"Sure thing Love" I said heading to his room where he was attempting to tie his shoes laces. "Having trouble?" I asked him.

"I know how to do it but these are awkward" Dylan explained and I nodded, he had new laces in sneakers so they were slippy and it took an extra grip to get them to tie. "I don't see why I have to go look at furniture" He added with a pout.

"Because your Mommy wants you to come with us, besides Ness and Jacob are just going to be watching Danny we might get to go for ice cream afterwards." I told him.

"Okay" He sighed as I helped him tie his laces just as we were done I heard a scream come from Danny's room. I grabbed Dylan and ran but Bella beat us there.

"Nessie its fine" Bella said rubbing her back reassuringly "Lot's of mother's react like that" She said while it looked like she was trying not to laugh.

"How can this be okay?" Ness asked looking shocked.

"What happened?" I asked I looked and saw Jake holding Danny to the changing mat, his diaper was open.

"He's thing fell off" Ness said shaking her head.

"His penis fell off?" I asked looking at Bella "How do lots mothers react to that? Do penises fall off or something and I just don't know this cause I have a girl?" I asked shocked.

"No" Bella said "Do you really think that someone surgically reattached your penis or something?"

"Well then what fell off?" I asked while Dylan watched us have this conversation confusedly, his head tilted to the side.

"The stump of his umbilical cord" Bella said and Ness shook her head.

"Bella I swear it's his penis." Ness said and Bella rolled her eyes.

"When it fell into the diaper I thought his penis had fallen off too." Jake said "Before I saw his BELLY BUTTON" He said pointing to the new navel that the child had. We all gathered around and saw that Danny did now have a belly button.

"He has a belly button?" Ness asked before walking over and smiling "Aw that's a very cute belly button" she cooed blowing a raspberry on the baby's belly.

"Crisis adverted." I sighed.

"Come on you two" Bella said leading me and Dylan out of Ness' room.

"Maybe one of should stay with them their not the brightest two" Dylan told Bella as she opened the car.

"I think they'll be fine" I said getting into the driver seat and pulling out of the drive way as Bella clipped in her seat belt. "So where is this furniture place?" I asked.

"Um at the opposite end of Port Angeles it's where I got Dylan's bed." She said.

"I thought that was IKEA" Dylan said and Bella shook her head.

"No, the bed came from this place; everything else in your room is from IKEA" She explained and he nodded.

"IKEA is a cool place" Dylan said and Bella nodded.

"Never been" I said as we turned onto the freeway to Port Angeles.

"What?" Bella asked looking at me.

"Never been" I repeated.

"You freak" She said.

"Don't call me a freak" I told her but she shook her head.

"You have a sixteen year old and you've never been to IKEA?" she asked.

"No I haven't"

"Daddy it's the coolest place ever" Dylan said and I couldn't help but smile at hearing him call me Daddy. It was just perfect, now all I needed to do was get married to Bella and then it would be happily ever after.

"Such a freak" Bella said.

"Leave off we'll go this afternoon" I told her and she shook her head.

"You need the whole day to go to IKEA" Dylan said like it was a rule. "Can we go this weekend?"

"It's always way to busy on Saturdays" Bella said and he nodded.

"Are you going to work next week?" he asked.

"Yeah but Daddy and Ness are going to be home" She explained turning around to him and he nodded again "We could go next Thursday, I'm off then."

"Sure" I said with a shrug.

"Just up here" She said pointing to a giant warehouse.

I pulled up to a parking space and linked hands with Bella as Dylan walked beside her.

"It's not too busy" She said with a tone of relief.

"It's a Thursday Love of course it wouldn't be busy" I reassured her and she nodded. "Nothing is going to happen he is right here in front of us ok?" I told her and she sighed. "I promise."

"I know I know just please don't let him walk off anywhere" She said and I kissed her temple.

"Promise" I murmured before we walked into the store. We casually strolled around the store and I say I spent ninety percent of my time grabbing the collar of Dylan's shirt to keep him beside us, something he wasn't very happy about I could tell.

"Stop that" He huffed and Bella shot him a warning look as I reached into my pocket and pulled out a measuring tape.

"Dylan, help me with this" I said handing him the end of the tape to measure a table and see will it fit in our dining room. "Just hold it there." I said making a note of the length on my phone before moving to measure the width.

"I like this one" Bella said running her fingers on the table.

"Well it will fit" I told her noting the size of it. "So tops we need what?" I counted in my head, Bella, me, Dylan, Ness, Jake, the highchair for the baby and at least two extras. "Eight chairs?"

"Yeah" She said.

"Right" I said I saw a sales man approaching us looking happy for a sale.

"What can I help you folks with today?"

"We need a bigger dining room table" I said "How many does this table seat?" I asked.

"This one seats ten tops"

"So eight would seat comfortably?" Bella asked.

"Oh definitely" He said "And if you buy six chairs you get two free" He explained as she nodded at me.

"How much?" I asked knowing I wanted to stay lower than five hundred dollars. I didn't mind paying up to that because it was going be something we used everyday but I didn't want to be ripped off.

"Pre-sale including the chairs eight hundred but we're having a twenty percent sale so that take a hundred and sixty off the price" He explained. "Bringing it to six hundred and forty dollars"

I pursed my lips and frowned it was out of my budget. I looked at Bella who had a similar expression.

"What do you think?" I asked her.

"Does that include the chairs?" she asked.

"Yeah" He said.

"Including the two free?" I asked.

"Oh sorry forgot to deduct that" He said pulling a pen from behind his ear and a note pad out of his shirt pocket. "The chairs are thirty dollars each so that brings it to five hundred and eighty dollars."

That was more like it I thought and Bella seem to agree the frown removing from her face.

"Does that include tax?" I asked remembering quickly.

"Yeah tax included prices" He said.

"I think we'll go with it" I said and Bella nodded her head "What do you think Dill?" I asked but when I looked around he wasn't there. Bella tensed when she saw he was gone aswell. "Excuse us for one minute our son seems to gone on a little walk" I said.

"Yeah of course I'll ring the stuff up at the register" The sales guy said once he was gone I looked at Bella.

"Honey he does this all the time just breathe" I told her and she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Just go get him" She said and I nodded as took off walking around the door looking for him. I found him sitting in a closet.

"Welcome to Narnia" He said as I opened the closet door. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah the White Witch is gonna have nothing on your Mother when we get back" I told him lifting him out of the closet and linking hands with him.

"She's so clingy" He huffed.

"Just let her be for awhile k? Look she'll be in work all next week so she's gonna miss you" I told him lying as well as I could.

"Okay" He said when I found Bella as the register. She grabbed hold of his hand and gave him a look that never mind Dylan, had me crapping myself nearly. I wrote a check for the table and chairs while Dylan looked at me as if to say 'help me'. I knew she was going to blow up when we got to get the car. Bella was generally a calm mother you know, a little bit strict but only when it was needed. So when she got really mad you knew you were in for it with her.

I arranged with the salesman for the table to be delivered next Monday and we walked out of the store. Dylan clung to my hand while Bella had an angry spring in her step. I put him into the car and got in my side, starting the car. We said nothing; I knew she was going to yell at him. I just hope she wasn't too hard on him.

It wasn't his fault that her crazy mother had come back but Bella was just so afraid of losing him she couldn't see past it. I knew I should say something but Bella's bond with Dylan was something I'd never step in between. When she asked me to step in I did, but I knew this was her thing and she wanted to set him straight.

"You know better" Was all she said to him at the start and I saw his expression sadden knowing he hadn't just gotten her mad but had upset her. "You know better Dylan you were seven last month and I thought that meant you were a big boy but no you still walk off by yourself. That is not on" She said shaking her head. I was glad that she wasn't yelling at him, I didn't agree with yelling at kids. "If you're going to act like that like you need a baby sitter to watch you every minute of the day you're going to be treated like that."

He didn't say anything but listened to her, I felt bad for him a bit. He hadn't wanted to come out but I also got were Bella was coming from. Besides from the fact she was already paranoid as hell because her Mom there are so many things that could've happened had he gotten lost, or gotten locked into one of those cabinets.

Nothing else was said as we pulled to the house. Dylan slowly got out and walked into the house while Bella and I sat in the car.

"You okay?" I asked her and she wiped her eyes. I hadn't realised she was crying. "Oh Baby, it's okay. Look he's right there." I said point to the house where Dylan was standing on the porch waiting for Ness to let him in as I wrapped my arms around her.

"God, I was so freaked out. I know he's not an idiot and he wouldn't go anywhere with anybody he doesn't know but seriously? I just keeping she's going to pop up and snatch him" She whispered wiping her eyes.

"It's going to be okay I swear" I told her kissing her forehead and she sighed.

"Okay" She said. I leaned down and kissed her in a way I hoped comforted her before getting out of the car. I held open her door for her and wrapped my arm around her waist as we walked inside.

The rest of the evening went by okay, besides from Dylan's upset mood, he looked as if he was walking around eggshells on Bella but she couldn't give in and let it go if she wanted him to take her seriously which I totally understood. How many times had I felt bad for losing my cool with Ness? But you had to hold strong if you wanted them to know you were serious and that was just a fact.

I could only hope what I said had sunk in. I wasn't going to let anything happen to her or Dylan. Not in a million years.

**Bella**

I was in Dad's kitchen; Dylan and I were helping Dad make dinner.

Just as I was about to add the tomato into the sauce a chill run up my spine. I turned around and saw my mother holding pink bundle.

"What the hell?" I asked looking around; I was no longer in Dad's house and in my mother's old living room in Arizona.

"You'll never be a good enough mother" She said handing my daughter to a faceless person and they walked out the door while I was frozen to my spot. Suddenly the small baby morphed into Dylan.

"Give him back" I yelled loudly lunging for the faceless person but they were too far away. I looked down at myself and saw I was fifteen again. "What the hell?" I repeated.

"Mommy" Dylan screamed as the door opened and he and the faceless person disappeared out the door. "Mommy! Help me."

"Dylan" I yelled before my mother was behind me.

"It was for the best Honey, now I better help that poor girl or she'll ruin her life" She said and I looked up. "Just like that fool did keeping her, too bad his mother wasn't as good as I am." She said as I banged at her front door trying to get Dylan. I suddenly pounded through it but a glass wall came up behind it. I looked up and saw my mother taking Danny out of Renesmee's arms while Edward was held back by Phil. Ness fought but another faceless person came in and took Danny and walked away while she screamed. She then turned to Edward and began screaming that she hated him.

"Let me in" I screamed banging on the glass wall watching the scene in front of me. "Give them back!" I screamed. "Let me in!"

"Silly little girls and boys can't be good parents." My mother hissed before I felt like I was falling.

I sat up quickly my eyes shooting open, I was breathing heavily when I saw I was in mine and Edward's room. I looked to my side and saw he wasn't there. I began to panic when the door opened and Edward appeared in doorway.

"What are you doing awake?" he asked and I saw the clock on the wall read 04:22. He must have been up with Danny. He saw my expression, a gormless one probably and my chest heaving in and out. "Is everything okay?" he asked me.

"I'm going to throw up" I said covering my mouth and running to the bathroom. I felt him pull my hair back as I got sick. He rubbed my back soothingly as I threw up, when I was done I slumped down beside the toilet and he flushed the sick down the toilet. I then began sobbing as I clutched my knees to me.

I was looking like some treat wasn't I?

"Shhh" Edward cooed as he pulled me onto his lap.

"She took Lela and then she took Dylan and then Danny. And then Ness started screaming and you couldn't stop her and I couldn't get to anybody" I sobbed as his arms wrapped around me and let me cry. I then felt my stomach turn and I leaned up and got sick again.

"Bella Honey you're making yourself sick with this, please calm down." He pleaded as I almost began hyperventilating. "Shhh" He repeated rubbing circles into my back.

"I know you said you won't let anything happen but I'm scared Edward that woman is deluded." I said holding my stomach afraid I was going to throw up again.

"I know your scared Baby. We'll be fine. I'm off work with Ness right? Well I'll be watching Dylan while he's on vacation like a hawk. That boy won't pee without me knowing. You need to calm down and just focus on yourself and your job" He said rubbing my arm.

"I just..." I said standing up "I need..." I trailed off again. "Dylan..." I added before leaving the bathroom. I softly padded down the hallway and quietly opening his door. He was sleeping on his face with his butt raised in the air. I thought it was adorable. I sat down on the edge of his bed and gently pushed the hair out of his eyes, still haven't got it cut yet.

He turned out my touch but didn't wake.

_Silly little girls and boys can't be parents_

She was never getting near my son, my daughter or my grandson if it was the last thing I did I would keep them safe. I owed it to myself; I owed it to Edward and the kids.

Most importantly I owed it to Lela.

I would fight for them like I wasn't able to for her.

Edward came into the room and stood behind me as I watched Dylan sleep. After a while he led me back to our room.

"If she comes..." I began and he shook his head.

"She won't get that far. I know you're scared but I promise you, she's not getting our babies." He said and I nodded as he pulled me to his chest and held me there, letting me cry.

I just need them to be safe.

I can't lose another child to my mother.

Edward didn't know what she was capable of, but I did.

And that's why I was scared.

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Title: **There's No Such Thing as a Hot Grandpa

**Summary: **Grandpa, an old man who is two generations older than you and turns up to family events smelling of tobacco and scotch. Doesn't really describe Edward does it? It will now. Follow Edward and his fifteen year old make their way through life as patterns of family history begin to repeat themselves.

**Rated: **M because well we're going to be talking about making babies here!

**Pairings: **EXB and RX? Everything will be clearer in the end.

**Disclaimer: **All recognisable characters are those created by Stephanie Meyer, but Dylan is all mine people!

**Renesmee**

I was a freaking zombie.

Or I was part dead I had yet to figure it out yet.

It can't be healthy to be this tired.

A loud "Waaah!" followed by a "Ness the baby's crying" came up the stairs where I laid on my bed. I sighed and got up before walking into Danny's room.

"Hello my beloved Spawn." I said as I picked him up from his afternoon nap. "Did you sleep well?" I asked as he cried against me. "Obviously not" I said saying my thoughts aloud. Feeling his diaper which had grown quite large from absorbing all the fluids he was spurting out I laid him down on the changing table.

Danny was reaching a week old and I was finding it hard to remember what I did without my little cutie pie. He was even cute when he pushed the biggest turd possible out of his little body and that's saying something.

Maybe it was my hormones talking but damnit I had an adorable child.

"Oh you've got a present for Mommy don't you?" I asked as I saw it was a dirty and wet diaper. "You're the baby that just keeps giving aren't you?" I said wiping his butt. He was a little fussy but other than that he was easy to get changed. "All clean Bubba" I said kissing his little nose and his looked up at me with his greeny-blue eyes wide. "You're a curious little fella aren't you?" I asked him picking him up.

Walking down the stairs I remembered it was just me, Dylan and Jake here with the baby. Dad had dragged Bella out for a half an hour at the least to show her nothing bad was going to happen to Dylan. Couldn't say I blamed her for being scared though her Mom sounded like a bit of a nut.

As I walked down the stairs the doorbell rang and I moved to get it when Dylan ran past me.

"I'll get it" He yelled but I grabbed the back of his shirt and stopped him.

"What did Mom say?" I asked and he frowned at me before going back into the living room, he didn't know the reason for his sudden house arrest and was getting fed up with it. Can't say I blamed him either. He didn't do anything wrong but we all just loved his too much. Bella would be crushed if anything happened to him as we all would so we were banding together on this to make sure Renee didn't get to him.

I pulled open the door and a middle aged woman was standing on the opposite side of the door. She was dressed slightly younger than her age in tight jeans and a flowery top. Her forehead looked botoxed to oblivion at this stage. But for some reason she looked oddly familiar.

"Can I help you?" I asked rubbing Danny's back who was still a little bit fussy. Her eyes zeroed in on my baby and I turned slightly to shield him from her gaze, not feeling very comfortable with her looking at him "I said can I help you?" I repeated wanting to know who the hell this woman was standing at my door.

"Um yes I'm looking for Isabella Swan?" She said but her eyes were still on Danny.

"She's out right now" I said raising my hand to shy the baby's face away.

"Is that your brother?" she asked and I suddenly knew who she was. I gulped feeling slightly scared. This was Bella's mother; she was a nut and was against teenage mothers. And she was standing at our door.

Oh Dad, you always pick the wrong day to prove a point.

"No he's my son" I said praying to God Dylan didn't come out of the living room.

"Oh right" She said smiling a creepy smile "And your Lela right?" she asked me.

"No" I said confused having no clue who Lela was or why I would be confused with her. "I'm Renesmee" I told her. "Bella's my Stepmom." I said.

"Oh yes that's right" She said shaking her head. "When will Bella be back?" she asked.

"Um I don't know." I said trying to keep my knees from knocking. "But I'm about to put my son down for a nap so I don't need anyone else in the house. So if you would please excuse me." I told her trying to shut the door when she stopped me.

"Just" Bella's mother said grabbing my forearm in a tight grip "Tell her Renee stopped by" She said before letting go and I pulled back.

"Of course" I said before stepping back and shutting the door.

"Ness? Is everything okay?" Jake asked coming out of the living room.

"Get the phone" I said looking out the glazed panelling she was sitting in the car outside, I knew it. She was going to sit and wait. Crap this shit was like something out of a horror film.

"Why?" he asked looking worried.

"Just get the damn God phone" I told him "D-Man could you do me a big favour and take Danny into the living room and put him in his baby chair." I said and Dylan nodded happy to help me with the baby "Just sit with him until me and Jake come in okay?" I asked and he nodded before carefully taking Danny into his arms and bringing him into the living room. Jake handed me the phone and I dialled Dad's number.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Come home" I said hoping Dylan couldn't hear the panic in my voice as I glanced out the window.

"What's wrong Sweetheart?" Dad asked sounding worried.

"She's here" I whispered trying to keep my tears in "Bella's Mom is sitting in a car across the street she came to the door and I had Danny in my arms Dad, I told her he was my son but she wouldn't stop staring at him like I don't know... She said her name was Renee and asked to see Bella, Dad what do I do?" I whispered. "I told her Bella was my Step Mom and she called me Lela." I said.

"Why are you whispering?" he asked.

"Dylan" I whispered. "I have him in the living room with Danny and I don't want him to freak at me panicking." I told Dad.

"Right Honey you need to call the Chief and we're coming home right now? Okay? Just relax and lock all the doors. Don't answer the door to anyone else except me and Charlie okay?"

"Okay" I whispered "You don't think she's dangerous do you?" I asked peering out the window.

"I don't know Honey but don't answer the door again okay?" he said and I knew he was serious.

"Just please get home quick" I said.

"Be there as soon as I can" He said before hanging up.

"What did he say?" Jake asked and I quickly began dialling the next number.

"I'm calling Chief" I said and he nodded.

Whether she dangerous or not that woman was shit scary, and I did not feel comfortable in my home right now. Time to call in the reinforcements.

**Edward**

Fuck.

I hate being proven wrong but this really takes the biscuit.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked handing me a coffee; we had gone as far as Port Angeles for awhile to get her out of the house. She was going to fucking kill me.

I had promised her nothing was going to happen and when she finally begins to believe me something happens. I was just trying so hard to make her relax she kept throwing up she was so sick with the worry of the whole thing, and now her Mom lands on the door step the minute we leave.

I was so dead it wasn't even funny.

"We have to get home" I said taking her hand and leading her towards the car.

"What? Baby I feel great I'm in no rush. What happened?" she asked but I didn't say anything. "Edward, tell me" She said stopping and I took a deep breath.

"Your Mom is staking out across from the house" I told her and she paled.

"What?" she gulped.

"Ness answered the door and this woman was on the other side said her name was Renee and asked for you. Ness said she was staring at Danny" I said and I could see the tears springing to Bella's eyes but she kept it in.

"She let that bitch see the baby?" Bella asked taking the keys out of my hands and running to the car. I ran after her but she was already in the car when I got there so I climbed into the passenger seat and Bella peeled out of the mall parking lot. "I told you something would happen. If anything happens to them Edward, I swear to God..." She began when I grabbed hold of hand.

"I got her to call the Chief he should get there before we do. They're going to be fine Baby." I said as Bella gripped the steering wheel. We hit a red light and Bella hung her head.

"If something happens to any of them because of that stupid bitch I don't know what I'm going to do" She said before flooring the accelerator once the light turned green.

"Bella it's going to be fine"

"You don't know what she's capable of Edward" She said flying onto the freeway.

"No I don't because whenever I ask about it you shut down and whenever I tell you I won't let her get to them you don't believe me, I don't know what to do anymore" I said looking out the window.

"Excuse me if I don't want to go back to a very bad place by talking about it constantly." She muttered.

"But I can't help you if you don't talk about it." I said.

"Edward the woman is a nut" Bella said but I wasn't letting her leave it at that. "Fine. I'll tell you. When I was six she miscarried a baby, the doctors said she shouldn't have waited so long to have her next child because she was a bit older. She took that as a reason to hate every poor girl who finds herself pregnant as a teenager okay?" Bella asked.

"So she never got counselling?" I asked her. I was surprised but I suppose it was only now of days that women were getting help for dealing with this sort of grief.

"With what money?" she asked. "No, Phil was supposed to be getting her the help she needed but she convinced him she didn't need it last I heard. Not that I've spoken to her in over five years. And when I did speak to her those five years ago it was 'don't touch him' when my Dad invited her to see Dylan so I don't really know much." Bella said and I began getting more worried about the kids.

"Is she dangerous?" I asked her, trying to hide my panic. One of us needed to keep a level head right now and it wasn't going to be her by the look of it.

"To Danny and Dylan?" she asked and I nodded. "No, it's not the poor things fault." She said putting on a voice I could only assume was an imitation of her mother's "But Renesmee is not to leave that house without Jacob. Understood?" She asked me and I nodded. "And Jacob is to watch his back."

"You think she would attack Renesmee?" I asked her shocked and she looked away not meeting my eye. "And why would she attack Jacob?"

"She tried to drive over Tyler with her car when she found out he had gotten me pregnant." She said explained. "Now that's she's gotten a look a Danny even if I was to separate myself from you completely she would still be after Ness. Trying to make sure a teenager didn't have a baby." Bella said the tears streaming down her face.

"Separate yourself from me?" I asked shocked. "You're not going anywhere Bella, I'm not letting your mother chase you away from me" I told her.

"Edward I've put your daughter in danger" She said as we drove through Forks town. "How can you be even thinking about staying with me after that?"

"Our daughter Bella and you never told your mother where you lived this isn't your fault." I tried to convince her. "None of this is your fault. Your mother is just crazy Bella and there's nothing you can do about it."

She didn't say anything after that and I sighed. When we got to the house Charlie's cruiser was pulled up outside. I looked around and saw no other cars there.

"Dad must have scared her off" Bella muttered getting out of the car. She slammed it behind her and I internally said sorry to the poor thing.

She swung open the front door and pounded into the house. I followed after her into the kitchen to where Ness sat shaking across from Charlie. Bella was down on her knees in front of Ness willing her to calm down.

Blind leading the blind in my opinion.

"The minute the cruiser was on the street she peeled out of the street" Charlie explained and I nodded. "I managed to clock the registration though and the deputies are looking for it." He said and I nodded.

"Where are the boys?" I asked him.

"In the living room, Jake's watching them." Ness said shakily and Bella jumped up and grabbed a soda and some chocolate from the fridge.

"Sugar helps with the shock." She explained handing it to her. She then reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. "Excuse me for a minute all of you." She said as she punched in a lot of numbers.

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

"To call the friggin mental institution and let them know that his patient is missing." She yelled before storming up the stairs.

"What?" I asked Charlie.

"She's calling Phil" He explained and I nodded as the bedroom door shut,

**Bella**

I was livid how dare she come here? I was not having it I don't care. She was not getting near any of my kids. Or my Grandchild.

"Phil Dwyer" He said into the phone.

"Where is she?" I asked him not even bothering to greet him. He knew who it was; there was no need for formalities.

"Bella..." he began but stopped knowing shit doesn't fly with me.

"You don't know do you?" I asked "Well I know because she's down here harassing my daughter"

"Your daughter?" he asked me "When did you have another kid... or did you get Lela back?" he asked.

"Neither. It's my fiancée daughter" I sighed not wanting to get into this right now.

"Bella what can I say I went away for a game and when I came back she was gone. I called her and she said she was going to catch up with some old friends" He said.

"Yeah Jack and Daniels" I muttered.

"You don't think she's drinking again do you?" he asked.

"I wouldn't know I was out when my fiancée gets a call from his frantic daughter saying my mother is outside and she's terrified not just for herself but for her baby and Dylan. The poor thing just gave birth she doesn't need this hassle by the way. But once Dad pulled up Mom's car peeled out of here like she had something dodge in the car." I said, I wouldn't be surprised if she did. At least if she was on drugs it would explain her physco behaviour.

"What can I do?" Phil asked and I felt sorry for him.

The guys in love with a physcopathic drunk.

"You're going to get your ass on a plane and you're going to come to Forks and get that bitch away from me" I told him.

"Of course" He said "I'll fly out tonight"

"I'll send someone to the airport to get you" I said before hanging up. I threw it on the bed before grunting. I heard the door open and I expected it to be Edward I turned around and saw Dad in the doorway. "If any of them..." I began when I broke down.

Now the Chief isn't a man of many words and I know that, but when I need him he's there. He wrapped his arms around me and let me cry.

"Daddy they're my babies. All of them. Dylan, Ness, Danny even freaking Jacob. You know what she's capable of. Look what she tried to do to Tyler, look what she did to Lela, and me. Her daughter and her granddaughter Dad." I cried and he rubbed my back.

"We're going to find her Baby Girl and we'll get this sorted. I won't her let get you or your babies. I let it happen once, never again." He said.

"Daddy it wasn't your fault." I told him and he shook his head.

"If I had gotten their sooner..." He began but I shook my head.

"You did everything you could."

"And I'll do more this time." He said hugging me to him tighter and I nodded.

Once I was done crying I went into the bathroom and splashed water on my face. I then went downstairs where Edward was cooking dinner. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you" I said quietly as I felt his lips press against my head.

"No problem. We're all under a lot of stress." He said squeezing my arm.

"I'm going to head out guys." Dad said and I hugged him before Dylan came running out. He quickly hugged Dad before coming over to me.

"Mommy?" he asked and I looked down at him.

"What Baby?" I asked ruffling his hair.

"I love you" He said and my heart melted. I lowered myself down to his level and hugged him.

"I love you too my sweet little boy" I told him before kissing his forehead.

"Hey Bud dinner's ready can you set the table?" Edward asked and Dylan nodded running to get the knives and forks out.

We ate dinner quietly Dylan sitting on Edward's lap again. I told him he could just put Dylan at the counter but Edward was adamant we sit together as a family.

Once it was over Edward and I cleared the table but when the kids went to move he told them to stay where they were.

"Why?" Ness asked as I lifted her plate.

"Family meeting" Edward said leaning against the counter. I sat up on the stool beside where he stood thinking it was better we were close to each other in these situations.

"Well these affairs have gotten considerably bigger" Ness said and Edward nodded.

"I'll just wait in the other room" Jake said standing up when Edward shook his head.

"Jake your living on my daughter's floor from what I can tell your part of the family." Edward said pointing his finger down indicating him to sit.

"So what did you want to talk to us about?" Ness asked sitting Danny down on her knee and supporting his head.

"A couple of things" Edward said. "For one thing our whole moving into together and really becoming a family has been a bit over shadowed because of the new centre of the universe" He said pointing at Danny who had managed to fall asleep sitting up.

Oh to be a baby.

"And Bella and I have talked about it and we want to adopt each other's kids" He explained.

"Really?" Ness asked looking at me and I nodded. "Definitely" She said and I smiled at her.

"That means a lot to me" I told her she stood up hugged me before sitting back down "Dill what do you think about that?"

"What does it mean?" he asked nervously.

"That Edward is officially your Daddy" I explained. "I'm still your Mommy" I added seeing his confusion.

"Cool" He said and Edward smiled at him.

"No one's adopting you Jake" I said and he rolled his eyes.

"I'm good" He said with a smirk.

"Next we need to talk about today" Edward said and I looked at Dylan.

"Dylan I know you're sick of being stuck here all the time, I get it I do. But there's a lady who's not very nice around here and I don't want her near you" I explained and he nodded "So no more tantrums when I tell you, you can't go out and play?"

"No" He said.

"That's all we ask" Edward said "And you Ms. Renesmee"

"I get worried when people say that" She muttered readjusting the baby.

"Because of today Bella thinks and I agree with her fully that you are not to leave this house without us or Jacob"

"Okay" She said "Bella she called me Lela today what's that about?" Ness asked me and I looked up.

"She called you Lela?" I asked.

"Yeah she said 'you're Lela right?" Ness said.

"Lela was the baby girl I had before Dylan" I explained.

"I wonder why she confused her with me." Ness said.

"Doesn't matter why" Edward said "You" He said to Jake "Your officially the bodyguard. She doesn't move without you or me? Got it?" He asked.

"Absolutely. If you think she's dangerous definitely" Jake said reaching for Ness' hand and I smiled at him.

"That everything?" Ness asked.

"No" Edward said and I looked him. What else could we have to talk about?

"What?" I asked him.

"We're getting married tomorrow" He said calmly.

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Title: **There's No Such Thing as a Hot Grandpa

**Summary: **Grandpa, an old man who is two generations older than you and turns up to family events smelling of tobacco and scotch. Doesn't really describe Edward does it? It will now. Follow Edward and his fifteen year old make their way through life as patterns of family history begin to repeat themselves.

**Rated: **M because well we're going to be talking about making babies here!

**Pairings: **EXB and RX? Everything will be clearer in the end.

**Disclaimer: **All recognisable characters are those created by Stephanie Meyer, but Dylan is all mine people!

**Edward **

"You are going to be the death of me." Ness said as she pinned a flower to my suit pocket.

"Enlighten me on why that is?" I asked her running my hands through my hair to no avail of it behaving.

"This. You being all spontaneous and romantic where was this when I needed a Mommy to do my hair for school?" she asked moving onto my tie. She realise I knew how to dress myself right? I did it for eight whole years before she came along and five more after that. It was then she took over actually...

"You did your own hair from the age of four and when I had to I did well" I shrugged.

"But why now?" Ness asked tying my tie and straightening it.

"You pull out all the stops for the person you really love" I told her. She smirked stepping back.

"Well I just want to say Bella's great and if I could ask for a perfect stepmom she would totally be on my wish list" Ness said and I smiled checking my appearance in the mirror again, why is it these occasions make you as vain as hell. "And if I do say so myself I can get a bridal party together rather fast" She smiled and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Thank you" I whispered.

"Ah well you know your my favourite Dad and all" She murmured into my chest. "Now let me go I better go get my dress on. I left it till the last minute in case a certain grandchild of yours decided to spit up on me"

"Why is it when he's cute and cuddly it's your baby but the minute he start spewing or pooping it's my grandchild?" I asked her as she stepped back.

"I don't know, just lucky I guess." She shrugged before walking towards the door "Love you Daddy" She called.

"Love you Nessie-bear" I called after her. Instead of the door clicking shut I heard it being pushed open again.

"Can you do my tie?" Dylan's voice asked and I turned around to see him standing in a suit somehow similar to mine.

"Sure" I said and he came over to me. I lifted him up onto the book case; I was getting ready in my study while the girls had gotten the rest of upstairs.

"So Danny got sick on Jake" He said as I pulled the tie through the not.

"Was he in his suit?" I asked knowing Ness would kill him if there was baby puke all over his suit.

"No but it was really funny" Dylan said as I straightened the tie and tried to fix his hair. "Mommy looks like a princess" He added as I ran the comb through his hair.

"She always does to me" I told him truthfully.

"But she's really gonna be the queen and you the king cause Nessie said she's the only Princess in this house" Dylan said and I nodded trying to keep up with his fast tone. He wasn't allowed near my sister anymore.

"Yeah" I told him when there was a knock on the door.

"Edward?" Jake asked leaning in the door "The judge is here" He said and I nodded. I lifted Dylan down off the bookcase and linked hands with him before going out to the judge.

After my revelation last night about us getting married Ness had cornered me.

_Flashback_

"_A court house?" she practically hissed at me and I flinched._

"_What?" I asked shrugging._

"_No father of mine will be married in a courthouse, no mister" She said shaking her head._

"_Well then where are we going to do it?" I asked her crossing my arms. She seemed to think before holding up her index finger to indicate she had a plan._

"_Oh Ness you truly out do yourself sometimes" She said talking to herself in the third person._

"_Care to clue me in?" I asked her but she shook her head._

"_You won't be getting married in that dreary courthouse" She said._

"_Then where?" I asked her._

"_Fear not Daddy, for I have plan" She stated and I felt myself get worried._

"_Oh no" I said and Bella looked at me wearily._

"_Don't 'oh no' me Dad, this will work." She said before grabbing Jake by the hand and running up stairs._

"_I worry about her." Dylan said. _

"_You're not the one only Kiddo."_

_End Flashback_

She eventually had to let the rest of us in on her plan when six very tall Native Americans arrived at the door with a giant marquee.

Whatever was in the water in La Push they should sell it to the army, those boys are huge.

I was quite impressed at Ness' planning skills and instead of the small wedding I had envisioned she had managed to get everybody we would want to be there, there and had set up a small reception afterwards.

Pretty good for a girl who hadn't slept a full night in a week

"Edward this is Justice Denali, Justice Denali this is Edward Cullen the groom" Jake said introducing us.

"Nice to meet you" I said extending it to the man who looked about the same age as Dad.

"Eleazar Denali" He said and I nodded, unusual names to me weren't so unusual anymore. Look what my daughter's name is. How I came up with that I'll never know? I think it sounded like a nice flower or something at the time.

"Well I'll just bring you out back and I'll show you the set up" I said leading him out back. Dylan clung to my hand and followed me outside with the Judge. "Jake can you keep an eye on guests?" I asked and he nodded.

"So this was all very spur of the moment?" Eleazar asked looking around him.

"I don't think my daughter slept last night, between this and her baby" I said "I wanted to come down to the courthouse but she said no and did all this. Bella, my fiancée, and I are just amazed at it all" I said showing him to the top of the aisle "So this is your spot" I explained. "I'll be up here with Dylan and my brothers Emmett and Jasper" I explained.

"Dylan?" Eleazar asked.

"Oh sorry" I said shaking my head "This little guy here is Dylan" I said pointing to the child who wasn't letting go of my hand "He's Bella's son but I'm planning to adopt him" I explained.

"Nice to meet you Dylan" Eleazar said.

"You too" Dylan said not at all shy, I think he was hanging out with Ness too much.

"And your other two groomsmen are Emmett and Jasper?"

"Yeah Emmett is my older brother and Jasper my brother in law." I explained.

"Okay and who are Bella's bridesmaids?"

"Well Ness my daughter and my sister Alice." I said.

"And Aunt Angela" Dylan said and I looked down.

"Since when?" I asked.

"Ness is working on it" He shrugged.

"Ness seems to be working on a lot of things."

**Renesmee**

"Have you eaten?" Jake asked coming up behind me from nowhere.

"With what time?" I asked "Where's the baby?" I asked looking around Jake "I swear I left him with you"

"I put him down in the crib" Jake said wrapping his arms around my waist "Now do you need me to do anything?" he asked placing a kiss on my shoulder.

"Freeze time?" I asked with an expectant look.

"Sorry my time lord abilities have been affected due to lack of sleep" He said and I sighed.

"Just my luck" I murmured when I saw Angela and her fiancée Ben walk in. "You!" I said walking towards her.

"I'm scared" Angela murmured to Ben.

"You are going to be a bridesmaid, I have a dress for you upstairs and before you ask, it does fit and before you ask again no Bella does not know but I know deep down you and her and fighting over nothing at this stage and when you do kiss and make up Bella's gonna be upset you weren't in her wedding party so come on" I said grabbing her arm not leaving her time to change her mind. Or make it up for that matter.

"Ok" She said rather slowly.

"Jake mind Ben" I yelled and then I heard Danny crying "Oh joy" I muttered. "I need to go get the screaming child" I sighed "You in there" I told her opening the door to the room where Alice was getting ready "Aunt Ali this is Angela our number three get her ready" I said before shutting the door and running to Danny's room where he was crying loudly. "Did Mommy scare you with her crazy lady skit?" I asked him picking him up. I glanced at my watch I needed to start getting ready soon.

"He's not the only one" My Grandma said and I looked up. She had her arms held out to take him.

"Grandma you are a light saver, have I told you that lately?" I asked sliding the now shushed Danny into her arms.

"Anything for my great grandbaby" She said "And my best Granddaughter, if the other three ask though you didn't hear that from me" She laughed "I have him go get dressed" She said and I nodded before taking off again and running into the bridesmaids changing room.

"Where have you been?" Alice asked as I shimmied out of my jeans and pulled my t-shirt over my head.

"Planning a wedding and being a Mom to a new born" I told her stepping into my dress and pulling it up over me. They were the dresses the cotillion in the country club had gotten all the girls to wear last year. For a low price they gave them to us and with some quick tweaking they were fairly decent bridesmaid dresses, they were blue with a fairly basic silhouette and shape. Something I knew Bella would love

"Fair enough" Alice said sitting me down and quickly scooping my hair into a neat bun. Alice had done ballet for two years and was a professional at up styles. She got the curling iron and curled some loose strands of hair and I did my makeup, before I was done.

"If you collapsed before the day is out no one will blame you" Angela said and I shrugged.

"Oh they owe me, they will babysitting while I sleep this off. Well actually my grandparents are going to take me, Dylan and Danny to theirs let Mom and Dad have a wedding night at least so they'll watch them." I explained not wanting to think about Bella and Dad's wedding night.

Ew, that was just gross.

"Where's Jake gonna go?" Alice asked as she quickly painted my nails.

"Oh he's going to his own house. I think he had forgotten he had one" I laughed but I was a bit saddened by the fact he wouldn't be up to help me if the baby cried.

Once I was done I walked into Dad and Bella's room to find her sitting on the edge of her bed in a silk robe her hair and makeup done.

"Ready to get dressed?" I asked her.

"Oh my God yes" She said eagerly lifting the dress out of its bag.

Now the dress was interesting. We sorta stole it.

And when I say sorta I mean there's a cheque on the desk on the bridal store for three grand.

I had dragged Bella out of bed this morning out five in the morning to go to Port Angeles to get a dress. When we got there the store was closed and we knew we had no time to wait around so with some heavy flirting and a pray to the powers that be over the invention of the Wonderbra we managed to convince the security guard to let us in.

I joked and said that was basically Bella's bachelorette party. Flirting with another guy.

But I had to admit she was good, if I was ever in a position where I needed to heavily flirt I would be channelling Bella was all I'm saying.

The dress itself was a Cinderella dress, but more simple. The bodice was a sequined corset that fell out to a skirt with just a bit of poof. I loved it and Bella looked amazing in.

Her hair was down but had been GHD curled. We had tried to convince her to go with an up style but she argued that we all had one it wouldn't look right. That and she mentioned something about Dad loving to run his finger through her hair.

Honestly I zoned out and began thinking of other things I could be doing while she was being on all mushy on our way home from getting the dress. Seems rude but seriously most people take a year to plan a wedding I had twenty hours.

I held her hand as she stepped into the dress before she pulling it up over herself and I hooked the corset at the back.

When I had it clipped I lead her to the full length mirror.

"You look great" I told her and she smiled widely at her appearance.

"I'm getting married today" She whispered and I smiled.

"You're getting married"

"Wow"

**Bella**

I nervously bit my lip as Ness walked out the door to see where they ready yet.

I walked towards the mirror and stood in front of it.

Who was this woman in front of me?

When I used to see myself before Edward I saw a girl waiting to become a woman, there was a dark cloud that loomed over my head, my posture always a bit slumped and my hair, while not disgusting wasn't something I was known for.

But now I saw this head strong, proud woman who beamed back at me.

Could that be me?

It was

And the feeling I had upon realising it was incredible.

"Bella, Nessie told me to tell you they're ready?" Dad said coming into the room before stopping "Oh wow"

I blushed a little bit and looked down.

"Do I look okay?" I asked as I looked back at him.

"Beautiful" Dad said coming over to me. "Hold out your wrist" He said and I did just that "This was your Grandma Swan's, now I was supposed to give it to my wife but Grandma didn't approve of Renee so I held on it. Glad I did" He said securing a beautiful silver bracelet with blue stones around my wrist.

"Dad it's beautiful" I said smiling down at it. "Thank you." I said hugging him.

"No problem Honey, now come on lets go get you married" He said and I smiled as I hooked my arm in his.

"Eager to get me married off?" I asked and rolled his eyes as he helped me get down the stairs in my dress.

When we got down the stairs I saw Ness handing Danny over to Jake who stopped when he saw me.

"What happened to my baby sitter?" he asked his eyes bugging out.

"Go on you goof" Ness said pushing him out the door "And tell Aunt Rose to start playing" She added. The rest of the guests were outside waiting. "Right it's Aunt Ali, Angela and then me..." Ness began when I stopped her.

"Ang?" I asked when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned and saw Angela in the same dress as the other two.

"Well you know I couldn't let you get married without me standing there giving your husband the evil eyes that convey 'you hurt her you die'" Angela shrugged and I laughed. I pulled her to me and hugged her.

"Thanks for doing this" I whispered.

"You owe me one" She answered.

"No one owes anything to anyone except Mom and Dad to me for this whole shindig now Aunt Rose has begun playing, Aunt Ali go" Ness said and Alice waved at me and winked before walking out the door.

I waited impatiently as Angela walked down the aisle.

Just as She was about to walk out Ness turned around to face me, she walked towards me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Love you Mom" She murmured and I smiled kissing her forehead.

"Love you too Honey" I told her before she turned and walked down the aisle.

"Ready Honey" Dad asked and I nodded.

"I'm ready" I told him as we turned the corner and walked out the door.

This was the first step to the rest of forever

**Edward**

"By the power invested in me by the state of Washington I now pronounce you husband and wife" Justice Denali stated as I looked at Bella, her eyes beaming back up at me "You may now kiss the bride" He told me gesturing to Bella, my wife. Yeah I said it and I will say it whenever I want; so get used to it.

"Don't need to tell me twice" I murmured as I wrapped my arm around her waist and tilted her chin up before dipping my head and ghosting my lips over hers before planting them down firmly.

I pulled her closer to me and before her hand weaved into my hair.

I knew we were probably going over what was a normal time for this sorta thing but I didn't care.

"Don't make me get the hose on you two" I heard Jake call out and Bella pulled away laughing.

"Yeah the poor children you're going to scar them" Angela added.

I looked at Ness expecting her to say something but she just smiled.

"Too easy a joke by my standards" She shrugged as we walked back down the aisle, Bella's hand in mine.

"Fair enough" Bella shrugged as I turned and picked up Dylan in my arms.

"Mommy you look prettier than Cinderella" He stated as we walked into the house, Ness had instructed the others to go over to the seating area, while we took a moment together.

"Thank you Baby" She said leaning in and kissing his forehead.

"Dad, Mom's playing favourites" Ness mocked yelled and Bella kissed Ness' temple. "All better" She smiled.

We stood for the endless photos and did all the traditions required at a wedding; I spun Bella around the dance floor to _Rule The World_ by the British band _Take That_ while she teared up as she and Charlie shuffled to _Footprints in the Sand _by _Leona Lewis._

Charlie would never admit it but I saw him dab his eyes afterwards when he thought no one was watching.

"Do I get a dance?" Ness asked tapping my shoulder and I nodded.

"Come on" I told her and she giggled. "You out did yourself here kiddo really" I told her as I saw Dylan up on Bella's hip as she swirled him around. He was giggling loudly and I smiled at the sound. It was freeing.

"I like to think of it as my debut into the industry" She said and I looked at her confused as I turned her.

"Care to explain?" I asked.

"I've been thinking about it event managing? PR? Bossing people around and getting paid for it? Right up my alley don't you think?" She asked returning to our hold.

"You're going to go to college and take my Grandbaby away from me?"

"Well maybe haven't decided on that part just yet, I may just live at home forever Daddy if you can't bear to see me go" She said with an evil smirk.

"On second thoughts..." I trailed off and she laughed.

"Even if I do move out for college I'll come back all the time, my new little brother is quite epic and my new Mom? Oh wows she's amazing you should like totally meet her" She joked.

"Nah..." I said "Just got married" I shrugged.

"Ah so did she" Ness laughed "Switch" She yelled before twirling out of my arms and her and Dylan began moving around the floor him standing on his tippy toes to reach her while Bella laughed.

"She just threatened to never leave" I told Bella as I placed my hand on her side.

"Well I don't know she may get sick of us" Bella shrugged leaning up to me and kissing me sweetly.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look?" I asked turning us "It's not an unusual occurrence for you but I just wanted to make sure you knew"

"I think you mentioned it once or twice" She laughed.

"But not in the last ten minutes?" I asked.

"Don't think so"

"Already I'm failing" I mock sighed leaning my forehead against hers.

"Well make it up to me now" She laughed as I spun her.

"You my lovely wife look positively radiant" I told her.

"You like said that don't you?" she asked as we moved together.

"What?" I asked her.

"My wife" She stated.

"Well there are a couple of variations I like on it but yeah I like it" I told her.

"Variations?"

"Well my wife, Bella Cullen, Mrs. Cullen..." I said when she looked at me incredously. "What?" I asked her.

"That's Dr. Cullen to you Mr." She said with a smirk as the song ended.

"My apologises" I said pulling her off the dance floor and into our seats, I scooted mine over before cupping her face with my hands and kissing the beautiful smile on her face.

"I love you" She said when we pulled away.

"I love you too" I told her when I heard a clinking of glasses.

"Everybody listen, because I'm only going to say this once and then I'm going for a nap" Ness said holding her glass up "I'm only exhausted guys" She said holding a microphone in front of her "Because I was the only one who knew more than twelve hours notice of this shindig I suppose I shall do the speech. Emmett will also get his say along with a very cute seven year old that will make you go aw but for the moment Nessie is talking, sit down and be quiet." She said in a jesting tone getting a laugh out of the room.

"This should be good" I said to Bella wrapping my arm around her waist.

"As you all may or may not know I've known Dad my entire life" Ness began and we all laughed "Can't seem to shake the guy really can't. I came along at a fairly inconvenient time for my Dad in all honesty... he was trying to pass his driving test and a baby was cramping his style. Some might say he was a right old idiot for keeping me but I want to say I am one hundred percent grateful that you did Dad, I may not be the best of daughters example A is asleep in the arms of one of the big Indian guys walking around here somewhere" She said getting another laugh from the guests "But your definitely the best of Dads. Thanks for keeping me around, you're lucky I'm here you know. Otherwise who would keep you two from messing? Although you seem to have got in down pat this time." She said and Bella picked up a napkin and dabbed at her eyes. "To Mom and Dad" She said before handing the mic to Emmett.

Here we go

"Eddie, Eddie, Eddie... What to say about my little brother...? He's the younger brother you hate to have. Literally. I grew up with 'Emmett quit yelling Edward's playing piano' or 'Emmett stop tying your sister to the tree, Edward is building a tree house in it' or our sister Alice's favourite 'Emmett stop eating paste Edward is trying to reconstruct the white house out of toothpicks and needs it." Emmett began and I shook my head as he played the victim "But then I got a glimmer of hope... he knocked up the school bike and I was on my way to a football scholar ship to a fairly prestigious school. I had a chance I could see the light and then... he had that..." He said pointing to Renesmee who waved.

"Love you too Uncle Emmie" She called.

"So yeah I hate the... D" He said spelling out the words because the little kids in attendance "But I think Bella's the bomb, may you and my perfectionist of a brother last longer than Nessie's chastity belt" He explained and Bella bent her head she was laughing so much while Ness rolled her eyes at the joke.

"Feeling the love around here." Ness said pushing Emmett out of the way. "Right now I promised the adorable seven year old" Ness said pulling the mic down to Dylan's height as he pulled the jacket of his suit of leaving him in the waist coat and shirt instead. "The one, the only, DYLAN" She said like a wrestler announcer to which I shook my head.

"Thank you thank you" Dylan said as people clapped. "The day Nessie had Danny and we were in the hospital Mommy and me had a talk." He explained and Bella smiled at him, I didn't know about this "She basically told me I'm her favourite" He added and her smile vanished as she gaped at him. I laughed shaking my head "Only joking but it was something along those lines. I didn't have a Daddy before Edward just a Mommy and Chief and I thought I was the luckiest kid ever. But now not only do I have Mommy and Chief, I have a Daddy, a sister, a nephew, cousins, aunts and uncles and Nana Esme and Grandpa Carlisle. So now I really am the luckiest kid. But Daddy just remembers that the Chief is always going to be watching your in-tent-ti-ons." Dylan said before stepping away from the mic. Bella dabbed her eyes again as I wiped my own out of my eyes.

I picked Dylan up on my hip as Bella and I walked over to the mic

"Thank you" I whispered to him and he hugged my neck.

Bella kissed his forehead and took the mic into her hand.

"Well I think it's our turn we've avoided it long enough..." She said with a smile. "When I had Dylan I thought he was it for me, I never saw this whole scene and never did I expect to be a Grandma at the age of thirty but it's a role I graciously take. I wanted to and I'm sure Edward does too to thank everybody for being here today, we know it was short notice and it really means a lot to us all. Also we would really like to thank Renesmee, because without you Sweetheart none of this would have happened." Bella said handing me the mic.

"I had plans for all of us to just go to the courthouse in our semi formals but she decided she was already up with Danny all night and planned this whole thing, so thank you Baby Girl you are the best. Also the La Push guys you were great and you can have whatever's left of the food" I said "Thanks for coming and enjoy the rest of the night" I added before putting the mic on the stand.

I looked over at Bella as we sat back down; Danny was on her lap looking all around him curiously while Ness and Jake danced.

'Love you' I mouthed to her

'Love you too' she mouthed back

Things were good

Really good.

Wait no.

They were perfect.

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Title: **There's No Such Thing as a Hot Grandpa

**Summary: **Grandpa, an old man who is two generations older than you and turns up to family events smelling of tobacco and scotch. Doesn't really describe Edward does it? It will now. Follow Edward and his fifteen year old make their way through life as patterns of family history begin to repeat themselves.

**Rated: **M because well we're going to be talking about making babies here!

**Pairings: **EXB and RX? Everything will be clearer in the end.

**Disclaimer: **All recognisable characters are those created by Stephanie Meyer, but Dylan is all mine people!

**Bella**

I slowly slid in the piece of metal in the holder on my door.

_Dr. Cullen_

Wow, it still gave me goose bumps and tingly feelings.

I was married.

Wow.

Did I say wow?

It had been just over two weeks since the wedding and Edward and I were still in our newlywed bubble.

"Looks good" Angela said leaning against the door frame of her office.

"Did I tell you how happy I am about the fact we're not fighting anymore?" I asked her walking into the reception to get a new chart. It was my walk in time so I could have anyone here.

"Yes, but I know how you feel, listen I have to meet up with the caterer could you take this appointment?" she asked handing me a chart.

"Sure thing" I said taking it down and looking at the name "Is it Lola Jenkins?" I asked not really understanding the handwriting.

"Lela Jenkins" She said standing up, my heart tugged at the name but I let it go, I needed to let it go. My Baby Girl was gone, she had a family and a life and I needed to make my peace with that. I two beautiful children, an amazing Grandson and an adoring husband. Plus a Jacob, that I was curtained would become my son in law one day. I couldn't just live in the past anymore. In two more years I would be able to find out what happened, but until then I had to push it to the back of my mind.

The girl in front of me was a teenager, same age as Ness. I really hope this wasn't another teenage pregnancy. She was average height and was stunning for a girl her age. Long brown hair and these piercing blue eyes, that reminded me of someone but I couldn't think who.

I brushed it off and focused on the patient herself.

"Right then, I'm Dr. Cullen." I said extending my hand which she nervously shook. "Come on back and I'll see what I can do for you" I told her leading her back to my office. I opened the door and let her in before walking to my side of the desk. I indicated her to sit, which she did nervously. "So what can I help you with?" I asked her taking out a fresh patient page, as her initial chart said she was a new patient at the clinic.

"Um I need to give samples for a maternity test" She explained.

"MA-ternity?" I asked thinking I heard her wrong, people usually know who their mothers were.

"Um yeah" She said biting her lip.

"Okay and will the woman in question be getting her tests done here?" I asked writing it down what she was looking for.

"I don't know" She said nervously looking around. I took the moment to eye her appearance more, her eyes were tired and she looked like she hadn't been sleeping very well.

"Lela are you having problems at home?" I asked her my concern growing rapidly for this girl. My maternal instincts always kicked in on the younger patients. Angela said I was a softie, but in truth I was just a Mommy.

"Um my parents just died" She explained and I nodded "And the woman who I thought was my Grandma all these years turned her back on me saying I wasn't her grandchild. And I did some digging and found out I was adopted..." She rambled.

"She kicked you out?" I asked.

"She was an old hag anyway, but I'm in care right now but in my research I found out my birth Mom petitioned to get me back after two days but she was blocked for some reason..." She said trailing off.

"And you've found her?" I asked sitting forward a bit, this sounded so familiar it was scary but I really have to stop thinking about myself. This poor girl needed my help.

"I think I have" She said looking around her.

"Well you should ask her before we do the tests" I explained shuffling my papers a bit. "I can't force anyone to give samples, even though sometimes I wish I could."

"Okay" She said before taking a deep breath "Did you give birth to a baby girl on the 12th of November 1994 in Phoneix Arizona?" she asked quickly and I stopped my shuffling my papers.

"I'm sorry?" I asked her pretty sure I had misheard her.

"Did you..." she began but I stopped her.

"Yes I did" I told her honestly. My phone vibrated on my desk but I hit the cancel button before leaning towards her a bit.

"Was that baby put up for adoption?" she asked nervously.

"She was" I said looking at Lela more carefully, it was then I saw it... she had a birth mark just on the edge of her wrist...

No way.

It can't be...

_Flashback_

"_How are you feeling Hon?" a nurse asked as they wheeled my baby in._

"_Really odd, sort of tired" I shrugged peering into the crib._

"_Here's your little one" She said placing her in my arms. _

_She was perfect; she had tufts of brown hair and eyes that were a piercing blue... my beautiful baby girl... but... what the hell?_

"_Excuse me but what happened here?" I asked picking up her little wrist, there was a large mark over it._

"_Oh dear don't worry about that it's just a birth mark..." the nurse trailed off._

_End Flashback_

"And was your name I. Swan?" she asked "That's all they would give me in the archives"

"Yes" I whispered covering my mouth with my hand.

"I think you're my Mom" she said and I gasped when my office door flung open. I looked up and saw Dylan standing in the doorway tear streaking his face.

"Mommy" He cried running towards me, Edward running in after him stopping when he saw Dylan with me.

What the hell was going on here?

**Edward**

"Daddy can we go see Mommy for lunch?" Dylan asked coming into the living room.

"Sure, go up and get dressed and we'll go" I told him with a smile. He had been in a much better mood since the wedding and so had Bella. She had stopped getting sick and her nightmares had subsided thankfully.

"Okay" He said running up the stairs. Ness looked up at me from the floor with the baby, he was about three weeks old now and was thriving, following routine and right on track of where an infant his age should be.

"You wanna come?" I asked her.

"Um..." She began when I heard a car door shut.

"Is Jake supposed to be coming over?" I asked standing up.

"Not until after lunch once he's Dad's physiotherapy is over" She explained as I walked towards the window. I peered out to see a woman walking up to our front porch. Dylan was running down the stairs just as the door bell rang.

"I'll get it" He said running to the door, when Ness stood up and looked out the window.

"Dylan no" She shouted and I looked at her confused. But for whatever reason she was worried it was too late.

"Hello?" Dylan asked opening the door.

"Hello Dylan do you remember me?" a female voice asked.

Ness looked at me pointedly and I took that as a cue to check this out.

"No" He said rather pointedly as I walked out of the living room.

"Dylan go get your shoes on" I told him and he nodded getting away from the door. I approached it and saw a woman who looked vaguely familiar on the other side. "May I help you?" I asked her.

"Yes I'm looking for my daughter Isabella is she here? I've been trying to get in contact for weeks at this stage, that other girl here must have forgotten my message probably too overwhelmed with the baby." She said and I froze. I had an advantage that my hand was resting in my pocket. I pressed the one on my cell phone and the call button hoping Bella would hear this.

"Um she's at work actually but I'll tell her you stopped by." I said when like a magpie her eyes zeroed in on my left hand.

"What is that?" she asked. "Are you married to my daughter?" she asked.

"Yes, yes I am" I told her. I had nothing to hide. I was a grown man and she wasn't going to intimidate me in my own home. Creep me the fuck out maybe but nothing else.

"And she didn't...? No, no, no this is all wrong" Bella's mother said scrunching her fists up at her forehead and squeezed her eyes shut. "Because she... she..."

"Daddy I'm ready" Dylan said pulling on my pant leg and Bella's mother stopped to look at him. I wasn't comfortable with it so I picked him up as quickly as I could.

"Are you sure you don't remember me?" she asked him "Your Grandma?" she asked him.

"I only have one Grandma. Grandma Esme" He said looking at me and I pulled his head against my chest shielding him.

"No" She said scrunching her eyes shut again.

"Daddy can I..." he began to ask me when this nutter blew up at him.

"What do you mean you don't remember me you little shit?" she asked him.

"Watch it lady" I told her. "Don't talk to my kid like that." I said.

"No I won't I sacrificed everything for him including Bella, had I let her keep that other baby he never would have been alive and now he doesn't remember me?" she practically spat.

"Daddy I want Mommy" Dylan whimpered against me.

"I'm shutting the door now" I told her but she held her hand on the frame. "Get off my property."

"He's not your Daddy you little brat, your Mom let another guy knock her up like the slut that she is and she ended up with another thing she didn't need or want."

"Shut up and get away from my door. And don't you dare talk about my wife like that again." I told her but she didn't stop while Dylan quaked in my arms.

"And now look at her thirty and only just married with two babies who have different fathers that aren't even her husband." She yelled.

"Renee!" Charlie voice yelled and I looked up. He quickly stomped up the steps and grabbed her. "You listen here you come near my Grandson again I will make sure you know exactly who you're dealing with" He said snapping the handcuffs on her.

"I want Mommy" Dylan cried into my chest "Mommy"

"I know" I said rubbing his back as I watched Charlie shove his ex wife into the back of the car.

"I want my Mommy" He cried louder and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Ness?" I asked and she came out holding Danny "Talk to Chief" I told her and she nodded while I grabbed my car keys and got Dylan in the car. He cried the whole way to Bella's office and I had to resist the urge of attempting to drive with him in my lap.

"I want Mommy" He whimpered as I turned the corner.

"Just up here Son, okay?" I said pulling into the car park the place seemed pretty abandoned. Once we pulled up I carried him inside and when we saw no one was there he wiggled out of my arms and ran towards Bella's office. He threw open the door and ran towards her still crying.

I stopped when I saw her walking towards him, him clinging to her leg. There was a young girl sitting in the opposite chair to where Bella normally sat staring at Dylan.

"Oh God I'm so sorry" I said realising she was in an appointment when the girl stood up.

"No, no it's fine" She said and I couldn't help but notice she looked oddly familiar too for the second time today... "I should be..." she began when Bella stopped her.

"Could you wait in the waiting room, I'll be as quick as I can" She said with a pleading look and the girl nodded.

"Okay" She said before leaving the room. Bella lifted Dylan up onto the patients' bed and rubbed his back.

"What happened?" she asked the two of us.

But before I could answer Dylan did.

"This mean lady came to the house and said Daddy wasn't my Daddy and that you didn't want me" He cried and Bella looked at me.

"Your mother" I told her and I saw a scary look cross Bella's face.

"Where is she now?" Bella asked.

"Grandpa took her away" Dylan said sobbing now.

"Dylan that lady was wrong" I told him sitting beside him while Bella kneeled down in front of him. But he didn't stop.

"Dylan you need to stop crying" Bella said gently stroking his face and his sobs lightened a little bit "Daddy's right that lady is stupid and wrong. Baby Boy you know I love you." She said sitting up on the bed and pulling him into her lap as he sniffled loudly. "She has no idea what's she talking about. Of course I want you Baby Boy."

"Why? He didn't want me." Dylan said and Bella covered her mouth to stop her gasp from coming out, there were tears in her eyes and I knew she was close to losing it.

"He doesn't matter Dylan. And neither does that Lady. They are both horrible people. I promise you Baby. You're stuck with me okay?" she asked him. "Dylan listen to me."

"But..." He began.

"No buts about it Dylan." I said "We love you so much. You're our little boy and nothing is going to change that. I know I haven't been your Daddy since you were a baby but your my son okay? That's why we're getting the adoption papers so that everybody know okay?"

"Why would we do all that if we didn't want you Baby?" Bella asked him and he cuddled close to her.

"I love you Mommy." He cried against her.

"Oh I love you too." She said kissing the top of her head.

"And you know I'm always gonna be your Daddy?" I asked him as he began hiccupping.

He nodded before clinging Bella's waist nuzzling into her neck, his comfort go to spot I've noticed.

"Come here Bud" I said lifting him into my lap "You do realise you're stuck with me now kiddo? Don't let anybody tell you otherwise, your Mommy and me love you so much and no matter what anybody says. You know we love and want you with us all the time?"

"Okay" He said between hiccups. "Love you Daddy" He said wrapping his arms around my neck and I held him close to me.

"I love you too Kiddo." I said hugging him close to me. I felt Bella rub my shoulder blades comfortingly.

I mouthed 'I'm sorry' to Bella but she shook it off.

"Do you need to get back to...?" I asked her gesturing to the waiting room.

"Dylan will you do me a big favour and ask that girl outside does she want a drink of water or anything?" Bella asked and Dylan nodded excitedly happy to be trusted with a big boy job before running out of the room. Once he was gone she slammed her head down into her palms.

"I'm so sorry, Ness yelled at him not to open the door and then the next thing I knew your mother was yelling and shouting at him..." I began when Bella shook her head.

"I'm going to kill her." Bella said. "Of all the things she could have said about me? And she goes after that sweet innocent little boy?" Bella asked. "Ugh and 'doesn't want' it's like she knew the words that would get to him the most. You know it's bad enough that his own father signed him off like a fucking package..." She ranted when I grabbed hold of her wrists to stop her.

"That bastard is not that child's father. I am." I told her and she nodded. "And that crazy bitch is not his grandmother. She is so lucky your Dad turned up Bella."

"Dad turned up?" Bella asked.

"Ness called him." I said and she nodded. "But I'm getting a restraining order for the whole family Bella. This just shows she's fucking crazy." I said.

"Okay" Bella said and she rubbed her head.

"Don't worry, I'll get it sorted." I told her.

"It's not just that." She said standing up and walking towards the window "Did that girl look familiar to you?" she asked.

"The girl who was here when we came in?" I asked and she nodded. "I didn't get a good look. But I suppose vaguely... she looks the same age as Ness they're probably in the same class in school or something..." I said thinking aloud.

"Edward" Bella whispered tears brimming her eyes

I stood up and walked towards her.

"What is it Baby tell me?" I said taking my hands into hers.

"She's Lela"

**Lela**

I sat nervously in the waiting room after the little boy bursted into the room screaming for Dr. Swan I mean Cullen... I mean... God this is so confusing.

Growing up my parents never felt like my real parents, they didn't get me and no matter how much you squint at the photo I never did look like any relative. They didn't treat me like a daughter either, well they did in the beginning, until I was about ten.

Victoria and James Jenkins were a lovely couple; they were high school sweethearts who were good and proper; losing their virginities to each other on the wedding night, which was supposedly the date of my conception.

I never thought anything of it really that I looked nothing like either of them or that I never seem to fit in with our family, I used to dream I was adopted and that my real mother and father would someday come and bring me home.

Especially when everything started to go really bad.

Couples who adopt have their reasons for adopting

They can't have their own kids is usually the biggest reason

Turns out Victoria and James had smudged their wedding date a bit to me, by about five years... After years of trying they decided to adopt which is how they got me

But somehow nine years later Victoria got pregnant, on the ninth of January little Laurent was born and he was the light of their lives. I was forgotten and they doted on him

So when they discovered he had leukaemia it was pretty bad.

The doctors told James and Victoria that their best chance of getting him to survive was to have another baby and use the stem cells from that baby's umbilical cord which would be constructed for Laurent especially. But due to their past of infertility it was obvious it wasn't going to work.

Laurent died two weeks before his fourth birthday, he had wanted a fire truck for his birthday and I had saved up to get it for him. I remember walking into the hospital room to see his bed empty holding the truck planning to give it to him as an early birthday present.

James hurled the truck across the room

Then both of them began to disappear into themselves

She slept around

He drank... a lot...

I was left alone and afraid at the age of fourteen...

Only to discover when they died I was never meant to be there in the first place, that I wasn't there's. That someone had fought for me before and wanted me and I didn't even know there name.

This is why I was here now

I had nowhere to go and I was scared... but coming here I could see it was a mistake.

She had a life, a son, a husband... she didn't need me...

I was about to get up to leave when the same little boy from earlier came out of her office.

"I'm Dylan" He told me proudly

"Lela" I told him with a weak smile

"That's my big sister's name" He said with a nod of his head.

She had replaced me?

She had had another baby and called it Lela?

"Oh..." I said.

"But I've never met her, Mommy was Nessie's age when she had her and Mommy's Mommy took her away, I've heard her crying about it but I'm not suppose to know that... but I do because I used to have to tell Daddy when Mommy as upset before they got married..." He prattled on and I looked at him confused.

"Who's Nessie?" I asked.

"My other big sister, well she's my new sister she's got a baby called Danny"

"New sister?" I asked.

"Yup Mommy and Daddy only got married couple of weeks ago, and me and Mommy moved in with them Daddy Nessie and Danny because that's what families do" He explained.

"So she's your stepsister?"

"Yeah and Daddy's really my stepdaddy but I don't like my real Daddy so I made Edward my real Daddy"

"Edward?" I asked trying to keep up, getting a little kids version of this story probably wasn't the best way to go about this.

"Mommy's husband" He explained like it was obvious.

"And Nessie is his daughter?" I asked.

"Yup and now he and Mommy have a grandbaby because Mike Newton put a baby in Nessie's tummy even though he wasn't supposed to and now I think Jacob's Danny's Daddy but I'm not sure I'll have to ask Nessie"

"O-k" I said dragging it out.

He was quiet after that.

"Are you okay now?" I asked him. He had looked really upset when he first came in.

"Yep, my Mommy is a really good Doctor. She can make anyone feel better." He said. "Are you sick?"

"Sorta."

"She'll fix it." He said.

"Lela?" Dr. Swan said coming out of her room

"Yeah I'm here" I said standing up

"I see you met Dylan" She said and he beamed at her.

"Uh huh" I answered clutching my bag strap.

"Sorry to keep you waiting we need to talk about all this and I want to get it started as soon as possible if that's okay with you" She explained when her husband... Edward came out of the examination room. "Lela this is my husband Edward Cullen, Edward this is Lela Jenkins." She explained and he smiled at me extending his hand.

I shook it nervously before dropping it to my side, he looked like a Dad and you could tell he love Dr. Swan and Dylan more than he probably realised himself.

"Nice to meet you" He said sounding really genuine. She must have told him about me before. He must really love her if he knew about all her baggage.

"Likewise" I assured him as Dylan picked up the kids book in the waiting room.

"Come on Buddy we gotta go" Edward told Dylan lifting him up onto his hip, Dylan's face looked to be about seven but he was very slight so I say it was easier to carry him.

"What happened to lunch?" he asked.

"Mommy's working" Edward told him as Bella ruffled the little boy's hair.

"Aw! I don't want to go home Nessie and Jake are just gonna be all kissy-kissy and that's icky." Dylan said and I covered my mouth to stop myself from laughing.

"Well now we're definitely going home" Edward said stretching his arm towards Bella and kissed her lips sweetly "See you at home, nice meeting you too Lela" He said.

"You too" I told him as they walked out of the reception. Bella stood across from me with her arms folded across her chest.

"Let's get to work" She said and I nodded, this was my first step to forever.

I could feel it.

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Title: **There's No Such Thing as a Hot Grandpa

**Summary: **Grandpa, an old man who is two generations older than you and turns up to family events smelling of tobacco and scotch. Doesn't really describe Edward does it? It will now. Follow Edward and his fifteen year old make their way through life as patterns of family history begin to repeat themselves.

**Rated: **M because well we're going to be talking about making babies here!

**Pairings: **EXB and RX? Everything will be clearer in the end.

**Disclaimer: **All recognisable characters are those created by Stephanie Meyer, but Dylan is all mine people!

**Renesmee**

"Ness he is so adorable" Briona said as she held Danny up. He kicked his legs happily before she rested him on her lap "And doesn't look a bit like Mike I might add" She said.

"Really?" I asked taking the baby into my arms "Unfortunately I can see some parts of him in Danny I really do, like his eyes are a mix of both ours and he's got a bit of a blonde tinge to his hair" I said kissing the baby's head. "But other than that he's all mine" I said hugging him close to me.

"Babe do you want this bottle heated up or will I keep it for tonight and you feed him straight now?" Jake called from the kitchen.

"Actually yeah keep it for tonight and I run up and feed him." I said walking up stairs Briona following after me.

"Ah Ness I was there when you put in your first tampon I don't mind. We could have stayed in the living room. I'm sure Jake's seen the twins plenty of times at this stage." Briona shrugged and I shook my head.

"It's just in case Dylan and Dad walk in" I shrugged, "You can come up if you want" I said standing up and she followed me up. Jake was making us some lunch so we could have a girly talk.

"So how are things with Jake?" she asked as I sat down on the rocking chair and laid Danny out of the pillow to keep him comfy while he fed.

"Incredible" I sighed "He just makes me feel so... so... so beautiful and loved and like a real person all the time, plus he's great with Danny."

"How's the sex?" she asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Of course that's what you think of." I told her.

"So it's bad?" she asked me.

"I still have another week or two to go before I can even start using birth control again, plus with the baby keeping us up at night and Dad and Mom being newlywed bunny rabbits sex just isn't on our plate at the moment" I explained as Danny latched on.

"Do you know what method of birth control you're gonna use this time?" Briona asked absentmindedly.

"I haven't really thought about it yet you know. I was taking the pill last time but maybe my iron supplements mess that up or something, plus I don't know how practical the pill would be for me with Danny you know, I sleep when he sleeps; and that changes from day to day"

"What about the Nuva-ring?" she asked and I shook my head.

"I would have to leave it in the fridge could you imagine the awkwardness of that if Dad found it?" I asked her.

"Ness I'm not sure now but I think your Dad knows you're not a virgin." She said before sarcastically shushing me.

"Still... Dylan could even find it and that's a conversation I really do not want to have." I said and she nodded. "Plus you know you have to put that in before sex it's a bit impractical if you know we're about to you do it and then I'm like 'wait I just have to go put something in me'" I explained and she nodded.

"I say the shot would be the most practical for you" She said and I looked up at her.

"You think?" I asked her.

"Yeah you could get once a month either when you get your bloods done or when Danny goes for his doctor appointments until he's like three or something right?" she asked and I nodded gently touching Danny's soft hair. "So it's probably would be the most practical, plus if Bella's your doctor she'll probably make sure you make the appointment each and every appointment no matter what" She said and I nodded. Bella had already brought up the topic of contraception twice with me already since Danny was born, but Dylan or Jake had walked in effectively ending those conversations.

"Yeah" I said as Danny unlatched his mouth and blinked up at me. "You finished little boy?" I asked gently touching his face.

"Do baby boys who are gay breastfeed?" Briona asked and I looked up at her.

"What?" I asked as I fixed my shirt and threw a towel on my shoulder so I could burp Danny.

"Like do gay babies reject the boob?" she asked.

"No Bri" I said shaking my head.

"Do you know this for a fact?" she asked as I got up Danny's wind before carrying him back down the stairs, Dad and Dylan came in as I walked into the kitchen.

"No" I said

"What you two talking about?" Dad asked pulling the bread out of the cabinet.

"Didn't you two meet Mom for lunch?" I asked Dylan had been distraught after his grandmother arrived but I assumed they would've eaten afterwards...

"She had a patient" Dylan said as Dad pulled out stuff for their sandwiches.

"When does Bella get home Edward?" Briona asked him and he looked up.

"Five why?" he asked.

"Need to ask her a medical sorta question" She shrugged.

"If you're pregnant and your parents kicked you out you can sleep on Ness' floor Jake can move to Dylan's room" Dad said and my jaw dropped.

"Why are you so accepting of her being pregnant but when I do it's like I've decided to start sacrificing chickens in the back yard?" I said and Dad gave me a look. "Too dramatic?" I asked.

"A little." Dad said.

"No I'm not pregnant, do you think so little of me?" Bri asked and I punched her arm causing Jake to laugh. "Nice to know I have a room though should I need it though."

"Bri whether gay babies breastfeed or not is not a medical question" I told her and Jake laughed harder before stopping.

"Wait would gay babies' breastfeed?" he asked.

"Oh god there's are two of them" I murmured and Dad shook his head.

"I wouldn't know Jake" Dad said.

"Wait, you know the way you have no boobs Edward?" Bri asked.

"Yes I'm quite proud of that. Takes a lot of running." He said shaking his head.

"Was Ness not breastfed?" she asked.

"I grew them for the occasion" He said handing Dylan a sandwich.

"Really?" Jake asked and I slap my forehead while Dad whacked the back of Jake's head.

"No you idiot, of course she wasn't breastfed. Victoria probably would've poisoned it." Dad said and I nodded.

"No wonder she's no cynical" Bri said and Dad laughed shaking his head at us.

"Why am I friends with you?" I asked her.

"Because I like playing with your pretty baby" She said picking Danny out of my arms. "Not an ounce of Mike Newton in you is there?" she cooed and Jake rolled his eyes.

"He's got Newton's nose" He sighed.

"No" I said walking around Bri's back to take a closer look. "Oh God"

"Oh" Dad said looking Danny aswell. "Maybe he'll grow out of that" He said nervously.

"That or Mommy will be taking you to get your nose fixed" Bri cooed while Danny looked at us bizarrely.

"Stop looking at him like he's an alien" Dylan scolded taking Danny into his arms like a pro and sitting up at the table. "And he'll grow into it eventually" He added sounding hopeful.

I laughed, our evening carried on likes that but Dad was acting skittish. He kept staring out the window and when Bella's car pulled up outside he ran to the door.

"Think he missed her?" I asked Dylan who shrugged.

**Edward**

"How did it go?" I asked her as she came in the door.

"Tests will be back tomorrow" She said looking exhausted. "Um I have to run out again" She added.

"For what?" I asked leaning against the door frame sensing she wasn't going to entertain the thought of Lela until she was certain. She was way too practical.

"No reason" Bella said opening the hall closet, taking out my baseball bat and throwing it over her shoulder "Just going to see Mom" She said sweetly heading to walk out the door when I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her back.

"Baby" I said in a warning tone and she sighed.

"Just a little whack?" she asked and I shook my head as kissed along her neck trying to calm her. "Her car then? You have to give me that" She said.

"Bella I don't need you being taken into jail by your own father" I told

"Who said Dad would arrest me?" she asked turning around to me. "He'd probably ask could he have the inaugural smash."

"I think that goes against some police man oath or something." I told her.

"What if I leave the baseball bat here?" she asked and I shook my head and pick up her hand.

"And hurt these beautiful hands?" I asked kissing it.

"Edward lay off the cheese" She told me but I shook my head and leaned down to catch her lips with mine. "I can't let her away with this" She sighed pulling away.

"I'm not saying that but I don't want you going down there all hot headed and getting yourself in trouble, you should just be focusing on yourself, your Mom has nothing to do with you anymore, please for me don't go" I said, yes I was playing dirty but I didn't think it was a good idea.

She would end up more upset or frustrated. I didn't want her getting sick again.

Plus Renee was crazy and I didn't like the idea of Bella being near her at all.

"Gah" She groaned walking out of my arms and towards the living room.

"Babe?" I called and she turned around to face me.

"What?" she asked.

"Give me the bat" I told her holding out my palm and she rolled her eyes before dropping it into my hand.

"Happy?"

"Ecstatic" I said putting the bat by the door and walking into the living room where Dylan had crawled into Bella's lap. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his temple and he snuggled into her lap.

"Bella?" Briona asked and Ness sighed.

"Bri give it a rest" Ness told her as she picked Danny up and sat on the couch

"Not until I know this answer" Briona said before turning to Bella "I have a medical sort of question"

"If you're pregnant sleep on Ness' floor" Bella said tiredly and I chuckled.

"Hey, hey, hey I am not the slut of this friendship, that's Ness" Briona stated and Jake threw a pillow at her "But I want to know do gay babies reject the boob?" She asked after giving Jake a dirty look.

"What?" Bella asked looking at her like she was nuts.

"You know when a mother is breastfeeding if her son is gay will he reject the boob?" Briona asked seriously.

"Yes they then ask for male genitals instead" Bella said with a straight face and Briona nodded "Okay the minute school gets back I'm getting someone into that place from the health board to give a sex talk clearly your all clueless" She said wiping her eyes and yawning.

"Tired Love?" I asked her and she nodded.

"So tired" She said her eyes drooping a bit. "Food then sleeps" She added.

"And they gave her a medical degree?" Jake asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Hey I think I'm sick." She said and I looked at her questioningly. "I threw up again." She said.

"You need to stop stressing yourself out Love." I told her and she nodded.

"I'm really trying." She said and I nodded as I kissed her on the forehead.

"Come on what are we eating guys?" I asked standing up and walking towards the kitchen "And before you say it we're not getting pizza those people are gonna start thinking our oven is broken"

"So Chinese then" Ness said lying down on the couch with Danny lying on her chest.

"Ness" I sighed but the others seemed to agree with the Chinese thing "Fine but am the end of the month I'm collecting money off your parents" I said pointing to Jake and Briona who laughed. I swear these kids were living here they were here all the time. "Love what do you want?" I wanted her to eat something now that I knew she had been sick again. Seriously she was going to ruin her health if she didn't start relaxing.

"Food" She answered and Dylan chuckled.

"A bit more description would have been nice but beggars can't be choosers" I said grabbing the phone and dialling the number by now we had usual orders, the only reason I asked Bella was because she liked to change it up from time to time. I would keep it light though if her stomach was upset. I quickly gave our order trying to hide my embarrassment when the woman on the opposite end of the phone said 'and that's for Cullen right?' without me giving my name. I decided to get I delivered not wanting to have to go and get it and slumped down on the couch beside Bella and Dylan.

Ness was sitting on the floor playing with Danny, as we all chilled out.

"Has he smiled yet Ness?" Bella asked out of nowhere and Ness looked up at her.

"No, why should he? Is he a late bloomer? Oh no that's Mike's genes shining through. He's going to have to go to a special school." She rambled and Dylan had to smack her leg to get her to stop.

"No Hon I was just wondering had he" Bella said and Ness let out a sigh.

"Calm down" I told her when the doorbell rang "I'll get it" I said standing up, I walked to the door and saw an older man standing on the other side. Well not too old maybe three or four years older than me at the least. "You're not the Chinese guy are you?" I asked and he shook his head.

"I'm looking for Bella is she her?" he asked not even bothering to introduce himself.

I narrowed my eyes and eyed him up. Who was this guy? Ex boyfriend? Friend?

"Um yeah... who are you?"

"Just tell her it's Phil" He said and that name sounded familiar.

"Bella" I called and she groaned

"No" She yelled back and I chuckled, she was so drained from work today but this seemed important.

"Bella there's someone named Phil looking for you" I called and I heard her sigh. She emerged from the living room holding Dylan on her hip.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do" She said glowering at him.

"Bella?" I asked hoping for an introduction to this random man on our doorstep.

"Phil this is my husband Edward Cullen, Edward this is my stepfather Phil Dwyer" Bella said and Dylan quickly got down and went into the living sensing grownup time.

"He's your stepdad?" I asked looking back at Phil. I knew he was younger than Renee I didn't think that he was that much younger.

"Yup" Bella said popping her 'p' "Come on in Phil, so I can kill you" She said and I moved out of his way. He stepped inside the house and Bella ushered him to the kitchen. I grabbed the baseball bat and held it in my hand.

I didn't want her to have quick access.

I quickly threw my head around the door on the living room.

"Ness when the door bell rings answer it for the food" I told her showing her where I was putting the money and she nodded.

"Sure" She said before I walked into the kitchen. Bella was leaning against the counter with her arms crossed while Phil sat down at the table. Bella saw the bat and rolled her eyes at me.

"Just a precaution Love" I whispered in her ear and she nodded "Can I get you anything Phil? We have food coming in a couple of minutes..."

"No I'm fine" He said and Bella sighed.

"I don't know how you could leave her on her own, she's fucking crazy" Bella stated.

"Right into it then" I said lowly but nodded at Bella's statement.

"Am I not allowed to leave my house for a weekend without checking on her?" Phil asked and Bella shook her head.

"Leave you house or don't for all I care but when my office door is flung open by my seven year old crying because some strange mean lady told him I didn't want him then I have an issue" She said "Do you know what that does to me? I already have one kid she gave away like some old clothes I had out grown. And then I have another one crying because he thinks we'll just leave him? I don't need this crap Phil! I just got over having to deal with Garrett giving him up. I don't need him getting abandonment issues."

"Bella I didn't give away your baby" Phil said "And didn't it all work out for you?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Bella is currently running test to see if she did in fact meet her daughter today" I said when Ness came into the kitchen looking panicked.

"Bella he won't stop crying" Ness said and I could Danny practically screaming crying and Bella sighed. "Nothing I'm doing is working"

"Come on" She said leading Ness out of the room.

"Did you two just have a baby?" Phil asked.

"No it's our grandson" I told him. Bella came in a minute later "What was wrong?" I asked her.

"The pacifier clip had caught his skin and it had been pitching him. She must have moved it off him and the sting probably hit him" Bella shrugged and I nodded.

"How old is he?" Phil asked.

"Couple of weeks old" Bella said folding her arms "So Edward and I haven't talked about this much yet and what we're going to do about this but I personally believe that a fifty year old woman should not get away with harassing and tormenting a seven year old boy"

"I'm not having it" I told her honestly, right now I couldn't care less if she was Bella's mother she had upset our son and it had been vicious.

"So I think we're going to have to press charges" Bella said and I wrapped my arm around her shoulders to show I was behind the decision.

"It will never stick" Phil said rather condescendingly.

"Well I know I pretty good lawyer who will make sure it will" I told him in the same tone.

"Plus I'm not the same little girl you can shield things from me this time. I have stuff on Mom that will make sure that she gets locked up and the key is thrown away should you try and make this dirty Phil" Bella said looking rather pissed off. "Now if that's all we're rather busy here and I don't think you welcome here any longer."

"Bella come on..." Phil began when I stopped him.

"She said leave" I told him and Bella hugged my side a bit. "Now I don't want to have to tell you a third time or my father in law will be out here in two minutes. I don't think he'd mind seeing as your now harassing his only daughter when she kindly asked you to leave" I added and he nodded.

"Of course" He said before turning and leaving.

"God" Bella sighed slamming her hands on the counter moving away from me. I stood behind her and wrapped my arms around her torso.

"I know" I told her kissing her temple and she sighed. "How about once dinners over you and me could send and or kick out all the kids to their respected beds and talk?"

"Yeah" She said "Thanks for just then, when he started talking I just felt like a little kid again and there was Phil treating me like I was his daughter when he didn't even know where babies came from when I was born" She murmured and I nodded.

"Did I tell you I love you lately?" I asked her as I heard the doorbell ring, the kids could get it. I pressed my lips to her neck and she smiled.

"Not in the last... hour no" She said turning around to face me knotting her hands behind my neck.

"Can't have that" I told her leaning down a bit.

"No?" she asked.

"No, not at all" I said pressing my lips to her forehead "I love you Bella"

"I love you Edward" She said tilting her head up while tilting mine down so our lips brushed off each other gently.

I loved the way Bella tasted it was incredible. Her lips were so plump and perfect for kissing she sucked my bottom lip into her mouth and I wrapped my arm around her waist lifting her up on to the counter. Her fingers knotted in my hair as I pushed her legs aside and stepped between them.

"Ness, Daddy is trying to eat Mommy's face" Dylan's voice said pulling me out of my Bella induced haze.

"What?" Ness asked as I stepped away from Bella, her cheeks aflame and mine turning ever so slightly pink. "Dad! What did we say about doing that in the kitchen of all places" She said shaking her head while Bella and I laughed.

Yeah the kids could definitely change our moods at the drop of a hat.

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Title: **There's No Such Thing as a Hot Grandpa

**Summary: **Grandpa, an old man who is two generations older than you and turns up to family events smelling of tobacco and scotch. Doesn't really describe Edward does it? It will now. Follow Edward and his fifteen year old make their way through life as patterns of family history begin to repeat themselves.

**Rated: **M because well we're going to be talking about making babies here!

**Pairings: **EXB and RX? Everything will be clearer in the end.

**Disclaimer: **All recognisable characters are those created by Stephanie Meyer, but Dylan is all mine people!

**Bella**

"Lela if you just come through now" I told her opening the door and she stood up clutching her bag strap. "So how was last night?" I asked her curiously.

"Sort of boring" She shrugged "The older kids are supposed to keep the younger ones entertained but there all still too shy around me so I'm pretty much by myself in the corner reading a book." She explained and I nodded.

As a doctor I knew all about foster care, having had to refer some children to the system. It was something I had always hated doing but it had to be done.

"Well I have the results of our tests here, I didn't want to open them without you" I told her truthfully and she nodded nervously.

"Okay" She said.

"You ready?" I asked and she nodded again. "I'm just as nervous Lela." I told her.

I ran my finger under the flap of the envelope and pulled the sheet of paper out of it. I took a deep breath before looking down at the sheet of paper. There it was written in giant block letter.

**WHITE BLOOD CELLS: MATCH**

**DNA STRANDS: MATCH**

"Wow" I said sitting back in my chair a bit.

She was mine. That tiny Baby that I had cuddled against me fifteen years ago was sitting in front of me, now a beautiful young woman.

"What?" she asked leaning forward and I handed her the paper. She shakily took it in her hand and gasped when she saw it.

I walked around my desk and got on my haunches in front of her.

"I never meant to let you go" I told her and she nodded before wrapping her arms around me, she cried into my shoulder and I have to admit I did the same.

After having a minute she pulled away.

"So what happens now?" she asked nervously.

"Well Edward and I have talked about it and we're extending the offer for us to adopt you and you can come and live with us" I told her.

"You mean that?" she asked.

"I really do Lela" I told her. "Edward looked up some stuff and now I have the results he's gonna call your social worker and talk about how quick we can make this process, it shouldn't take too long as both Edward and I are cleared for adoption." I told her.

"Why?" she asked and I looked at her confused "Why are you and Edward cleared for adoption?" she asked.

"Because we plan to adopt each other's kids so we got cleared." I explained.

"Okay" She said quietly. "So is Dylan my full brother or half?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"Half" I explained.

"But he's not Edward's biological son?" she asked me looking confused.

"I made a couple of mistakes in my past concerning contraception which is why I'm a big advocate for it now" I told her honestly.

"And you're a Grandma?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Not technically but once the t's and crossed and i's are dotted I will be. I wasn't too happy about it in the beginning but if I have to have a grandbaby Danny is definitely the one I want." I told her thinking of the little bundle of cuteness back home.

As a grandma I totally deserved the right to cuddle him and then go to sleep and not get up to do the feedings during the night. It was pretty great.

"But you're so young" She said looking confused "How can that be what you want?"

"Because I love my husband and everything came along with him when we first got together officially Ness was already pregnant and I knew about it before I committed to Edward. I knew what I was getting into and I couldn't be happier, especially I have you back now aswell. " I told her and she smiled brightly. "I'll explain it to you soon, what happened. Why you taken from me. But I need to put to rest a couple of things before I do." I told her.

"Okay"

I could see this working out.

I had my Baby Girl back.

Now things were pretty darn perfect.

()()()()()()()()()

I dropped Lela back at the foster home after arranging with her social worker to meet next week before driving back towards the town. I was supposed to be finished for the day but I needed to make this stop before I could truly move on with my life.

"Excuse me could you tell me what room Ms. Renee Dwyer is in?" I asked and the receptionist gave me the number of the hotel room in Forks' only hotel. I walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

Phil opened it looking tired.

"Is she here or have you let her loose again?" I asked pulling my gloves off my hands.

"Nee!" He yelled turning his head behind the door "You got a visitor" He added before letting me into the room.

I stood away from all walls and surfaces this room was rather disgusting. There was a reason it was the cheapest room in the place.

"Who is it...?" she trailed off walking out of the bathroom but stopped when she saw me. "Oh"

"Yeah Oh" I said "We need to talk" I told her.

"I knew you would come around eventually" She began when I held my hand up to stop her.

"I came here to tell you you're nothing to me." I told her and she froze "You're not my mother, you're not my friend, you're not even the person I hate that I wave at to keep up appearances. You're nothing. You put yourself and your image before me a long time ago and now I'm telling you, you can have your image and your name. But it all worked out for me, I just met with Lela's social worker. Guess who's getting their daughter back? My life is pretty much perfect; I have a loving husband, three beautiful children and an adorable grandchild. My husband and I have great jobs, we own our home and we've got two shiny cars in the driveway." I told her.

"I helped you get that" She argued.

"No you just derailed it for a couple for years, you're never going to hear from me again and you're going to deal with it." I told her before pulling back on my gloves and turning to leave the room when I remembered something "Oh and Renee come near my son, my daughters, my grandson or my husband ever again and you won't have Chief Swan to deal with k?" I asked her and she nodded gulping. "Glad we have an understanding, good seeing you Phil" I said before leaving the room.

Wow that felt good. I drove home practically giddy.

Edward's car wasn't in the driveway when I pulled in, he must have gone out for the day with Dylan. I walked into the house to find it eerily quiet.

"Hello?" I called walking through the house. I walked into the living room to see Ness passed out on the couch, Danny lying on his back playing on his mat. "Hello Baby Boy" I cooed lifting him up for a cuddle "Where is everybody?" I asked the little baby who just blinked up at me.

"Pie is equal to 22 over seven or three point one four" Ness yelled sitting up and I looked at her worriedly.

"Ness?" I asked waving a hand in front of her face. She pulled her hands over her eyes before yelling into them as they covered her face. "Are you okay Sweetheart?"

"No" She sniffed and I realised she was upset.

"What's wrong Honey?" I asked laying Danny into the little Moses basket we had in the living room before sitting beside Ness on the couch.

"I'm just so tired" She cried "And I'm still fat, my boobs are sore and I think he pooped again" She sobbed into my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around her.

"Oh Sweetie it's okay" I told her.

"No it's not here I am crying and still I love him to pieces but I feel like I'm not a good enough Mom for him. He deserves to have a Mom like you Bella, someone who knows what they're doing. A teenager figuring it out as she goes along isn't fair to him." She cried.

"Oh Ness I promise you this is totally normal, all new mother goes through this at some stage or another..." I told her and she looked up at me expectantly "I remember when I had Dylan. I was living by myself and everything had been going great, he was sleeping okay he was healthy, no crazy mother trying to take him... but then one day I could not get him to stop crying no amount of feeding, changing, rocking, humming, singing... could change his mind he just wanted to cry and really so did I. I also wanted to drop him back to the hospital but I knew I couldn't. Your always gonna feel like your kid could do better but that's because you love them so much. If we didn't think there was a better life for our kids we wouldn't be good parents" I told her honestly and she nodded wiping her eyes

"Thanks Mom" She whispered into my side as I held.

"Hey why don't you go upstairs and take a nap, I'll watch the baby okay?" I asked her and she nodded. She leaned over the Moses basket and kissed Danny's forehead on her way out of the room before trudging upstairs. I grabbed some paperwork out of my brief case and began working on it while Danny slept.

When Edward and Dylan arrived home with grocery bags an hour later, I shushed them hoping the baby would sleep for longer so Ness could.

"Hey Baby" Edward said leaning over the back of the couch kissing me "Where's Ness?"

"She had a bit of a meltdown when I came in so I sent her to bed for a little while" I told him as Dylan came over and sat beside me.

"Hey Mommy" He said and I kissed the top of his head.

"Hey" I said when Danny started crying. I stood up and walked over to him, picking him up I checked his diaper and realised Ness had been right about the stinky diaper earlier.

"What's wrong with him Love?" Edward called from the kitchen where he was putting away the groceries.

"The downside of living on a liquid diet" I explained as I carried the baby up the stairs. I laid him down on the table and he automatically kicked his legs up. "Well aren't you a little clever baby" I cooed as I hooked his heels together and pulled down his little trousers.

"So how happy were you?" Edward's voice asked pulling me out of my haze. I turned around to see him leaning against the doorframe.

"Ecstatic" I sighed as I tabbed back the fresh diaper and disposed of the old one. "I really couldn't believe it" I added lifted the baby back up into my arms.

"I say so" Edward said coming over and holding his arms out for Danny. "We're gonna have to tell the kids" He said and I nodded excitedly.

"At dinner?" I asked as Edward kissed the top of Danny's head.

"Yeah" He said. We walked back downstairs and began making dinner. Edward placed Danny in the bouncer before wrapping his arms around my waist. "I missed you today" He murmured kissing my neck gently.

"Oh really?" I asked and he nodded "Your insatiable" I told him as I began chopping up vegetables for dinner.

"For you Love" He said his gentle kisses turning to slight nips and sucks on my neck.

"Edward" I sighed but a came out a little more breather than I would have liked "Come on the baby is right here" I told him.

"He's asleep" Edward stated running his hands under my top.

"Dylan's in the next room" I argued pointlessly, I knew if we started something now it would definitely get interrupted. "If you stop right now I can assure you that tonight will be way much better than a quickie in the kitchen" I whispered and he stopped.

"Really?" he asked.

"I know we haven't..." I began and he looked at me confused "You know... done a lot lately but I'm feeling so much better and happy. So happy. And I feel bad for neglecting you these past couple of weeks so I want to take my time with my hubby." I told him.

"Baby, you've had a lot going on lately. I know it wasn't because you didn't want to or anything." He said. "Don't feel guilty."

"But I do, we're newlyweds."

"You were sick."

"Self inflicted." I told him.

"Not really." He said kissing me.

"Hush you." I told him. "So to make it up to you I want to wait until later, when I can give 100% of my attention." I told him. "I might even wear something special for you if you're good." I told him as he placed kissing along my neck trying to distract me.

"If I'm good?" he asked and I nodded.

"Mmm hmmm" I said

"I'll think you find I can be very good Mrs. Cullen" He whispered and I had to stop myself from moaning as he crushed his lips against mine.

"That's Dr. Cullen to you" I told him pushing on his shoulder after we pulled away.

"Of course Love sorry for the mix up" He stated and I laughed as I prepared the meat and put it in the oven.

Ness shuffled down the stairs after an hour or so still looking half dead.

"Feeling better?" I asked her and she shook her head. "At least this time you didn't list of forms of pie" I told her handing her a class of water to wake herself up a bit.

"Oh jeesh" She sighed resting her knuckles against her forehead "I don't know what happened there now" She stated and I rubbed her back.

"It's alright Honey, but you need to be sleeping more. If it's a case of he's sleeping oddly you have to start getting him into routine, if you think your getting too tired ask someone else to take the reins even if it is only for half an hour." Edward said and I nodded.

"It's about finding your niche" I added "He's four weeks old and already you have him going down to sleep at the same time every night, as he gets bigger the more tired he'll get and he'll stay asleep long okay?" I tried to reassure.

"Thanks" She with a weak smile "Did anyone see my car keys?" she asked.

"Why?" Edward asked.

"Diapers" She sighed.

"Well dinner is almost ready..." Edward began before stopping himself "But knowing our local 24hr supermarket they'll close in an hour"

"Come on Baby" Ness said lifting Danny out of the carrier.

"Do you want someone to go with you?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Nah, I'll be back in ten k?" she asked before grabbing her keys and walking out the front door with Danny.

"Maybe we shouldn't tell her tonight" I said biting my lip once the door was shut.

"What? Why? Lela's probably going to be living here in the next couple of weeks so I think the sooner we tell the kids the better" Edward said moving around the kitchen while I slumped down in the chair.

"I don't know... Ness just seems so stressed is it really fair to dump all this on her?"

"And what do you suppose we do with Lela hide her in the basement?" Edward asked a chuckle to his voice.

"Fine we'll tell them tonight" I sighed before walking over and slumping into his side.

Was there ever a time my life wasn't complicated?

I was worried about Ness though, I hope she took this okay.

**Renesmee**

I pulled up at the store and quickly got out of my car. I reached into my trunk and pulled on my raincoat and Danny's one before getting into the back seat.

"Hey Little Man" I cooed pulling the little coat on him. It wasn't raining heavily but I didn't want him getting wet and sick, he had a little sweatshirt on underneath to keep him warm, I put him in the baby carrier thing, you know the one where you can lie him against your chest? I then grabbed my handbag and ran from the car to the store.

I hate grocery stores, they smell bad.

Well not bad but they smell like disinfectant and that's not a nice smell at all.

I pulled down Danny's hood before walking down the baby aisle.

"Pampers, Huggies... Cheapest?" I murmured looking for the brand I usually got for Danny when I heard my name being called.

"Renesmee?" Mike asked and I turned around.

"Hi" I said awkwardly, his eyes widened when he saw Danny.

"I heard about..." He said looking at the Baby.

"Him" I told Mike when I realised he was in the grocery store's employees uniform "I thought you worked with your parents?" I asked him.

"I do but I took a second job" He said biting his lip, how was I ever attracted to this guy? Over Jacob? Was I high before I got pregnant, I must have been because that's the only valid explanation I have.

"Oh okay" I said kissing the top of Danny's head.

"What's his name?" Mike asked.

"Do you care?" I asked.

"I feel like I should know" He said.

"You don't have to, you made up your mind about him before you even knew them now my Dad's lawyer is going over the termination of rights papers you sent over and he'll let you know when they've been processed." I said harshly.

"Fair enough" Mike said looking at his shoes. "I heard you're with Black" He said.

"Is that any of your business really?" I asked getting annoyed with this conversation.

"It is if he's going to be the one taking care of him"

"Mike, Jacob loves me and he loves my son more than you ever pretended to. Plus you no longer have a say over him. Now if you're not going to help me find the Pampers Newborns can you please go back to whatever you were doing before you decided to come over here and annoy me" I said really just wanting to get home. I didn't like Danny surrounded by this negative air.

"Here" He said reaching into a box he had just brought out. He got out a little gadget thing from his pocket and scanned the diapers before handing them to me "Anything else?" he asked looking at Danny.

It was then I realised something...

"Why did your parents make you get a second job?" I asked.

"Because until he's eighteen my Dad has decided to give you three hundred dollars a month as child support, I need to pay half of it. If I don't it comes out of my college fund" He explained "Can you just tell me the baby's name so I can at least tell my parents?"

Really this guy? And how did something as sweet and adorable as Danny come from that?

"Daniel" I said "Daniel Edward Cullen" I added and Mike nodded.

"Thanks" He said.

"You know if you weren't such a jerk we could have been friends" I told him "But it worked out better for me because now I have Danny"

"Glad I could be of assistance" He muttered.

"Just do me a favour and try and keep the number of half siblings down until you're at least twenty one or something" I said and he nodded.

"Yeah, see you at school?" he asked and I internally sighed realising that school was back in two weeks, I really needed to start getting ready.

"Yeah" I said before walking towards the cash register.

My life was too confusing.

**Edward**

"Night Daddy" Dylan said as I walked towards his door.

"Night son" I told him walking out into the hallway. I walked down the hallway to see Ness unconscious on her bed. Danny was asleep already so I decided not to wake her to tell her to get changed. She needed as much sleep as she could get.

We told them about Lela.

Dylan didn't seem to get it.

Ness didn't seem to like it.

I would have to confront her about it tomorrow, she hadn't outright rejected it but she didn't seem at all excited about this news, I thought it was great. Bella and I having all our children under one roof at the same time even if it was for just a short while? I think that's incredible. So yeah I would confront her tomorrow.

When I made it to our room I unbuckled my belt and pulled off my shirt and sat down on the bed. I shut my eyes and laid back on the bed my legs dangling over the edge when I felt her crawl onto my lap. I opened my eyes and saw my beautiful wife straddling my ever hardening dick wearing nothing but black lace underwear and a short silk black robe with short sleeves.

"So I was good?" I asked running my hand up her arms and she nodded.

"Very good" She stated leaning down and kissing me. I placed my hand at the back of her neck pulling her closer to me as we kissed. When I tried to turn us over though so I was on top she shook her head. "Nu-uh-uh Mr. Cullen, this is your present for waiting so long" She whispered in my ear before sucking on my earlobe.

This woman is a sex goddess she truly is.

I'd never tell her, not after everything that had been going on in the past couple of weeks, but I had really missed our alone time. She had been so stressed with her Mom and then the news about Lela that I decided to just give her some space, but I had missed my wife in this capacity.

But I was glad I gave her the space because it meant she knew I would be there for her in any way that she needed me. It had never been just about the sex with us and I never wanted to be that husband who demanded she gave it up whenever I asked for it. I respected her way too much to be like that.

I licked my lips as she pulled my pants down along with my boxers and sheathed herself on my dick, distracting me from my musings.

"Oh my..." I groaned loving the feeling of her riding me.

I was in for a good night.

"So good" She moaned and I nodded.

"You're so beautiful." I said as she held onto the head board behind us to give herself leverage, leaving her breasts at my eyes level.

I buried my head between her breasts, nudging the material between them out of the way. Her skin was so soft, I love it.

"Are you biting?" she asked me looking down.

"No" I said shaking my head.

"That's weird..." She said.

"Do you want me to?" I asked her.

"No" She said shaking her head and leaning down and kissing me again. Forgetting about what we were talking about I rolled us over, despite her protests, so that she was on her back.

I pulled her underwear off her and kissed down her body until I reached her pussy.

She was clenching her ties together in anticipation.

I pulled her legs apart and threw them over my shoulders so that I could get a better angle diving in head first.

"Oh..." She cried out.

"Not to loud Love we don't want to wake the kids." I told her and she nodded as I made her cum with my tongue.

Once I was done I climbed back up beside her.

"This was supposed to be for you, Baby." She said.

"Well I like doing that." I said. "And you hardly think I'm done with you for tonight?"

"You better not be." She said kissing me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she kicked my boxers off of me before I entered her. "I love you." She murmured.

"I love you too, so much." I said kissing her before I pulled away and focused on moving in and out of her.

Eventually we both came in a sweaty mess of limbs but it was amazing. I pulled her onto my chest and we both drifted off asleep.

I love my life.

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Title: **There's No Such Thing as a Hot Grandpa

**Summary: **Grandpa, an old man who is two generations older than you and turns up to family events smelling of tobacco and scotch. Doesn't really describe Edward does it? It will now. Follow Edward and his fifteen year old make their way through life as patterns of family history begin to repeat themselves.

**Rated: **M because well we're going to be talking about making babies here!

**Pairings: **EXB and RX? Everything will be clearer in the end.

**Disclaimer: **All recognisable characters are those created by Stephanie Meyer, but Dylan is all mine people!

**Edward**

"Can someone get the phone?" Bella yelled from the bathroom, she had been in there forever, what she was doing I don't know so I decided to pick up the phone.

"Hello Cullen residence?" I answered as Bella came running down the stairs, we had a meeting with Lela's social worker and she a little bit tense. But it was more than tense she had been acting plain weird in the last couple of days. It had been about two since Bella got the word of Lela being her daughter but the weird behaviour only started a week ago. I thought she would calm down now that everything was falling into place but she only seemed to be more stressed out.

I don't pretend to understand the female mind, I really don't.

"Edward, how are you it's Jason Jenks here" The voice of my lawyer said but I could tell something was off.

"What's wrong?" I asked and he sighed.

"How'd you guess?" he asked.

"Because last time you asked me how was I you told me you had just received a three grand lawsuit from a client" I told him.

"Fair enough, I just got a call from the Newton's lawyer who's working on Michael's behalf." Jason explained.

"And?" I asked as Bella reached up and straightened my tie, her nerves getting the better of her and she needed to do something. "Is there somethingwrong with the papers? Ness isn't asking for anything so they shouldn't have to worry and you should just process them."

"See that's the thing Edward they've told me not to send them to be finalised, Michael's changed his mind. He wants contact with Daniel." He said and I dropped the phone.

"Edward?" Bella asked and I shook my head and snatched the phone off the ground.

"What do you mean that little ass punk has changed his mind?" I asked furious. He couldn't do this, not after everything he put Ness through; he couldn't just decide to pick up where he left off. Danny was a baby not a video game.

"He wants to be the child's father. And technically seeing as the papers hadn't been process it wasn't official. He's asking for visitation" Jason explained.

"Please tell me you're joking" I said pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Edward what's wrong?" Bella asked.

"I wish I was." He said and I could hear some papers shuffling around "Obviously I'll need to see you, Bella and Renesmee as soon as possible." He said.

"Jenks we've got a meeting this morning we can't put off but... we'll try and swing around this afternoon okay?" I asked.

"Okay, I'll set the appointment for later on. I'll be looking up protocol on this so it's ready when you get in here." He said before we said our goodbyes and hung up.

"Is everything okay?" Bella asked looking worried.

"No" I said turning and walking up the stairs. I knocked on Renesmee's door and she called me in. Jake was sitting on her bed holding Danny while she sat by the computer. "Hey I need to talk to you about something Ness. It's kind of important." I said sitting down on her bed beside Jake. Bella leaned in on the bedroom doorframe with her arms crossed.

"What?" she asked turning to smile at me. She looked better than she had in the past couple of weeks. Danny had slept a lot last night so she had gotten her sleep, she looked brighter. I can't believe I was going to have to tell her this.

"That was my lawyer on the phone" I told her and Jake shifted a bit with the baby on his lap.

"And?" she asked. "Are the papers processed?" she asked.

"No." I said shaking my head and she frowned. "He got a call from the Newton's lawyer. Mike's changed his mind." I explained.

"About what?" she asked, her eyebrows knitting together.

"He's changed his mind about Danny" I said and I could feel Jake tense beside me "He wants visitation with the Danny" I told her and Jake's face went completely pale.

"No" Ness said shaking her head "No he signed the papers he doesn't just get to change his mind." She said.

"I'm sorry Honey; the papers hadn't been processed yet so technically he can" I said and she looked down at the ground shaking her head.

"This isn't fair to Danny" She said "I can't do that to my son, it's not fair. No. Dad you have to back me up on this."

"I am Sweetheart. We're going to meet with Jenks after our meeting with Lela's social worker." I told her.

"Can we just go to Jenks now?" Ness asked.

"No we can't Ness; I'm going with Bella to our appointment." I told her and she crossed her arms.

"Oh I see how it is, because it's for Bella you go, me and your grandson on the other hand we can wait until later" She said her voice filled with venom. It felt like a right slap in the face.

"Jacob could you please take the baby out of the room he shouldn't have to witness me killing his mother" I told him and he quickly stood up and left the room, Bella followed after him. "I can't believe you just said that. I really can't. Do you know how horrible that is? To say to me? To Bella? She loves you and Danny so much and she's sacrificed a lot for you two. You hear how people talk about us in town, Bella is a very private person but her life was put under a microscope for you. She brought you shopping with your proud baby bump and held your hand through your entire pregnancy. Even when you pissed her off so much, she dumped me; she was still there for you" I said shaking my head at her really pissed off.

Ness said nothing still looking down at her shoes.

"And then you have the nerve to even suggest I'm putting her over you? So what if I am for once Ness? So what if I am?" I said. "I'm a grown man and I can do whatever I want and I don't have to answer to my sixteen year old, thank you very much."

"I was your daughter before she was your wife" She stated.

"Maybe, but Bella and Dylan are the only ones who treat me like a real person around here. You treat like your landlord not your father at the moment Ness and I don't like it one bit" I told her. "Now Bella and I are leaving to go talk with Lela's social worker about how soon she can move in with us. This is my house and my wife's daughter will be living with us here whether you like it or not. When I pulled up at this house you be dressed presentably and I will take you to Jenks' and you will apologise to Bella for that."

"Oh I will, will I?" she asked looking very snooty. Sometimes she was so lucky I couldn't hit her.

"Yeah you will, you don't know how much you upset her sometimes. She thought you Lela could be friends and since you're probably not going to be Ms. Popularity when you got to school maybe take her under your wing a little. But you've shown no interest in it, and because you don't Dylan doesn't. Dylan finally gets to meet his big sister but you've watered it down to nothing for him so he care. Do you have any idea how heart breaking that is for Bella?"

"I guess" She murmured.

"So you're going to apologise and your grounded" I told her standing up.

"What?" she asked "You can't ground me?"

"Last I checked you still under eighteen and living under my roof. Grandpa used to ground me after I had you and it worked out it was good for me. You will not leave this house unless it is to go to the lawyers or the grocery store to get diapers" I told her and she crossed her arms.

"How long?" she asked.

"Two weeks" I told her "Plus Jake's going home every night at ten o' clock."

"That's not fair he helps me with Danny" Ness said standing up.

"Yeah but having your boyfriend stay the night is a perk a mature young mother gets to have. You just acted like a selfish little kid and Ness you know me I treat you accordingly to how you behave" I said before leaving her room.

I could hear her muttering and cursing me as I walked out of the room, but I was not in the mood to fight more with her. Could I not have just one easy day? That was all I was asking for. One day where my life did not resemble a day time soap opera.

"Daddy?" Dylan asked and I saw he had been sitting outside Ness' room.

"Yeah Buddy?" I asked running my hands through my hair.

"Do I make Mommy sad?" he asked his bottom lip jutting out.

"Were you listening just now?" I asked him and he nodded. I picked him up and sat in the window seat at the end of the hallway. "Tell me what you heard Kiddo." I told him.

"You said Mommy's said because I wasn't happy about Lela, but Nessie doesn't think..." He began when I stopped him.

"Dylan what do you think about your sister coming home?" I asked him and he thought for a minute.

"Nessie says..." he began but I cut him off.

"No, that's not what I asked." I told him "What do you think?" I asked him again.

"I know it will make Mommy happy and then I'll be happy. I don't like it when Mommy's sad." He said and I nodded. He was a good kid, just a little mixed up with all the different reactions so far.

"Well maybe you should let your Mommy know that" I told him and he nodded.

"Okay" He said with a smile.

"Good boy, now come on and say bye to Mommy, we're going to be going in a couple of minutes" I told him as he jumped off my lap before running off to find Bella.

**Bella**

The car ride up to Seattle was fairly tense. I leaned my elbow of the arm rest and looked at the window, watching all the green go by. I couldn't believe what Ness had said but more than that there was something going on with me right now that had nothing to do with Lela or Ness or Dylan and to be quite honest I was freaking out.

But I couldn't tell Edward, he had enough on his plate without me telling him this. It was too early to tell right? Why the hell did I take that freaking test?

I was such a hypochondriac.

"You know she didn't mean it" Edward said pulling me out of my thoughts, the silence obviously getting to him. Edward was never one to stew in something, he liked talking about things which was normally great but right now I was freaking out.

"I suppose I do" I answered.

"You suppose you do?" he asked glancing over at me before his eyes returned to the road.

"I don't know... she just... I love her to pieces Edward I really do and you know that better than anybody but... she knows how to push my buttons." I said truthfully and he nodded.

"I get that" He answered. "I don't know what we're going to do with her. She wants to be his Mom but she doesn't know how to be and because she doesn't she's getting frustrated. And because she can't take her frustration out on him she's taking it out on us." He said.

"I get that, I really do. Maybe we shouldn't be doing this" I said crossing my arms and not looking at him.

"Bella I've told you we're getting your daughter and we're going to be a family" He told me and I realised he hadn't understood what I meant.

"That's not what I meant" I said looking down.

He didn't say anything for a minute, and I knew he was putting it together in his head.

"You... you want a divorce?" he asked but he sounded strangled.

"I don't _want _one" I said emphasising the want part.

"But you think we should?" he asked me. "Are you serious?"

"I don't know what I think" I answered truthfully. I really didn't.

I heard the car swerve and it pulled to a stop.

"Bella I love you" He said looking at me but I couldn't look at him.

"I love you too" I answered biting my lip "But I can't force Ness to get along with me and obviously I'm going to be her target Edward. No matter what we say or think I'm going to be her target and nothing's going to change that. She doesn't have to like me. Something's happened and she's obviously decided she doesn't need a Mom anymore and I can just disappear." I said.

"Okay maybe she doesn't want a Mom but I sure as hell want my wife, I love you and she has understand your what I want. You and Dylan and Lela. That's what I want Baby." He said. "You've been acting weird all week and I want to know why?" he demanded but I shook my head.

"Edward just drop it" I said turning back to the window

"Not until you tell me" He said sounding worried. "Something's getting at you and I want to know what right now. We were fine last week, great actually and now one little spat with Ness and you're running away from me again." He said.

"I should really call the social worker if we're going to be late" I said reaching for my bag when he stopped me and grabbed my hand.

"Bella. Tell me Love, what's wrong. I'll make it better. Please Baby" He said and I could hear the desperation in his voice.

"I missed my period" I blurted out.

"What?" he asked and I sighed.

"What with the drama with my Mom and helping Ness with the baby I didn't realise that my period didn't come last month and it hasn't arrived yet for this month" I said and he looked confused "It's not uncommon for me to miss a month every once in awhile due to stress but I don't know this feels different" I explained.

"You're pregnant?" he asked after a long moment of silence.

"I might be" I answered quietly.

"When will we know?" he asked.

"I need to give it another week or so before I can do a test in my professional opinion"

"But your real one?"

"I peed on a stick this morning and was too afraid to look" I answered with a sigh.

"Why the fuck would you think we'd need a divorce then?" he asked me.

"I'm sorry is it not obvious"

"What?" he asked.

"That Renesmee has up and decided she hates me now that she has no use for a doctor as a stepmom. Seriously Edward how can we be together when she's practically kicked me out since we told her about Lela." I said. "I don't want her resenting you because you're married to me."

"No I'm not letting you do this again Bella, you have to stop letting Ness dictate our relationship. You promised you weren't going to do this anymore." He said.

"I said I'd try" I told him but he interrupted me.

"No. The day you married me that was a promise to not run away from this anymore" He said before tilting back his head. "Where is the damn stick?" he asked.

"In my handbag" I answered.

"Give it" He said holding out his hand.

"What?" I asked. "Why?"

"I want to know if my wife is having our baby give it over" He said and I sighed reaching into my bag before pulling out the test. The part I had peed on was covered in a plastic container so I placed it into his hand. He flicked open the shunt that covered the result and looked at it.

"Well?" I asked looking towards him. He had a shit eating grin on his face. "What does it say?"

He laughed the grin growing wider.

"Edward?" I asked.

"We're having a baby" He answered.

"What?" I asked craning my neck.

"We're having a baby" He repeated.

My eyes flickered down to my stomach as he repeated his words.

"I'm pregnant?" I asked in shock.

"You're pregnant" He said and before I knew it his lips were on mine.

"You're happy about this?" I asked breathlessly when we pulled away.

"Bella I'm ecstatic" He said pressing the palm of his hand to my stomach. "You're carrying my baby. How could I not be happy?"

"Because you said you didn't want to start trying for another year... and with what I said..." I began when his lips cut me off.

"Shut up, I've already forgotten what you said. Miracles are miracles because they happen when you least want or expect them to" He whispered in my ear. "I love you"

"I love you too" I said with a smile, before his eye hit the clock.

"Oh shit" He said leaning back and pulling on his seat belt.

"What?"

"We've got three minutes to make a twenty minute drive" He said but he was still smiling.

I'm pregnant...

I was having a baby with Edward and I was getting Lela back.

Everything was falling into place.

My life was never dull that's for sure.

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Title: **There's No Such Thing as a Hot Grandpa

**Summary: **Grandpa, an old man who is two generations older than you and turns up to family events smelling of tobacco and scotch. Doesn't really describe Edward does it? It will now. Follow Edward and his fifteen year old make their way through life as patterns of family history begin to repeat themselves.

**Rated: **M because well we're going to be talking about making babies here!

**Pairings: **EXB and RX? Everything will be clearer in the end.

**Disclaimer: **All recognisable characters are those created by Stephanie Meyer, but Dylan is all mine people!

**Edward**

I was smiling like a fool; I was going to be a Dad again.

Bella was going to have my child.

It was so unreal.

Plus we got cleared to take Lela home with us as soon as possible, so Bella and I arranged for it to happen in two days. She was coming over today to help design her room.

Our house was in a bit of chaos. Bella was running around trying to make sure all three kids were ready to go back to school next week while I tried to sort out my job so I could reschedule my time off for after our baby was born.

My Mom offered to take Danny and while Ness was happy Danny was being looked after she was pissed at me for un-expectantly going back to work.

No we hadn't told the kids just yet. We decided to wait until Bella was at least three months along so that we were sure no complications would arise. That and Ness was still hammering on about me abandoning her for my new family. Telling her about the baby would only launch another tantrum and really I couldn't have that sort of stress on Bella. It was unfair.

Another reason for the chaos?

Mike- I really wish I could punch him –Newton.

I hate that kid I really do, but the courts awarded him three visitations a week. They wouldn't take a bad word against him because it wasn't often that teenage boys stepped up to be fathers and they thought Mike was an upstanding citizen. I was waiting for it all to blow up in all honesty.

But until then we had to put up with Master Newton, gracing us with his presence. He looked so smug sometimes, whenever I saw him I felt like hitting him.

Plus I really felt sorry for Jacob, because of Ness' grounding he was trapped in the house with her. But when Mike came over he just got up and left. I could tell it made Ness upset but again she wasn't talking about any of this, just getting angry and then lashing out at Bella. I couldn't help her if she didn't talk to me so there wasn't much I could do. Every time I tried to she ignored me, seeing as she was still pissed at me for grounding her.

I was pulled out of my musings when the doorbell rang.

I got up and opened it to find Lela standing on the other side.

"Hey Edward" Lela said shyly as she stood in the doorway.

"Hey Lela come on in" I said opening the door wider.

"This house is incredible" She said as she walked in. "Who designed it all?"

"I did" I told her.

"You're an architect?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah me, my brother and my brother in law own CCW" I told her. "You're interested in architecture?" I asked her.

"Yeah, most little girls play with Barbies, I tried to figure out the dimensions of Barbie's dream house" She joked and I laughed.

"Your Mom just went to the store to get school supplies with the other two for when you all go back to school." I explained when I heard a cry from the baby monitor. "I'll be back in a second" I told her and she nodded "Make yourself comfortable" I added before jogging up the stairs to the nursery. Danny stopped crying the minute I walked into the room. "Hey Little Guy did you have a nice nap?" I asked him and he stretched his arms up to me. "Oh so you're awake now?" I asked picking him up. I carried him downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Is that your Grandson?" Lela asked. She was sitting on a stool in the kitchen.

"Yeah this is Danny" I said bringing him over so she could see him.

"Aw he's really cute" She said with a smile on her face.

"I have to say it comes from his maternal side" I told her and she laughed. "Danny this is Lela" I told him and he looked at her strangely like he does with all new people.

"How old is he now?" she asked.

"Just coming up to two months" I told her and she smiled down at him. "Do you want soda or anything?" I asked her.

"Yes please" She said.

While I was getting the soda out of the fridge the front door open.

"Daddy, guess what I got!" Dylan yelled coming into the house.

"Oh you better not have woken Danny up" Ness hissed at him and I could practically hear Bella gritting her teeth trying to keep herself from killing Ness. I only knew because it was something I often did myself these days.

"Don't talk to him like that" Bella simply said and Ness rolled her eyes "And Dylan knows Danny wakes up after one so he was good" She added.

"What did you get?" I asked Dylan ignoring the little saga of Renesmee versus anyone with a pulse and focusing on my son.

"A Transformers school bag and lunch box" He said proudly.

"Man I'm so jealous. And you didn't ask Mommy to get me one for when I go to work?" I asked him.

"We got you an Avengers one." He said and I nodded, Lela giggled at our interaction.

"Oh you're here" Bella said turning around and Lela waved. "This place gets like Grand Central sometimes, I thought you were Renesmee's friend Briona" She added giving Lela a hug.

"It's okay" Lela said.

"Hey I know you" Dylan said looking at Lela "You were in Mommy's office the day the scary lady came" He stated and Bella nodded.

"Yeah she was, Dylan this is your older sister Lela" Bella explained and Dylan's eyes widened.

"Stay right there" He yelled to I don't know I've given up figuring out Dylan aswell as his mother, before running up the stairs.

"Was that to me?" Lela asked Bella who shrugged.

"It could've been to anybody" Bella said.

"How long has he been up?" Ness asked me holding her arms out for Danny.

"A couple of minutes, what if I'm having Grandpa Time?" I asked her keeping the baby in my arms.

"Did you pass him out of your vagina?" she asked in return.

"No but I am the reason you came out of one at all" I told her and she rolled her eyes. "Don't cross me today." I told her.

Ness huffed before grabbing a soda out of the fridge. She walked right past Lela without saying a word.

"Don't take..." Bella began when Lela shook her head.

"Don't worry she doesn't strike me as someone in love with all of this." Lela said when Dylan came running back down the stairs.

"This is for you" He said handing Lela a picture he had drawn.

"Aw thank you" She said as he climbed up onto a stool and explained everything on the picture to her.

Bella walked over to me and leaned against my side.

"Anything happen today?" I asked her and she sighed.

"Later" was all she said.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but that doesn't sound good"

"Later Honey. I'm not dealing with it now." Bella repeated and I nodded as Danny began crying for a feed.

I brought him into Ness.

"Is Grandpa Time over?" she asked.

"You and me will be having serious words later" I told her lowly and she sighed. "Keep behaving like that Ness you'll find yourself grounded for longer" I warned before walking out the kitchen.

"So what colour do you want to go with for your room?" Bella asked.

"A purple colour I'm not really pink and girlie you know" Lela said and Bella nodded pulling out the paint charts she had gotten from my mother earlier on.

Bella looked over at me and smiled sadly. The fact that hers and Ness' relationship was deteriorating was growing thin on her and I didn't like putting this stress on her with the baby.

I needed to do something.

What though...

Well I wasn't quite sure of that yet.

I was only one man you know.

**Bella**

I waved as Lela got into her foster Mom's car. I had paid Jake to paint the room with Edward tomorrow so everything would be ready for when she moved in. I was so glad I would be able to get to know my daughter.

"Is it later yet?" Edward asked wrapping his arm around my waist. His hand rested on my stomach and his thumb gently stroked it and I smiled seeing how in love he was with our baby already. He was so protective over me aswell, it felt nice to feel some amount of affection for the baby from its father while I was pregnant. That was definitely something I hadn't felt before.

"It is" I said leading him to the swing on the porch.

"What happened?" he asked me wrapping his arm around my shoulders, one hand still on my belly.

"She's told me I needed to lay off the junk food if my thigh were going to get that swollen" I told him and Edward was standing up in an instant.

"Renesmee" He yelled walking into the house.

"Edward come on" I said but he shook his head.

"No way. I'm not having this crap" He said before walking to the bottom of the stairs "Renesmee Cullen you get your ass down here right now" He yelled and she came down the stairs, Jake holding the baby.

"Jake I think its best you go home" I told him.

"But I thought she wasn't grounded anymore" He said looking confused.

"She may not be standing anymore once her Dad is through with her." I told him and his eyes widened before handing me Danny and walking out of the house.

"What did you do that for it's not even ten yet" She said and Edward looked ready to kill her.

"Living room now, you'll be lucky if I ever let him back in the house" Edward hissed. "Baby could you bring Danny upstairs?" he asked me.

"Do you want me to stay up there?" I asked and he sighed, sometimes he liked to deal with Ness himself.

"Um no I think its better we do this together" He said and I nodded.

"Okay, I'll just put him in the bouncer in Dylan's room" I said. I walked up the stairs and grabbed the bouncer off the landing. "Do me a favour Bud?" I asked Dylan as I walked in.

"Okay" He said leaning over his colouring table.

"Keep an eye on Danny for me. We'll have the baby monitor downstairs if he gets too fussy" I told him.

"Is Nessie getting in trouble?" he asked.

"Yeah" I said nodding. "You're not though." I told him.

"Mommy you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world no matter what Nessie says" He told me and I smile ruffling his hair.

"You're not too bad looking yourself kiddo"

"I get it from my Mommy's side"

"You remember that." I said before switching on the other baby monitor and leaving the room. I walked down the stairs to find Edward staring Ness down as she sat on the couch in the living room.

"If you're going to yell at me will you just do it already" Ness said.

"Oh I want to yell at you, believe me Renesmee the volume I want to yell it could be heard on the opposite side of the country. But I won't because I know you probably won't listen." Edward said his jaw locked. "What you said to Bella was awful and so immature and childish. And you know what I'm not going to stand for it anymore"

"What you gonna do kick me out?" she asked.

"No" He said "But I'm moving you to the loft over the garage. You will stay there and your boyfriend can come and go as he pleases but you will be paying me rent."

"I'm sixteen" She stated.

"Yes I know I was there when you were born"

"You can't expect me to pay rent" She said and Edward laughed.

"I can, I'll supply you with basic groceries, you will eat dinner here every day but you will not be here to stress out my wife in the evenings." He said gesturing to me."

"See look your taking her side" Ness said pointing at me. "Why doesn't she and her two bastard kids live over the garage, I lived here before they did."

"You're so ungrateful" I muttered looking at the window.

"Excuse me?" Renesmee asked standing up. "He's changed since you two got married. All he ever does nowadays is think about you and Dylan and Lela, what about me and Danny?"

"I'm going to tell you this Renesmee I tried to walk away from your father for your good. But you came to me looking for help. You asked me to see you throughout your pregnancy, you asked me to be your Mom. Your being offered your own apartment for you and your baby and your complaining? Most girls in your situation get kicked out or locked in the basement, or you know are forced to give up their babies. I think your rather lucky" I told her. "Edward I'm sorry I can't do this with her" I said shaking my head and heading to exit the room when he caught my hand.

"One second Love" He said and I sighed "Renesmee apologise to Bella"

"Why what I said was true, are you retaining water now?" she asked.

"You're not exactly a bean pole Sweetheart, and it's not like you're not eating for two anymore." I said. I know I was being a bitch but when in Rome.

"Bitch" She muttered.

"Renesmee!" Edward warned and I shook my head.

"I'll take her apologies when she means it and its not forced." I said before walking out of the room.

**Edward**

I watched Bella walk out of the room before clenching my eyes shut.

What the hell was I going to do?

"I'm going to tell you something and I'm only going to say this once" I told Renesmee and she looked up at me expectantly. "I put my life on hold for you and when you got pregnant I thought game over I never get to be happy. But Bella is my wife and I love her more than you can even comprehend at your age. Just because your frustrated with yourself for getting knocked up and becoming a mother so young it does not give you the right to destroy my marriage. She told me the other week that she can't do this anymore, neither of us want it but unless you cop on I will end up getting a divorce."

"A divorce?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Or separated until you go to college. And sometimes Renesmee you make it so easy to agree with that" I told her "Because my life would be so much easier if I just kept you happy. But when do I get to be happy?" I asked her.

"That's not fair. You cannot blame everything on me." She began.

"Maybe it's not, but my wife thought it would be a better to ask me for a divorce then to tell me she's pregnant. And that's your fault" I told her. "Besides from you Bella and I don't have marital problems. And generally the ones we have are her sticking up for you, even though I don't have a notion on why she would do that, you're horrible to her." I said.

"She's pregnant?" Renesmee asked shocked.

"Yeah and right now I'm ridiculously happy. Lela is going to be adopted into this family and on the same day I'm adopting Dylan. You can do what you want Renesmee but you're not going to ruin this for me. This is not going to be another doll house."

"What does the doll house have to do with anything?"

"You don't need me to be your Dad anymore, your grown up, your independent and your smart Honey. I love you to pieces I really do but you've out grown me. It may be a little sooner than either of us anticipated but you have. But just because you don't need me doesn't mean Dylan or the new baby don't." I said and she nodded.

"I'm really sorry" She said before wiping her eye.

"I know" I said sitting down beside her and patting her shoulder. She rested her head against it and cried for a bit.

"Do you think she'll forgive me?" Ness asked looking towards the stairs worriedly.

"That's something you're going to have to talk about with Bella" I explained. "But lucky for you she's not one to hold a grudge."

"Okay" She answered nervously. "I'll call Grandma about getting the loft fixed up" She said.

"I'm not kicking you out" I told her. "I'm just trying to teach you how to be a good parent"

"I get it" She said looking down at her shoes.

I sat with her for awhile afterwards before heading up to Bella. She was sitting in the window seat in our room pretending to read her book. I could tell she wasn't really concentrating.

"So I told her" I said going in and sitting beside her.

"I sorta figured" Bella said resting her head against the window. "How'd she take it?"

"I think she's a little shocked in all honesty" I said taking Bella's hand in mine. "When are we going to tell everyone else?"

"I don't know. I want to wait just to make sure" Bella said.

"Why are you so worried about this?" I asked her.

"It's been seven years since I had a baby Edward my body is so not ready for this again. It's older and doesn't like change. The first three months are when things go wrong so can I have my three months."

"How far along do you think you are?"

"Just before the wedding, I thought I was throwing up due to stress with my Mom but obviously not" She said and I nodded.

"So give it another fortnight?" I asked.

"Yeah" Bella said before returning to her book.

I sat behind her looking out the window when I heard yelling.

"You're so stupid your just jealous of my Mommy" Dylan yelled and I looked at Bella.

"Here we go." I muttered and Bella sighed.

She sat up a bit before getting up; I followed her out of the room and followed the yelling.

"Oh come on Dylan..." Ness said but he shook his head.

"I'm not talking to you anymore Nessie because your mean. My Mommy is the prettiest lady in the whole wide world and your just stupid if you think she's fat. You just wish you were as pretty as my Mommy so there!" He yelled.

"Guys" I said walking in between the fight.

"Dad did you hear him" Ness said.

"Your ratting out a seven year old?" Bella asked her.

"You're making it really hard for me to like you Bella" Renesmee said.

"Because you're so nice" Dylan said.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled. I was going to kill all of them. But they would probably fight over who I liked the most by the order in which I planned to do it. "Family meeting right now. Sit your asses down" I said and the three of them walked to the table. "Dylan where's Danny?"

"Asleep in his room" He answered as he pulled his chair closer to Bella's.

"Okay then. I'm going to say this once" I told them all "I love you all but if you don't stop fighting I will kill you all and make it look like an accident."

"Daddy she's such a..." Dylan began when Bella put her hand up.

"If you cuss I'll take your toys off you" She and he thought for a second.

"She's such a cranky pants and she makes Mommy all sad"

"I know" I said.

"And he's just a big cry baby who kisses up to everybody" Ness said.

"He's seven and he's not crying" I told her and she sighed "Anything you want to add to this Love?" I asked her.

"No" She said.

"Dylan I've told Renesmee she's moving into the loft over the garage with Danny"

"Good" He said.

"But that means it will be you, me, Mommy and Lela." I told him.

"Good" He repeated.

"And the new baby" Bella said and I looked at her. She nodded letting me know she felt it was right we tell him now.

"What new baby?" he asked looking between Bella and me. "Did Mike Newton put another baby in Renesmee's belly? You really have to stop letting him do that Renesmee."

"Hey, hey, hey short stuff. It's not me it's your oh so pretty Mommy!" Ness yelled and Dylan stared at Bella.

"Remember how Danny was Ness' belly?" Bella asked him and he nodded. "Well I have a baby in my belly"

"You ate a baby?" he asked looking at his mother in shock.

"No" She said.

"Then how did it get there?"

"Dad put it in while your Mom was asleep" Ness offered up and I looked at her. She shrugged.

"And where did you get the baby from?" he asked me.

"A... Special... Daddy... Store... Yes a Special Daddy Store. But you only get to go there when you get older."

"Okay" Dylan said nodding before confusion spread his face "Then why did Mike do that to Nessie?" he asked.

"Because Mike's stupid" Bella answered.

"So you put a baby in Mommy's belly and it's going to come out where?" he asked.

We all looked to each other, we didn't know how answer that.

"Um..." I said and Ness looked up at the ceiling. "Bella you're a doctor you know these things" I said and she glared at me.

Dylan turned to her expectantly and she put on a serious face.

"Well you see..." Bella began looking awkward. "It's going to come out the special baby door" She said.

"Baby door?" he asked.

"Yes, baby door. Angela will give me the baby door just when the baby is about to come out and then it will come out that way" Bella said.

"Oh" He said his mouth forming an o shape.

"Well if this little happy family will excuse me" Ness said when I clamped my hand on her shoulder.

"Sit" I told her.

"Damn" She sighed.

"Now that we have the issue of the baby door sorted I'm going to tell you all something." I said and they all looked at me expectantly. "I found a grey hair this morning"

"Not my fault"

"What?"

"Huh?"

All three responses came my way in unison.

"Edward I don't see it" Bella said standing up and lifting up sections of my hair.

"Yeah 'cause I pulled it out, that's beside the point"

"You pulled it out, like six of them are going to grow in its place" Ness said.

"Guys" I yelled so they would all shut up. "What I am trying to say is that right now the atmosphere in this house is too stressful. It's not good for anybody especially not Bella and the baby so from now on there will be no more tantrums, no more snide remarks, no more bitching, no more saying things for a reaction"

"You're writing this down Ness?" Dylan asked and I shot him a look.

"None of it, it ends now. Now it's going to be hectic in the next couple of days, we'll be getting Lela moved in and getting the loft ready, you're all going back to school or in mine and Bella's case work so we need to grow up and get a grip okay?" I said and they all nodded.

"You really found a grey hair?" Ness asked after a moment of silence.

When I was younger and I had Ness my best wish was to have a normal family.

I was beginning to realise this may just be a normal family,

Now that's a scary thought.

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Title: **There's No Such Thing as a Hot Grandpa

**Summary: **Grandpa, an old man who is two generations older than you and turns up to family events smelling of tobacco and scotch. Doesn't really describe Edward does it? It will now. Follow Edward and his fifteen year old make their way through life as patterns of family history begin to repeat themselves.

**Rated: **M because well we're going to be talking about making babies here!

**Pairings: **EXB and RX? Everything will be clearer in the end.

**Disclaimer: **All recognisable characters are those created by Stephanie Meyer, but Dylan is all mine people!

**Renesmee**

I pulled into the school parking and found a space before switching the engine off, Jake was leaning against his truck as I did and smiled over to me.

I smiled back but didn't make a move to leave the safety bubble I felt my car gave me, everybody was whispering at me or staring at me and I knew it. Some were looking for the baby sit in the back others at my body, which thankfully was much less blobby than it had been. I sighed as Jake walked over to me.

"It's going to be fine" He said as he opened my car door and helped me out.

"I love you" I murmured into his shoulder.

"Love you too" He said leaning down and kissing me but keeping it chaste because we were at school. "Have you ever read a poem called Dulce Et Decorum Est?" Jacob asked as we walked towards the school.

"No" I answered as I pulled my bag up on my shoulder. "Why?"

"The title claims that 'it is sweet and proper to die for one's country' in Latin, the phrase was used during world war one by British soldiers."

"I'm barely in the door and you're giving me a poetry lesson?" I asked pushing the school doors open.

"I'm getting to my point" He said but I had trouble believing him.

"In this century?" I questioned but he seemed to ignore that.

"I just wonder what the Latin is for 'it is sweet and proper to be ridiculed in highschool, just so one can make a better life for ones child'" Jacob said and I laughed.

"When you figure it out tell me, I'll write a poem on it" I said before walking to registration.

Hopefully with Jake around this year wouldn't be too stressful. I had decided I was going to take extra classes so I could be finished in one year instead of two, Jake had decided to do it with me, although why I'd never know.

But as I walked into the school it was that idea that kept me going.

Just one more and I was home free.

**Bella**

"I really don't think Ness meant to forget you" I offered to Lela as we pulled into the school parking lot.

"Mom she hates me let's not pretend she doesn't." Lela said looking around her realising we were at the school.

"She doesn't hate you" I said but I knew Lela wasn't buying it. "Okay so maybe you too aren't the best of friends yet but still you'll probably make your own friends here today. Plus you know just because your sisters, doesn't mean you have to be in each other's pockets."

"Sure being the school's new kid, who is also sisters with last year's pregnant girl, is going to make all the potential friends lunge for me" Lela said reaching for the door handle.

"Hey if it makes any difference Dylan still likes you"

"Call me when he's freshman" She sighed and I nodded as she got out of the car. "So Renesmee is supposedly giving me a ride home?"

"Yeah if not Jake will probably do it, or Mike" I told her.

"Neither strikes me as the kind who wants to cross Renesmee."

"No one wants to cross Renesmee Honey" I explained "I'm busy this afternoon but if you get stuck call you're Grandpa Charlie, he'll be in the cruiser though."

"I thought he was retired."

"Doesn't mean he gave up the cruiser... or the job technically. Just means he doesn't work as hard." I explained and she nodded.

"Sure thing Mom" She said, and while it was still new on her tongue it sounded right. "Seeya later"

"Seeya later Honey" I said before pulling away.

Hopefully they won't absolutely kill each other today.

That would only be too much fun for my pregnancy hormones.

**Edward**

Walking back into the firm felt weird but I ignore my brothers and their pestering questions as I tried to knuckle down in my work.

I called my Mom twice to check on Danny still feeling a little guilty about forcing him on her, although she assured me she was okay with everything. I then called Bella six times to check she wasn't doing too much work and wasn't overdoing herself.

She herself had spelt out the risks of this pregnancy to me and I was not going to let her upset her body by doing too much work when all she should be focused on was making sure our baby was happy and healthy.

I spent my morning going over the plans of a new hospital I was designing in Seattle, along with the restructuring designs for the garage. Because of the way the loft was designed I needed to build on an extra piece to facilitate the power and heating supplies to it so it wouldn't take up too much space.

"Hey Gramps how's it kicking?" my brother asked walking into my office.

"A whole lot better if you didn't call me Gramps" I told him in all honesty as I walked over to the drawing desk. I hated thinking of myself as a Grandpa right now, don't get me wrong I loved Danny and he was the best little grandson I could get, but my wife was going to have our baby and I didn't like thinking of the rumours and crap my family was going to receive once Bella started showing.

"Ah come Edward I'm just joshing you, so come on tell me why are you back?" he asked sitting down in my chair.

"Because I decided I didn't want to sit at home all year and play Grandpa"

"Bullshit" Emmett said "Come on I'll keep it on the DL whatever you tell me"

"Okay but if you breathe a word of this to anybody I will kill you, well really I don't mind but Bella will kill you." I said and he nodded.

"Come on spill." Emmett said giddy at the thoughts of knowing something before anybody else.

"Bella's pregnant" I said in a ripping of the band aid fashion.

"Fuck off" He said out of shock.

"Whatever happened to saying 'No way'" I muttered pulling some stuff off my desk.

"She is not" He said and I nodded. "When?" he asked.

"About two weeks before the wedding." I said and he laughed.

"So you got her pregnant while Ness was still pregnant? Oh my God Edward that is so rich. And could only happen to you, you poor misfortunate bastard." Emmett said shaking his head when he saw my expression "Wait you guys are happy about this?" he asked.

"I'm about to have a baby with my wife that I adore I would definitely say I am happy about this." I told him.

"Only you Little Brother." Emmett said getting up and leaving my office.

I shook my head and got back to work.

Only me was right.

Yeah okay I got my situation was funny to some but in all honesty would I want it any other way? No not really.

**NPOV**

School was surprisingly uneventful.

"So are you gonna come over?" I asked Jake swinging our hands between us.

"No can do" He said and I tilted my head to the side in confusion. "It's a Mike day Ness, plus my Dad needs me to drive him to his appointment" He explained and I sighed.

"Okay" I said "But can you even come over after he's gone. I need help getting Danny settled and tonight's my first night in the loft" I said biting my lip. "That means alone time." I added and he smiled.

"I could go for that. I love you" He said leaning down and kissing me.

"Love you too" I said turning around and walking towards my car. I saw Lela leaning against the car. She was wearing thick black rimmed glasses and her nose was stuck in a book. Mike was also leaning against the trunk of my car.

Double joy

"I didn't know you wore glasses" I said to Lela as I approached her.

"You would know if you ever looked at me instead of through me" Lela muttered climbing in the car once I had it unlocked.

"Tough crowd" I muttered turning to Mike. "And what can I do for you father of my spawn?" I asked him.

"My Dad took my car off of me, so when I called him he told me to get a ride with you to your house." He explained and I sighed.

"Please tell me you're kidding" I said and he shook his head. "Back seat" I hissed as I got into the driver seat.

Lela was sitting in the passenger seat with her nose still buried in her book.

"So you're the new Cullen sister?" Mike asked her as he sat in the back.

"Is he talking to me?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Unfortunately" I told her.

"Yes I am" She answered not looking up from her book once. I pulled out of the parking lot and headed in the direction of my Grandma's.

"Where are we going?" Mike asked as we drove through the forest.

"My Grandma's house." I told him.

"Why?" he asked "Does your Dad hate me that much?" he asked.

"No where do you think the baby has been all day?" I asked him.

"I thought your Dad was taking the year off to watch the baby?" Mike asked.

"Well that plan changed." I said trying not to think about that or I would get extremely annoyed.

"Why?" Mike asked.

"Because he wants to wait until Bella has her baby and take the year of with it instead."

"Did you just call our future sibling it?" Lela asked me.

Ms. Goody Two Shoes was only thrilled about the baby, it was sickening. I pulled up at my Grandma's house and got out to get Danny leaving my 'oh so favourite' duo in the car. How long could I get away with the whole 'I had to get the baby's stuff together' thing?

Not long because Grandma practically pushed me out the door, because I had to pick up Dylan on the way home apparently. What was I a cab service? For Christ sake.

I picked up Danny and cuddled him to me.

"Was he good for you Grandma?" I asked kissing the top of his head.

"An angel, now gone I know you have a pretty full car, and don't forget Dylan" She warned as she handed me the diaper bag.

"Thanks again" I called as I carried him out of the house and out to the car. I managed to get the door open without any help.

Mike sat up a bit when he saw me opening the door. I laid Danny down in the car seat and strapped him in; luckily he was a bit sleepy so I got no fuss from him.

"Do not wake him" I warned Mike throwing the diaper bag on the floor in front of the seat and got back in the front. I reversed out of the driveway and was praying no one would beep there horn at me and wake Danny up.

Of course I had forgotten; Mike never does what I say.

_Shake that ass for me  
shake that ass for me  
c'mon shake that ass for me  
shake that ass for me_

Not exactly the material I want my baby exposed to.

"M'Dog" He answered and I saw Lela mock gag causing me to giggle a bit, maybe we could bond over a mutual hatred for Mike. I said maybe. "Hey Jessie Baby how you doin?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Mike you're gonna wake him up" I said warning him but he ignored me.

"What Jesse? Nah can't I'm on diaper duty." He said with a smirk.

"In order to be on diaper duty he would have to change a diaper right?" Lela asked me and I nodded. She had a point there. Normally Mike just came over, talked to no one and held the baby while watching t.v. That's how Lela had luckily avoided meeting him officially until today.

"Mike" I hissed hearing the baby stir.

"Hold on Babe one sec" He said into the phone before glaring at me "What is your problem?" he asked me.

"Can you please wait until I have us back at my house, you obviously have never had to drive with a screaming baby" I snapped and his eyes widened before placing the phone back against his ear.

"Hey Jesse I'll call you back. Yeah, uh huh. No I'm over with my little D'man til six" He said "Yeah right bye" He muttered before hanging up.

"D man?" I asked. "You do realise D man is Dylan's nickname"

"Who?" he asked me.

"Our brother" Lela said and Mike rolled his eyes.

"It talks"

"It's Grandfather made you piss yourself" Lela stated as I pulled up outside the Chief's house. "I'll get him I wanna say hi to Grandpa" She said and I nodded as she hopped out of the car.

"God talk about a nerd, apparently she sat down beside that freaky girl. You know the one who got knocked up before you last year... Tracy?"

"Yeah Mike, seeing as it's your fault we're in this mess don't even think about calling Tracy a freak got it. She didn't choose to get pregnant and I bet her boyfriend at the time also assured her he had taken the precautions." I muttered not liking Mike dissing another girl with a baby. Alright I let people whisper about Tracy because she had the disadvantage of already being unpopular before she got pregnant but, we were dealing with the same thing. There should be some form of comradeship there. "I think its nice Lela had sat beside her. No one else does"

"You could start the Forks High Mommy Club" Mike said "And you told me you were on the pill in anyway" He muttered.

"Yes but I also told you because of my iron supplements it might be effected." I murmured when I saw Charlie's front door open. Dylan walked out holding Lela's hand and she carried his bag pack. They waved back inside the door before coming over to the car. Lela let Dylan into the back and she sat back into the passenger seat.

"Hey Dylan" I said as he got in.

"Hey" He said quietly. He didn't like Mike. Can't say I blamed him. I didn't even like Mike. I think of some level even Danny disliked Mike. I could tell he much preferred Jacob, which Jake loved. One time Mike couldn't get the baby to stop crying when Jake arrived over, seeing Danny crying Jake just picked him up and rocked him to sleep making me swoon.

He was so good with him. I knew he hated that Mike had decided to stick his nose back into our business, he had no right. Especially since Jacob was the one who did all the late night feedings and diaper changes, it was unfortunate that Mike got the privilege of being Danny's father.

It was quiet as we drove back to the house, everyone filing out quickly once we got there.

Dylan ran straight away ran up to his room while Lela slowly disappeared after him so she could do her homework.

"So you can watch him while I get this homework done" I said handing a sleeping Danny to Mike who nodded.

"Mind if I turn on the t.v?" he asked.

"Sure" I shrugged before walking into the kitchen and pulling out my books. It took me a good two hours to get it all done; luckily Mike would be getting picked up soon. I walked into the living room to find him sitting down on the ground beside Danny who was lying on the play mat. "You're good with him" I said and he nodded.

"Thanks" He said looking down at Danny with a smirk. "I'm glad you kept him" He added after a moment of silence.

"Well the other options weren't really options so to say"

"Abortion?" he asked.

"Dad had me at fifteen, it felt like I was betraying him to be even thinking about it.

"Adoption?" he then asked.

"I couldn't carry a baby for nine months only to give it up" I explained with a shrug when I heard his Dad pull up outside.

"Seeya Renesmee" Mike said standing up; he slipped Danny into my arms when I heard his Dad knock on the door. Mike smiled at Danny before heading out the door.

I cradled my baby against my chest and sat down on the couch smiling down at him. I heard the front door open and looked to see Bella walking in.

"Hey" I called and she smiled at me.

"Hey Ness, was that Mike who just left?"

"Yeah" I said playing with Danny's hand. "Um... Jake's coming over to help me get the last couple of things into the loft. Do you think you could throw your eye on Danny?" I asked her.

"Sorry Ness I just got a total migraine I'm heading upstairs with some Advil. Your Dad will be home in about an hour, or you could ask Lela"

"I don't think Lela's up for doing me any favours" I said biting my bottom lip.

"You'd be surprised how much you two have in common if you talked to her. She's never even held Danny. Maybe he could be your way of branching out to her. If you're not comfortable with that just sit him in Dylan's room but I would really like for you and Lela to get on Ness. I really think you two could be good friends." Bella said with a weak smile.

"I don't know" I said and she nodded.

"In your own time Ness" Bella said before jogging upstairs. As she did Jake pulled into the driveway. I knew I could do one of two things. I could bring Danny with me but I hadn't cleaned the loft yet and it was still rather dusty or I could swallow my pride and go talk to Lela.

I stood up and carried Danny upstairs; knowing Jake would let himself in, towards Lela's room. I knocked on her door and waited. Instead of calling me she opened it herself.

"Oh hey" She said looking a bit surprised when she saw me.

"Hey, don't think I'm a total user cause really if you do this I owe you a major solid but do you think you could watch Danny for me until Dad gets in?" I asked her expecting her to say no.

"Um sure okay, I'm pretty much doing homework right now. Do you have like a bouncer or anything I could put him in?" she asked and I nodded.

"Yeah let me get that for you" I said not sure what to do with the baby.

"Let me take him" Lela said holding out her arms and I nodded.

"Okay" I said as I sat him into her arms, she held him like a pro. I then went and grabbed his bouncer before heading back to her room where she sat on the bed. "Here we go" I set it up on the floor beside her bed and strapped him in for her. "That should keep him entertained, if you need anything else just give a shout, although Mom has a migraine so maybe don't shout." I said and she nodded. I kissed Danny's forehead and left the room.

As I left I good hear her playing some soft music to soothe him and a quick glance back showed me she had switched to sitting down on the floor beside the bouncer on the floor while doing her homework.

I have a feeling this was the start of a beautiful friendship.

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Title: **There's No Such Thing as a Hot Grandpa

**Summary: **Grandpa, an old man who is two generations older than you and turns up to family events smelling of tobacco and scotch. Doesn't really describe Edward does it? It will now. Follow Edward and his fifteen year old make their way through life as patterns of family history begin to repeat themselves.

**Rated: **M because well we're going to be talking about making babies here!

**Pairings: **EXB and RX? Everything will be clearer in the end.

**Disclaimer: **All recognisable characters are those created by Stephanie Meyer, but Dylan is all mine people!

**Bella**

I was ginourmous.

No I mean it, I was two weeks off my due date and I was freaking huge.

The size of my stomach was freaking comical.

My pregnancy had been great so far and I was reaching the end now, so now I just uncomfortable. Everything had become a lot more settled though which was amazing. Ness and Lela had formed a tentative relationship and Dylan was ecstatic at the prospect of becoming a big brother.

This time everything really was falling into place.

"Edward?" I called as I carefully walked down the stairs.

"Yes Love?" he asked running up the rest of them to help me walk down them. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I swallowed a beach ball" I told him as I settled down on the couch.

"You should really be in bed." He said sitting down beside me.

"I want to at least say hi to the kids when they come in from school" I told him as I heard the car pull up.

"Fair enough" Edward said kissing the top of my head.

"Mommy!" Dylan yelled running in.

"Well that's never good" I said trying to sit up. He ran in his eyes wide and his face red.

"Dylan what is it?" I asked worried.

"I don't know what Jake is doing but Nessie is getting very mad" He said looking scarred.

"What did it sound like he was doing?" Edward asked

"Lela said it was called proposing?"

"WHAT?!" Edward and I said in unison.

**Renesmee**

"Thank god highschool is nearly over" I said as Jake and I walked hand in hand towards the car. "Just three short months and we are out of here."

"Amen" I heard Lela cheer behind me.

"I can't believe we got accepted into the same college" Jake said shocked and I nodded.

"I know it seems really surreal" I said as we pulled out of the parking lot. As we did we drove past Mike and I felt the urge to glare.

"Ness, it's alright" Lela said squeezing my hand.

"I'm just... as soon as I never have to see that bastard again the better" I told her and Jake as we drove towards my Grandma's house to pick up Danny.

"I know Babe, I know" Jake said.

My new reason for wanting to murder Mike?

Two months ago he had gotten Jessica Stanley... you guessed it. Pregnant.

But Jessica's father did what any God fearing man would do, loaded his rifle and drove them to the local chapel. Nothing says romance like a shotgun in the back. But after the marriage license went through Jessica demanded that Mike quit coming over to see Danny and he cut all ties off with me.

Let's just say Dad was livid.

It was all Mom could do to stop him going over and beating the living shit out of Mike.

We sued Mike for basically child abuse, and we got a nice settlement out of it as well for Danny plus Mike was forced to sign over his rights. But it still didn't mean I was happy that Mike literally dropped my baby boy like he was yesterday's trash.

But Jake's got a pretty good right hook so I had let some of my anger go, it was hard not to feel smug whenever I saw Mike's black eye.

"I'll run in and get the baby" Lela volunteered when we pulled up and I nodded thanks.

Once she was inside Jake turned to face me with a smirk on his face.

"What are you smiling at Black?" I asked him.

"I'm just really in love with you" He told me and I smiled.

"Don't you know how to make me smile?" I asked leaning over and kissing him.

Just as we pulled away and Lela got into the car I heard him whisper it so faintly I barely even heard it.

"Marry me Nessie"

**Lela**

Now I'm not one to gossip nor am I one to you know ever be in the loop but there I was sitting in the back of the car after one of the biggest going ons of this school year had taken place.

"I can't believe you just said that" Ness practically shrieked as we pulled out of Grandma's driveway.

"Why not Baby?"

"Because we're seventeen, the only reason we're finishing high school this year is because we just about qualify to" She hissed as we drove in the direction of Grandpa Charlie's house.

"Ness, Danny's asleep" I reminded her.

"Well thank God, I wouldn't want him seeing the moment Jake completely lost it" She said as we pulled up outside the Chief's house. As soon as the car stopped Dylan ran out. He was eager to get home and see how Mom and the baby were doing, especially as Mom was about ready to pop at this stage.

"What's going on?" he asked as we both listened to Ness and Jake argue back and forth.

"Jake proposed to Ness" I told him.

"What the hell does that mean?" he asked when we pulled up at the house.

"Dylan go in and get Dad" I told him and he jumped out of the car. I lifted the baby out and left the two of them in the car arguing when Mom and Dad came running out on the porch. Well Dad ran while Dylan helped Mom with her waddling.

"Oh that boy is an idiot" Mom said and Dad shook his head.

**Edward**

I was this ready to shooting the idiot.

The only thing blocking me?

I didn't have a gun

I could strangle him though, I had that equipment.

I was born with it.

"Edward" Bella warned grabbing the back of my collar as I walked towards the car, where Ness was currently screaming at Jake. I stopped and look back "I think she's got it" Bella said. And she was part right. Ness was pretty much a tyrant when she wanted to be.

"Oh but she won't make a mantelpiece out of him like I will" I told her trying to walk towards the car.

"Edward" Bella said but I was more focused on Ness who I think was going to kill Jacob in the next couple of minutes. I needed to plan where we were going to hide the body. Bella's grip tightened on my shirt collar.

"Bella I'm not going to kill..." I began when Dylan jumped.

"Ew Mommy peed herself" He stated.

I turned quickly my eyes widening.

"Is that...?" I began looking at the liquid on the ground.

"Yes" Bella said the colour draining from her face.

"People wouldn't believe me if I told them about this family" Lela said as she readjusted Danny on her hip.

"Dylan, grab the baby bag, Lela break up the happy couple." I said as I helped Bella into the house so she could get changed.

**Renesmee**

"Are you crazy?" I asked him.

"No Ness, I love you. Come on we don't have to do this like tomorrow but I want it to be official." He said.

"You want to tie yourself down to a teenage Mom?" I asked him "Are you certifiable Jake? Because really right now I'm thinking of having you tested."

"Ness we've both know since the day Danny was born he's been my son" Jake said and I sighed.

How was I supposed to fight that?

"Jake you'll hate us one day" I told him.

"No I won't. Danny might not be mine biologically and maybe I am an idiot for suggesting it now but I don't want to college just as your boyfriend Nessie" He said. "Now come on I love you, marry me Baby please?"

"Jake..." I began to answer him when the door was yanked up.

"Hate to break this up but Mom's water just broke" Lela said and I sighed.

"Can we just get one freaking normal day?" I asked getting out of the car and taking Danny into my arms.

"Says you" Dad yelled at me having obviously heard me as he lead Bella to the car. "Now come on" He said. "Jake you take Danny and Dylan to Charlie's. Ness and Lela, car now"

"Why do the girls get to go?" Dylan yelled.

"Because Dylan it's really boring. Believe me" Bella said. "You can come and see me once the baby is born" She told him and he nodded but still looked fairly upset.

"Guys give us a minute" She asked and we all pretended to be doing something that didn't look like panicking.

**Bella**

"Come here Buddy" I said wrapping my arms around him. "Now I need you to be a big boy and mind your nephew for me while I do this k?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Love you Mommy" He said.

"Love you too Dylan" I said kissing his forehead.

"Okay and make sure to watch Grandpa too" I said as Jake came and scooped him up and put him on his back. "Thanks Jake and really you are an idiot"

"An idiot in love" He said with a smirk causing Edward and Ness to make a face. Lela just tried to look like she wasn't laughing.

"Edward, come on" I said as we all got into the car. Edward threw the keys to Ness and Lela sat in the passenger seat, while he jumped in the back with me.

"Floor it" Edward said as we pulled out of the drive and Ness nodded.

"So he proposed?" I asked Ness.

"Can you believe that idiot?" she asked me as we drove in the direction of the hospital. "I really wish I could smash his skull right now."

"So you're going to say yes then?" I asked.

"How do you know everything?" she asked.

"Wait what?" Edward asked.

"Oh come on Dad you knew this would happen one day" Ness said as we drove up to the hospital.

"Like hell I did..." He began when I grabbed his hands.

"Agh" I hissed.

"Contractions Mom?" Lela asked and I nodded.

"Ness, grab a wheelchair" Edward said.

"Okay" She said parking in the ambulance bay and jumping out of the car.

"We can't park here!" Lela yelled out the door.

"And Mom can't have the baby in the back of the car!" Ness yelled back.

"Girls stop yelling we're already the family with grandkids older than my own kids we do not need to be the family who yell at each other in the drive of the hospital" Edward stated as another contraction hit me.

"Shit" I cried out.

"Got the wheelchair" Ness called off and Edward jumped out of the car and lifted me on to the wheelchair.

**Edward**

I wheeled the chair inside, Lela following me with the bag while Ness went to pack the car.

"How can I help you?" The nurse asked me as I pushed the wheelchair up to the desk.

"My wife is having our baby" I told her as Bella gripped my forearm as I said, another contraction hitting her. "Now" I added.

"Oh well come on I'll get you a room in the maternity ward" The nurse said. She brought us up and helped Bella get settled.

Angela appeared in the door with a smirk on her face.

"Baby time?" she asked.

"Don't be smug" Bella muttered. "This is gonna be you in eight months" She hissed.

"Angela you've got a bun in the oven?" Ness asked from the couch where she and Lela were sitting.

"Yeah, I would ask you to babysit but you have a twenty four seven gig with that right?" she asked pulling Bella's legs in the stirrups.

"Hey, hey, hey"

"No Mom it's a valid argument" Ness said and Bella shook her head.

"Yeah I know I was telling her to be easier with you know my legs, the joint between them is a bit sensitive at the moment." Bella said pouting at Angela.

"Okay anyone who is a product of either of the baby's parents get out" Angela said and the girls got up and walked out. "So Bella you're about four centimetres dilated so hopefully this is going to be quicker then when you had Dylan" She said.

"Wait how long was your labour with Dylan?" I asked Bella.

"Twenty eight hours" Bella said shaking her head. "Hurt" She said. They got her hooked up to the monitors and she handled her ten hour labour pretty well, before Angela told her it was now time to push.

"Baby, come on" I urged kissing her forehead.

"Oh" She squeaked before letting out a strangled scream as the head came out.

"Okay Bella, I'm just turning the shoulders now"

"Angela if you break my baby I'll kill you" Bella hissed and Angela nodded. I was excited now that I knew we were past the rough part. Every time we had gone to the doctors the baby had had its legs crossed so we didn't see what the sex was. Ness joked that if it was a girl she was better behaved than she was already with her legs already crossed.

"One, more big push Bella" Angela said as Bella panted.

"That's it Bella" I told her as she pushed.

And then Bella wasn't the only one letting out cries. I fought against my urge to look until Bella nodded letting me know it was okay.

I turned to see Angela smiling down at my little baby.

"Well Daddy do you want to cut the cord?" Angela asked and I nodded.

My hand shook a little as I did.

"Well what did we get?" Bella asked trying to sit up. I rolled my eyes at her, did she ever stop?

"Well it was a fifty chance" I told her.

"Shut up you" She said as the nurse adjusted the bed so she could sit up properly.

"Here is your beautiful little girl" Angela said and Bella broke into a breathtaking smile. "You wanted a girl?" Angela asked placing our baby on Bella's chest.

"No but on the sonogram her legs were closed" Bella said tears in her eyes. I couldn't help it I laughed, Angela realising what she said cracked up laughing aswell.

"Oh that's rich Mom, we all know when you had me" Lela called from outside the door.

"Can we come in now?" Ness called.

"Not yet girls, wait until we get them both back up to the private room." Angela called before taking the baby off Bella and handing her to the nurse, Bella tensed as she did.

"Sweetheart there just taking her to be cleaned off" I whispered and she nodded though her eyes were widened. "You did so good" I told her.

"Couldn't have done it without you" She said leaning her head against my chest. The nurse helped her get changed before I wheeled her back upstairs and lifted her into bed.

"Here she is" Angela said wheeling in a crib not an hour later.

"Oh my God" Bella said sitting forward a bit.

"You wanna go to your Momma?" Angela asked lifting my beautiful little girl up out of the bed.

"Oh Edward look at her" Bella said as Angela nestled the baby in her arms.

"She's perfect" I told Bella sitting on the edge of the bed beside them.

"Any names being thrown around here yet?" Angela asked and Bella blushed.

"Not really" She said slightly embarrassed. "We just haven't come up with one we both like yet" She explained and Angela nodded.

"Let me know" She said before walking out of the room.

"Do you want to hold her?" Bella asked as we stared down at our little baby no name.

"Yes" I said excitedly and Bella smiled as she slid are little pink bundle into my awaiting arms. "Oh aren't you gorgeous, just like your Mommy" I cooed while Bella giggled.

"Smooth" I heard Ness mutter before a flash of a camera came on.

"Well that's number one for the album" Lela said.

"Let me see" Dylan said pushing between the two of them. "What did I get?" he asked climbing up onto the bed.

"Dylan this is your baby sister" Bella said as I tilted the baby towards him.

"Another girl?" he asked.

"Yup" I said.

"She's so small" He said kneeling up on his knees to get a better look at her. "But really pretty"

"Thanks I grew her myself" Bella said as I sat down on the bed beside Dylan.

"And what father is the lovely concoction you've created to curse the little angel with?" Renesmee asked.

"Hey your name is cool" I said although I couldn't take my eyes off the sleeping baby, she was so perfect. Her eyes, for the brief moment they had been open, were sky blue so I had inklings that they would be my eyes and her small tufts of hair were chocolate brown.

"For a nasal appliance" Ness muttered.

"So come on what's her name?" Lela asked peeking in at the baby. "Wait Ness where's your one?"

"With the idiot" Ness said crossing her arms. "Don't get me started on him"

"Daddy what's her name?"

"Why are you all asking me?" I asked them.

"Because Mommy is asleep" Dylan said and I looked to see Bella eyes shutting.

"Love do you want to wait until after you've had a nap to name her?" I asked but she shook her head.

"No, come on we had a short list let me hear it again" She said.

"Well there was Anna?"

"Bleh" Ness said.

"That's a no then" Bella said yawning.

"Hannah?"

"No" Lela stated.

"Maria?"

"Ew" Dylan said.

"Okay then two more here guys after that I'm stumped." I told them.

"Well its original but you'd never fit it on a birth certificate" Ness said. Lela took care of whacking her across the back of the head for me seeing as I was holding the baby.

"Ella"

"Not a chance in hell" Bella said.

"Strong reservations Mom?" Lela asked.

"I hate my name I would not force it on my children" Bella stated shaking her head.

"Well that leaves us with Sophia" I told them.

"Aw" Lela and Ness said in unison.

"Yeah go with that one" Dylan said.

"Why didn't you start with that" Bella said looking at the baby. "Sophia Cullen, its fits her so good."

"So Sophia Grace Cullen?" I asked everyone and they nodded.

Holding my little Sophia I knew everything was going to be good in the future no matter what.

**Renesmee**

I walked out into the waiting room to see Jake and Grandpa Charlie sitting in the seats. Danny was sitting on Jake's lap facing him, they were playing clapping games.

"Grandpa, Mom's asking for you" I said.

"Have they named the little one yet?" he asked standing up.

"Sophia Grace" I said with a smile thinking of my new little sister who was absolutely doll like, she was so cute.

Charlie beamed as he made his way back to Bella's room. I sat down beside Jake and held my arms open, Danny mirrored the action letting me know he wanted to come over to me. I wrapped my hands around him and lifted him onto my lap.

"Mmmmnnnn" That's as far as we had gotten to Mama but it was a work in progress.

"Hello Baby Boy" I said kissing the top of his head. "Did you make sure to pee on Jakey like I told you to?" I asked him in the baby voice.

"Hahaha very funny" Jacob said sarcastically.

"You have to realise how stupid we would be to do this now" I told him.

"I'm not saying we do it tomorrow. I'm just saying let's agree that we'll do it soon" He said as I played with my son's hands.

"I just... you know I'm sick of being told I'm too young to do stuff." I said "And if I say yes that will just bring on the onslaught of 'You're too young for marriage' plus Jake how do you know you'll be happy being a husband and a Dad so early on before you get to have your own life?"

"Because I already am his Dad Ness, not biologically but in every other way I'm Danny's Dad. And I love you so much, I know everybody says you think you meet your soul mate in highschool but I know I have." He said quietly.

"Well then I suppose I'm going to have to say yes" I said with a smirk.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Well not a yes for straight away but I'm thinking maybe summer after freshmen year of college?" I asked.

"I can agree to that" He said. He leaned in and kissed me quickly but all the emotion was behind it.

Somehow even after I fucked up royally my life was working out.

Figures.

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	29. Epilogue

**Title: **There's No Such Thing as a Hot Grandpa

**Summary: **Grandpa, an old man who is two generations older than you and turns up to family events smelling of tobacco and scotch. Doesn't really describe Edward does it? It will now. Follow Edward and his fifteen year old make their way through life as patterns of family history begin to repeat themselves.

**Rated: **M because well we're going to be talking about making babies here!

**Pairings: **EXB and RX? Everything will be clearer in the end.

**Disclaimer: **All recognisable characters are those created by Stephanie Meyer, but Dylan is all mine people!

**It is with great sadness that I write this epilogue.**

**But for me this story has come full circle.**

**This may seem a little weird but in this itself tells the story of how I came up with the idea for this fic. I know your all grabbing your hankies but I promise not to make this too sad.**

**Lastly this will be entirely from Edward's point of view this was his story so he's gonna finish it.**

**Edward**

_Five years later_

My car just had to choose today to die didn't it?

"Okay, I've got one, two, three and four?" I said counting heads.

"Yes Dad; Hey can we get off a Mc Donald's? I'm starving." Dylan asked as we waited for the bus.

"Dylan, give me ten minutes to figure out which one is the right bus and then we'll talk about food ok?" I asked scanning the time table "Right the next one is in ten minutes"

"Gampy I'm cold" Danny said putting his hands on top of his forearms.

"Dylan put his coat on him will you, I need to get the rain cover over the stroller so Jr doesn't get wet" I told him.

Bet your wondering who the hell Jr is?

Well... let's just say if you're getting a vasectomy wait until your doctor gives you the all clear to have unprotected sex.

I remember that day well.

"_Edward we need to talk about something" Bella said sitting me down on the bed._

"_Is there something wrong Baby?" I asked._

"_I just don't know how you're going to take this but before you flip out you kinda got to let me explain"_

"_Okay" I said confused. "Go on" I said._

"_When you got your vasectomy you were given this pamphlet yes?" she asked picking a pamphlet up of the dresser._

"_Yeah or one similar, why?" I asked._

"_Can you read the part I highlighted?"_

"_Sure" I said unsure as I opened up the pamphlet. "Side effects, should the procedure be preformed accurately you will now be sterile and free to take part in unprotected sex without fear of impregnating your partner, after you are given the go ahead from your doctor" I read. "Bella I don't see what's going on?"_

"_When you took so long to recover from the procedure the minute you felt better we both kinda... got a bit carried away and we never checked if you were in the clear or not" She explained._

"_Meaning?" I asked._

"_I'm pregnant"_

"_You're joking right?" I asked, smirking a bit, she knew how to joke with the best of them._

"_No Edward, I'm not kidding" She said handing me an envelope. I opened it and pulled out a piece of paper._

_I looked down to see they were lab results and then a sonogram print fell out._

"_How far along are you?" I asked._

"_Three and a half months" She said biting her lip._

"_We're having another baby?" I asked her and she nodded. I leaned over and kissed her, she pulled back looking shocked._

"_You're happy about this?" she asked._

"_Yeah pretty ecstatic" I told her._

"_You're not mad" She said though it sounded like a question._

"_No" I told her. "Who knows maybe we'll get a boy this time?" I said._

"_We'd better or Dylan's gonna send it back" She said before leaning in and kissing me again._

So that's how we got our little Edward Antony Cullen Jr. I had protested over the name but Bella filled out the birth certificate while I was asleep.

"Daddy up" Sophia, my little Princess, called and I turned around to see her holding her arms to me; luckily I had gotten the cover on the stroller to cover Jr. When the bus pulled up I got Dylan to lead the two four year olds onto the bus while I dragged the stroller up the ramp.

"Kids go free" The driver said smiling at the four of them.

"Thanks" I said paying for myself.

I looked around and saw two empty seats, then one behind them.

"Right Dylan you take Danny and Sophia on the double free and I'll put the stroller in the aisle beside me on the seat behind." I told him knowing we would be on the bus for over an hour at this stage because of the traffic.

I quickly got them seated and sat down beside a girl who looked to be in college balancing tonnes of books on her knee.

"It's okay if I sit here yeah?" I asked her pointing to the kids.

"They are all yours and you're not some paedophile right?" she asked.

"Mine, mine, my daughters and mine" I said pointing at the respective kids.

"You have a grandkid?" she asked before covering her mouth. "Totally inappropriate don't mind me" She said.

"No I don't mind. Yeah I do" I told her.

"Wow, you don't look old enough if I'm being honest"

"I'm not" I told her when Jr started crying in the stroller. "Come on Buddy" I said lifting him out, I felt my phone vibrating as I did. "Hello?" I said picking it up not even looking at the caller ID.

"Rose just said your car died? Where are you?" Bella asked.

"On the bus" I told trying to shush Jr.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked sounding worried.

"He's hungry and verbal communication is a distant flicker?" I asked.

"Well I suppose he is only one and a half, soon we won't be able to get him to shut up" Bella said and I laughed.

"Don't I know it too well, I'm going to get them Mc Donald's on the way home and get Ness to pick up Danny from there you pick up me and our three?" I asked.

"I suppose I can't abandon my children" She sighed.

"Not because you love me or whatever" I said.

"Well there's that. I'll see you later" She told me.

"Love you" I told her.

"Love you too Honey" She said before hanging up.

I put my phone away and thankfully Jr had quit crying.

"You are your wife are sickly sweet" The girl I was sitting beside said.

"How do you know that wasn't my bit on the side?" I asked her.

"You don't look like the type" She said with a smile.

"Well thanks" I said.

"So how many kids do you have?" she asked obviously trying to make conversation the bus had barely moved from the stop we had gotten on so it was going to be awhile.

"Um I have five. I had my first daughter when I was fifteen then I adopted my wife's daughter and son and then we had a daughter and a son together." I explained.

"Ah" She said. Finally the bus got moving properly and soon my time on the bus was almost over.

"So then this guy just up and proposes to her?" bus girl whose name I never bothered to ask stated.

"Yeah pretty much" I said.

"And you let him?" she asked.

"My wife's water broke I was a bit preoccupied"

"Ah" She said nodding. "So they got married yeah?"

"Yeah about a year ago"

"And she's not pregnant yet?" she asked.

"No I've told them they better graduate before they give me anymore grandbabies" I told her.

"Fair enough" She said when the bus pulled up at our stop.

"Nice talking to you"

"You too" She said waving away before scribbling something down on the front pages of her book. I leaned down to grab my coat and saw the word hot and something beginning with g... hmm. "Bye" She said with a wave.

I got off the bus pushing the stroller and counting kids, much like I did every day. Bella was waiting inside as was Ness, Bella obviously telling her. Lela and Jake would be here in a couple of minutes.

Never in a million years did I think when Victoria got pregnant that my life would ever work out in my favour, so it was pretty shocking to see it had.

Smirking at Bella with the eyes that just about begged for sex tonight which she returned with a smirk of her own made me just ever so slightly rethink my previous thoughts about being a grandpa.

Maybe there was such thing as a hot grandpa?

Bella winked at me and slid her hand in my back pocket giving my right ass cheek a squeeze.

I was definitely rethinking it.

**THE END**

**About the random girl on the bus. That's suppose to portray yours truly, you see I was sitting on the bus one day and got in a very similar conversation with this guy that random bus girl got into with Edward.**

**Sorry to anyone who's inbox got spammed while I reposted this!**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


End file.
